Volviendo del olvido
by Valentina Amore
Summary: (Genderbend) Es difícil salir del olvido cuando te has adentrado tanto en él que ya te es imposible recordar cómo fue antes de dejarte engullir por las tinieblas. Eso le pasó al pueblo natal de Yugi, quien tras vivir su más reciente aventura venciendo a Ograste, decidió que era el momento de sacar a su gente del olvido, con o sin su fugitiva hermana.
1. Lamentos en primavera

**Esta es la primera historia que publico, no sé si está bien, tampoco creo que esté mal, solo te pido una cosa querido lector, que aguantes hasta el final, no es largo y es más, de los capítulos escritos hasta ahora este es el más corto.**

 **Palabras: 1472**

 **Para aclararlo, las 1472 palabras no cuentan con las notas de autor a principio y final del escrito.**

 **Ahora para decir el disclaimer tenemos a la adorable protagonista de esta historia.**

 **—Hola—Saluda Yugi con la mano al tiempo que se acerca a mí.**

 **—Proceda, su alteza—Le digo con una reverencia y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.**

 **—Valentina no es la propietaria de la serie Wakfu ni posee ningún derecho sobre sus personajes, todos estos pertenecen a Ankama y debe aclarar que lleva a cabo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, tan solo con el afán de dar vida a este fandom que la apasiona des de que lo descubrió.**

 **—Gracias Yugi, como se nota que eres la versión femenina de Yugo—Mis ojos se iluminan y no puedo evitar mirar con ternura a la chica frente a mí—. ¡Sois los dos unas bolas de amor con gorro!**

 _Capítulo I:_ Lamentos en primavera 

Si alguien sonríe no es para alegrarse a sí mismo, sino para no preocupar a los demás.

Valentina Amor

La pequeña se frotó los ojos, intentando eliminar el cansancio que los hacía cerrarse. Parpadeó un par de veces una vez la luz del amanecer le permitió observar su alrededor. A su lado los ronquidos de su hermana eran lo único que rompía el silencio de la alcoba, donde la pequeña de pelo blanco acababa de despertar.

Examinó su entorno, hasta que sus cansados orbes oscuros se posaron sobre la cama que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto.

Vacía.

Estiró sus brazos, desperezándose y dejando escapar un bostezo que la hizo despertar por completo y se permitió disfrutar unos segundos más de la calidez de las mantas que la arropaban y protegían del frio de la noche que asediaba a Emelka en aquella época del año. Se medio incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, dejando que la sabana resbalase de su pecho hasta su regazo.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de la persona que debería estar durmiendo en el lecho desocupado, sin éxito.

Con su mano derecha agarró la tela que la cubría y se deshizo de ella, tapando con ella a su hermana, quien se acurrucó mejor en la nueva manta proporcionada. La peli-blanca le acarició las escamas azabaches de la cabeza antes de bajarse de la cama, estremeciéndose cuando sus pies sintieron el frio suelo de madera.

Sus pequeños pasos eran silenciosos y sus movimientos lentos y cansados por aún tener la sensación de estar en estado de reposo. Se fue acercando a la ventana, agarrando un pequeño banco de madera que se encontraba cerca, cargándolo en sus brazos lo llevó hasta la ventana, después se subió en el objeto y abrió la obertura en la pared.

Asomando tímidamente su cabeza, la chica logró ver el paisaje verde y vivo de los fértiles campos de Emelka, pero ella no estaba ahí para eso y debía evitar distraerse con la imagen de los bosques cubiertos por el velo del amanecer que los pintaba con una paleta de colores cálidos que incitaba a saltar por la ventana y dirigirse al campo para acurrucarse entre los hilos dorados que era el trigo.

Con la mirada buscó entre los árboles que circundaban su hogar algún indicio de movimiento, la brisa matutina comenzaba a helarle la nariz.

Sus orbes captaron de soslayo un destello azul, el cual robó toda su atención. Entrecerró sus ojos para intentar localizar la posición exacta de aquel gorro celeste que había avistado.

Y allí, entre las ramas de un árbol, medio escondido por las hojas perennes, descansaba el cuerpo de quien buscaba, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa cansada y sacó sus brazos fuera de la ventana, apoyándose en el marco, dejando que sus pies dejasen de estar en contacto con el taburete y quedaran colgando en el aire.

Quien estaba sentada en el árbol se dio la vuelta, observando a la pequeña que corría el riesgo de resbalar y caer por la ventana. Suspiró y pasándose su antebrazo por el rostro limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Moviendo su mano derecha dibujó un circulo al tiempo que su palma se iluminaba con la luz azul que indicaba que en ella se estaba concentrando wakfu.

Frente a la de pelo blanco apareció un portal que emitía un agradable fulgor azulado. La pequeña sin pensarlo se fue deslizando por la ventana, dejando a la gravedad hacer el resto del trabajo una vez tan solo sus piernas estaban en contacto con el marco.

Cayó al portal, el cual se la tragó y desapareció, pues había cumplido su objetivo.

Mas frente a la chica que estaba en la rama del árbol había otro portal, por donde apareció la chica peli-blanca, lanzándose a los brazos de la mayor, quien la recibió con una risa y le acarició la espalda una vez la de ojos oscuros se hubo acurrucado en su pecho.

—Buenos días Chibi—Saludó en un susurro, con la voz cansada y el ánimo hundido.

La nombrada la miró con sus grandes ojos, de un marrón tan oscuro que en ocasiones costaba encontrar la pupila, pero que siempre tenían un brillo de astucia e ingenio, que la mayor sabía, eran un reflejo del genio inteligente y audaz que fue en su vida anterior.

Y que seguramente también sería en la actual.

En un futuro.

—Hola Yugi—La menor devolvió el saludo con su habitual sonrisa alegre, la cual adornaba su rostro dulce e inocente de forma que la joven parecía un ser tierno, frágil e incapaz de romper un plato.

Algo bastante alejado de la realidad, cabe señalar.

Había hecho falta renovar la bajilla tres veces desde que Chibi y su hermana comenzaron a ayudar en las labores domésticas.

Pero Yugi no correspondió el gesto, lo intentó, pero el resultado no fue más que el fantasma lúgubre de la risa que normalmente mostraba la joven.

Chibi la miró con ojos preocupados, mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza al camisón naranja de Yugi, la pequeña se había posicionado entre sus piernas y estaba de rodillas, por lo que sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel.

Algo que la mayor maldijo, así le era difícil esconder el sentimiento que hostigaba su cuerpo y la hacía querer romper en lágrimas, algo que, ni en sueños, se permitiría hacer frente a la niña.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó ladeando la cabeza y dejando que las orejeras de su sombrero se inclinasen en la misma dirección.

Yugi se sintió un monstruo por dejar que aquellas inocentes facciones se mostrasen tristes por su culpa.

—No es nada, tranquila.

Puede que Chibi fuese muy joven, pero su mente ya hacía tiempo que se adelantaba a su edad, por ello había comprendido que "nada", cuando salía de la boca de Yugi significaba "todo".

En este caso, Adameï.

Suspiró y colocó sus pequeñas manos en las levemente morenas mejillas de la mayor, acunando su femenino rostro con la dulzura característica de su edad.

—No llores…—Le dijo mientras sonreía, intentando animarla.

Lo logró, Yugi sonrió de felicidad al ver que Chibi contorsionaba su rostro en extrañas y divertidas muecas, era tan tierna, pura…

Era _su_ Chibi.

Quien junto a su hermana llevaban intentando animarla desde que Adameï les dejó, haciendo bromas, hablando con ella de temas tan absurdos como graciosos, insistiendo en que les enseñase a cocinar y demás actividades que pudiesen sacar a Yugi de aquella burbuja de depresión en la cual se había encerrado desde la huida de su hermana.

Yugi acercó a Chibi a ella hasta que pudo apoyar su barbilla sobre el sombrero negro de selatrop que era parte de la vestimenta de la peli-blanca. La menor se acomodó en los brazos de la de ojos marrones, apoyando su cabeza en el suave pecho de Yugi, notando el botón de la camisa contra su mejilla, siempre sintió como si el busto fueran dos almohadas donde reposar si una vez se cansaba.

Porque ellas eran familia y debían apoyarse en aquellos momentos de tristeza y pena que eran parte de la vida.

—Chibi—La nombrada asintió con la cabeza, gesto que Yugi notó por la posición en la que se encontraban—. Gracias…

Chibi abrazó con más fuerza a Yugi.

—No llores ¿Vale?

Yugi apretó el abrazo. La necesitaba, necesitaba apoyo de su familia.

—Vale…

Chibi sonrió feliz, mientras sin poder evitarlo soltó una alegre risa, le encantaban esos momentos.

—¿Volvemos adentro?

—Si—Respondió la peli-blanca sin pensárselo.

Yugi se levantó, poniendo sus brazos para coger a Chibi y que esta siguiera abrazándola. La de ojos marrones levantó la mano derecha, haciendo un portal que las llevara dentro de la posada.

La del sombrero negro pasó sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de la mayor, dándole a esta permiso para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Yugi saltó, dejando la seguridad de la tosca rama donde habían permanecido, para precipitarse al portal.

Con suerte podrían prepararle el desayuno a su madre.

 **OOO**

—Hola.

—Hola…

—Lo lograremos.

—Deseo tanto creerte.

—Pero debemos seguir adelante, por la Reina-Diosa. Por su luz, su esperanza-

—Su bondad y su coraje.

—¿Ves cómo aún no te rindes?

—Simplemente…

—Sh… Lo entiendo.

 **OOO**

—Ya no puedo más. Voy a hablar con ella.

—No; solo debemos intervenir en casos extremos.

—¡Este es un caso extremo! ¡No soporto verla así! Siento su dolor, su pena… No puedo ver sufrir así a una de mis hijas… No otra vez.

—¿Tú crees que yo disfruto observando su pesar? ¿Qué me regodeo en su sufrimiento? Yo tampoco soporto el saber que está así por una dragona.

—Tienes razón, arréglalo.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decirlo: está así por una dragona. Es decir, tu responsabilidad.

—No pienso intervenir en el reino terrenal tan solo por un pleito entre hermanas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y tú tampoco.

—…

 **000**

 **En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí te felicito valiente lector, has podido superar el primer capítulo, por cierto ¿Qué te han parecido esos dos apartados? Por favor, comenta tu opinión, quiero saber qué te parece.**

 **Vamos a hacer un reto, si esta historia recibe 5 reviews, revelaré un dato de interés, el que pongáis en los comentarios, por ahora la historia sé que no da mucha información, pero la trama es lenta y se desarrolla más adelante.**

 **Por cierto ¡Hoy tenemos, ni más ni menos que a!**

 ***Ruido de tambores***

 **¡Adamaï!**

 **—Hola—Saluda con una mano para después volver a cruzarse de brazos.**

 **—Hola mi querido dragón, dime ¿Te parece bien tu nombre femenino?**

 **—No está mal—Dice al tiempo que se encoje de hombros, para después dirigirme una mirada filosa—. Pero solo has cambiado una letra, vaga.**

 **—No quería tergiversarlo mucho, si te das cuenta ni siquiera he cambiado el nombre de Chibi—Explico mientras muevo las manos nerviosamente—, no me pareció necesario.**

 **Por cierto lector, el siguiente chapter se publicará el lunes que viene, siempre y cuando algo no me lo impida.**


	2. Extraña y querida família

**Hola, he vuelto, no os librareis de mi *Risa siniestra***

 **Ok, no, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, aún no se inicia la trama, pero lo encuentro necesario para presentar a los personajes.**

 **Ahora el disclaimer.**

 **—Wakfu ni sus personajes son de mi auditoria, yo tan solo les cambio el sexo para utilizarlos como personajes de una historia llevada a cabo sin ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a Ankama, quien cada día me sorprende más con lo que es capaz de lograr.**

 **Palabras: 2162**

Nos creemos sin dudar la mentira que nos consuela y nos rehusamos a aceptar la verdad que nos quiebra.

Valentina Amore

Los fogones de la cocina encendidos conjunto al horno irradiaban el suficiente calor como para permitirse cocinar sin más prendas que sus pijamas, por ello era que habían ido directamente a esa estancia en vez de pasar por su dormitorio primero para ponerse algo más abrigado.

Chibi observaba embelesada como la mayor preparaba el desayuno, la joven cocinaba utilizando sus poderes, haciendo aparecer pequeños portales cuando tan solo pensaba pasar una de sus extremidades y creando de más grandes cuando iba a utilizarlos para desplazarse por el cuarto.

Verla era todo un espectáculo de lo más entretenido.

La pequeña la miraba con admiración, examinando sus movimientos y, por razones que desconocía, a su mente llegaba la idea de construir artefactos de lo más estrafalarios como hacía la abuela Rachel, utilizando la magia que Yugi poseía como combustible.

Un día le pediría su caja de herramientas a la vieja anutrof.

OOO

En una habitación del hostal, reposando en un lecho de sabanas marrones y cálidas, se encontraba una mujer alta, corpulenta y cuyo largo cabello castaño se esparcía libremente por la almohada, pues ella, a diferencia de sus hijas adoptivas, no dormía con su sombrero.

Su voluptuoso pecho subía y bajaba tan exageradamente debido a sus ronquidos que bien podría decirse que hiperventilaba por haber corrido una maratón. La ventana del cuarto estaba cubierta por una anaranjada cortina dejando a la habitación en la reconfortante penumbra.

Y aquella mujer hubiera seguido en su estado de letargo, sino fuera por el aroma que, travieso, se coló por debajo de la puerta, inundando la habitación con un dulzón olor a pan y especias variadas.

La nariz de la castaña se agitó, abriendo sus fosas nasales para poder captar más de esa esencia. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de forma parsimoniosa y lenta, tan solo impulsados por el apetito que se había formado en el estómago al haber captado el suculento olor.

Aún adormilada se incorporó en la cama, bostezando de forma sonora y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras estiraba el brazo izquierdo para poner a trabajar sus aletargadas articulaciones.

—Que bien huele—Pensó—. Que hambre me ha entrado.

Pero entonces su cerebro terminó de procesar un detalle que se le había pasado por alto al analizar la situación por primera vez.

—¿Por qué huele a pan?—Colocó una mano en su barbilla, mientras se aguantaba el codo flexionado con la otra, obligando a su cansada mente a trabajar—Yo no he hecho pan…

La imagen de los fogones encendidos llegó a su mente de forma tan brusca que su cuerpo a punto estuvo de caer de la cama. Se sintió tonta por tardar tanto en llegar a una respuesta tan simple.

—¡Me dejé el horno encendido!

Y tras ese alarido, que bien podría haberse hecho pasar perfectamente por un grito de guerra yopuka, Aliana emprendió su desesperada carrera hacía la cocina, para ella cada segundo que pudiese trascurrir mientras esforzaba a sus piernas para correr más rápido, era la diferencia entre la ruina y la supervivencia de su negocio.

OOO

—Y así Chibi, es como se prepara un-

El estruendo de la puerta siendo azotada con demasiada fuerza interrumpió a Yugi y la hizo voltear algo desconcertada hacía la entrada de la cocina. Donde una consternada y claramente alterada Aliana hiperventilaba y movía frenéticamente la cabeza, obviamente buscando algo por la estancia.

Las selatropes la miraron con caras interrogativas mientras la mayor de ellas alzaba una ceja por la confusión que había causado la repentina entrada de su madre adoptiva. Al tiempo que se preguntaba que podría haber causado tal estado de agitación en la castaña.

Aliana recorrió la cocina sin reparar en la presencia de las confusas chicas, y si las había notado no parecía serle de mucha importancia.

La anutrof llegó hasta el horno, al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban las selatropes. Revisó, miró y verificó al menos cinco veces que el aparato permaneciera apagado, más al poner las manos sobre las brasas notó un atisbo de calidez que indicaban que no hace mucho ahí se había prendido fuego.

Una vez fuera de peligro suspiró y relajó sus músculos, apoyándose en la pared más cercana y dejándose caer poco a poco, sintiendo la agradable sensación de la fría superficie contra sus sobre esforzados miembros.

Una vez su rostro se hubo apaciguado, Yugi se acercó hasta ella, mirando hacia abajo para poder mantener contacto visual.

—¿Ha pasado algo?—La respuesta a la pregunta era obvia, pero no encontraba otra forma de averiguar el porqué de aquel extraño comportamiento.

Chibi se acercó hasta ellas, con un trozo de pan a medio comer en su mano, mientras en su boca masticaba la parte faltante del alimento. Parecía ajena al hecho de que hace menos de un minuto, Aliana corría por la cocina como un jalató al que le habían prendido fuego.

—Nada… Tranquila—Respondió la mujer entre respiraciones profundas—. Solo que pensé que me había dejado el horno encendido.

Yugi agarró el brazo derecho de la castaña para ayudarla a incorporarse, más al hacerlo vio como el rostro de la anutrof se contorsionaba hasta formar una mueca de dolor. La selatrop la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te has hecho daño?—Una vez completamente de pie, Yugi soltó la extremidad de la cocinera y dio un paso hacia delante, un acto instintivo fruto de la preocupación por quien la educó.

Aliana negó, frotándose la parte baja de la espalda.

—No, tan solo que a mi edad ya no estoy para estos trotes—Enarcó los hombros y colocó sus manos en su espalda baja, ejerciendo presión.

Frente al movimiento los huesos que formaban la columna vertebral chocaron entre sí, provocando un sonido parecido a un chasquido que provocó un escalofrío en las portadoras de sombrero. Nunca les había agradado ese ruido.

—No digas esas cosas, mamá—Le dijo Yugi una vez se hubo recompuesto.

Chibi siguió comiendo, con una sonrisa infantil y actitud despreocupada.

—Y decidme chicas—Aliana estiró sus brazos, desperezándose—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Yugi sonrió, volviendo al lugar donde estaban ella y Chibi antes de la alocada intrusión de su madre adoptiva.

—Le enseñaba a Chibi como preparar un buen plato de comida.

La morena miró a la nombrada, la cual mordía su último bocado de pan, dando pequeños mordiscos en los cuales apenas clavaba los dientes. Al notar que estaba siendo observada asintió con vigor sin soltar el alimento.

—Entonces yo me ocupo de las bebidas ¿Un poco de leche?

Aliana no pudo evitar reírse al ver como las orejeras de los gorros de sus hijas se agitaban al son de sus movimientos de cabeza cuando dieron una confirmación muda. Es que por mucho que lo negara la genética, para ella, las dos eran sus hijas.

Aunque esperó que ese pensamiento no enfadará a la verdadera madre, la cual, por lo que recordaba, era una dragona gigantesca echa de stasis que se movía deliberadamente por el krosmoz.

OOO

Por segunda vez en las pocas horas que llevaban de mañana, la puerta de la cocina fue abatida y prácticamente tirada abajo. Pero esa vez tras ella no apareció una anutrof en camisón con ojos de loca, no.

Lo que se vio una vez la pieza de madera había recibido el brusco golpe, fue una sombra negra que se precipitó dentro de la sala, tan veloz que las presentes tan solo avistaron un borrón oscuro.

La misteriosa sombra se lanzó sobre la peli-blanca, tirándola al suelo y haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa. Chibi aterrizó detrás de la mesa sobre la que segundos antes permanecía sentada, sintiendo el peso de alguien, que reconoció a la perfección, sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando la de orbes oscuros quiso abrir los parpados lo primero que sintió fue una caliente respiración sobre su rostro, después sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada oscura y penetrante que la observaba con enfado mientras por la habitación comenzaba a extenderse un aroma a hollín y cenizas.

La de pelo blanco tardó unos segundos en procesar la situación. Sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos y su boca cerrada, creando un gracioso contraste que hizo reír a Yugi y Aliana, quienes tras comprobar que las hermanas se encontraban en perfecto estado, volvieron a sus actividades anteriores.

Total, eso tan solo era otro de los múltiples berrinches de la dragona.

Chibi observó a su hermana, quien estaba en la forma humana que hace unos meses había aprendido a realizar, con su ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados daba la apariencia de que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre la selatrop para comérsela de un bocado.

Un gruñido se escapó de la boca de la dragona, haciendo que la selatrop saliera de su estado de parálisis para al fin poder reaccionar.

—Buenos días Grigal—Saludó Chibi con una gran sonrisa, ignorando el estado de enfado en el que se encontraba la nombrada.

Grigal se incorporó, aún sin levantarse de encima de la peli-blanca, aprisionando su cintura entre sus piernas con las rodillas. Se puso las manos en la cadera y se sopló el largo mechón blanco que se había interpuesto en su visión. Mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su alegre hermana.

—Te he dicho que _odio_ que no estés en la cama cuando despierto. ¿¡Tanto te cuesta levantarme!? —Le recriminó con un grito Grigal a Chibi—¿Sabes los sustos que me llevo? Claro que no, eres una desconsiderada que ni siquiera se merece que me preocupe por ella ¡Pero aquí estoy, de buena mañana! Recordándole a mi _buena_ hermanita que tiene una dragona que despertar—Un gutural gruñido se oyó salir de su garganta.

Una pequeña alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la selatrop, quien al fin se había percatado del estado de su hermana. Sabía que la dragona podía llegar a tener un comportamiento muy temperamental y era consciente del enfado que normalmente tenía por cosas como aquellas que a ella le parecían puras nimiedades, es decir ¿Qué podía pasar porque no despertaran juntas _un_ _día_? Y en su mente se formuló una estrategia que, estaba segura, iba a hacer desaparecer ese ceño fruncido del moreno rostro de Grigal.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron y le comenzaron a temblar los labios mientras la humedad de las lágrimas se hacía presente en sus ojos. Emitió un quejido lastimero al tiempo que encogía los hombros e intentaba esconder la cabeza evitando la mirada de la dragona.

Si, era un puchero en toda regla.

Con lágrimas de cocodrail.

Ojitos de wauwau.

Y…

Grigal no pudo resistirse.

Dejó su postura rígida y tras soltar un gruñido de exasperación se rindió, relajó su espalda y se dejó caer hacía atrás, liberando a Chibi del agarre al que la había tenido sometida. La pequeña, una vez se vio libre, con la ayuda de sus codos se medio incorporó, mirando con inocencia y una sonrisa a su hermana, quien como ella, vestía un camisón negro que le llegaba por los tobillos, salvo que el de Grigal tenía unas largas mangas que cubrían aquellas escamas negras que a pesar de practicar día tras día no conseguía eliminar de su transformación.

—Si ya habéis dejado de jugar niñas, podéis venir a comer. La comida está lista.

Y como si aquella simple oración fuera un conjuro, las hermanas se levantaron, olvidando aparentemente la razón que las había llevado a acabar en el suelo. Y se dirigieron con las mayores, esperando ansiosas aquellos manjares que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Y Yugi sonrió, porque todo estaba bien, porque no tenía preocupaciones, problemas o dilemas emocionales, ni responsabilidades fuera del hostal, no era nada más que una simple chica de Emelka.

Cuanto le gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

 **OOO**

—¿Has dado con algo?

—Nada.

—Puede que este no sea el lugar adecuado, después de todo.

—Por tus palabras deduzco que tú tampoco has tenido éxito.

—Da igual, dame el mapa por favor, quiero ver cuál es el siguiente destino.

—Tranquila, lo he mirado yo antes de venir.

—¿Está muy lejos? No me queda mucho wakfu después de la lucha en las cavernas.

—No debes preocuparte, el próximo destino es Emelka, no queda muy lejos y tan solo hay que atravesar un bosque.

—Emelka… Ese nombre… Me crea una sensación cálida en el pecho.

 **OOO**

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? A ninguna parte… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, tan solo porque hayas abierto un portal o te hayas disfrazado de mortal no significa que fueras a alguna parte, no.

—¿Lo ves?

—…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me crees idiota? No soy tonta ¿¡Pensabas irte y desobedecerme!? Mejor no respondas, además pensabas negarlo, eres-

—¡No! ¡No soy nada! Ahora no soy un dios, no soy un ser inmortal con un poder descomunal, ahora mismo tan solo soy un padre preocupado por el bienestar de sus hijas.

 **000**

 **—Wow ¿Aún sigues leyendo esto? Pues parece que mi historia no es tan mala como creía.**

 **—No entiendo porque sigues haciendo esto, no has recibido un solo review.**

 **—¡Cállate, Adamaï! —Escondo mi cara detrás de mi libreta—No me deprimas—Dejo la libreta sobre mi regazo—. Además, hay una persona que le ha dado a seguir y favoritos ¿Eso es que le ha gustado? ¿No?**

 **—Qué pena me das.**

 **—Calla anda—Le doy un golpe en la cabeza con la libreta—. Te vamos a buscar novia ¿Qué te parece?**

 **—¡Ni se te ocurra!**

 **—Que decidan los lectores—Digo giñando un ojo.**

 **El próximo día que actualizaré será publicado en mi perfil cuando lo decida.**


	3. El reflejo

**Wow ¿Enserio has vuelto aquí? Me lo apuntaré como un logro personal.**

 **No, ahora enserio, aunque tan solo haya comentado una persona la historia ha sido leída en diferentes parte del globo terráqueo.**

 **Comentarios**

 **Gasp1808: Muchas gracias por comentar y darle a seguir y favoritos, tu comentario es la gasolina para seguir escribiendo. Enserio, al leerlo empecé a saltar por la habitación llena de euforia. Me alegro de que pienses que es original, no había ninguna historia así por el fandom y me dije "Venga ¿Por qué no?"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes ni el krosmoz son de mi auditoria, pertenecen a la compañía francesa Ankama. Yo tan solo utilizo los personajes para cambiarlos de género, actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Palabras:** **2213**

 _Capitulo III: El reflejo_

El humano tan solo es una animal que lleva ropa por que se vergüenza de sí mismo.

Valentina Amore

—¡Ven aquí Chibi!

Tras el bramido, lo siguiente que azotó la habitación fue el estruendo de un cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo de madera, y segundos después la risa alegre y estridente de Chibi rebotaba por las paredes.

Estúpido cuerpo humano sin alas.

Yugi era tan solo una mera espectadora del gracioso espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en el cuarto.

Des de después de comer Grigal había estado insistiendo en que la peli-blanca selatrop se pusiera algo más abrigado, pues el frio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la posada, pero Chibi, siempre traviesa y alocada, decidió que sería el día de rebelarse frente a su sobreprotectora hermana.

Y tras varias persecuciones, caídas, golpes, risas y maldiciones en lenguas antiguas y complejas, habían acabado las tres en su dormitorio, con una Grigal sacada de quicio, una Chibi carcajeándose de la graciosa caída de la dragona y una Yugi sonriente, observando la carrera de las gemelas.

La de piel canela bufó, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para incorporarse, su rostro estaba contraído por el enfado, con el entrecejo fruncido y los dientes crujiendo por la tensión de su mandíbula. Sus ojos se movieron ansiosos, paseándose rápidos por la habitación, localizando la muda que quería poner a Chibi cerca suyo y encontrando a su hermana sobre la cama que compartían, esta se carcajeaba y retorcía por la risa, rodando sobre las mantas y deshaciendo el lecho.

Yugi observó cómo poco a poco el cuerpo humano de la que permanecía en el suelo se iba cubriendo por una blanca niebla que la hizo desparecer unos breves instantes, antes de que la neblina se fuera dispersando, revelando que, la apariencia humana había sido sustituida por la dragonil.

La piel morena había sido recubierta por negras escamas y su camisón había desaparecido, dejando a la vista el torso donde unas escamas marrones y opacas cubrían el plano vientre y parcialmente el pecho. Las extremidades se habían vuelto más gruesas, sus piernas más cortas como los brazos y presentaba garras tanto en pies como manos, afiladas y de seguro peligrosas. Desde su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos negros como el azabache y unas alas membranosas se ubicaban en su omoplato.

Su nariz se volvió un hocico, el cual se curvaba hacía arriba, de su boca salían dos colmillos puntiagudos de color níveo, los cuales causaban un contraste sobre las negras escamas, sus ojos también se habían vuelto más grandes y eran circundaos por un aro aún más oscuro que las escamas, aparte de que las marcas blancas en los laterales de sus mejillas detonaban más que en el otro cuerpo. Para finalizar una cola corta pero voluminosa terminaba de complementar su apariencia reptiliana.

Grigal gruñó y bufó, una nube de cenizas salió de sus fosas nasales y se dispersó unos segundos después. Agarró con los dientes las prendas que descansaban frente suyo y doblando las rodillas se impulsó, saltando y cayendo sobre la cama donde Chibi estaba. Quien dejó de reír para comenzar a forcejear fuera del agarre de su hermana, quien la había cogido por las muñecas y con sus cortas patas inferiores mantenía contra el colchón el cuerpo de la selatrop.

Yugi observó con una mirada nostálgica la escena tan infantil, no pensaba intervenir, era por la mañana, algo de cansancio aún se rehusaba a abandonar sus ojos y parpadeaba de forma lenta por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido.

Además, Chibi se lo había buscado.

Esa era la excusa que se había puesto para justificar su falta de interés en el pleito de las gemelas.

Se giró, dando la espalda a la imagen de una peli-blanca retorciéndose y una dragona enfadándose, enfrentando al espejo que ahora tenía al frente.

De fondo escuchaba los gruñidos y gemidos tanto de la selatrop como de la de escamas azabache, pero prefirió ignorarlos para empezar a desvestirse.

Desató el gran botón que estaba unido a una cuerda que, puesta alrededor de su cuello, sostenía el holgado camisón, el que, al verse sin nada que lo uniera al cuerpo femenino, cayó bajo la fuerza de la gravedad.

La tela amarilla no hizo ningún ruido al aterrizar sobre la alfombra azul, revelando la figura delgada y juvenil, Yugi alcanzó la ropa que preparó minutos antes, pero cuando disponía a ponerse la camiseta, paró, se observó en el espejo y dejó que la prenda naranja se cayera de su agarre.

Llevando una mano al rostro se acarició la mejilla, más por sentir el contacto que por cualquier otra razón, pues necesitaba ver que la imagen que le devolvía la superficie reflectante era la suya y no una burda broma de alguna entidad omnipresente o un efecto óptico.

Suspiró, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía ese cuerpo como suyo.

Tenía el mismo tono de piel, puede que un poco más oscuro por las veces que fue a pasear en verano bajo los rayos de sol, pero podía seguir reconociendo esas mejillas morenas, tenía los mismo ojos marrones, los mismos labios finos, el mismo pelo de un rubio opaco y a la misma longitud de siempre, la misma cara redonda de rasgos finos y juveniles.

Aniñados a su parecer.

Pero su cuerpo… Sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso…

Su estructura era en si fina, fibrosa y levemente tonificada por el entrenamiento al que se sometía. De espalda estrecha y hombros pequeños, sus piernas eran delgadas, suavemente contorneadas, al igual que su cadera, su vientre era plano, acompañado por una cintura acentuada de forma muy sutil.

Y su pecho…

Bueno, ahí estaba.

O así es como ella lo veía, el busto comenzaba a crecerle, de forma notable a ojos ajenos, pero imperceptible para los de Yugi.

Sentía que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía, hace tiempo atrás que había aceptado que su crecimiento se vería ralentizado por su condición de semi-diosa, incluso se había hecho a la idea de parecer una niña durante el resto de décadas.

Prefería pensar que no serían siglos.

Pero eso no impedía que esa extraña sensación de desconcierto la invadiera, abecés se sentía una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña y otras veces una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta.

Un cascarón vacío con un contenido cambiante a cada momento.

Y veía como el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba, crecía.

Moría…

La muerte era un tema del que prefería no hablar.

Y a su mente llegó la imagen de Evole y Flapén y recordó lo mucho que la aterraba que un día esos pequeños aparentaran más años que ella y también rememoró todos esos sueños en los cuales se celebraba el funeral de sus amigos.

De su familia.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y una sensación húmeda en su mejilla, su mente salió del estado de trance en el que se había sumergido y fue consciente de nuevo de su entorno, los ruidos y voces chillonas de las mellizas volvieron a retumbar en sus oídos y sus ojos dejaron de estar clavados en la pared para volver al espejo, donde vio sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mofletes colorados, siendo surcados por ríos delgados de lágrimas. Con su antebrazo se limpió el rostro, respirando pausadamente para calmarse.

Se agachó y cogió un top celeste que había en el suelo junto al resto de sus ropas, dio una última mirada a su reflejo antes de quitarse el gorro con algo de recelo y rápidamente ponerse la prenda, una vez lo hubo hecho volvió a coger el sombrero y se lo volvió a poner, suspirando por la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Puede que estuviera en la habitación con nadie más que una dragona y otra de su raza, pero aun así no podía evitar ese miedo que la sacudía cuando estaba sin su preciado gorro.

Simplemente, eran costumbres.

Miró el resto de ropas que pensaba ponerse: un pantalón celeste, su túnica naranja y unos zapatos.

Nada especial.

Con tan solo la ropa interior y su acostumbrado top azul cubriendo solamente su prenda íntima superior, estaba empezando a notar el frio matutino de Emelka, por lo que cogió la túnica, deshaciendo el nudo que mantenía una corta cuerda unida a un gran botón cosido en el cuello de la ropa.

Pensó, divertida, que su madre debía comenzar a pensar otra forma de hacerle la ropa que no poniendo siempre un botón unido a una cuerda.

Tras ponerse la túnica, se acomodó las largas mangas de esta, estaban a finales de invierno al fin y al cabo, por lo que su ropa tenía que cubrir lo máximo posible sin llegar a ser molesta.

Su prenda le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, tenía un corte en la espalda (la razón por la que se puso el top) que dejaba pasar el aire, simplemente por la comodidad que sentía, las mangas actuaban al mismo tiempo como guantes, dejando tan solo la punta de sus dedos descubiertos, de alguna forma tenía que convocar los portales sin helarse las extremidades ¿no?

Aunque ese detalle era más bien estético, sus manos siempre solían mantenerse cálidas debido a que ahí se concentraba una considerable cantidad de potente wakfu.

Se puso los pantalones de la misma tonalidad que su gorro y top, eran largos y se pegaban a sus piernas, marcando las juveniles curvas. Después siguieron los zapatos.

Se miró al espejo, con algo de miedo a decir verdad, pero su cuerpo se relajó al ya no ver rastro de lágrimas en sus mofletes, sus ojos ya volviendo a su habitual color al igual que el resto de las facciones, ya libres del enfermizo rojo.

Se giró, observando a una ya vestida Chibi con una Grigal sonriendo con suficiencia a su lado.

La niña llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de cuello alto de un marrón oscuro, con la parte del cuello de un tono más claro. Sus pantalones del mismo tono de que la prenda mencionada, eran holgados y abombados, a diferencia de los de Yugi, siendo cortos, pero compensaba que la selatrop llevara unas medias negras debajo.

La selatrop mayor se acercó a las hermanas, acariciándole la cabeza por encima de la tela del sombrero, haciendo que el gorro bajara y tapara los ojos oscuros.

—Espero que Grigal no haya sido muy bruta.

La nombrada cambió su expresión de triunfo por una de indignación y molestia, se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a las de la misma raza.

—Un poco, sobre todo al quitarme el gorro para ponerme la camiseta.

La dragona se volvió a girar, ofendida y malhumorada, bufó, haciendo que una pequeña nube de polvo y cenizas fuera expulsada por sus fosas nasales.

—Encima que te ayudo—Dijo entre dientes, dejándose cubrir de nuevo por la espesa neblina.

—Mala—Exclamó Chibi una vez vio aparecer de nuevo a su hermana en forma humana. Sus mofletes se habían inflado, creando una mueca infantil y cómica—. ¡Tú aún sigues con el pijama!

Y era cierto, el cuerpo humanoide era protegido por la negra tela del camisón.

Pero tras las palabras de la peli-blanca, la dragona se mostró bastante más indignada que antes.

—No es un camisón, es una túnica—Aclaró mientras extendía sus brazos, dejando que los múltiples pliegues de la holgada tela de las mangas se estiraran hasta desaparecer, en un intento de dar más fuerza a su argumento.

A Chibi pareció no bastarle.

—Si Grigal puede ir con pijama, entonces yo también—Declaró con la lógica típica de su edad, mientras se disponía a deshacerse de la camiseta que llevaba.

La dragona al ver aquello se lanzó sobre su hermana, agarrando sus manos y forcejeando para que no cumpliera su cometido.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Y no es un pijama, es una túnica!

Yugi parpadeó algo incrédula, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que esas dos conseguían aislarse en su propia burbuja, donde ignoraban la presencia de cualquier otra persona. Como si aún no hubiesen salido de su dofus y estuviesen dentro de ese cascarón que las aislaba del exterior.

Protegidas y juntas.

 **OOO**

—Este… Es un bonito bosque.

—Sí, ciertamente es reconfortante este lugar.

—¿Tú también tienes de nuevo la sensación de deja vu?

—Sí.

—Eso es una buena señal.

—Me siento un tanto mal por ir por el mismo camino que nuestra Reina-Diosa.

—Es cierto, yo tampoco quiero deshonrar su memoria.

—Quizás deberíamos ir por otro camino.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

—Vamos, rodear el bosque tan solo nos llevará un par de horas más.

—Voy detrás de ti.

 **OOO**

—¿Ya estas más calmado?

—Si…

—Bien, porque no encuentro razón para tu enfado, sabes perfectamente que las acciones de Adameï están justificadas por el más puro sentimiento de amor fraternal.

—Lo sé. Yo lo sé. Pero Yugi no y… Va a comenzar su leyenda pensando en su hermana como una vil traidora.

—Yo me preocuparía más por esas criaturas hijas de Yugi.

—A, sí.

—No comprendo el porqué de tu expresión.

—¿Tu no estas feliz por nuestros nietos?

—Creo que no eres consciente de la situación.

—Claro que lo soy. Hay~. Pensar que por un momento pude abrazar a mi hijita. Fue tan reconfortante.

—Sí, pero ahora ella deberá hacerse cargo de las consecuencias.

—No si nosotros-

—No. No intervendremos.

 **000**

 **—¡Yay! —Exclamo llena de alegría—Al fin un review—Miro al dragón frente a mí, quien me mira con indiferencia y reproche—¡Chúpate esa Adamaï!**

 **—Ya, ya. Muy maduro de tu parte—Me recrimina, con la misma pinta de amargado de siempre.**

 **—Estoy empezando a cogerte un odio.**

 **Me di cuenta de que la espera fue excesiva, ya tengo una gran cantidad de capítulos escritos y no creo que una semana sea el tiempo adecuado. ¿Qué tal si subo un capitulo cada miércoles y cada domingo?**


	4. Excusas

**El tiempo pasa y yo sigo aquí…**

 **Simplemente tengo suerte, mi musa disfruta de mi compañía y parece no querer irse de mi lado.**

 **—¡Te quiero! —Grita mi musa, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a mi sangrante brazo, quien suplica por una amputación.**

 **Bien, dejando esto de lado vamos a lo que os interesa.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Por desgracia ni los personajes ni el universo donde se desenvuelve la historia son de mi auditoria, yo tan solo los cambio de genero para utilizarlos como personajes que participen en la trama de este fic, por el cual, no recibo un solo centimo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Gasp1808: Gracias de nuevo por volver a escribir un comentario, agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. Y ahora responderé a tu pregunta.**

 **Si, en este fic saldrán Evangelyn y Tristepín, pero no de la forma habitual. La verdad es que por salir, aquí van a salir prácticamente todos (o la mayoría) de los personajes que han salido en la serie o los OVA. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en el capítulo anterior** _El reflejo_ **se menciona a sus hijos, aunque no te culpo si no lo has visto (culpa mía). Si todavía no has caído te lo aclaro.**

 **Evole: Versión masculina de Elely.**

 **Flapén: Versión femenina de Flopin.**

 **En verdad, me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta al capítulo seis para ver a Tristepín. Sorry. Pero ¡Hey!** _Alerta espoiler_ **en este capítulo se menciona a Evangelyn, pero (obviamente) con su nombre en versión masculina. Si logras encontrarlo te doy un... Algo, no sé, tú pide ;)**

 **Palabras:** **2654**

 _Capítulo IV: Excusas_

Piensa si aquello que vas a ganar, vale más que lo que vas a perder.

Valentina Amore

—Mamá.

Aliana dejó de mirar los platos que estaba lavando para observar a Yugi, quien seguía limpiando los cubiertos utilizados en el desayuno. Tenía la mirada fija en los plateados utensilios, lavándolos lentamente, con su mente claramente puesta en otro lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

El tintineo de un plato siendo colocado sobre otro por la mano de la selatrop fue lo único que llenó el silencio sepulcral de la estancia, la anutrof miró levemente preocupada aquello, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hija adoptiva no utilizaba sus poderes para hacer actividades cotidianas.

—Me voy.

El plato que la castaña sostenía se cayó de sus manos y habría tenido un encuentro brutal con el suelo si un portal no se lo hubiera tragado para después ser expulsado por otro y aterrizar en las manos semi-cubiertas de Yugi.

—¿Qu-é significa que te vas? —Preguntó, luchando contra el tartamudeo, sus ojos abiertos hacían que sus cejas se escondieran bajo el gorro blanco que llevaba puesto.

Yugi no la miró, sino que secó el plato que descansaba entre sus manos antes de dejarlo donde los demás, en ningún momento levantando la cabeza o quitando los ojos de sus extremidades.

Suspiró, limpiándose las manos en su delantal una vez vio que había acabado con la bajilla sucia.

—Me voy mamá, ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí—Y por primera vez desde que entró al cuarto miró a su madre adoptiva, con una mirada vidriosa y una expresión seria e impasible—. Y sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Aliana tanteó con su mano el aire que había detrás de ella, intentando encontrar una silla, que juraba, había dejado ahí.

Escuchó el chirriar de un mueble siendo arrastrado por el suelo al tiempo que veía a su hija meter el brazo por un portal recién creado. La mujer era inteligente y no había que ser un gran genio para saber que era la joven quien le había acercado la silla sobre la que se había sentado.

Miró algo tocada a Yugi, la veía tan pequeña, se recriminaba siempre el no aceptar que crecía y que ya no era su niña. Sabía que intentar mantenerla a su lado tan solo retrasaba lo inevitable, bastante había conseguido anclarla en un solo lugar, pero no podía evitarlo, que su Yugi saliera por esa puerta con equipaje significaba no volverla a ver entrar.

¡Pero que estaba pensando! Yugi había salvado al mundo _tres_ veces, había librado al planeta de la incertidumbre de si se repetiría el Caos de Ograste, había cruzado mares, escalado montañas y derrotado a monstruos que ni en las leyendas de los héroes más intrépidos se mencionan.

Era una reina, por Anutrof.

Quizás…

Quizás tan solo en su mente seguía siendo una niña, quizás debería dejar de pedirle que retrasara su ida, quizás aceptaría al fin el destino de Yugi, quizás debería incluso preguntarle si quería llevarse a Chibi y Grigal con ella.

Quizás…

Quizás tan solo tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

—Bien—Dijo con un hilo de voz y la comprensión dibujada en su cara—. Veo que lo has decidido.

Yugi reafirmó su postura, intentando que no se notara su temblor de piernas.

 _Dejarlo todo atrás, para sacar algo adelante._

Se repitió en su mente la selatrop para ganar fuerzas.

—Si—Respondió secamente, pero bajando la cabeza levemente, incapaz de seguir con la actitud altiva ¿Por qué costaba tanto?

Aliana se levantó, negando con la cabeza mientras en su rostro una disimulada sonrisa de orgullo se habría paso. Colocó una mano sobre la cubierta cabeza de su hija adoptiva, notando como se le bajaron las orejeras por el contacto.

—Entonces no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí.

Yugi levantó la cabeza, la confusión dibujada en su rostro.

La castaña enarcó una ceja.

—Mira Yugi—Se arrodilló, quedando al nivel de la rubia, mirando de forma maternal los marrones ojos que la observaban con intriga y algo de temor—. Sé que te he estado reteniendo aquí mucho tiempo y… No duermo con la consciencia tranquila sabiendo que te obligo a mantenerte en Emelka por mi egoísmo—Sus manos pasaron por debajo del gorro, acariciando las hebras de cabello, hasta llegar a la nuca, donde estirando de la tela celeste, quitó el sombrero de selatrop de la joven, quien se mostró estática frente al movimiento, dejando su cuerpo rígido, cosa que se vio por como las protuberancias de su cabeza se tensaron—, qué te corto las alas.

La mayor miró la nombrada parte del cuerpo, estas, como la última vez que las vio, supuraban wakfu, emitiendo un fulgor azul, electrizante e hipnótico.

—Son más grandes que antes—Comentó antes de tenderle el gorro—, como tus ganas de libertad, supongo.

Yugi tomó la prenda y rápidamente se la puso, sintiéndose cohibida y algo avergonzada.

—Cuando.

La selatrop dejó de regocijarse de la sensación de sentir su preciado sombrero sobre su cabeza para mirar a la anutrof, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Oh… Pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo—Respondió de forma robótica, aún sin salir de su asombro, cuando entró en la sala (después de convencer a Grigal para que se pusiera otra ropa) para ayudar a Aliana con los platos, pensó que sería ella quien llevaría la conversación, no que se sentiría perdida y descolocada debido a una inesperada actitud de su tutora.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—Exclamó la castaña poniéndose en pie, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa verde—, debo empezar a prepararte provisiones—Se acercó a los fogones, pero antes de prenderlos se giró, mirando a Yugi con confusión.

Esta permanecía en el lugar, estática y sin llegar a procesar la información.

—¿Qué no piensas hacer tu equipaje?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí!

Hizo un portal y saltó dentro, desapareciendo así de la habitación.

La castaña suspiró, antes de al fin encender los fogones. Pero al coger una sartén, escuchó un zumbido que conocía a la perfección, al tiempo que notaba un peso sobre sus hombros y unas piernas abrazaban su torso.

Aliana, sonrío, acariciando amorosamente los brazos que pasaban por su cuello.

—Venga corre, no quieres hacerlos esperar más ¿No?

Sintió como una pequeña y fría nariz le hacía cosquillas en la nuca cuando Yugi asintió, saltando de la espalda de la anutrof se precipitó sobre otro portal.

Y Aliana sintió que un peso se le había quitado de los hombros, pero aun así no se vio más aliviada, aunque la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto la embriagó, siguió pensando que, quizás, podría haber reaccionado mejor.

OOO

Iz revoloteó alrededor de su amiga, piando cada vez que la selatrop quería abrir la boca, haciéndola callar. La tofu se acercó a la cara femenina, hasta rozarle la nariz, provocando leves cosquillas por la suavidad de las amarillas plumas.

La ave volvió a quejarse, esta vez chocando varias veces contra la frente cubierta de Yugi, quien tan solo atinó a reírse por el inesperado y cómico berrinche.

—Venga Iz.

Lo más parecido a un gruñido salió del pico de la nombrada, la cual aumentó la fuerza de sus "embestidas".

—Tan solo serán unos…—Se quedó callada, sin saber ella misma la respuesta—volveré ¿Vale?

Iz volvió a posicionarse frente la cara de la selatrop, por lo que Yugi debió de poner los ojos bizcos para poder seguir teniendo contacto visual con su furiosa amiga. Más esta vez la tofu se acercó demasiado, provocando mucha fricción entre sus plumas y la nariz femenina.

Yugi sintió el típico cosquilleo previo al estornudo en sus fosas nasales y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba absorbiendo aire por la boca para posteriormente liberarlo por la nariz con el acostumbrado estornudo, acción que, habría mandado a Iz a unos metros de distancia si un portal no se hubiera abierto detrás suyo para posteriormente dejarla aterrizar en su nido, donde sus hijos la recibieron entre alegres gorjeos que imitaban a risas.

Por desgracia Yugi no tuvo tanta suerte y su cabeza acabó chocando contra la mesa debido al sobresalto. Se frotó la zona golpeada y su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, justo se había golpeado con un clavo mal encajado en la superficie de madera. Las protuberancias de su sombrero estaban gachas.

Cuando Yugi salió de la cocina, fue a su habitación tan solo para coger su equipaje ya preparado desde hace semanas, llevaba tanto tiempo planeando aquello (que aunque no se hubiera llevado acabo como ella esperaba, había tenido los mismos resultados).

Pero cuando se disponía a anunciar su partida a las gemelas, cayó en la cuenta de que había otro ser al que debía informar de su marcha. Sobre soto si a su regreso no quería ser recibida con picotazos y gorjeos de enfado como la última vez.

Por ello era que se encontraba ahí, bajo la mesa habitual de Rachel, donde Iz y su pareja habían decidido construir su nido y tener sus polluelos.

—Hey, Yugi.

Hablando del rey de Bonta.

La cara arrugada y de cejas canosas de Rachel apareció a su lado, estaba arrodillada y con una mano aún sujeta a la superficie de madera sobre su cabeza.

—Hola Rachel—Devolvió el saludo, sentándose mejor sobre la verde hierba, ignorando los indignados ruiditos que emitía Iz.

La nombrada dejó de sujetar la mesa, poniéndose a cuatro patas para gatear hasta el lado de Yugi, una vez se sentó, agachando la cabeza (pues aún en esa postura se daba contra la madera), Peque colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo, esperando recibir atención por parte de su dueña.

Rachel comenzó a acariciar el pelaje del lomo de la perforatroz, sin apartar los ojos de la figura de la selatrop, quien la miraba pensando en el porqué de la actitud de la anutrof.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, viendo como pasaban los minutos y Rachel seguía observándola en silencio.

La mayor volvió su cabeza hacía el otro lado, donde descansaba el equipaje de Yugi sobre el pasto.

—¿Solo eso? —Soltó una pequeña risa—Novatas—Un bufido—. Nunca sabéis como prepararos.

Yugi notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca ante aquellas palabras, no era la primera vez que Aliana mandaba a su vieja amiga para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero había confiado en que la de la semana pasada sería la última. Aquello, conjunto a la actitud despreocupada de Rachel, hizo crecer la semilla de la duda en la mente joven.

—Quiero viajar ligera.

—Quien va ligero se lo lleva el viento.

Peque asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, dando así más fuerza a las palabras de su dueña. Los polluelos de Iz se habían acomodado en su hocico y dormían tranquilos, siendo mecidos por las respiraciones y el aliento cálido de la criatura. Iz, en cambio, seguía en el nido, acurrucada al lado de su pareja, quien parecía consolarla.

—Llevo lo necesario—Observó su equipaje, una gran mochila donde llevaba sus ropas, unas cobijas y una bolsa llena de víveres, platos y comidas que su madre le había preparado, a parte de unos papeles y una pluma con tinta, para escribir. Sin olvidar a su fab'huritu—, es más, creo que nunca he llevado tanto equipaje.

Recordó las noches a la intemperie y las búsquedas de comida por los bosques, su piel revivió el frio helador y el calor sofocante.

Sus aventuras le habían encantado, sí, pero hasta ella admitía que puede que fueron un tanto descuidados respecto su integridad tanto física como mental, por suerte Evongel, la voz de la razón, siempre los hacía darse cuenta de los errores que cometían.

Sabio Evongel y su santa paciencia.

—Mira Yugi—Rachel chasqueó la lengua, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, puede que sea mejor que te quedes un tiempo—Hablaba despacio y con calma, pisaba suelo peligroso con cada letra que pronunciaba y se notaba por la postura rígida de su oyente—, no digo que lo olvides, solo que vuelvas a pensarlo. Tienes toda una eternidad al fin y al cabo.

La rubia apretó la tela de sus pantalones, arrugándola por la presión, sus ojos fijos en sus manos, su mirada vacía y dolida, sus músculos tensos se sentían agarrotados cuando una corriente de adrenalina sacudió su cuerpo.

—¿Más? —Su voz, triste y quejumbrosa preocupó a Rachel—Ya no puedo más…—Un sollozo proveniente de Peque corto esa oración, el animal miraba con sus grandes ojos a Yugi, sintiendo su estado—Ya no puedo más Rachel, día a día, cada nuevo día me pongo una excusa diferente para retrasarlo. Primero porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, después porque no estaba lista, después vino lo de buscar los dofus para Jiven y ahora… Ahora la excusa de que me falta Adameï ¡Excusas! ¡Excusas! ¡Excusas! Sí, tengo una eternidad para hacerlo, mi pueblo tiene una eternidad para volver, pero…—Su voz se fue apagando, su voz había empezado fuerte, puede que algo brusca, pero su tono se fue debilitando, perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza para hablar de ese tema que tanto temía—Vosotros no para verlo. Rachel, algún día… algún día moriréis y yo-yo seguiré aquí. No quiero que os vayáis sin ver a mi gente, sin ver a mi familia.

Yugi sintió como un brazo pasaba por sus hombros, atrayéndola hasta el cuerpo extrañamente atlético para los años que llevaba viviendo aventuras, su cabeza dio con un pecho reconfortante donde un latido rítmico la tranquilizó. Olvidando cualquier pena que aquejara su mente en aquel momento.

Un agradable silencio se instaló y Yugi sintió como unas esponjosas bolas de plumas se frotaban contra su mejilla al tiempo que un peso extra se situó en su regazo.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese tierno cosquilleo se lo ocasionaban las crías de Iz, ni tampoco para darse cuenta de que ese aliento cálido que sentía en su vientre era la respiración de la perforatroz que descansaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Yugi, nosotros ya somos tu familia.

Y en ese momento, justo en ese momento.

Se sintió plena.

 **OOO**

—Creí que nos llevaría más tiempo.

—Simplemente hemos mejorado nuestra técnica.

—Ahora pensemos ¿Cómo nos dividimos el terreno?

—No creo que haga falta.

—Expón tus razones.

—Emelka no es una gran localidad como nos hemos encontrado anteriormente, no tiene grandes extensiones de tierra pobladas, podríamos ir juntos a registrar.

—Eso nos llevará más tiempo que hacerlo individualmente.

—Hemos tardado menos de lo esperado en llegar, tan solo comento que ciertamente sería mejor. Piensa que aunque no sea muy grande, este pueblo reúne una considerable concentración de gente.

—Y siempre suelen prestar más atención a dos personas que a una sola…

—Veo que empiezas a considerar mi propuesta.

—De acuerdo y por cierto.

—¿Si?

—Yo también tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo.

—...

 **OOO**

—Lo que has hecho está mal.

—No, he hecho lo correcto.

—Te dejé claro que no debías ir al mundo de las almas encarnadas.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ambos somos dioses con la misma cantidad de poder. _Tú_ no eres más poderosa que yo y por lo tanto _no_ tengo porque hacerte caso.

—Pagarás caras tus insolencias.

—Pagaré lo que haga falta, con tal de seguir manteniendo viva la esperanza en las almas desamparadas de esos cuerpos hechos a imagen y semejanza de dos de _nuestras_ hijas.

 **000**

 **—No sé qué decir—Murmuro mientras sostengo las piernas contra mi pecho, abrazando mis rodillas y balanceándome lentamente.**

 **—Tampoco es que tengas nada que contar—Dice Adamaï.**

 **—Bueno… Ahora que lo pienso.**

 **Adamaï se pasa una mano/pata por el rostro, mientras suspira resignado, lo saco de quicio.**

 **—Me gustaría saber si a los lectores les gusta la elección de nombres dados.**

 **El dragón rueda los ojos, sin querer esconder que no le agrada mi presencia.**

 **—Claro—Pronuncia con sarcasmo—, y después querrás que adivinen quienes son los que aparecen en los apartados al final del capítulo.**

 **—La verdad es que me gustaría…—Digo con un hilo de voz, escondiendo la cabeza en mis rodillas.**

 **Próxima actualización 17/7/16**


	5. Despedidas

**—¡Estoy a tope! —Grito, con el ánimo por las nubes y llena de energía—Enserio siento mucho haber sonado tan emo en las notas de autor del último capítulo, pero ¡Hoy estoy que ardo!**

 **Prometo que este será el último capítulo tan… ¿Depresivo? No, se, pero como dije para responder un comentario, en el siguiente cap ya salen el resto de la pandilla.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni la serie Wakfu ni el universo del krosmoz son de mi auditoria, pertenecen a la compañía francesa Ankama quien espero no se entere nunca de lo que hago con sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Palabras:** **2522**

 _Capítulo V: Despedida_

El don de la palabra es una táctica para evitar que nos percatemos de las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro hablante.

Valentina Amore

—Entonces ¿Te-te vas?

Yugi se sintió culpable al ver como en los ojos de Chibi comenzaban a acumularse las lágrimas, Grigal, a su lado, mantenía la boca cerrada y con los ojos abiertos por la noticia.

Su hermana mayor ¿Se iba?

La rubia notó como el corazón se le oprimía al escuchar un gimoteó, era más difícil que con Iz.

—¿Nos abandonas? —Preguntó la dragona con la voz agrietada y la mirada gacha, sus manos apretaban fuertemente la tela negra de sus pantalones, deseaba haberse dejado el pelo suelto en vez de permitir que Chibi le hiciese una coleta.

 _Las dragonas valientes no lloran_.

Se dijo en su mente.

Yugi sintió como una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro, la sombra de los arboles era un buen refugio donde pararse a descansar, o donde jugar, ese claro en el bosque era un lugar bastante frecuentado por las gemelas, era perfecto, en invierno los robustos vegetales cortaban el gélido viento y en verano sus hojas filtraban los rayos de sol.

Además el rumor del rio cercano creaba una melodía relajante y natural.

La selatrop mayor decidió centrar en eso su mente, en el ruido del rio y de las hojas de los árboles, era mejor que fijarse en los cuerpos destrozados y los rostros desencajos de en frente suyo.

—No—Respondió de forma suave, agachándose para quedar a la altura de las gemelas, quienes permanecían sentadas en los tocones de dos árboles cortados semanas atrás para proporcionar leña que avivase el fuego del hostal—. Yo nunca os haría eso.

—Pero lo estás haciendo ahora—Dijo de forma dolida y mordaz Grigal, sintiéndose traicionada por segunda vez en su vida—. Nos estas dejando atrás porque somos débiles—Alzó el rostro, revelando dos hilos de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas—. ¿No es eso?

Para ella tenía sentido, ella solo sabía volar y lanzar fuego, la única forma la cual podía adoptar era la de un humano, comparada con los dragones de las historias no era nada, un insulto de criatura, ni cazar un dragopavo podía.

Recordó todo lo que le habían contado de su vida anterior, de cómo era: grande, voluptuosa, voraz, fuerte, sabía…

Por la Gran Dragona. En ese momento era tan…

Insignificante.

Yugi iba a hablar, a decirle que no era cierto, iba a negar lo que había dicho, cuando Chibi comenzó a sollozar.

El cuerpo de la pequeña temblaba, se estremecía y pequeños espasmos sacudían su espalda.

—Te vas porque no soy fuerte, te vas porque aún no tengo poderes ¿Verdad?

—No, no es eso.

—¿¡Entonces porque!?—Gritó Grigal, levantándose enfadada y sin comprender del todo la situación.

Para ella lo único que estaba pasando era que su hermana mayor se iba.

De nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué te vas?! —Quiso saber Chibi, levantándose como su hermana.

Yugi bajó la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

—Porque hay gente que me necesita.

—Y nosotras que ¿No te necesitamos?

Yugi se alzó, pero aun así se sintió pequeña, las gemelas la miraban de forma inquisidora y claramente se sentían engañadas, traicionadas.

Las orejeras de los sombreros estaban gachas, concordando con el estado de ánimo de las selatropes.

—Vosotras ya no—Dijo, entendiendo perfectamente el porque del estado tan alterado y descompuesto de las hermanas—, sois mayores y aún tenéis a Aliana para cuidaros.

Esa respuesta pareció calmar algo el temperamento de Grigal, pero Chibi se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no chillar por la rabia.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti—Fue su respuesta mientras se sentía impotente viendo como Yugi la miraba de forma maternal.

La selatrop mayor se sintió conmovida por aquellas palabras.

—Y yo a vosotras—Colocó sus manos sobre las cabezas de las niñas, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela negra y del cabello blanco respectivamente—, prometo que volveré ¿Vale?

Frente aquellas palabras las gemelas la abrazaron, mojando sus hombros cubiertos con saladas lágrimas, Grigal se estaba recriminando el parecer tan débil y frágil, todo lo contrario a como quería ser ¿Pero qué otra reacción podía tener?

En cambio Chibi en ese momento no pensaba en nada, ella tan solo se desahogaba en aquellos cálidos y reconfortantes brazos que la abrazaban con un cariño maternal único.

—¿Podemos ir contigo?—Preguntó la peli-blanca una vez su cuerpo dejó de tambalearse.

Yugi acurrucó su mejilla contra la tela negra del sombrero. Paseando su mirada por el verde de los árboles, cuyas hojas habían sobrevivido al crudo invierno.

—Ahora no. Más tarde, cuando ya lo tenga todo listo.

Yugi notó como la tela amarilla de su túnica era apretada con fuerza por cierta mano de color canela. Grigal había recostado su barbilla en su hombro y había dejado de llorar, aunque su mente seguía exigiendo respuestas.

—Seré más fuerte—Prometió con un hilo de voz, pues sentía que de subir el tono se quebraría—, así podrás llevarme contigo y podré protegerte a ti y a Chibi.

La selatrop rubia sonrió enternecida por aquellas palabras, pero no debía dejar a la pequeña con aquel pensamiento.

—No pienses así Grigal—Separó a las gemelas de su cuerpo, aunque Chibi se resistió, acabó cediendo, Yugi las cogía por los hombros, mirándolas y sintiéndose renovada—, una persona me dijo una vez, que comparado con el intelecto la fuerza no es nada.

—Así que no tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, sino más listas ¿No?

Yugi se alegró frente al razonamiento de Chibi.

—Si quieres verlo así.

Grigal se sintió aliviada al ver como su hermana dejaba se estar sumergida en un estado depresivo, ella solo quería su bienestar. Y si eso significaba dejar de jugar para pasarse la tarde entre libros, lo haría.

Total, su reciente pasión por la lectura ayudaría a que fuera más llevadero.

Y tras otro abrazo y una despedida entre susurros, Yugi se separó de las gemelas, levantándose y abriendo un portal que la llevaría a la terraza del hostal, donde había dejado a Rachel cuidando de su equipaje.

—Yugi—La nombrada se giró, encarando los ojos negros de la dragona—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Al instante supo que se refería a lo de la fuerza y la inteligencia. Una sonrisa nostálgica ocupó su rostro.

—Una traidora.

Saltó sobre el portal, dejando aquellas palabras en el aire y a unas hermanas intentando encontrar a alguien en su memoria que concordaran con la escueta descripción de la selatrop mayor.

—¿Tú crees que se refería a Adameï?

Grigal gruñó.

—No menciones su nombre.

Des de ese día, Adameï pasó a ser llamada "la traidora" por las gemelas, con tal de no pronunciar ni escuchar su nombre.

OOO

Cuando Yugi salió del portal, esperaba encontrarse de nuevo el paisaje esmeralda de los campos de Emelka, circundados por los árboles de frondosas hojas o aquellos despojados de ellas y alguna que otra mesa de la cercana terraza de "El jalató crujiente", incluso había pensado en observar a Rachel excavando o buscando algún indicio de oro o minas subterráneas.

Pero lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a la anutrof con medio cuerpo dentro de su mochila más grande, rebuscando con esmero mientras murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender, ajena al hecho de que ella se encontraba ahí.

—Mmmm… ¿Rachel?

La nombrada al fin se percató de su presencia y sacó la cabeza, pero no los brazos, que seguían dentro de la bolsa, removiéndose.

—Hola Yugi ¿Qué tal?

La selatrop se movió hacía un lado para ver como Peque tenía el morro dentro de su bolsa de mano, oliendo el interior y empujándose dentro. La situación cada vez se hacía más confusa.

—Bien.

La de pelo canoso se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la mochila, como si aquella mirada de completa confusión no fuera con ella.

—Rachel.

La mencionada bufó, al parecer molesta, sacó de nuevo su cabeza del saco, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Yugi, quien cada vez entendía menos la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, solo… ¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? —Sin meter la cabeza en la maleta volvió su vista al interior de la bolsa y siguió buscando aquello que Yugi desconocía—Busco kamas.

La rubia arqueó una ceja y se acercó donde Rachel, asomando su cabeza por dentro de su equipaje, viendo como la anutrof había revuelto todos los objetos y materiales que llevaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy estas preguntona.

La perforatroz sacó su hocico del bolso con una pequeña bolsa de tela, la tenía cogida de una cuerda por los dientes y parecía feliz por el hallazgo, llegó contenta hasta el lado de su dueña y dio un pequeño toque en la huesuda pierna con su morro, esperando que le prestara atención.

Rachel miró hacia abajo, viendo a su mascota y sonriendo al ver el objeto que portaba.

—Veo que lo has encontrado, buena chica—Alagó mientras se agachaba y palmeaba el lomo peludo de Peque, quien dejó caer la bolsa en la mano que le tendía Rachel.

—Rachel, los necesito para mi viaje—Dijo Yugi entendiendo ya la situación—¿Cómo conseguiré un barco sino?

Ella no era materialista, para ella esos kamas eran tan solo objetos, pero a lo largo de sus aventuras comprendió que, si quería llegar lejos, debía al menos tener una cantidad considerable de ellos, pues al resto del mundo (fueran o no anutrofs) parecía gustarles esas moneditas doradas.

Y se había planteado la opción de cruzar el mar a base de portales, que aunque económica no le pareció la opción más…

Coherente.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que en los viajes yo me encargaba de guardar el dinero.

Vale, todo el sentido que había adquirido aquella situación acababa de perderse.

—Eso era cuando viajábamos todos juntos—Dijo Yugi, mirando como su amiga arqueaba una ceja—, con la Hermandad del Tofu, pero…—Su tono de voz bajó, sintiendo y pensando que ya había repetido esa conversación demasiadas veces ese día—Ahora viajo yo sola.

Las orejas de su sombrero bajaron, perdiendo toda confianza, la anutrof, en cambio, pareció sufrir un cambio en su carácter, pues de confusión y molestia, su rostro pasó a mostrar una mueca de entendimiento.

—Ya entiendo—Se limpió una lagrima imaginaria, intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer un puchero creíble, pero con los años (y las arrugas) cada vez era más difícil aparentar una falsa emoción de tristeza—, como soy vieja y escuálida no me quieres en tu equipo.

Yugi notó como se le encogía el corazón al ver a la de pelo canoso tan afligida por sus palabras, no era su intención hacerle daño, no era su intención hacerle daño a alguien: ni a su madre, ni a sus hermanas, ni tampoco a su amiga.

No creía importarles tanto.

—No es eso Rachel, solo-

—No hace falta que me pongas excusas—Interrumpió, dándole la espalda de forma dolida, riéndose por debajo de la nariz al ver por el rabillo del ojo rasgos de duda en la expresión de las más joven. Su plan iba sobre ruedas—. Ya veo lo fácil que te es deshacerte de tu viejo equipo en cuanto te surge la más mínima oportunidad.

Peque ladeó la cabeza en la confusión que le creaba ver tal comportamiento bipolar en su dueña, aunque rápidamente decidió ignorarlo, prefiriendo buscar a aquella cría de tofu con la que estaba jugando a las escondidas.

Yugi sin embargo se reprochó su poco tacto, nunca fue buena en aquellas situaciones ni creía llegar a serlo algún día.

—No me deshago de vosotros, nunca lo haría—La honestidad de sus palabras casi hicieron dudar a la manipuladora Rachel de seguir con su escena, _casi_ —. Al fin y al cabo… sois mi familia.

Y ale, cuanto odiaba la vieja anutrof el don de la palabra de la joven selatrop. A la porra con su admirable actuación de víctima.

Rachel se volteó y arrodillando la rodilla derecha se posicionó al lado de Yugi, colocando de forma amistosa su brazo derecho alrededor de los estrechos hombros, su rostro volvía a ser alegre, mostrando una sonrisa donde faltaba algún que otro diente.

—Entonces que no se hable más, pongámonos en marcha.

—Pero—Fue cortada por el dedo índice de la Stroud, quien la mandó callar con un siseo.

—Ahora vamos a poner rumbo al Reino Sadida, recogemos a Pan-Pin, a Evongel, los niños y a ese noviecito tuyo—Terminó con picardía mientras le giñaba un ojo con complicidad. Ante aquellas palabras las orejas del sombrero celeste se alzaron al tiempo que el rostro juvenil y femenino se teñía de rojo por la vergüenza al ver su secreto descubierto.

¿Cómo lo hacía esa vieja anutrof para estar al tanto de todos los chismes?

—Amaël no es mí-

—Cuanto más lo niegues más se nota—Volvió a interrumpir—, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Y un sentimiento de calidez abarcó el pecho de Yugi, haciéndola sonreír y olvidar sus penas durante aquellos instantes. Viendo con cariño como siempre su amiga conseguía sacarle una sonrisa y hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza dejaron de revolverse, dejó de sentir un peso sobre sus hombros, su mente se aclaró y nuevas ideas y perspectivas del viaje que tenía por delante fluyeron como las corrientes de wakfu por su cuerpo.

En ese instante la idea que tenía de efectuar el viaje en solitario se le hizo sombría y fúnebre, antojándosele una locura. Y la imagen de la Hermandad del Tofu reunida de nuevo se abrió camino rápidamente hasta su cerebro, pareciéndole la opción más correcta y sensata.

Asintió con la cabeza, teniendo de vuelta aquella deslumbrante y contagiosa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual llevaba días sin poder sacar.

—Vamos—Dijo y las pupilas negras de la anutrof se iluminaron como dos monedas bajo el reflejo del sol, contenta con la respuesta de su amiga y de al fin haberla convencido de no realizar tal locura sin ellos—. Y si, puedes quedarte con los kamas.

Como adoraba a esa niña.

 **OOO**

—¡La he encontrado! ¡La he encontrado!

—¿Qué sucede?

—La-uf-he-encontrado.

—Espera, tranquilo, respira, relájate y después me cuentas lo que te ha pasado.

—Uf…

—¿Mejor?

—Si…

—Bien, ahora ya puedes decirme a quien has encontrado.

—A ella, a la Reina-Diosa.

 **OOO**

—¿Feliz?

—Más de lo que crees.

—Bien, porque yo también lo estoy ¿Ves cómo Yugi ha vuelto a sonreír sin nuestra ayuda?

—Sigo creyendo que podríamos-

—No, basta de planes estúpidos e infantiles.

—Hey, eso duele.

—Como sea, espero que hayas aprendido que no debemos interferir en el mundo terrenal. No fuimos por lo de Ograste, no vamos a ir por esto de los selotropes.

—Por favor no me recuerdes lo de Ograste, me sigo sintiendo fatal por no haber ayudado a nuestros hijos a luchar contra ella.

—Era por su bien, debían aprender que sus actos tienen consecuencias.

—Pero murió tanta gente…

—No se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos dofus.

—…

—¿Qué?

—Haz el favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Intentar ser graciosa.

 **000**

 **—Tengo la sensación de que los personajes me quedan algo OOC—Digo pensativa, más para mí misma que para mí oyente—. ¿No lo crees Adamaï?**

 **—Yo tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué me pintas como el malo del cuento? —Pregunta indignado.**

 **—Ai~, Adamaï, yo solo le doy al público lo que quiere.**

 **El próximo día de actualización será publicado en mi perfil.**


	6. Reunión

**—¡Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo lectores ninja ¡Si, vosotros!**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo que mencioné, donde salía Tristepín versión gender bender. Espero que os guste son chapters que escribo con diversión y ganas de que otros también los disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Wakfu ni sus personajes son de mi auditoria, yo tan solo les cambio el sexo para utilizarlos como personajes de una historia llevada a cabo sin ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a Ankama, quien cada día me sorprende más con lo que es capaz de lograr.**

 **Palabras:** **3591**

Capítulo VI: Reunión

Si todos fueran perfectos poetas ¿Qué tendría de extraordinaria la poesía?

Valentina Amore

—Si como tofona, en tu cuerpo me pudiera posar, créeme amado mío, que te haría suspirar.

—Ojos salvajes, de ardiente mirada ¿Su poseedor me dejaría esta noche su cama? Para reposar en el lecho, hasta que llegue el alba, notando y sintiendo, su roce en mi alma.

—No deseo mil estrellas, ni puedo conceder deseos, no soy el genio de una lámpara, ni un célebre hechicero, solo una humilde noble, que le desea en sueños.

—Mil rosas he visto. Mil rosas he cortado. Mil espinas me han pinchado. Mil gotas de sangre he redamado. Pero ni una sola me ha enamorado. Tan solo su rostro. Verde y hermoso. Me ha hechizado para amarlo. Me ha sometido a sus mandatos. Y esperando estoy por sus halagos. Melancólica de sus labios. Aquellos que mi piel no han rozado. Pero con verlos me han cautivado.

—Me aaabuuurroooo—Pensó Amaël al tiempo que soltaba el suspiro número mil ochocientos treinta y dos de aquella tediosa tarde.

Estaba en su habitación des de que terminó la comida real, encerrado en su propio cuarto, con Renata y Patusa leyéndole los interminables y aburridos poemas o cartas de declaración enviadas desde todos los reinos del Mundo de los doce. Chillándole en la oreja cada vez que encontraban alguna narración o poesía que les llamara especialmente la atención (y por desgracia, ellos eran muy impresionables), lo que significaba sentir a cada segundo entre lectura y lectura un agudo y estridente grito que indicaba que le tocaba soportar otro desbarajuste sin sentido de palabras e intentos de poesía que a duras penas llegaban a rima.

Que duro era ser príncipe.

Odiaba aquello, no poder salir de un cuarto durante horas por tener que estar soportando declaraciones de amor escritas de personas que ni conocía ni quería conocer. Princesas de todas partes, de pequeñas islas que intentaban ganar tierras con un matrimonio arreglado, de reinos que querían afianzar su trato con los sadida y sus múltiples recursos naturales, de aquellas que solo querían echarle el guante a una buena fortuna o de padres desesperados que querían casar a sus hijas dentro del término establecido para la realeza.

Pero él lo entendía, con su gran atractivo era un blanco fácil para todo rey que quisiese un marido de buen ver para su hija.

Otro chillido cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, del sobresalto se sentó en la cama donde segundos antes permanecía estirado.

Miró con ojos furiosos a sus acompañantes, quienes saltaban como wonejos alrededor de una montaña de sobres de cartas aún sin abrir, pues al parecer mientras estaba en su estado pensativo llegó el tercer saco del día.

A ese paso su madre tendría que subirle el sueldo al cartero real.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira este!

Suspiró, volviéndose a tumbar sobre la capa de hojas de papel que se habían ido acumulando sobre sus sabanas, sin importarle mucho si las arrugaba o no.

—Pues fíjate el que he encontrado ¡Por Sadida! Que atrevimientos.

Y al parecer las siguientes lecturas serían algo… _explicitas_. Tan solo esperaba que sus amigos se ahorrasen los comentarios.

OOO

Sus ojos observaron el paisaje verde y fértil, dejando que su vista paseara y se perdiera por el eterno y perpetuo vaivén de las hojas sometidas al viento, bailando una danza al ritmo de la flora, con los rayos de sol como espectadores de ese espectáculo llevado a cabo bajo las protectoras sombras que proporcionaban los arboles más altos.

Adoraba aquel paisaje selvático, siempre en constante cambio y evolución.

Pensó que, si lograba encontrar siquiera un lugar que se pareciera al Reino Sadida, sin duda sería allí donde establecería a su pueblo.

Quería que esos niños pudiesen correr entre las sobresalientes y robustas raíces de los árboles, teleportarse de rama en rama con sus portales o volar con sus alas por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Sin duda ese sería el paraíso, _su_ paraíso.

O eso pensaba mientras observaba por la ventana redonda de la camioneta de Rachel, quien había insistido en aparcar lo más cerca posible del palacio, para efectuar el recorrido más rápido había permitido a Yugi usar sus portales para acortar la distancia varios miles de kametros. Y aunque después de cada teleportación tuvo que pararse a vomitar, valió la pena por no gastar kamas en los zaap.

El ronroneo del motor dejó de escucharse justo después de que un estallido resonara por el interior del vehículo, una columna de humo negro comenzó a salir de la parte delantera del transporte, segundos después el grito indignado de Rachel se impuso sobre el resto de sonidos que habían formado una molesta cacofonía que había sustituido al tranquilo ruido del viento removiendo el follaje.

—¡Estúpido trozo de chatarra!

Yugi usó sus portales para llegar a la cabina del conductor, donde Rachel permanecía, sentada al volante mientras agitaba los brazos y farfullaba maldiciones que no lograba entender.

—¿Rachel?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Debido al grito las orejeras de su sombrero se agacharon, la imagen del rostro enrojecido de furia con los dientes apretados y los ojos inyectados en sangre era de todo menos tranquilizadora.

—Me voy adelantando.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera responder, Yugi ya había abierto un portal y se había precipitado en él. Después de la huida de la chica el portal se cerró, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Y Rachel suspiró, se levantó, aspiró el aire puro del bosque al abrir la puerta, salió al exterior, cogió fuertemente su pala y como persona madura que era.

Comenzó a darle palazos al motor de su vehículo.

OOO

El sol de la tarde en su espalda, reflejando sus rayos en el brillante filo de Rubilix, el viento del norte haciendo cabriolas en su anaranjada melena, la adrenalina del recién realizado combate recorriendo su cuerpo conjunto la impaciencia del siguiente a realizar extendiéndose por sus energéticos músculos. Notaba su acelerado latido y le encantaba, podía palpar la victoria y sentía por su piel caer perladas gotas de sudor.

Eso lo adoraba, la emocionaba, la llenaba de vida.

¡Así debería sentirse siempre una guerrera yopuka!

Agarrando fuertemente el mango de Rubilix, notó como ella también se agitaba, ansiosa de dar el siguiente golpe.

Otro guardia sadida se lanzó en su ataque, con una lanza hecha de hiedra venenosa que la paralizaría si la tocaba. Sin levantar los pies del suelo, giró su torso hasta encarar al hombre que la atacaba por el costado, moviendo rápidamente sus brazos para bloquear la estocada que tenía como objetivo sus costillas, la punta de la lanza se clavó en la hoja verde de Rubilix, quien soltó una carcajada cuando fue dirigida al brazo del sadida, sintiendo como lo había golpeado y, además, el guardia a parte del golpe se había llevado su lanza en la caída.

Sin un segundo para respirar dos guardias se posicionaron a espaldas de la yopuka, poniendo sus manos en el suelo para invocar conjuntamente una raíz con la que poder atrapar a su contrincante. Más cuando el vegetal salió de la tierra, fue cortado inmediatamente por el filo de Rubilix, quien había adquirido su estado de fuego, su hoja era de piedra con magma recorriéndola, no era muy filosa, pero era potente, rígida y creaba quemaduras al mínimo contacto, perfecto para carbonizar cualquier planta que le lanzarán aquellos cabeza de lechuga (como ella los llamaba "cariñosamente").

Una vez la parte fraccionada de la raíz cayó al suelo, Rubilix sintió como su guardiana la alzaba por sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que una corriente de wakfu recorría desde su mango hasta la punta de su filo.

O, esa parte la encantaba.

Su pupila se contrajo hasta no ser más que una fina linea y el magma de su hoja alcanzó una mayor temperatura, después sintió como era clavada con fuerza en el piso de madera, creando una gran onda expansiva en cuanto su "nariz" hizo contacto con la superficie, desquebrajando la madera y haciendo que grandes grietas comenzaran aparecer y ha fraccionar en partes el campo de batalla.

Los guardias sadida fueron expulsados por los aires por la onda expansiva, chocando contra las paredes de la arena, creando un gran estruendo que fue opacado por el crujir del suelo, que seguía rompiéndose.

El grito de guerra de la yopuka sonaba incluso por sobre de la sinfonía de golpes, caídas y la fricción de la madera.

Se sentían vivas, despiertas, llenas de una vitalidad envidiable, como auténticas guerreras.

Como diosas.

—¡Pan-Pin!

Tristepain dejó de gritar y de ejercer fuerza en el mango de su fab'hurito, sus ojos volvieron a tener los iris de un marrón claro y se detuvo unos segundos para parpadear y analizar la situación.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, observando la arena donde estaba situada en el centro, las murallas que delimitaban con el exterior estaban marcadas por hoyos y grietas provocadas por los cuerpos de sadidas que fueron lanzados sin compasión, el suelo estaba roto, quebrado con fisuras fraccionándolo empezando desde donde ella había clavado a Rubilix momentos antes hasta las paredes, donde se veía ascender a las grietas. Los cuerpos de guardias desfallecidos, cansados e inconscientes estaban repartidos por el terreno, algunos apilados entre sí, o enredados con algún que otro vegetal que hubieran invocado durante la batalla. En la superficie había esparcidos de forma aleatoria hoyos y pequeños cráteres, algunos provocados por golpes y otros por plantas que salieron de bajo tierra.

Era realmente un espectáculo.

—¡Pan-Pin!

De nuevo ese llamado la distrajo, esa voz, femenina, aguda, juvenil y cargada de energía le era profundamente familiar, se atrevería a decir que inconfundible. Pero era imposible que…

O quizás no.

Sus ojos, rápidos y ansiosos de confirmar sus sospechas se movieron frenéticamente por el lugar, buscando a aquella persona a la que tanto deseaba ver.

Y la vio, en lo alto de la muralla que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento, con el sol que se filtraba por entre las hojas alumbrando su pequeña y delgada figura, la chica lo saludaba moviendo sus brazos y manos de forma animada, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sus ojos marrones centelleando de ilusión.

—¡Hola Yugi!

Y extendió sus brazos, mientras inflaba el pecho y esperaba a que su amiga captara el mensaje.

Y Yugi lo entendió, rápidamente creó un portal en frente suyo y otro delante de Tristepain, la selatrop saltó, precipitándose sobre el portal para después aparecer por el otro y acabar tirando a la yopuka al suelo por la velocidad tomada.

Y así ambas amigas acabaron en el suelo, abrazadas y carcajeándose, con risas sonoras y joviales, ajenas a los cuerpos inconscientes de los múltiples guardias que precisaban de cuidados médicos a su alrededor.

Rubilix rodó su ojo, notando como se le había acabado la diversión, aunque más bien estaba intentando reprimir la estúpida e irracional alegría que sentía al ver a la joven selatrop. No entendía el porque se alegraba al ver a esa pequeña sonriente y llena de vida.

—Si, si, muy enternecedor, ahora quitadme del suelo, no soy una antorcha.

Con un extraño sonido se encogió, su hoja dejó de ser de pierda y el magma desapareció, su tamaño se vio claramente reducido al de una daga grande o una espada pequeña. Su diseño había cambiado y volvía a estar en su forma habitual.

Tristepain al verla se medio incorporó, negando divertida con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y a Yugi sobre su regazo, aunque esta también había dejado de abrazarla.

—Me alegro de verte Rubilix—La selatrop soltó una pequeña risa, mirando al único ojo de la fab´hurito—. No habéis cambiado nada—Comentó con una alegre sonrisa, aquella que tanto guardiana como demonio llevaban tiempo sin observar y tanto anhelaban.

—Pero tu si—Dijo Tristepain, levantándose y quitando a Yugi de su regazo, dejándola sentada en el suelo mientras ella iba hasta donde su fab'hurito seguía clavada. Cogiéndola del mango con la mano derecha estiró para quitarla, al lograrlo la puso en su cinturón, encajada en su lugar—. Al fin has empezado a crecer.

Yugi se sintió confusa, se examinó rápidamente, ella no se veía diferente desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, no sabía a qué se podía referir su amiga.

—Yo no veo que haya crecido.

—¿Cómo qué no?

Tristepain le indicó con un gesto de su mano que se levantara, indicación que Yugi siguió. La yopuka se colocó la mano izquierda en la barbilla mientras con la derecha se aguantaba el codo flexionado, pose que había adquirido para intentar parecer una analizadora experta.

—Estás más alta, ahora casi me llegas a la barbilla. Y tu pelo es más largo.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó un tanto atónita, de soslayo se examinó la melena, le llegaba por la espalda baja ¿Cuándo había crecido? Y de su altura ni idea del cambio que su amiga mencionaba.

—Y no es lo único que ha crecido, no sé si me entendéis—Rubilix hizo un movimiento sugestivo con su ojo, al tiempo que su voz adquiría un tono pícaro y burlesco.

Y mientras Tristepain la miraba con confusión y sin entender el mensaje, Yugi se tapó el pecho con los brazos llena de una repentina vergüenza que le tiñó el rostro de un intenso rojo.

—No sé lo que dices Rubi.

—Porque no me extraña.

Las orejas del sombrero azul estaban tiesas en un primer momento antes de caer hacía abajo por la pena que cohibió a la selatrop, quería encontrar algo con lo que poder cambiar el tema de conversación, y lo encontró al fijarse mejor en la extremidad superior derecha de su amiga de cabello anaranjado.

—¿Qué tal la prótesis?

—¿La pro-qué?

Rubilix rodó el ojo ante el desconcierto de la guerrera yopuka, quien a pesar de los años seguía teniendo el mismo reducido vocabulario.

—Se refiere a mi brazo, idiota.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron en el entendimiento al tiempo que de su boca salía un "Ooo". Yugi no pudo evitar reírse levemente, en el fondo, se alegraba de que sus amigas no cambiasen a lo largo de los años.

—Va bien—Dijo mientras se ponía de perfil, mostrando su brazo derecho, el cual, parecía haber dejado de serlo—, me estoy acostumbrando.

Donde antes estaba un pequeño muñón, se le había adjuntado una prótesis que parecía hecha de algún material rocoso, la superficie era lisa y era de las mismas proporciones que el izquierdo, salvo que los dedos acababan de forma punta y levemente curvados hacía abajo, semejante a unas garras.

Yugi observó la nueva forma, pues, cuando se la habían puesto, la prótesis tenía unos pinchos filosos en el hombro, y si bien el comienzo era fino y delgado, el antebrazo estaba más voluminoso y sin muñeca. Creando un brazo deforme que descolocaba un tanto al verlo en el cuerpo de la yopuka.

Supuso que con el tiempo se había ido afilando y adaptando a su nueva dueña.

Yugi miró a su alrededor un instante, dándose cuenta de los cuerpos de sadidas repartidos por la zona. Una gota de sudor frio resbaló por su nuca, lo mejor sería llevar a ese pelotón a la enfermería donde se encargarían de ellos los aniripsas.

—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

Tristepain giró su cabeza, aunque pareció no sorprenderle mucho el panorama.

—Naaa, hoy era un entrenamiento especial.

Una risa gutural salió de la espada al tiempo que se movían las protuberancias que tenía a cada lado de su ojo.

—Tienen muy poco aguante las lechugas estas.

La selatrop negó con la cabeza antes de arrodillarse y colocar las manos en el piso, al hacer el contacto múltiples portales aparecieron en el suelo por debajo de los guardias que fueron tragados por ellos.

Yugi se concentró y visualizó en su mente la enfermería del castillo para así poder mandar ahí a los heridos sadidas. Cuando en su mente apareció la imagen lucida del lugar con un portal abierto y guardias saliendo de él, supo que habían llegado a su destino.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, quien la miraba con una sonrisa. La selatrop se la devolvió antes de abrir otro portal delante suyo y otro en la enfermería, asomó la cabeza y a ojos de Tristepain el portal había engullido la cabeza de su amiga.

Y en la enfermería de palacio, donde unos consternados aniripsas observaban atónitos la pila de guardias que se habían amontonado en una esquina de la sala, otro portal más pequeño que los anteriores se abrió, captando toda la atención del personal médico presente.

Del portal asomó una cabeza con un gorro azul que reconocieron a la perfección, y en la mente de todos, los cabos comenzaron a atarse.

—Hola ¿Han llegado todos bien? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos marrones al tiempo que miraba a los inconscientes guardias—Han tenido un duro entrenamiento.

—Eso veo—Comentó un aniripsa mientras daba un paso hacía la selatrop—. Espero que la próxima vez la capitana se contenga un poco.

—Gracias por traerlos Yugi—Dijo una aniripsa rubia con voz suave y calmada.

—Si, nos alegramos de verte Yugi.

—Siempre es un placer tu visita.

Frente a los comentarios de los curanderos Yugi se sonrojó un poco, decidiendo que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo allí. En aquel reino ella era un icono, la famosa heroína de la Hermandad del Tofu, la salvadora de los bosques y de más títulos que se le habían adjudicado con el tiempo, era normal que cuando fuera de visita le asaltaran los ciudadanos con múltiples halagos y comentarios amables y de admiración.

—Me ha gustado visitaros, nos vemos después.

—Adiós Yugi—Se despidieron a coro.

La mencionada se retiró del portal, el cual despareció, volviendo a estar en el destrozado campo de entrenamiento.

Des de hacía tiempo Tristepain se encargaba de entrenar a los guardias sadida, era su capitana, sobre ella recaía el peso de controlar al ejercito de aquel reino y sinceramente estaba llevando esa labor de forma responsable y savia.

Bueno, todo lo responsable y savia que puede ser una yopuka.

—Yugi he tenido una idea—Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la de pelo anaranjado la había cogido de un brazo y le estaba susurrando al oído.

La nombrada inmediatamente supo que algo iba a salir mal, porque cuando Tristepain decía que tenía una idea solo podía significar dos cosas: o bien los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle un momento de lucidez que no duraba más de un segundo, o no es que ella hubiera tenido la idea, sino que Rubilix, cual embaucador susurrador, la había convencido de participar en alguno de sus locos planes.

Para ambos casos la reacción era la misma: salir corriendo.

Por desgracia para Yugi era demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue contorsionar su rostro en diversas muecas, de confusión, sorpresa, extrañeza y por ultimo una indescifrable.

Al separarse la selatrop miró con una ceja alzada a su amiga, no sabiendo si lo que le había dicho iba en serio.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Tristepain hizo un puchero, inflando sus mofletes.

—Solo será una pequeña broma.

—Si—Secundo la fab'hurito—, ese ocra necesita soltarse un poco.

Yugi se lo pensó un instante, no le pareció tan mala la idea, además ¿Tan terrible era gastar una pequeña broma?

—De acuerdo—Dijo no muy convencida.

Y cuando Tristepain la cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el palacio, supo, que tendría que haber echado a correr.

 **OOO**

—¿Entonces "El jalató crujiente" está encima de la colina?

— _Si, exactamente encima de esa colina._

—¿Y es ahí donde afirma haber visto selatropes?

— _No solo te lo puedo decir yo, te lo puede decir toda Emelka._

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

— _Es un placer, a mi edad es todo un privilegio tener una conversación con gente joven, a nadie suelen interesarle las viejas historias de carcamales como yo._

—¿Nos ha contado alguna historia?

— _…_

—…

— _Oh, hola ¿Queréis algo?_

—Nada, no se moleste.

— _De acuerdo, adiós jovenzuelos._

—La gente mayor se olvida antes.

—A la larga es beneficioso.

 **OOO**

La aventura comienza ya, vamos todos al camino.

Senda de héroes donde comenzar, a construir tu destino.

Arriba hachas y lanzas va, es hora de luchar.

Dejemos atrás el miedo, solo buscamos la paz.

Un escudo encontrarás, para proteger al pueblerino.

Y una espada no va mal si te gusta el peligro.

La naturaleza ayudará y un muñeco servirá.

Tú solo cuida y sana que si no nadie ganará.

En las sombras busca hogar, que te hagan de cobijo.

Después ya atacarás sorprendiendo al enemigo.

Hay tierra, hay agua, aire y fuego.

Adelante, tu primero ¡No te tengo miedo!

Tu dolor es tu fuerza y tus gritos tú poder.

Todo lo que sientes tú luego lo siente él.

Lucha, gana, no temas el perder.

Porque, luego ¡Lo celebraremos bien!

Hay miles de aventuras que poder vivir.

Con infinitos tesoros solo para ti.

Al final todo, no lo decides tú, es trabajo de la suerte como el cara o cruz.

El tiempo, todo, lo puede gobernar. Porque controla tu principio y final.

Encuentra el punto, búscalo bien, confía en tus ojos y en tu arco también.

Somos aventureros y vamos a luchar.

Siguiendo el camino o yendo más allá.

No le temas al destino, no intentes pelear.

Pues al fin y al cabo todo acabará.

Vive el recorrido, no pienses en el final.

Ahí todo está oscuro y no volverás.

Pero es lo único que nos queda al terminar.

 **000**

 **—Lamento que hayáis tenido que leer los poemas de la primera viñeta, intenté hacerlo algo deplorables por lo que en ocasiones hasta a mí me hicieron daño a la vista—Digo, soltando una leve risa—. Por cierto lo que aparece al final son leves y cortas… ¿Canciones? Las hice solo por diversión y si os fijáis hay una estrofa destinada a cada clase menos a los steamers, zobals, tymadores, hipermagos y selotropes. Por cierto, en el apartado que se habla de los selotropes aparece un tercer personaje que habla en cursiva, ese es un personaje ajeno a la historia que no volverá aparecer.**

 **—Como si alguien se tomara el tiempo de leerlo.**

 **—Me da igual—Le saco la lengua de forma burlona—, yo me divierto haciéndolo y ya es suficiente.**

 **—¿Aunque la gente no comente?**

 **Suspiro.**

 **—Lamentablemente si.**


	7. Encuentros inesperados

— **¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo intentando ser puntual, me encuentro de vacaciones y por ello me temo que tendré que cambiar el horario de actualizaciones, actualmente es cada miércoles y cada domingo, pero me temo que (con mucha mucha mucha mucha mucha suerte) podré actualizar una solo vez cada miércoles. Dentro de un periodo desconocido de tiempo se restablecerá el ritmo habitual (miércoles y domingo).**

 **Por cierto, este cap se podría considerar como un one-shot, si queréis podéis considerarlo parte de la trama o no, es uno de mis favoritos de los que llevo escritos hasta ahora.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Wakfu ni sus personajes son de mi auditoria, yo tan solo les cambio el sexo para utilizarlos como personajes de una historia llevada a cabo sin ánimo de lucro, pertenecen a Ankama, quien cada día me sorprende más con lo que es capaz de lograr.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Gasp1808: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, me alegra que haya aspectos pequeños como los apodos que te agraden, los pequeños detalles son los que marcan la diferencia. No sabía si la versión femenina de nuestro querido caballero yopuka gustaría, intenté ser lo más fiel al personaje posible, pero claro, no es lo mismo escribir con un personaje masculino que con uno femenino, por muy viril que sea este.**

 **Palabras:** **3330**

 _Capítulo VII: Encuentros inesperados_

Todos venimos del mismo lugar y acabaremos en el mismo sitio, lo que nos diferencia es lo que hacemos durante el camino.

Valentina Amore

—Ya estoy aquí.

Grigal se giró, viendo a su hermana con una montaña de libros en sus brazos que la cubrían casi por completo. La dragona bufó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo los manuscritos que ya había sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuáles traes? —Preguntó, curiosa de saber que libros faltarían, ya que se iba a pasar los próximos días leyendo, quería encontrar algo interesante.

Chibi sonrió dejando los objetos sobre la mesa donde habían colocado el resto, habían registrado la biblioteca de Aliana y también baúles viejos y bolsas que encontraron repartidas por la posada y contentas comprobaron que había más de lo esperado, pues lo que no sabían era que Adameï y Yugi hicieron una investigación de su historia en antiguos libros que habían rescatado del Zinit. Y aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron llevados con Baltazar para protegerlos, alguna que otra caja se quedó olvidada debido a la rapidez por la cual se hizo el traslado.

—He recogido los últimos que hay—En su rostro apareció una sonrisa y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, las negras orejas de su sombrero estaban alzadas y se balanceaban de un lado a otro, mostrando su actitud juguetona—, y creo que uno te gustará muchísimo—Entre los libros que trajo sacó uno, de tapa gruesa y marrón, con los bordes recubiertos por un extraño material azul fosforescentes, aquel que tanto se presentaba en el resto de manuscritos selatropes.

Grigal sintió como la curiosidad arraigaba en su cuerpo al ver la portada y no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se mostró en sus facciones al leer el título.

—El dragón y su naturaleza—Leyó las letras celestes grabadas en la superficie.

El libro estaba cuidado, pulcro, como si estuviera recién hecho, no aparentaba ser más viejo que un suspiro, sin embargo aquel objeto tenía en sus páginas más años que los dioses que tanto adoraban los pobladores de aquel mundo.

Y en aquella limpia portada, estaba plasmada la imagen de un dragón negro, de perfil, con sus grandes alas extendidas, mostrando las membranas café que se confundían con la cubierta por la similitud de los colores. La imagen estaba hecha con el estilo de pintura selatrop, recto, lineal, sencillo… Sin embargo se apreciaba la figura fina de la criatura, de extremidades delgadas y cortas, con su cola larga y afilada, no le faltaba detalle en las escamas azabache, ni es sus ojos blancos sin pupila, tampoco en la corta cabellera platina que salía de su cabeza.

—Grigal—Dijo Chibi al no ver reacción en su hermana—¡Eres tú! —Exclamó alegre al tiempo que señalaba la imagen y las protuberancias de su gorro se alzaban en el éxtasis.

—Oh…—Y allí, debajo del dibujo, se leía "Grigaloragrán la eterna" —¡Es verdad! ¡Soy yo!

Y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, de emoción y alegría por descubrir tan majestuosa representación de su etapa adulta.

—Así seré de mayor.

—No solo eso ¡Mira! —Cogiendo la tapa la pasó, abriendo el libro por la primera página.

Las hojas del libro eran tan blancas como la del resto que habían encontrado, sin mostrar en ellas ningún rastro del paso del tiempo, las letras negras causaban un contraste con las inmaculadas páginas.

Y allí, con ortografía afilada y fluida, legible, se leía.

"Escrito por Glep y con la colaboración del Consejo de los seis"

Más abajo, con letra más redonda y pequeña, distinta a la primera.

"Ilustrado por Chibi"

—Este dibujo… ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Yo también me sorprendí.

Grigal pasó la página (pues en la anterior tan solo ponía eso) encontrándose con un índice donde se indicaban todas las partes del libro.

—Me he leído el comienzo—Dijo Chibi, mirando como su hermana seleccionaba que parte le sería más interesante, las orejeras de su gorro ya sin agitarse—. Al parecer cuando fue escrito Min era el rey.

—Igual que la mayoría—Comentó la de piel canela.

—Me pregunto porque.

Y al ver como su hermana se sumergía de lleno en el pasaje elegido, decidió imitarla, cogiendo un libro y sentándose a su lado en el asiento de madera.

El libro se titulaba "Poesías a Selatrop" y nada más verlo sintió el impulso irracional de leerlo, sin siquiera saber que ella fue la autora, su cuerpo decidió por ella.

Ambas se metieron de lleno en sus respectivas lecturas, protegidas por la sombra de la posada y con sus hebras níveas siendo mecidas por la brisa de la tarde. Estaban en una mesa situada muy alejada de las demás, detrás del edificio, un lugar para nada frecuentado por nadie. Es decir, el sitio idóneo para comenzar la labor de nutrir sus mentes con el antiguo y complejo conocimiento de su pueblo.

Poco a poco, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el ruido de las pequeñas manos pasando páginas, o de ellas cogiendo el diccionario para saber el significado de alguna palabra, puede que estuvieran dotadas de una inteligencia mayor a la media, pero eso no significaba que fueran enciclopedias andantes.

Y así siguieron, hasta que unos pasos sonando demasiado cerca las desconcertaron, ambas levantaron sus ojos de los libros y fijaron toda su atención en los misteriosos y recién llegados individuos.

Grigal no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la estrafalaria apariencia de los extraños. Y notó como su hermana la cogía fuertemente de la mano y poniéndose más cerca de ella intentaba esconderse tras su espalda, la dragona se imaginaba que las orejas de su gorro estarían caídas, escondiéndose tras su cabeza y no se equivocaba.

Los ojos penetrantes y vacíos de los desconocidos las escrutaban con la mirada, con sus rostros pálidos acentuados por las sombras y aquellas extrañas líneas celestes en su piel. Los orbes eran azules, al igual que la esclera, que en vez de ser blanca era de un celeste tan fosforescente como las líneas que recorrían la piel espectral.

Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer, aparentaban ser jóvenes, unos adolescentes de no más quince o dieciséis años. Con aspecto de cadáveres a decir verdad: piel pálida, aquella que poseen los enfermos terminales en sus últimos alientos de vida, con el pelo del color de las cenizas, aunque con reflejos de un débil azul que tan solo acentuaban más su apariencia espectral, sus extremidades eran delgadas y el hombre presentaba brazos tonificados con músculos en pleno desarrollo, la mujer tenía unas piernas curvilíneas al igual que el resto de su figura, con las curvas bien marcadas aunque su pecho no era el más exuberante.

Sus ropas eran tan extrañas como el resto de su semblante. La camisa del chico era marrón y holgada, sin mangas, con una banda dorada recorriéndola, de cuello alto, sus pantalones eran azules, llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla donde acababan con una especie de tira dorada y estaban sujetados por un cinturón que como hebilla tenía un raro y dorado emblema que a las hermanas se les hacía familiar, sus zapatos eran marrones con tiras doradas sujetando las diferentes partes que lo componían.

La chica en cambio tenía un chaleco marrón con los bordes dorados también, que dejaba abierto y dejando expuesta la piel, es más, lo único que había entre eso y un estado de parcial desnudez era una cuerda que mantenía unidas las partes delanteras de la prenda, su vientre no era cubierto por nada y de su grueso cinturón salían unas tiras que acababan en forma de flecha y tan solo llegaban hasta más abajo del muslo, estas, también tenían los bordes dorados. Sus piernas tan solo eran cubiertas por unas medias azules que tan siquiera llegaban unos centímetros por debajo de la "falda" si se podía llamar así y que como era de esperarse acaban con bordes dorados en forma de puntas. Sus zapatos eran como los de su compañero, con la única diferencia que eran abiertos mostrando la punta de los pies y que poseían más detalles en las tiras doradas.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de las hermanas, aquello que las dejó sin aliento y con los ojos fijos en los extraños. Fueron los sombreros que portaban, azules como el de Yugi, largos y con orejeras como el de Chibi, aunque ellos, en vez de tener las orejas en la parte superior, las tenían a ambos lados, como permanentemente decaídas, con varios anillos dorados decorando la prenda, con símbolos que nunca habían visto. Los gorros acababan igual que el de los selatropes, con unos esponjosos y suaves pelos, pero aquellos tenían un anillo sujetándolos.

El joven, tenía el sombrero unido al cuello de la camiseta, dejándolo como si fuera una capucha.

Grigal gruñó, no agradándole la presencia de aquellas apariciones.

—¿Qué queréis? —Preguntó de forma mordaz.

Los rostros de los desconocidos se mostraron impasibles y fríos, sin ninguna alteración por el visible rechazo que les mostraban las peli-blancas.

—¿Este es "El jalató crujiente"? —Preguntó la mujer, moviendo por primera vez sus labios azules, con dos extrañas marcas cuadradas a cada lado del labio inferior.

La dragona notó como Chibi le apretaba la tela de su negra camiseta, la sentía asustada y con un leve temblor, normalmente la selatrop era tímida al principio de conocer gente nueva pero nunca la había visto en ese estado. Aunque jamás intercambiara muchas palabras con nadie que no fueran ella o Yugi (incluso se mostraba recia a hablar mucho frente Aliana), Chibi no era muy temerosa.

—¿Y que si lo és? Si queréis comer, es por el otro lado.

La misma imperturbable indiferencia seguía reinando en las caras pálidas.

—Buscamos a alguien—Esta vez habló el hombre, quien también tenía las mismas marcas en sus labios, sus ojos se centraron en Chibi, quien permanecía escondida detrás de Grigal, pero aun así dio un respingo al sentirse observada—, veo que eres una selatrop, seguro que conoces a quien buscamos.

A la dragona no le gustó ni un pelo que aquel peculiar dúo mencionase el nombre de su especie protegida y mucho menos que le hablase a su querida hermana.

—No os queremos aquí, iros.

—Nos llevará solo un momento—Dijo la chica, dando un paso hacia delante—, somos dos viajeros que venimos con intenciones pacíficas, solo en busca de información.

El tono era monótono, siempre con un deje de melancolía o pena y sus miradas permanentemente pérdidas mirando a ninguna parte cuando no las observaban a ellas.

Ciertamente, todo su ser emitía un aura de pesar y nostalgia.

Como almas perdidas buscando su camino en un mundo que ignoraba completamente su existencia.

—¿A quién buscáis? —Preguntó débilmente Chibi, aun escondida y con un temblor que le recorría des de la punta de las orejeras negras del gorro hasta los pies. Por extrañas razones la presencia de esos seres le helaba la sangre.

—Para nosotros es la Reina-Diosa, creadora y madre nuestra, soberana de nuestra especie y de todo aquello que con nosotros tenga conexión—Contó el chico, con admiración y nostalgia, dejando en claro la gran importancia que esa persona tenía para él.

—Sin embargo, vosotras la conoceréis por el nombre por el que tan indignamente la llaman los meros mortales—Añadió con un deje de repugnancia su compañera.

Grigal alternó su mirada entre los dos viajeros, no gustándole los rodeos que daban.

—¿Y ese nombre és…?

—Como la pequeña que se esconde en tu espalda, es una selatrop.

—¿Habláis de Yugi? —Dijo con un hilo de voz cargado de curiosidad Chibi, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de la dragona.

Los extraños asintieron, y se podía apreciar un brillo de esperanza y anhelo en sus peculiares orbes.

—Si ¿Sabes dónde está?

Las cabeza de las dos hermanas se agacharon y sus semblantes se volvieron sombríos, las orejas del gorro negro de Chibi cayeron a ambos lados de su cabeza y su aura se tornó deprimente y pesada.

—Se ha ido—Respondió Grigal, levantando su rostro ya con una mueca de furia y enfado—, como tendríais que hacer vosotros.

—¿Dónde se ha ido? —Preguntó la chica, de forma calmada aunque se le notaba la impaciencia en los ojos, al igual que a su compañero, quien mantenía los ojos abiertos totalmente, captando hasta el mínimo movimiento. Ambos expectantes de la respuesta.

Sin embargo a Grigal comenzaba a impacientarla la insistencia que mostraban aquellos individuos.

Y ella no era conocida por su paciencia.

Notaba en su garganta el picor de las llamas queriendo salir, su estomagó comenzó a arderle y su piel ascendió de temperatura, sus puños se cerraron y sintió como su hermana le acariciaba la espalda prediciendo lo que quería hacer e intentando tranquilizarla.

Fue en vano.

—¡He dicho que os vayáis!

Y alzándose, casi tirando a Chibi al suelo, se posicionó encima de los libros de la mesa, liberando ya una feroz llamarada dirigida a los intrusos que se habían atrevido a perturbar su calma y hacerla recordar la reciente partida de una de sus protectoras.

Las llamas rojas y ardientes envolvieron en su totalidad las figuras de los viajeros que no reaccionaron pese a ver venir el ataque.

Y Grigal paró su acción, observando como poco a poco las llamas se desvanecían del pasto ennegrecido que se había quemado al contacto con su fuego.

Suspiró aliviada al no ver ningún rastro de aquellos desconocidos.

Espera…

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en su espalda, su hermana miraba con temor el lugar donde tendrían que estar los cuerpo (que aunque algo calcinados) _vivos_ de aquellos extraños y traumatizantes seres.

—Gri-rigal—Susurró con un notable temblor en la voz, como temiendo que alguien la escuchara—, los has matado.

Sin embargo la nombrada ni se inmutó, siguiendo de pie, estática sobre los libros y con un rostro indiferente que no mostraba rastro mínimo de culpa o remordimiento.

Pasaron unos largos e incomodos segundos de silencio antes de que la dragona al fin reaccionase y se sentase de nuevo al lado de Chibi. Tranquila y sosegada, cogiendo de nuevo su libro y reanudando la lectura por donde lo había dejado.

La selatrop no pudo esconder su asombro frente al aparente pasotismo de la de piel canela.

—Pe-pe-pero-

Fue cortada por el moreno y delgado dedo de Grigal, que rápidamente y con la asombrosa delicadeza que solo tenía con ella, colocó la extremidad en sus labios, aún con los ojos clavados en las impolutas páginas, parecía lista para explicar a su hermana el porqué de su actitud.

—Fíjate bien.

Chibi lo hizo, viendo la mancha negra que en ese momento era el pasto que antes lucía un envidiable verde.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo sin comprender nada y sin poder aguantar la mirada en aquel lugar.

—Si los hubiera quemado—Aquella frase creó un escalofrío en la selatrop, haciendo que Grigal al fin se sintiese culpable de causar aquello en su hermana—, en el suelo, a parte de sus cenizas, estaría el oro fundido que llevaban.

La peli-blanca volvió a mirar, percatándose de la falta de los dos elementos mencionados por su hermana y tranquilizándose en el acto.

—Entonces—Comenzó, ya más relajada, lo que permitió que las protuberancias de su gorro se alzaran—¿A dónde se han ido?

La dragona separó su mirada del libro, mirando al cielo durante unos instantes, dejando a sus ojos pasear entre las nubes blancas que se le antojaban tan esponjosas, mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

—Puede que fueran srams.

Chibi se lo pensó un momento, tenía sentido, los srams poseían la habilidad de esconderse en las sombras, camuflarse y utilizarlas como medio para huir rápidamente.

—No pensé que los srams sin traje fueran así—Comentó, recordando la apariencia de cadáver de aquellos seres y dándose cuenta de que, ciertamente, sí que se parecían a los muertos vivientes que se hacían llamar srams.

Grigal soltó una risa burlesca.

—Ahora entiendo porque se ponen esos trajes—Dijo con sorna y algo de malicia.

La selatrop de pelo blanco prefirió ignorar el (desde su punto de vista) cruel comentario de su hermana. Intentó volver a reanudar su lectura, pero no pudo, la curiosidad era algo que siempre estaba presente en su personalidad y ciertamente la semilla del querer saber estaba empezando a germinar en su interior.

—¿Por qué buscaban a Yugi? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz y sus oscuros ojos cargados de pesar.

Grigal cerró su libro, con una mirada lúgubre y aspecto decaído, miró a su hermana, la cual tenía un estado bastante similar al suyo, suspiró, sin poder soportar verla así.

Se acercó a ella de rodillas, rodeando el joven cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla sobre el gorro negro, notando como Chibi se acurrucaba en su pecho y la abrazaba de vuelta.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a la dragona de su forma humana era que podía rodear por completo el pequeño (y des de su punto de vista) frágil cuerpo de la selatrop, sin preocuparse de si sus garras le rasguñaban la piel o si sus escamas eran incomodas y frías.

—Cuando vuelva le haremos todas las preguntas que quieras—Dijo mientras acariciaba de forma cariñosa la espalda de su hermana—, pero ahora solo podemos esperar. A mí tampoco me gusta… Pero es lo que Yugi nos ha pedido.

Chibi respiró fuertemente, intentando evitar un sollozo y al mismo tiempo captando el natural olor a cenizas y humo que siempre estaba impregnado en su ser, tanto en las escamas como en su pelo o piel.

—Has cambiado…—Murmuró, enterrando su cabeza en la camiseta negra con aroma a hollín.

—Lo sé—Separó a su hermana ligeramente de ella, lo suficiente como para poder observar los ojos oscuros y acuosos por las ganas de llorar—, pero es que ahora tengo algo que proteger.

Y con cuidado dejó un casto beso en la frente de Chibi, observando como después en la cara de la peli blanca se dibujaba una sonrisa.

 **OOO**

—Eso ha estado cerca.

—Al final no hemos podido conseguir la información que queríamos.

—Era de esperar, ciertamente hemos sido demasiado precipitados e incautos. Sabíamos que Grigal y Chibi no reaccionarían de forma favorable.

—Yo… De verdad esperaba encontrar aquí a la Reina-Diosa.

—Hemos llegado tarde, pero por ahora sabemos dónde reside, y por lo que acaban de decir esas pequeñas, volverá.

—No sé si podré esperar, nunca hemos estado tan cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo.

—Tranquila, haremos una cosa, dejaremos aquí una pequeña parte de nuestro wakfu y cuando la Reina-Diosa vuelva, lo sabremos.

—Mientras la seguiremos buscando, aunque conociendo su gran poder puede que ya esté al otro lado del mundo.

—También he pensado en eso, nos quedaremos esta tarde vigilando a Chibi y Grigal, seguro que escuchando de que hablan podremos saber a dónde se dirige la Reina-Diosa.

—Todo este lugar está impregnado con su energía.

—Nunca me había sentido más seguro y tranquilo.

—Reina-Diosa, escucha mi plegaria, solo deseo verte y poder disfrutar de tu esencia que tan burdamente se me ha negado todo este tiempo, por favor, deja de huir de nuestra presencia, como discípulos tuyos nuestro único objetivo es complacerte y hacerte saber nuestra admiración.

—Sabes, eso sería una bonita forma de presentarnos frente a ella.

 **OOO**

—¿Sabes que tu cantico sigue siendo tan melodioso como antaño?

—Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba ronronear.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no ronroneo! ¡No soy Zurcarák!

—¿Ves? Ya as roto el momento.

—Yo no he roto nada.

—Anda que no, eres una mata pasiones.

—¡Y tú eres un-¡ ¡Argg! Cuanto te odio a veces.

—Tú no me odias, me amas.

—…

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el miaumiau?

—¿Tu no querías irte de nuevo al mundo de las almas encarnadas? Pues ale, vete y vuelve a hacer de viejecito.

—Anda, no te enfades, solo era una broma. Como esas que tú haces.

—Ya te gustaría a ti ser tan gracioso como yo.

—Si quieres seguir creyendo eso…

 **000**

— **Bien, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, me haces muy feliz—Digo sonriente mientras balanceo las piernas de forma distraída.**

— **Menuda chapuza—Se queja Adamaï—, Grigal no es así ni en broma.**

 **Con el entrecejo fruncido cojo mi libreta y se la lanzo, acertándole de lleno en la cabeza—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —Suspiro—Intentaba darle un toque maduro, piensa que se han quedado sin nadie que las cuide, des de mi punto de vista Aliana no cuenta. Y sabiendo lo protectora que es Grigal…**

— **¿Y quiénes son esos que han aparecido? —Dice, cogiendo la libreta de su cabeza y cotilleando las páginas.**

 **Rio levemente—Son los selotropes que siempre hablan en el primer apartado al final del capítulo, creo que ya era hora de que se viesen—Le arrebato la libreta—. No seas vieja maruja.**

 **Próxima actualización: 27/7/16**


	8. Bromas y risas

**—Seguramente muchos tendréis ganas de matarme—Digo nerviosa, sosteniendo contra mi pecho mi libreta—. O no…**

 **Lanzó mi libreta por sobre mi hombro sin importarme donde caiga, con una actitud despreocupada.**

 **—Pero bueno, vuelvo a estar aquí y vosotros también estáis aquí—Me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa—. Además tengo una manera de recompensaros, así que no encuentro razones para enfadarse.**

 **Me pongo en pie, con una sonrisa maliciosa y ojos brillando con astucia.**

 **—Y como quien avisa no es traidor…—Alargo de forma parsimoniosa las palabras—Espero que entre el público haya fans del Yugo x Amalia—No puedo evitar reír con aire travieso—. O en este caso del Yugi x Amaël, que por cierto, comprobado, Amaël es un nombre francés verídico.**

 **Discalimer:** **Ni los personajes ni el krosmoz son de mi propiedad, solo Dios sabe lo que pasaría si lo fuera, son todos de la auditoria de Ankama. Esta historia la llevo a cabo sin ánimo de lucro, tan solo con el afán de dejar ver las alocadas ideas que surcan mi mente.**

 **Aviso:** **Si no te agrada/no eres fan de la pareja que forman Yugo y Amalia abstente de leer el tercer apartado.**

 **Palabras:** **4372**

 _Capítulo VIII:_ Bromas y risas

El tiempo solo pasa, para aquellos que necesitan cambiar.

Valentina Amore

—Apunten…

Todos los arcos fueron tensados y alzados hasta apuntar al cielo, donde los disciplinados arqueros esperaban, pacientes y atentos, escrutando el cielo por los siguientes objetivos que debían salir.

El silencio reinó en aquella explanada, donde tan solo se escuchaban las rítmicas respiraciones de los ocras y el sonido del viento removiendo el verde pasto bajo sus botas.

El sol ya no era un problema que dificultase la vista a aquellos expertos arqueros, por lo que su capitán esperaba mejores resultados que por la mañana, cuando la posición del astro rey era un problema, pues cegaba a su pelotón y los hacía fallar.

Entonces pequeños destellos, más bien dicho, borrones amarillos y marrones, se divisaron en el cielo.

Era el momento.

—¡Disparen!

Una lluvia de flechas fue lanzada a discreción hacía aquellas dianas móviles, las cuales eran impulsadas al suelo al ser abatidas por los misiles.

Más unas cuantas flechas no llegaron a su destino, justo en medio de su trayectoria pequeños portal se abrieron y desaparecieron una vez se hubieron tragado las flechas. Por lo que nadie logró verlos.

Ni siquiera el capitán, quien fue uno de los que lanzó uno de los proyectiles y en ese momento escrutaba el cielo esperando encontrar su perdida flecha.

Hasta que…

—¡Ay!

Un dolor punzante se sintió en sus glúteos, a medida que una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, su cuerpo se volvió tenso y su postura rígida. Sus músculos se sintieron agarrotados y su mente algo desconcertada.

Con algo de intriga giró su cabeza hasta poder mirarse la espalda, notando (como esperaba) una flecha clavada en su trasero.

Rodarían cabezas esa tarde.

OOO

—¿Les han dado?

—Espera…

Unos gritos venidos de lejos resonaron por sus oídos, retumbándoles y haciendo que una carcajada les hiciera temblar el cuerpo.

—Si—Tristepain se giró, con una gran y temblorosa sonrisa surcándole el moreno rostro—. Les han dado.

Las risas comenzaron a salir a raudales de sus pulmones, chocando contra las paredes de su escondite y amplificándose, eran fuertes, juveniles y algo agudas, pero en ese momento se hacían inacabables.

Incluso la fab'hurito, quien con una voz más gruesa, se carcajeaba mientras en su mente se imaginaba la cara del rubio ocra.

Yugi sintió como le temblaban las piernas de la risa mientras con la mano derecha se tapaba la boca, intentando reprimir las risas que incansables se escapaban de su garganta, con la mano libre tanteaba la corteza, intentando encontrar algo en lo que sostenerse, pero al no encontrarlo cayó de rodillas, con el cuerpo siendo sacudido por espasmos, incluso las orejas de su gorro temblaban.

Tristepain miró como su amiga se derrumbaba, dejándose ganar por la alegría, poco a poco su risa fue disminuyendo, llegando a quedar en una sonrisa que acompañaba a una mirada de cariño hacía la selatrop. Giró su cabeza, mirando el horizonte, allá en la explanada donde un gran revuelo se había formado.

Podía observar los pequeños puntos marrones (que serían los ocras) moviéndose de arriba abajo, bastante alejados de su jefe, quien se veía como un punto negro algo alterado.

—Perdóname Ev—Murmuró con arrepentimiento, fijándose en el punto negro que parecía haberse serenado.

Colocó sus manos en el alfeizar de aquella redonda ventana, apoyándose para volver a mirar a Yugi, quien descansaba en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole por las recientes risas.

—Eso ha estado muy bien.

La de pelo anaranjado miró a su fab'hurito, quien de haber tenido labios, estos formarían una gran sonrisa.

—Si…—Secundó la rubia en un suspiro, sintiendo todas las cargas de sus hombros libradas por las risas que le destensaron el alma.

En verdad necesitaba algo como eso.

Y los ojos marrones oscuros se fijaron en la yopuka, quien había abierto la boca lista para comentar algo.

Cuando…

—¿Mamá?

Allá, en el umbral de la puerta. Dos pequeñas figuras se hacían visibles y luciendo un aparente desconcierto. Hasta que…

—¡Tía Yugi!

Lo siguiente que sintió la selatrop fue como con un violento y sorpresivo salto los recién llegados se posicionaron encima suyo (aprovechando su postura), aprisionándola contra el suelo de la habitación mientras debido al peso le oprimían el pecho y dificultaban la acción de respirar.

OOO

El palacio sadida era en si un monumento al poder de la flora de aquel paraje selvático. Hecho enteramente con árboles y plantas, sus habitantes y pobladores confiaban plenamente en la robustez de la corteza tanto como en sus gobernantes.

Las hojas perennes de aquel árbol nunca habían conocido al otoño ni habían sufrido bajo las ventiscas invernales, en aquel reino el clima era favorecedor para el crecimiento de los bosques que lo circundaban y formaban parte de él.

En principio de clima seco, las inundaciones de meses atrás lo habían convertido en un territorio costero, húmedo, que bajo la sorpresa de unos y la incredulidad de otros, hizo que el desarrollo de la flora se incrementara, incluso se descubrieron nuevos vegetales marinos cuando la marea se retiró.

Pero claro, ese reino, gobernado des de siglos por los monarcas, y con un futuro prometedor por delante, debía seguir creciendo bajo el mando de los reyes, para ello se tenía que perpetuar el linaje familiar, era la única manera de procurar un porvenir fértil y glorioso para el reino y su gente.

O eso era lo que Patusa y Renata llevaban horas insinuando, diciendo o descaradamente afirmando.

Era molesto.

—¡He dicho que no! —Exclamó irritado Amaël, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Mira que sois pesados.

Sus cuidadores hicieron unos exagerados pucheros al tiempo que juntaban sus manos y se ponían de rodillas, en una pose suplicante que no inmutó el rostro impasible de Amaël.

—Vengaaaa.

—Vengaaaa.

—¡No!

—Pero si es atractiva—Dijo Patusa poniéndose en pie, al tiempo que del suelo recogía un retrato y lo observaba—, yo no le encuentro ninguna pega.

Renata asintió, secundando la opinión de su compañero.

—Además es de muy buena familia ¡No es hija ni más ni menos que del rey pandawa!

Amaël rodó los ojos, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por la princesa de la que hablaban.

Él ya conocía a Panlina, de su edad, ojos oscuros, pelo corto, con la típica personalidad fiestera característica de su raza aunque obviamente un tanto quejicosa por ser princesa. Habían coincidido en una reunión donde se renovaba la alianza entre pandawas y sadidas un año atrás y sinceramente no sintió nada más que simpatía por ella al ver como también la dejaban fuera de la reunión, todo por ser ambos los segundos hijos.

Además ya estaba llegando a su límite, llevaba horas ahí metido, gracias a una ventana había podido observar como el sol descendía hasta su posición actual, era por la tarde y si se concentraba podía escuchar como en la cocina se comenzaba a preparar la cena.

Sus cuidadores seguían hablando y hablando, mostrándole fotos y retratos donde se mostraban rostros femeninos que en algunas ocasiones conocía y en otras le eran completamente desconocidos.

Hasta que ya vencidos y también agotados por las constantes negativas del joven príncipe, se sentaron en la cama junto a él, cada uno a un lado del chico, apoyando sus cabezas en sus hombros.

—La reina ya quiere una respuesta—Dijo Renata, quien tenía aquella peculiar coleta decaída, simulando su estado de humor—, no queremos forzarte pero-

—Pero es tu destino—Continuó Patusa después de interrumpir descaradamente a su amigo—, Amaël, querido, eres un príncipe, sabias que iba a llegar este día.

El nombrado sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría y no pudo evitar esa sensación desagradable que lo inundó bajo la fuerza de la verdad.

—Con la ilusión que te hacía de pequeño—Renata habló con nostalgia, recordando al joven en su infancia cuando afirmaba que un día se casaría con la princesa más bella que encontrara—, recuerdo cuando ibas por ahí saltando y soñando con casarte.

Con esas últimas palabras el sadida notó acabada su paciencia y levantándose repentinamente hizo que los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, al verse sin apoyo, cayeran sobre las verdes colchas.

—Ya estoy harto, apenas hace unos meses que cancelé mi primer compromiso y ya me estáis atosigando con casarme ¡Dejadme un año de luto al menos! —Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudieron reunir sus pulmones, deseando librarse de ese incomodo sentimiento de un inevitable futuro aproximándose.

Después de eso un silencio se instaló en la sala, aunque tan solo duró unos segundos, pues Renata y Patusa comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos bajo la filosa mirada del príncipe.

—¿Has oído eso Renata? —Preguntó Patusa mientras ansioso esperaba una respuesta cómplice de su amigo.

—¿El qué?—Un codazo recibido en las costillas cortó su oración—¡A, sí! Creo que nos están llamando.

Y como flechas de ocra salieron disparados de la habitación, cerrando la puerta luego de su marcha, dejando al sadida solo en su cuarto.

Tan solo acompañado por la soledad, Amaël se dejó caer sobre su cama, escuchando como al hacerlo aplastó y arrugó un par de hojas de poemas y cartas.

No es que despreciara los obsequios ni las muestras de atención que recibía, simplemente es que sabía que no eran verdaderos, sabía que las personas que decían enviarlos eran tan obligadas a hacerlo como él de aceptarlos y simplemente esa no era la percepción ni la imagen que él tenía del amor.

Ese sentimiento tenía que infundírtelo una sola persona y debía ser mutuo, libre y sincero, sin ataduras ni reglas que lo condicionaran, era irónico que se le privara de un derecho que hasta el más pobre granjero poseía por una condición que des de años había considerado privilegiada.

Permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos un par de minutos más, sintiendo la suavidad de sus colchas amoldándose a su atlético cuerpo.

Hasta que un zumbido y la sensación de un peso extra sobre su cama lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

Con la cara aún hundida en la almohada le era imposible saber que había sido aquello que perturbó su paz.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su lado, esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró una vez sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto de amenazar con salirse de las cuencas oculares.

La visión de un ángel, de pelo rubio y reluciente bajo los pálidos toques del cercano atardecer, con una sonrisa inocente y al mismo tiempo traviesa que tantas veces en sueños se le presentaba, de ojos chocolate de mirada dulce y atrevida, con el cuerpo angelical de apariencia delicada, frágil y de un suculento moreno que retaba a morder y acariciar la piel hasta escuchar soñadores suspiros salir de esos finos labios.

Vale, quizás ahí se había pasado un poco.

Sin dejar que hablase, él se lanzó sobre ella, atrapándola en un abrazo donde era aprisionada por los fuertes y bronceados brazos del sadida, que, grandes y musculados, conseguían cubrir casi por completo su figura.

—¡Menos mal que has venido Yugi!

La nombrada, sonriente de reencontrarse, devolvió el abrazo al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en el pecho descubierto y tonificado.

Al fin volvía a tenerla con él, a su lado y pudiendo abrazarla y acariciarla cuanto se le antojara, sin preocuparse de limitaciones o condiciones, reglas o mandatos, simplemente disfrutando de aquella compañía que llevaba tiempo deseando.

—Espera un minuto…—Rompiendo el momento Amaël colocó las manos en los hombros de la selatrop y la apartó de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos con una mueca de enfada, algo que desconcertó a la chica.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con inocencia y la confusión siendo expresada en sus facciones.

Los ojos de marrones del sadida se entrecerraron, apartando de forma algo brusca a la joven de su cuerpo, para después cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda, con un palpable mal humor.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Enserio pensaste que no me enfadaría al no recibir _ni una sola_ noticia tuya?!

Yugi deslizó la mano debajo del gorro para rascarse de forma nerviosa la parte posterior de la cabeza, sabía que debía decir algo para aminorar el enfado del príncipe, pero era un poco difícil cuando era a su espalda a lo que debía hablarle.

—He estado ocupada, la posada ha estado muy llen-

—¡La posada! ¡Siempre sales con lo mismo! ¡La posada esto, la posada lo otro! ¡Por Sadida, invéntate otra excusa! ¡Es que acaso hay algo más importante que tus amigos y tu propio no-

Fue cortado por la mano de la portadora de gorro azul, que la colocó a modo de mordaza para que no siguiera hablando al tiempo que con el dedo índice de su otra mano le indicaba guardar silencio. Yugi había aparecido delante de él debido a un portal que le tragó medio cuerpo.

Estaban llevando su noviazgo en secreto, se suponía que nadie más que ellos dos sabían de ello, o de lo contrario serían la comidilla del reino. Comenzaron a salir justo antes de que se iniciaran los preparativos de la boda de sus amigos, con la batalla aún reciente y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Amaël, primero furioso de que se le callara como a un wauwau con bozal, después se percató de que había estado a punto de revelar su relación a todo cotilla que pudiera escucharlo y divulgarlo como la suculenta noticia que era.

—Además…—Comenzó Yugi, aun manteniendo la mano sobre su boca, pero con un aire decaído que mostraban las orejas de su sombrero—Des de que se fue Adameï me he tenido que ocupar a tiempo completo de las pequeñas—Una diminuta aunque triste sonrisa se mostró en sus labios—, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es educar a una dragona temperamental cuando ni siquiera eres de su misma raza ni tienes los métodos de enseñanza adecuados.

El sadida quitó la mano que lo callaba antes de relajar su postura y caer de espaldas a la cama, justo al lado de Yugi, quien tras deslizarse fuera de su portal volvía a estar de rodillas.

—Vale—Dijo Amaël, ya notoriamente calmado—, por esta vez te perdono. Pero que no se repita ¿Vale?

Yugi sonrió, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, dejando que las protuberancias de su gorro se balanceasen siguiendo el movimiento.

El príncipe al verla más feliz palmeó el lugar libre a su lado, indicándole así que se tumbara junto a él, la chica entendió el gesto y tras hacer lo que le pedía, se acurrucó y dejó que la rodeara con su brazo para tener mayor comodidad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras la rubia inspeccionaba la habitación, no había cambiado des de la última que había estado, salvo un detalle.

El desorden.

Había un montón de cartas, sobres, papeles, escritos e incluso un par de bolsas donde supuso que habían traído todo aquello que en ese momento permanecía esparcido por el suelo y algunos muebles.

Incluso en la cama se encontraban.

—Amaël—Llamó—¿Qué es todo esto?

Alargando la mano pudo coger una hoja cercana, donde distinguió palabras escritas en modo de verso. El sadida al saber a lo que se refería bufó irritado.

—Son poemas y cartas de "declaraciones de amor" de princesas—Dijo, haciendo énfasis al tiempo que acercaba más a Yugi a su costado, queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel pero siendo difícil por el tipo de ropas que la selatrop portaba.

La joven comenzó a leer y no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa al terminar el primer párrafo, incluso las orejeras de su gorro temblaban levemente aguantándose los espasmos.

—Pero si tú no tienes los ojos azules.

—Tampoco la piel clara, pero eso dice el segundo párrafo.

Y es que en aquel poema se retrataba a una persona que para ser sinceros no era si quiera de raza sadida.

—Los poetas de las cortes de hoy en día están perdiendo facultades.

Yugi se mostró confusa ante esas palabras, alzando una ceja decidió preguntar.

—¿Cómo que los poetas?

Entonces fue Amaël el que enarcó una ceja, pero divertido.

—¿Enserio creías que esto lo escriben las princesas?

La selatrop se sintió algo cohibida bajo la mirada chocolate de su novio, lo que mostraron las orejas del gorro al querer esconderse detrás de su cabeza.

—¿No lo hacen?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Yugi soltara un "Oh…", al sentir que había quedado como una negada en aquel sector.

—Pensé que te había enseñado bien sobre la realeza "su majestad" —Dijo Amaël con una sonrisa, acentuando el apodo dado a su novia.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué hacen estas cosas.

El de pelo verde gruñó, claramente irritado.

—Abecés creo que es solo para molestarme—Suspiró—, pero después me doy cuenta de que estoy en la edad donde la realeza se _debe_ casar y vuelvo a la realidad de que esas chicas también están siendo obligadas.

Yugi negó con la cabeza, arrugando aquel intento de poema antes de crear un portal y lanzarlo dentro, para ver como lo transportaba a la otra punta del cuarto, antes de que ambos portales desapareciesen.

—Sois muy complicados, no creo que nunca llegue a ser como vosotros, estas cosas no son lo mío.

Y tras esas palabras Amaël se colocó encima de Yugi, aguantándose con los codos y las rodillas para no aplastar el cuerpo que en esa posición le parecía la mitad que el suyo. La selatrop se mostró sorprendida al principio, dejando rígidas las protuberancias de su gorro, pero tras notar las caricias que el sadida le daba en las mejillas se relajó.

—Por eso te quiero—Dijo en un susurro, temeroso de romper el momento.

Y comenzaron a besarse.

OOO

—¿Lo consigues?

Después de eso se calló, esperando la respuesta de su oyente, quien parecía estar más centrada en su actividad que en prestarle atención.

—Casi…

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras Chibi decidió seguir dando vueltas por la habitación, tan solo para entretenerse mientras que esperaba que su hermana obtuviera resultados.

Pasó por las estanterías, casi tirando un par de libros al rozarlos accidentalmente con el pie, zigzagueó entre las lámparas del techo e hizo un tirabuzón al sobrevolar a Grigal, sonriendo al ver el rostro concentrado, con las cejas fruncidas por el esfuerzo y la mandíbula tensa con los dientes apretados.

Siguió así un rato, dando vueltas y piruetas todo lo que le permitía el tamaño de la estancia, estaban en su dormitorio y Chibi nunca se había alegrado tanto de que por su quinto cumpleaños pidiera de regalo ampliarla para poder dormir en el mismo cuarto que Yugi.

La habitación había doblado su tamaño, lo que le permitía más espacio por donde entretenerse y recrearse en la más completa intimidad.

Pero algo cambió, en el moreno y concentrado rostro de la dragona una vena se hizo detonar en su frente, al tiempo que sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido juntas sobre su regazo, se convertían en puños. Sus ojos se abrieron y de un salto se puso de pie, gruñendo con el fuego quemándole la garganta.

—¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ¡Me rindo, es imposible! —Sus ojos se clavaron en su hermana, quien tras el grito se quedó estática y con las uñas clavadas en el techo por el susto, como lo haría un zurcarák—¡Y tú! —Dijo señalándola—¡Deja de volar!

La selatrop bufó, aunque se quedó en su lugar, suspendida en el aire, mirando con burla a su hermana mientras sonreía de forma risueña e infantil, quien no podía despegar sus ojos de las alas de wakfu sobre la cabeza de Chibi.

—Vamos Grigal—Le dijo—. Solo te estoy enseñando a volar con tu forma humana.

A la nombrada pareció no gustarle el comentario.

—Primero: no estoy intentando volar, quiero _levitar_ —Remarcó el verbo, como si aquello hiciera una descomunal diferencia entre los términos— y segundo: ¡Si alguien tiene que enseñar a volar esa soy yo!

Ante el grito Chibi volvió a asustarse, pero se relajó al instante, adquiriendo una postura similar a estar tumbado boca arriba en el sofá con la cabeza colgando de uno de los extremos. En esa posición podía ver a su hermana del revés.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja alzada la dragona.

—Convierto tu cara enfadada—Con su dedo índice resiguió en el aire la sonrisa que ella observaba en el rostro canela—, en una sonriente.

Grigal rodó los ojos, dándose por vencida, su hermana era la única persona con la que no podía enfadarse por más de dos o tres minutos seguidos.

Cogió un libro abierto del suelo y hojeó sus páginas, leyendo de nuevo el contenido. Al ver finalizada su conversación la selatrop de pelo blanco se dirigió al lado de su gemela, aún suspendida en el aire observó por encima del hombro de la metarfoseada las palabras escritas en el manuscrito.

—¿Estas segura de haber leído bien lo que ponía? —Preguntó al tiempo que aleteaba, simplemente por el gusto de sentir sus extremidades extendidas y libres, cosa que pocas veces se podía permitir.

—Es lo que estoy comprobando—Pasó la página, soltando un suave suspiro—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ayudarme?

Su hermana levantó una ceja con picardía, al tiempo que en sus labios se habría paso una sonrisa maliciosa que desentonaba en su rostro aparentemente inocente.

—¿No decías que: "las _fuertes y grandes dragonas"_ no necesitan ayuda?

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Ambas rieron por el comentario, con aquella complicidad que solo ellas poseían.

—Ven—Chibi le cogió la mano derecha, notando las lisas escamas negras que las largas mangas intentaban ocultar.

Arrastrándola la llevó al centro de la sala, donde al fin decidió que sus pies tocaran el suelo recubierto por la alfombra azul.

Grigal no puso queja cuando su gemela le tomó ambas manos, extendiéndola a ambos lados, durante un instante se permitió mirar las alas sobre la cabeza de Chibi, aquellas que salían de entre el brillante pelo platino y se alzaban todo lo que podían, disfrutando de no estar escondidas bajo un gorro.

Eran pequeñas, comparadas con las de Yugi, eran pequeñas.

Y era algo que a Chibi no le costaba admitir.

—Grigal—Llamó, captando toda la atención de la mencionada—. Cierra los ojos.

La dragona la miró de forma interrogante, aunque acabó cediendo y haciendo lo pedido.

—Ahora relájate y concéntrate solo en mi voz.

La de piel canela asintió, soltando el aire contenido al tiempo que relajaba la espalda, siendo consciente por primera vez de la tensión que había acumulado en sus hombros.

—En alguna parte de ti, sigues teniendo alas, solo que no las puedes ver.

Grigal rodó los ojos aun teniéndolos cerrados.

—Quiero que pienses en como vuelas cuando eres dragón.

—Sigo siendo una dragona, solo que-

—Shh. Que lo estropeas.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando en que si su hermana no lograba conseguir lo que fuera que se proponía, se iba a burlar mucho de ella por eso.

—¿Lo piensas ya?

—Si, si, claro…

—Bien, ahora deja de pensar en eso y céntrate solo en lo que sientes.

—¿En lo que siento?

—Sí, el viento en tus escamas, las hojas de los arboles acariciando tus patas, el frio en tu hocico-

—Sabes que siendo una dragona no me enfrío tan rápidamente com-

—¡Grigal! ¡Por amor a Selatrop, pon un poco de tu parte!

Como tenía por hábito, la mencionada soltó aire fuertemente por la nariz, acostumbrada a hacerlo estando en su verdadera forma, se sintió levemente desconcertada al no notar cenizas o humo siendo expulsadas de sus fosas nasales.

 **OOO**

—No hemos conseguido averiguar nada.

—…

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿A mí? Nada, es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Mira sus alas, tan vivas, fulgurantes, la mejor imagen del poder de los primogénitos representada aquí, frente a nuestros ojos, que podamos observar esto ya es todo un privilegio, tras esto siento que nuestra larga travesía ha valido la pena. Se ven tan grandes, poderosas, hay tanto potencial en esos pequeños cuerpos que simplemente ¡Arg! No se puede expresar con palabras todo el poder que emana de ellas.

—Ciertamente… Mis sentimientos son bastante diferentes a los tuyos.

—Explícate, por favor.

—No me siento digno de observar esta escena.

—¿Acaso alguien lo es?

—Y al verlas… Me siento aún más vacío, ese sentimiento de falta se hace más notorio y es como si todo mi cuerpo me dijese que seguir adelante es inútil, que haga lo que haga nunca llegaré a ser nada de lo que nuestra Reina-Diosa se pueda sentir orgullosa.

—¿Acaso hay algo que podamos hacer para ser bien vistos frente sus ojos?

—Me siento como… Una abominación.

—¿Acaso no lo somos?

 **OOO**

—Selatrop.

—¿Si? Te ves un tanto trastocada.

—Es… Nada, olvídalo.

—Parece que aún no has entendido algo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que a ti te pasa, me pasa a mí, tus problemas son los míos y daría todo mi poder para erradicar cualquier mal que sobre ti se cerniera… Y me duele que aún después de tanto tiempo no lo hayas aprendido.

—Siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa.

—Es que soy encantador.

—Anda calla, lo que pasa es que… Adameï me-me está rezando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo ha aprendido a contactar contigo?

—No lo sé pero… Está angustiada.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Me pide que la proteja, pero no sé de qué, no, espera, no quiere que la proteja a ella, sino a las demás.

—¿A Chibi, Grigal y Yugi?

—Si, al parecer siente que una amenaza inminente se cierne sobre ellas.

—Puede que sean solo desvaríos suyos, ya sabes que si nuestros hijos pasan mucho tiempo separados o enfrentados entre ellos pueden llegar a crearse paranoias en sus mentes.

—La siento tan convencida. Me dice que perdone sus acciones y que le otorgue fuerzas para continuar con su misión y conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Pero dile algo! ¡Háblale!

—¡Y que le digo!

—¡Pues yo qué sé! ¡Dile que no se preocupe o algo!

—De acuerdo, allá voy.

 _¿Qué hay que perdonar? ¿Tu coraje? ¿Tu valentía? ¿Tus sentimientos puros e irrompibles hacia tu familia? He de decirte, hija mía, que eso son virtudes que se condecoran, no pecados que se perdonan._

 **000**

 **—Espero que os haya gustado—Digo, jugando con un mechón de cabello—, me gustaría saber de vuestra opinión, para mejorar y editar los próximos capítulos ¡Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas! —Exclamo, con cierto aire de desesperación—Y me da igual si las ponéis en otro idioma que no sea el español ¡Igualmente las atesoraré con cariño!**

 **—Valentina…**

 **Le miro con una ceja alzada, sin entender su rostro ensombrecido.**

 **—¿Si, Adamaï?**

 **—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre liar a mi hermano con esa arpía!?**

 **Del grito me asusto y caigo de la silla, en una postura nada favorecedora para mi autoestima.**

 **—Parece que ya tenemos al primer lector en contra…**

 **Patuso y Renato (O Patusa y Renata como son conocidas en mi fic), tienen la misma apariencia que en la serie, donde nunca llegué a descubrir su género, me vi obligada a buscarlo en internet y tras ver que en la serie eran mujeres (y después de superar el trauma que la información me causó), decidí cambiarles el nombre y hacerlas hombre.**

 **Espero no haber asustado a las mentes más inocentes y puras…**

 **Si es que aún quedan de esas en el mundo.**

 **No puedo asegurar cual será el próximo día de publicación, pero prometo no dejar esta historia, menos con doce capítulos escritos ya.**

 **En un review poned cual es vuestro episodio favorito de la serie, tanto de la segunda como de la primera temporada. Es para llevar a cabo mi… Bueno, será un modo de pedir perdón por la tardanza.**


	9. La cena

**—¡Hola! —Saludo enérgica—Me alegro de volver a estar aquí y debo decir que de veras lamento si la historia se desarrolla tan lentamente, pero es necesario para que la trama fluya de la manera adecuada—Suspiro, un tanto cansada—. Además debéis entender que trabajar con los personajes y sus géneros cambiados es difícil. No paro de cuestionarme si de verdad actuarían así.**

 **Me levanto de la silla.**

 **—Si hubiera otra historia genderbend en la cual yo pudiera fijarme para asegurarme de estar haciéndolo bien…—Alargo las vocales, claramente insinuando algo—¡Si! ¡Os estoy persuadiendo para que vosotros también os unáis al barco del genderbend! ¡Dejad volar vuestra imaginación!**

 **Cread escenas cómicas, dramáticas, angustiantes, familiares, románticas, pero sobre todo memorables con estilo genderbend.**

 **Si yo puedo ¿Por qué tú no?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes de la serie Wakfu ni el universo del krosmoz me pertenecen, son todos de la auditoria de Ankama, gran empresa francesa. Yo tan solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Gasp 1808:** **Me alegra saber que sigues siendo un fiel lector de este fic, mi kokoro da un saltito cada vez que veo otro review aquí. Y te agradezco el que te hayas molestado en poner tus caps favoritos, aún lo estoy preparando, pero espero publicarlo pronto.**

 **Palabras:** **3927**

 _Capítulo IX:_ La cena

¿Qué hay que perdonar? ¿Tu coraje? ¿Tu valentía? ¿Tus sentimientos puros e irrompibles hacia tu familia? He de decirte, hija mía, que eso son virtudes que se condecoran, no pecados que se perdonan.

"La Gran Dragona" en Volviendo del olvido

Valentina Amore

El sol tras ocultarse dio paso a la flamante luna, que, como cada noche, estaba dispuesta a brindar luz y belleza en el Reino Sadida, pintando el paisaje en tonos plateados e impulsando a las bellas flores nocturnas a abrirse y dejar ver sus pétalos de cristal.

Ese paisaje se podía ver des de los ventanales del salón real, siempre abiertos para que todos los ocupantes de la sala pudieran disfrutar durante la velada de las vistas que daban al mar y al bosque, una fusión pintoresca de la que los sadida habían admitido no tener queja alguna.

Sentados en las rígidas sillas, estaban situados los componentes de la familia Percedal, cuyos hijos permanecían entretenidos hablando y de vez en cuando jugando con sus cubiertos imitando peleas de espadas, uno de los pocos entretenimientos que podían tener el aquel lugar.

—Niños, ya basta—Regañó su padre al tiempo que les quitaba los tenedores que sostenían—, empezad a comportaros.

La mueca de disgusto no se hizo tardar en los rostros infantiles.

—Vamos papá—Dijo el pequeño yopuka de cabello anaranjado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su camiseta negra—. Solo estábamos jugando.

Evongel frunció el ceño, al tiempo que colocaba correctamente los objetos anteriormente arrebatados de las manos de sus hijos, intentaba mantener la poca paciencia que había sobrevivido al desastroso entrenamiento que había soportado horas antes, donde sus alborotados arqueros no cesaron de bramar injuriosas quejas y feroces maldiciones al tiempo que él, con la ira nublando su mente, buscaba un culpable.

—Nada de jugar en la mesa, Evole, ya lo sabes—Tras esas palabras su mirada esmeralda se dirigió a la adulta al lado del nombrado, que al captar la mirada acusadora del ocra no pudo evitar un escalofrío—. ¿No es verdad Tristepain?

La mencionada se puso tensa, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que solo quería que colaborara en la conversación.

—Haz caso a tu padre, Evole.

El pequeño infló sus cachetes para después dejarse caer bruscamente contra la silla, recogiendo su muñeco del reposa codos lo sostuvo con enfado, descargando su ira sobre él, como ya tenía por costumbre.

—Te comportas como un bebé—Se burló su hermana al tiempo que lo miraba con suficiencia y pose altiva, que constituía en mantener la espalda totalmente recta, intentando mantenerse más alta que el yopuka.

Ese comentario no agradó a Evole, quien cogiendo con ambas manos la cola de su peluche y alzándose en su asiento con gesto furioso, golpeó a la pequeña ocra en la cara, con tanta fuerza que la rubia se calló al suelo, con silla incluida.

Tras la caída de la de ojos vino lo siguiente que se escuchó en la sala fueron las risas del de pelo anaranjado y Rubilix, quien con su característica carcajada gutural se mofaba del espectáculo que había observado des de primera fila (pues al pequeño Evole le gustaba ponerla sobre la mesa para hablar mientras comían).

—¡Flapén! —Exclamaron a coro sus padres al tiempo que corrían a recogerla, alarmados y sorprendidos, ninguno se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hijo.

La chica permanecía en el suelo, aun intentando procesar como había acabado allí. Cuando lo logró ya estaba en los protectores y fibrosos brazos de su madre mientras Evongel se dedicaba a sermonear a su hermano, quien miraba al suelo con cara de jalatín degollado, haciendo que no se supiera si en verdad se arrepentía de sus acciones, pues sus ojos brillaban traviesos, por mucho que se esforzara en adoptar aquella mueca inocente que meses atrás Chibi le enseñó.

—Ya basta, ocrita—Intervino Rubilix, captando la atención de todos los presentes—. Deja de echarle la bronca, solo se estaba divirtiendo—Su ojo se clavó en Evole, quien lo miraba con esperanza y dándole las gracias con la mirada—. Además, ha sido un buen golpe, campeón.

—¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! —Gritó el rubio, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando al único ojo de la fab'hurito con enfado—¿ _Tú_ , dándome consejos a _mí_ de cómo ser buen padre?

—Pues seguro que si pudiera lo haría mejor que tú.

—Da gracias a estar dentro de esa espada, fab'hurito de pacotilla.

—¿¡Qué me has llamado!?

Y después de eso el ocra y la criatura demoniaca se enzarzaron en una discusión verbal, dejando olvidados al resto de los presentes, quienes miraban atónitos la escena, pocas veces Rubilix conseguía hacer enfurecer tanto a Evongel como para que este dejara de lado su paciencia y calma para pelear, aunque fuera solo con palabras.

—¿Qué le pasa a papá? —Preguntó una desconcertada Flapén, agarrándose a la tela de la capa blanca con el signo yopuka en rojo, aquella que descansaba en el cuello de su madre, quien la seguía sosteniendo.

—Ha tenido un día duro—Fue su única respuesta, mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo, le gustaría haberla dejado con delicadeza, pero como esa no es una virtud que posean los yopukas, la pequeña Flapén trastabilló cuando se vio sorpresivamente sin agarre, por suerte estaba cerca del suelo y, con los años, la pequeña se había acostumbrado a ese trato descuidado por parte de su madre.

Aquel espectáculo se mantuvo los próximos minutos, hasta que las puertas de madera macizas del salón se abrieron, dejando que Rachel entrase, con un aspecto sucio y descuidado, su camiseta de tirantes gris estaba recubierta de manchas de aceite de motor, al igual que sus pantalones de un verde oliva, llenos de polvo y barro en las rodillas, ni si quiera su cinturón de cuero se había librado del baño de suciedad.

Empezó a dirigirse a la mesa, con sus sandalias de madera haciendo ruido al caminar por el salón hasta su lugar frente a lo que sería la silla de Tristepain, se sentó, sin el menor miramiento al manchar su asiento.

—Rachel, por Ocra, se más considerada—Le dijo Evongel.

Tras esas palabras la anutrof miró al hombre, quien pudo notar la vena latente en la frente de la anciana, al tiempo que sus ojos inyectados en sangre desarmaban cualquier argumento o regaño que estuviera a punto de salir de su boca.

—¡Abuelita Rachel! —Exclamaron los más pequeños al tiempo que saltaban hacía la nombrada, pisando la mesa en el proceso y tirando algún que otro vaso o plato.

La anutrof apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los niños ya la habían tirado de su silla hacía el suelo, creando un gran estruendo pues el mantel blanco de sobre la mesa se había enredado en el pie de Evole y todo lo que estaba encima había sido arrastrado con ellos en su caída.

Tristepain y Evongel solo pudieron observar impotentes como los cubiertos desaparecían de su visión al igual que sus hijos y la anciana.

El rubio retiró su silla y se sentó, apoyando los codos en la mesa y colocando la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando derrotado y agotado por aquel día que parecía empeorar a cada minuto.

La de pelo anaranjado se agachó para recoger a Rubilix, quien se había caído al suelo como el resto de cubiertos, observando como la fab'hurito ya parecía más calmada.

—Deja de comportarte así con él—Le dijo en un tono bajo para que su esposo no la escuchara, aunque en realidad no hacía falta, las risas del trio de locos en el suelo opacaban cualquier otro sonido.

—Yo solo defendía al pobre crio—Refunfuñó, entrecerrando su ojo y mirando desafiante a su guardiana.

—Esa no es excusa, Rubi.

—Para mí sí.

—¡¿Es que no podéis estar ni cinco minutos sin romper algo?!

Las risas cesaron abruptamente y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a las puertas del salón, donde bajo el umbral de madera se encontraba la fuente del potente grito, la cual era un Amaël vestido con sus ropas reales y bastante enfadado con la actitud de sus invitados

A su lado Yugi permanecía tranquila y sonriente, sosteniendo en sus manos la mochila y la pala de la anutrof, quien aprovechando la distracción de los pequeños, se pudo escabullir de entre esos brazos que la aprisionaban como cadenas.

—Me ponéis de los nervios—Se quejó el príncipe, acercándose a la mesa—. Y tú, vieja descuidada—Dijo señalando (obviamente) a Rachel— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así por palacio?! ¡Has escandalizado a Patusa y Renata!

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Amaël—Saludó con notable sarcasmo—. Además, no es mi culpa que no sepan soportar un _poquito_ de suciedad.

—¡¿Un _poquito_?! ¡¿Un _poquito_?!

—Cálmate Amaël—Le dijo Yugi con suavidad, ganándose una mirada resignada de su novio, aunque acabó obedeciendo, cruzándose de brazos demostró su inconformidad.

La selatrop se acercó a su anciana amiga, extendiéndole los objetos que portaba y que le pertenecían a la de pelo canoso, Rachel los tomó y por primera vez des de que entró a la sala relajó su expresión y suspiró, destensándose y recuperando la calma. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que esa pequeña chica tenía el don de calmar cualquier rabieta que la sacudiera.

—Renata y Patusa te han limpiado la pala y remendado la mochila—Informó, al tiempo que, aguachándose, ayudaba a Flapén y Evole a levantarse del frio suelo de madera—. Creo que también te han puesto plantas aromáticas dentro del merkasako, pero no estoy segura.

—Espero que sí—Dijo la rubia ocra al tiempo que se dejaba ayudar por Yugi, quien con delicadeza le sostenía las manos para que se pudiera incorporar con facilidad—, aún me escuece la nariz de la última vez que entré.

Evongel puso una mueca de desagrado, concordando con la opinión de su hija.

—Hola Yugi—Saludó el padre de los niños al tiempo que reafirmaba su postura—, siento no haberte saludado antes.

La nombrada (ya de pie) rió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia.

—No pasa nada.

—Bien, bien, bien. Mucho saludito y tal ¿Por qué no dejamos estas cosas aburridas y nos vamos a lo importante? —Rubilix captó toda la atención con esas mordaces palabras, Tristepain aún la sostenía entre sus manos al nivel de su cabeza, por lo que todos pudieron observar a la fab'hurito.

—¡Eso! —Secundó con entusiasmo la de pelo anaranjado—¡Hablemos de la aventura!

Evongel miró con una ceja alzada a su pareja, quien levantando su brazo izquierdo demostraba lo mucho que le entusiasmaba la idea, de la cual, él no tenía ni la menor información.

Tras encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento y después de que la pobre joven fuera arrastrada por los pasillos del palacio como un mero saco de ñamzamas, Yugi le explicó a Tristepain que la razón de su visita no era solo para reencontrarse, sino que tenía otros motivos que le serían revelados cuando se encontraran todos reunidos.

Y era justo ese momento el que la selatrop le mencionó a la yopuka que le daría más información, pero al parecer primero tendrían que calmarse y ordenar un poco la estancia.

Amaël se negaba a iniciar una conversación con el salón en tales condiciones.

OOO

—Bien, esto ya está—Dijo Evongel al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su hija.

Los cubiertos volvían a estar sobre la mesa, descubierta y sin mantel para evitar futuros accidentes, las copas de cristal estaban rectas y los platos en sus respectivos lugares, llenos de verduras que serían el alimento de la noche, aunque Amaël no dejaba de mirar con desagrado los trozos de carne que se vislumbraban en los platos ajenos.

Al menos Yugi, Evongel y Flapén habían tenido la consideración de negarse a tomar dicho alimento, normalmente mal visto en el Reino Sadida.

—Antes de comenzar—El rubio dio un vistazo general a la mesa, mirando a sus amigos e inconscientemente analizando sus puestos.

Flapén estaba sentada al lado de Evole, quien prometió no volver a golpearla en toda la cena con la condición de que Rubilix siguiera estando sobre la mesa (aunque por precaución le quitaron el muñeco), y al lado del pequeño yopuka Tristepain le devolvía la mirada. Delante de su esposa Rachel engullía la carne de su plato, teniendo especial cuidado de no coger por accidente alguna verdura, cosa que molestó a Amaël, que sentado al lado de la anutrof reprimía sus ganas de pegarle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Después sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Yugi y el asiento libre frente a él, el rubio ocra no pudo evitar el pensamiento que se precipitó por su mente al observar la silla que meses atrás ocupaba Adameï en todas sus reuniones.

—A partir de hoy siempre estará vacía—Pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Tristepain, inclinándose sobre la mesa para observar a su marido, quien se había quedado en blanco.

—No, nada—Respondió, agitando levemente la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones rubios se balanceasen siguiendo el movimiento—. Digo, que antes de empezar a comer, tenemos el derecho a saber porque nos hemos reunido.

—Hay un fallo en tu plan, porque Rachel ya está comiendo—Comentó Amaël en tono despectivo mientras señalaba con su pulgar a la mencionada.

El ocra prefirió ignorarlo, dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda a Yugi, quien al sentir esos analizadores ojos sobre ella se sintió bastante cohibida, cosa que se dejó ver por la forma en que las orejas de su gorro se pusieron gachas.

—Yo…—Titubeó, mirando de forma nerviosa a los presentes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima, todos sabiendo que ella era quien los había reunido—Quería pediros ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —Repitió desconcertada Flapén, al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en la confusión, no se imaginaba porque Yugi, una persona que ella había visto desplegar todo su poder, podía necesitarles—¿Ayuda para qué?

—¡Si es para pelear puedes contar conmigo! —Exclamó con energía Evole, al tiempo que se ponía de pie sobre su asiento y adquiría una posición de ataque, dando golpes al aire—¡Arriba los yopuka!

—¡Viva! —Secundó Tristepain los gritos de su hijo, con el mismo entusiasmo que el pequeño.

—Por Ocra, comportaos—Pidió Evongel, recriminándoles sus actos con la mirada y haciendo que un pequeño coro de risas resonara por la estancia.

—No será _solo_ para pelear—Les dijo Yugi mientras les guiñaba un ojo con picardía, algo no muy común en ella, pero que consiguió que al fin su rostro dejase de verde afligido por un mal invisible, contenta de ver el incondicional apoyo que le mostraban los hermanos.

Ante sus palabras los ojos claros de los de pelo naranja brillaron, ilusionados ante la perspectiva de épicas batallas y feroces enemigos y aunque Flapén intentó ocultarlo, en sus ojos color vino se podía vislumbrar lo emocionada que le puso la idea.

—Danos más detalles—Evongel apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, adquiriendo una postura seria, queriendo saber más antes de lanzar a sus hijos de cabeza a, lo que de seguro sería, una alocada travesía.

Las orejeras del sombrero de Yugi se pudieron rígidas durante un segundo antes de volver a su posición habitual, la selatrop pensaba en cómo explicar el viaje que quería llevar a cabo, de tal forma que sus amigos no le dijeran que no. Su compañía le era de gran importancia y sentía que con el mínimo fallo en su explicación ellos podían negarse en rotundo a ir con ella.

—Pues…—Con las manos sobre su regazo jugueteó con el dobladillo de su túnica naranja—Será un viaje por todo el Mundo de los doce.

—¡¿Por todo el mundo?! —Preguntó emocionado Evole, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para poder erguirse, sin creerse que podría realizar tal travesía a su corta edad.

—Déjala hablar, Evole—El mencionado volvió a sentarse tras las palabras de su padre, aunque se agitaba levemente y daba pequeños saltos en su asiento—. ¿Con que finalidad sería el viaje?

—Mamá—Susurró el de pelo anaranjado mientras se inclinaba hacía el asiento de su madre—¿Qué significa finalidad?

Tristepain miró hacía ambos lados, nerviosa, no quería quedar mal frente a su hijo por no saber el significado de una palabra.

—Pregúntaselo a tu hermana—Fue su apresurada respuesta—. Mamá está ocupada escuchando a tía Yugi.

Mientras las yopukas hablaban Yugi había estado pensando en cómo decir la respuesta, se le había secado la garganta y le costaba hablar, justo las mismas sensaciones que sintió al despedirse de Chibi y Grigal, un desagradable sentimiento de soledad le provocó un vacío en el estómago, ocasionándole aún más nervios.

—Creo que ya es hora de—Tragó saliva, sintiendo aliviada su tráquea—de ser sincera.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la estancia, incluso Rachel dejó de morder el trozo de pan que cogió de una cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa.

La rubia suspiró, soltando el arrugado trozo de tela que segundos antes retorcía entre sus dedos.

—Quiero viajar por el Mundo de los doce, buscando islas, prados, bosques… Cualquier territorio despoblado y apto para la vida—Explicó, mirando con rostro decidido a sus amigos, quienes la escuchaban atentamente—. Y en ese lugar quiero hacer crecer a mi pueblo como nación—Su tono se volvió firme y altivo, su cuerpo recorrido por una sorpresiva e injustificada adrenalina la hizo decir con orgullo esas palabras.

Y se desconcertó levemente, pues, sentía que, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, había pronunciado exactamente esas mismas palabras con el mismo ímpetu y determinación.

—No es tan fácil, Yugi—Habló Evongel, con suavidad y cuidado, no queriendo disminuir la voluntad de su amiga, de la cual no recordaba la última vez que la vio poner tanta ilusión en un proyecto—. El resto de reinos no estuvieron de acuerdo con-

—Ev—Le cortó Amaël, hablando por primera vez des de que se sentaron en la mesa—, ella es muy consciente de eso.

—Mamá-

—Pregúntale a tu hermana.

Yugi asintió, confirmando las palabras del sadida, mientras de reojo, con aquella mirada chocolate que conseguía derretirlo, le dio las gracias por intervenir.

—Sé muy bien que a los reyes no les gustó la traición de Qalby—No pudo evitar decir ese nombre con repugnancia y desprecio, aún después de tantos años mencionar a la traidora le creaba una sensación amarga en el paladar—, pero ahora será diferente. No hay selacubo ni hay dofus selatrop, ni nada por lo que se puedan sentir amenazados.

—Ai~ que ingenua eres Yugi—Interrumpió Rachel, dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa y colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con una actitud despreocupada nada apta para la seria situación—. Aunque creas que no tienen nada por lo que protestar _siempre_ encontraran algo. Los reyes son así, unos quejicas de manual.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Amaël, molesto por las despectivas palabras dichas por la anciana.

Rachel le ignoró de forma descarada, pero aún tenía algo más que decir, tan solo para aminorar el enojo del (des de su punto de vista) susceptible príncipe.

—Tenemos suerte de que la reina Koaleaf sea una de las pocas excepciones—Añadió.

Ante eso Amaël se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada de advertencia, pero decidiendo dejar de lado sus pleitos con la anutrof, esa noche era para que Yugi les informase de sus planes, no para llevar a cabo sus infantiles peleas.

—Lo tengo todo planeado—Dijo con seguridad y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos—, tan solo necesitaríamos un barco que pudiera con todos—Cortó su oración en seco y las protuberancias de su sombrero se agacharon, al tiempo que adquiría un rostro triste y sus ojos chocolates se veían inundados por la sensación de la inseguridad—. Siempre y cuando aceptéis venir conmigo, claro.

El silencio inundó la sala, tan solo unos segundos, a Tristepain nunca le gustó esperar. Por lo que con fuerza se levantó de su asiento, colocando ambas manos con brusquedad sobre la mesa y mirando ferozmente a todos los presentes con sus ojos claros rebosantes de determinación.

—¡Por mi maestra! ¿¡De verdad crees que diríamos que no?! —Exclamó, aparentemente ofendida por la actitud de su amiga, le molestaba que después de tantas vivencias juntas, aún hiciera preguntas tan absurdas.

¿Es que no confiaba en ellos?

—No se deja a nadie atrás, eso no sería digno de una guerrera yopuka.

—Ni de un caballero—Dijo Evole, alzando con su brazo derecho a Rubilix, mientras se ponía sobre la silla y apoyaba un pie en el reposa codos, adoptando esa postura tan heroica que veía siempre en los cuentos de héroes.

—Ni de una arquera—Secundó Flapén, des de su asiento y mirando con decisión a Yugi, quien los observaba con incredulidad.

—Ni de un príncipe—El sadida miró a la que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa, asegurándole con la mirada que tendría todo su apoyo.

—Ni de una caza recompensas—Rachel se irguió, levantándose de su asiento y colocando una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra sostenía su pala, donde se balanceaba su mochila a cada movimiento que hacía—, le prometí a Aliana que te protegería y como se me ocurra romper mi promesa de seguro me obligará a pagar la cuenta.

Después de tal muestra de amistad y apoyo, Yugi sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, las orejas del gorro se irguieron y una sensación de calidez le inundó el cuerpo, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación que se le hizo desconocida, su mente no supo reconocerla hasta que rebuscó en su memoria, encontrando el nombre a esa agradable emoción.

El sentimiento de hermandad.

—Eso—Comenzó Evongel, con voz solemne y paternal—, tampoco sería digno de un amigo.

—Eso significa que…

—Sí, Yugi—Dijo el ocra, sonriéndole con cariño—, te acompañaremos.

Y en ese momento, donde lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las risas y alegres comentarios de sus amigos, Yugi comprendió algo.

Una hermandad, es para toda la vida.

Y en su caso, eso era una eternidad.

 **OOO**

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

—Pre-prefiero mirar las estrellas.

—No me mientas. Sé que estabas escribiendo en tu diario.

—Bueno, lo hacía pensando en las constelaciones.

—Eres incorregible.

—Así me quieres.

—Tienes razón, sin ti no sé cómo podría continuar con esto.

—Bromeas ¿No? Eres tu quien me da esperanzas, eres tú la invencible, eres tú-

—Si sigues así me voy a ruborizar.

 **OOO**

—Estoy preocupado.

—A mí me resulta curioso, incluso gracioso.

—¿El qué? Y cuidado con lo que vas a decir.

—Nosotros, seguramente los seres más poderosos del krosmoz, creadores de la vida y, si no es muy pretencioso, amos del universo y de todo aquello que en él habita. Con energía y conocimientos infinitos, debemos observar impotentes como los ineptos de nuestros hijos, que tan burdamente se hacen llamar dioses, poco a poco han ido llevando a sus correspondientes discípulos a la perdición. Y si fuera poco, después debemos observar a nuestra segunda generación de hijos, aquellos que devotamente nos adoraban, rezaban y creían en nosotros, sufrir en un mundo bajo el mandato de seres inferiores a ellos. Simplemente es curioso y descaradamente irónico que tan solo podamos observar, solo ser espectadores de un mundo que antes nos pertenecía.

—¿No te has pasado un poco? Es verdad que nuestros hijos han metido la pata un par de veces pero... También han hecho cosas buenas.

—Claro ¿Pero de qué sirve destruir todo un bosque y después solo plantar una flor? Es ridículo y absurdo, típico de ellos.

 **000**

 **—Y… ¿Qué tal?**

 **—Horrible, espantoso, atroz—Le lanzó una mirada filosa a Adamaï, quien me reta con su actitud.**

 **—Gracias por tus siempre destructivas criticas—Le suelto con sarcasmo—, son de** ** _gran_** **ayuda.**

 **—Pensé que dijiste que aceptas críticas malas.**

 **—La tuyas no.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como para alegraros el día o arruinaros la tarde. No creo que este sea uno de los mejores capítulos hasta ahora, pero no sabía como arreglarlo y simplemente dije "Pues así mismo", total, tampoco está taaaan mal.**

 **Y simplemente escribir sobre los pequeños Percedal ya me llena de ternura, espero haber captado bien su esencia.**

 **J**


	10. Cada loco con su locura

**—No sé si el titulo sea lo más adecuado—Digo, pensativa—, pero me hizo gracia, la verdad.**

 **Si no te gusta el Yugo x Amalia/Yugi x Amaël, abstente de leer el segundo apartado.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Gasp 1808: ¡** **Hola, mi más fiel lector! Si tú esperas con ansias mis capítulos yo espero ansiosa tus comentarios ¡Gracias por seguirme! No sé si este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, pero ciertamente era una idea que no podía sacarme de la cabeza y, a parte, lo que pasa en este capítulo será bastante relevante en los siguientes ¡Así que presta atención al más mínimo detalle!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Creo que a estas alturas a todos nos ha quedado claro que no me pertenece Wakfu ni el universo del krosmoz, todos sois conscientes de que es propiedad intelectual de Ankama y que yo no me lucro con esta actividad.**

 **Palabras:** **5365**

 **Por cierto, agradecimientos a ese dulce lector que le ha dado a seguir y favoritos ;)**

 _Capítulo X:_ Cada loco con su locura

Al pedir perdón no espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, no espero ser perdonada, ni que vuelvan a confiar en mí, tampoco que de repente decidan olvidar mi error y actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, tan solo para intentar recuperar la normalidad perdida ¡Yo no quiero eso! Cuando me equivoco lo reconozco y no quiero que lo olviden, quiero que me lo recuerden, que me lo digan y me lo repitan todas las veces que sea posible, hasta que cada vez que cierre los ojos vea mi error una y otra vez, para así no olvidarlo, para no repetirlo, todo por no volver a hacer sufrir a los que quiero. Por no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Reflexiones ocultas de Adameï en Volviendo del olvido

Valentina Amore

Tristepain se acomodó en las sabanas, acurrucándose en las suaves y ligeras telas, en el Reino Sadida el clima era envidiable en aquella época del año y su cama tan solo precisaba de un par de finas mantas para proteger de cualquier eventual brisa que se colase por las ventanas, que ella insistía en mantener abiertas. La luna creciente era tapada por las frondosas capas de hojas del árbol donde se ubicaba el palacio, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera apreciar su presencia, su reflejo plateado en las inquietas holas del mar cercano era la única prueba que necesitaba para saber de su existencia.

La yopuka se quejó al notar un pinchazo en su costado derecho, tanteando con su mano izquierda la zona se dio cuenta de una pequeña, pero filosa, espina que se clavaba en sus costillas descubiertas.

A regañadientes se medio incorporó, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de madera de su cama, una vez en aquella posición comenzó a examinarse la prótesis, encontrándose con más de una espina e irregularidad, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, era normal que después de un combate con su escuadrón de guardias, algún que otro trozo de madera o zarza se quedara enganchado en alguna de las múltiples grietas que de vez en cuando se habrían por el esfuerzo al que sometía aquella extremidad, que aún ha estar en su cuerpo, no consideraba suya.

Suspirando con molestia estiró su brazo derecho hasta notar la superficie de madera bajo sus dedos, tanteó la mesita de noche ubicada al lado de la cama, intentando encontrar alguna parte que poder arrancar, al llegar a una esquina la cogió con fuerza y estiró bruscamente, rompiendo y separando la zona deseada.

Con la madera desquebrajada en la mano, guío la punta fina y puntiaguda hasta una espina en su prótesis. Haciendo que se metiese por un pequeño hueco al lado del residuo comenzó a hacer palanca.

Esa técnica era habitual, por lo que no le causó ningún problema, aunque debía procurar no ejercer mucha fuerza para evitar romper la extremidad.

Tras ver expulsada a la espina de su cuerpo prosiguió con las demás.

Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, instintivamente dirigió allí su mirada, encontrándose con la silueta de su marido bajo el marco. Tras verificar su identidad volvió a su actividad anterior mientras el ocra se acomodaba a su lado en el lecho.

Evongel, ya acostumbrado a esa escena, no se impresionó al ver la mesita de noche con una esquina faltante, ni tampoco varias espinas o astillas sobre las mantas.

Era el precio a pagar por querer tener dos brazos.

Se repetía.

—¿Están dormidos? —Preguntó, sin cesar su actividad, debía deshacerse de todas las espinas, lo último que quería era pinchar a su pareja en medio de la noche por un descuido.

Evongel suspiró, agotado por el día, dejando que su cuerpo se cayese sobre el mullido colchón.

—Se lo hacen, apuesto a que ahora mismo están despiertos hablando y jugando con Rubilix.

Tristepain no pudo evitar que una sonrisa a lo yopuka se abriese paso en su rostro, no sabía cómo describir la sensación que la llenaba de gozo al observar la buena relación que mantenía la fab'hurito con sus hijos, quien, aunque lo negara rotundamente y pusiera siempre una excusa cada vez menos creíble, se notaba que disfrutaba de la compañía de los pequeños, sobre todo cuando ellos no ponían pegas a escuchar una de sus historias sobre la dimensión fab'hurito, aquel lugar del cual solo habían oído en cuentos y se les antojaba una región llena de misterios y aventuras.

—Ev—Llamó la de pelo anaranjado, haciendo que el nombrado la mirase—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con el viaje?

El ocra suspiró, relajando su cuerpo para dejar que la cama se lo siguiera tragando, haciendo que cada vez estuviera más acomodado entre las sabanas, era una sensación a la que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse, después de toda su infancia durmiendo en una cama dura y rígida (que era lo más parecido a dormir sobre una piedra que había encontrado) que te dejaba la espalda adolorida, pero recta, la sensación de una cama con colchón (las de su niñez no tenían) aún seguía desconcertándolo un poco.

—Yo sí ¿Y tú?

La de ojos marrones pareció ofendida por la duda.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Exclamó, indignada, aquello había sido una ofensa a su orgullo de guerrera—¡Una aventurera nunca le dice que no a una aventura! —Tras ese gritó dio por finalizada su labor de limpiar la prótesis, tirando descuidadamente el trozo de madera por sobre su hombro—Ni tampoco a las peleas que se tiene por el camino.

Evongel sonrió levemente, repitiéndose en su cabeza que por muchos años que pasaran su mujer no cambiaría.

Y que eso no tenía nada de malo.

—Cabeza de yopuka.

—Esa soy yo.

Ambos sonrieron, con esa complicidad que ganaron en los años de largas travesías por el hostil mundo, hacía tiempo ya, que el mote que anteriormente era despectivo y un insulto para la de dicha raza, se había convertido en un apodo dicho con cariño y ternura que había conseguido remplazar a los: cielo, amor y mi vida, que se decían las otras parejas, demostrando de nuevo su singularidad.

—Hoy has estado toda la tarde de mal humor ¿Te ha pasado algo? —Preguntó Tristepain mientras se giraba para orientar su cuerpo en dirección a su pareja.

Ese comentario ocasionó un ceño fruncido en Evongel, quien en su mente rememoró el desastroso entrenamiento de sus tropas, entrenamiento del cual también se acordó Tristepain, quien con su torpeza habitual a la hora de hablar, se había olvidado que fue ella (a medias) la culpable del deplorable resultado.

—Ha sido por culpa de mis arqueros—Dijo, con enfado mal disimulado—, al parecer al graciosillo de turno se le ocurrió la _grandiosa_ idea de comenzar a disparar a diestro y siniestro contra sus camaradas.

En su trasero volvió la sensación de tener la flecha clavada, aunque obviamente fue tan solo el fantasma del recuerdo quien le hizo sentirlo.

La yopuka comenzó a sudar frio por los nervios, su mente trabajaba a altas revoluciones para saber cómo salir de esa situación donde se había metido por culpa de su bocaza. Su cerebro, lamentablemente no demasiado acostumbrado a tal apuro, comenzaba a provocarle jaqueca.

Armándose de valor, decidió que era el momento de librarse de aquel peso que le estaba martilleando la cabeza, ella estaba hecha para soportar grandes golpes físicos, no dilemas morales, prefería dejarle eso a sus amigos.

—La verdad es que…—Titubeó, alargando las vocales para ganar más tiempo, aquel comportamiento alertó a la analizadora mente de Evongel, quien ya comenzaba a tener sus sospechas.

—¿No será que tú?

Tristepain asintió nerviosamente y con una sonrisa tímida, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

Evongel sin decir palabra y con una expresión inerte cogió su almohada y sin levantarse de la cama o cambiar de posición se colocó el objeto en la cara, apretándolo contra su rostro bajo la mirada interrogante y confusa de Tristepain, quien después fue testigo del grito rabioso y ahogado amortiguado por la almohada.

Ya más aliviado tras haber hecho aquello, el rubio volvió a dejar la almohada en su posición original, ya aparentemente más calmado, aunque aquello no aminoró los nervios de su esposa.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación.

—La tengo, la tengo, es…

El de ojos verde se pasó las manos por la cara, masajeándose las sienes en el proceso, intentando relajarse y repitiéndose que estaban en la víspera de un largo viaje donde tendría que convivir con sus amigos en un espacio reducido y que lo único que necesitaba era estar enfadado con su pareja.

—Empieza a explicarme cómo pudiste hacer eso—Dijo, suplicándole a su dios que le cargase de paciencia para soportar el interrogatorio que tenía por delante, pues, obstinado como era, aunque lo negara, no podría dormir tranquilo hasta saber todos los detalles de aquel descabellado plan que había llevado a cabo Tristepain—, eres malísima con el arco.

—Era una broma.

—No te he preguntado que era, quiero que me digas cómo pudiste hacerlo.

La yopuka aspiró aire fuertemente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y su cuerpo de coraje.

—Lo hice por Yugi.

OOO

Ambos paseaban tranquilamente por los limpios y decorados pasillos del palacio, en un cómodo silencio iban el uno al lado del otro, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, hacía rato que se habían quedado sin tema de conversación, pero no les importaba mucho, el simple hecho de acompañarse en sus paseos era suficiente para hacerlos placenteros.

Después de la animada cena todos los miembros de la Hermandad del tofu se dispersaron por palacio tras despedirse y acordar que saldrían al día siguiente antes del amanecer, propuesta que obviamente recibió quejas por parte de Tristepain y Rachel, quien se justificaba diciendo que a sus años ella necesitaba dormir más para descansar sus ancianos huesos.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Yugi con sinceridad, al tiempo que no quitaba sus ojos del suelo por donde caminaba, encontrando entretenido mirar los dibujos naturales de la madera que pisaba, las orejas de su gorro, levemente caídas hacía ambos lados de su cabeza demostraba que se encontraba serena y calmada.

Amaël levantó una ceja, confuso, no entendía porque de la nada su novia había dicho aquello.

—¿Gracias porque?

La selatrop sonrió, decidida a desahogarse de aquellos sentimientos, que de guardárselos más tiempo la harían explotar.

—Por apoyarme, significa mucho para mí.

El sadida se rió de forma recatada, a esas horas el mínimo ruido podría alertar a un guardia, suerte tenían ya de no haberse encontrado con ninguno cuando hablaban animadamente minutos atrás.

—Vamos ¿Cuándo le he dicho yo que no a irme de aquí? —Bromeó de forma juguetona, sin quitar los ojos de la chica a su lado, que en cambio miraba al suelo, como si aquella superficie se mereciera más atención que él—Sobre todo ahora, así me libro de esos bodrios de cartas. Tendría que ser yo quien te diera las gracias.

Fue el turno de Yugi de reírse, quien al fin se dignó a mirarlo, con las protuberancias de su gorro alzadas y aquellos ojos marrones que centelleaban en la ilusión de un nuevo viaje donde al fin cumpliría su misión.

Sacar a su gente del olvido.

Y Amaël no podía sentirse más dichoso al saber que él sería uno de los que contribuirían a la llegada de la raza de su novia. Simplemente era algo de lo que pensaba alardear en cuanto lo consiguieran, esas cosas no se podían callar y ya estaba pensando la forma de hacerlo saber a todo el planeta.

Pero de un momento a otro Yugi se detuvo y su rostro dejó de verse alegre, sino que se mostró entusiasta frente la visualización de la puerta delante de ella, incluso las orejeras de su sombrero comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Amaël, desconcertado, también paró, observando la pieza de madera que constituía la entrada a una habitación de invitados, una de entre tantas otras, aunque la reina Koaleaf, tras la llegada de la selatrop y después de haberla saludado apropiadamente, mandó que la adecuaran para que fuera digna de una de las mayores heroínas no solo del Reino Sadida, sino de todo el mundo.

—¿Segura de que no te quieres quedar en mi habitación? —Preguntó el príncipe, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—La mía es una de las mejores del castillo.

Yugi negó ante la idea, ya había declinado la oferta anteriormente, pero no se veía capaz de reprimir el débil sonrojo que tiñó sus morenas mejillas al volver a escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del de pelo verde, tampoco ayudaba que las orejas de su sombrero demostrasen su nerviosismo agachándose.

—Imagínate que alguien lo descubre, no te quiero meter en problemas. Además, los sirvientes se han molestado en retocarla—Añadió, intentando esconder lo nerviosa que le ponía el tema—, no quiero hacerles el feo.

Amaël, fastidiado, resopló con disgusto, puede que hubiera crecido, pero en el fondo seguía siendo ese príncipe al que no le gustaba que le negasen los caprichos. Pero se tuvo que calmar, Yugi no era un lacayo al que pudiese mangonear, eso era algo que la chica había demostrado en varias ocasiones. Aunque de forma involuntaria, había hecho saber a todo el que la conocía que tenía una voluntad de hierro.

—Entonces, supongo que nos vemos mañana—Anunció Amaël, mientras se encogía de hombros y adoptaba una mueca de desconfianza y enfado—, siempre y cuando Rachel no lo fastidie hablando con mi madre.

Yugi no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que las protuberancias de su sombrero volviesen a alzarse, olvidando momentáneamente la vergüenza, la imagen mental de la reunión entre la reina y su anciana amiga antojándosele demasiado divertida como para tomarse en serio que su viaje corriese peligro alguno.

—Confía en Rachel, ella es una gran regateadora, seguro que consigue que vayas.

El sadida suspiró, no encontrando enfado en su ser cuando veía a la chica delante de él tan llena de paz.

—Decido creerte.

Tras esas palabras Yugi volvió a mirar la puerta con los ojos centelleantes de ilusión, pensando que el comienzo de su aventura estaba tan solo a una noche de distancia, ansiosa y con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo temía que no lograría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Buenas noches—Se despidió Amaël, dándose la vuelta, viendo que debía volver a sus aposentos, donde, para su desgracia, dormiría solo aquella noche.

—Espera.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar u oponer resistencia, frente a él, unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza se abrió un portal, por donde rápidamente asomó la cabeza de Yugi, la cual el vio del revés, su gorro azul caía en toda su extensión y algunos mechones rubios se vieron sufriendo la ley de la gravedad.

Aprovechando su asombro, la selatrop le besó rápidamente los labios, en un contacto juguetón y corto que Amaël hubiera disfrutado de no haberle pillado desprevenido.

—Buenas noches.

Y tras esa breve despedida, Yugi desapareció al igual que su portal, cuando Amaël se quiso dar cuenta estaba solo en el pasillo, con la sensación de haber sido víctima de una burda broma carcomiéndole las entrañas.

OOO

Las risas resonaron por la estancia, revotando en las paredes y llegando hasta al más recóndito recoveco de la sala.

Eran agudas, aunque algo carrasposas por la edad, parecían tener la capacidad de seguir saliendo indefinidamente de las gargantas de las dos mujeres.

Poco a poco fueron disminuyendo de volumen hasta quedar en nada más que suspiro de júbilo, que creó una sonrisa en las de ocupantes de aquel salón privado.

—Sí, tenías razón—Admitió Koaleaf mientras con la muñeca se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de saliva de sus gruesos labios—, es una buena historia, de las mejores que he oído.

Rachel sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa por las palabras de la soberana de aquel reino.

—Viniendo de una persona que ha hablado con duques y marqueses, es todo un halago.

La sadida resopló con aburrimiento, aquella frase había despertado recuerdos que llevaba tiempo evitando y de los que nunca quería acordarse.

—No me hables de eso, anda—Dijo mientras dejaba caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada, con sus brazos bronceados y tostados cruzados bajo el pecho, acción que inconscientemente hacía resaltar su abundante busto—, tú bien sabes como yo, que hablar con esas personas es una de las cosas más aburridas del mundo.

La anutrof rió de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue corta, Koaleaf fue capaz de ver su dentadura donde se avistaba algún que otro hueco vacío. Rachel tenía sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa y de vez en cuando su cuerpo se balanceaba, como amenazando caer sobre el mueble.

—No te quejes, venga, si te lo llevas todo muerto.

Lejos de sentir eso como un insulto la reina no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, puede que fuera por los efectos de la bebida, de la abundante cantidad de carne que había ingerido o que a lo largo de los años había adquirido cierta confidencialidad con la anciana, pero cuando estaba con ella o Aliana se olvidaba de su cargo real y se dejaba llevar por las informales conversaciones que, ni ellas sabían cómo, siempre acababan en sonoras carcajadas.

—Qué más quisiera—Dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos marrones por la risa—. Pero esto es difícil, sobre todo últimamente.

Rachel bufó, mientras murmuró algo por lo bajo que Koaleaf no alcanzó a escuchar por lo atontados que tenía los sentidos. Aunque no le dio importancia, pues al ver como la mujer de piel pálida dejaba su barbilla reposar sobre la mesa, se percató de que iba a volver hablar.

—Vale, lo admito, puede que ser reina tenga sus dificultades—Se notaba a simple vista que la anciana había pronunciado esas palabras a regañadientes—. Pero como le digas a alguien que he dicho eso lo negaré todo.

Movió la mano como si quisiera cortar el aire, una forma de dejar clara sus palabras, pero en vez de conseguir que la sadida la tomase enserio, esta comenzó de nuevo a carcajearse.

—No me refería a eso—Aclaró al tiempo que retiraba algunos mechones verdes de su visión y los recolocaba detrás de sus orejas, hacía tiempo que había desecho su alta coleta y en ese momento su largo cabello caía como lianas por sus hombros y espalda, algún que otro se había entrelazado en la silla, pero no parecía importarle mucho—. Yo hablaba de ser madre-

—Ufff, entonces no cuentes conmigo—Le interrumpió Rachel de forma apresurada, irguiéndose en la silla con ojos alarmados—, ese es un tema en el que no pienso meterme.

—Déjame terminar antes de interrumpir—Le recriminó con una sonrisa para después alargar su brazo para darle un empujón de forma juguetona.

Tras tambalearse un poco por la acción de la monarca, Rachel se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que dejaba descansar su espalda en la silla, poniendo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Te escucho—Dijo con tranquilidad—, si he podido soportar las charlas de Aliana creo que podré con las tuyas.

La reina suspiró de forma pesada antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida, saboreó en su paladar el dulzón sabor de la leche de bambú, notando la boca pastosa por la gran cantidad ingerida anteriormente.

—Estamos en época de bodas—Comenzó con voz cansada, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala—, y mis hijos están en edad núbil. Creo que te puedes hacer una idea.

—Las bodas, las bodas—Canturreó de forma soñadora Rachel, agitando en el aire su copa, derramando alguna que otra gota—. El amor es tan bonito—Dio un sorbo—y tan caro.

Koaleaf rió con suavidad, cruzándose de piernas para poder apoyar en ellas uno de sus antebrazos, distraídamente se acomodó la larga falda roja de su vestido.

—En estos casos no—Dijo con pesar, viendo la cara confusa de su interlocutora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La sadida se encogió de hombros, relajando su ser y expresión, balanceando la copa entre sus manos, paseando su mirar por el líquido blanquinoso.

—El amor es una cosa no muy presente en los matrimonios reales—Explicó—. Los monarcas no buscan eso, quieren dinero, poder…—Dio otro sorbo—Para el amor ya están los harenes.

Rachel comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga, empatizando con sus pesares.

—¿Y tú?

Koaleaf alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa, sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Por las historias que cuentan, querías mucho a tu marido.

La expresión de la reina se volvió melancólica, aunque la sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento su rostro, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y soltó un ligero suspiro, mirando al techo de la habitación con algo de nostalgia.

—Querer era poco para lo que yo sentía—Volvió su rostro hacía Rachel, quien la miraba expectante, esperando que continuara—, lo amaba. Y aún lo hago.

—Así que se podría decir que tuviste suerte.

—Sí, Sadida me sonrió el día que lo conocí.

Y tras compartir una mirada ambas tomaron a la vez sus respectivas copas y al alzarlas las chocaron levemente entre sí, creando un suave tintineo a la hora de brindar, después de eso bebieron y se las terminaron, dejando los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa, junto a los restos de una suculenta y carnívora cena.

—Pero hablemos de otra cosa—Sugirió Koaleaf.

Rachel apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y los cruzó, en una posición cómoda para hablar.

—Bien, no sabré mucho sobre la realeza—Comenzó la anutrof, balanceando su cabeza cada vez que hablaba, sin ser consciente de ello—, pero estoy segura de que el hijo o hija pequeño es el que se casa por conveniencia.

La sadida asintió, aceptando que era un buen tema de conversación, además era algo que ella tenía muy presente y puede que al compartirlo dejase de pesarle tanto sobre los hombros.

—Y no te equivocas—Le dijo—, en las familias reales lo ideal es tener dos hijos—Con la mano derecha alzada levantó dos dedos—. El primero gobernará el reino y tiene más libertad a la hora de elegir pareja. Pero el segundo, podría decirse, que sirve para hacer alianzas matrimoniales entre otros reinos sin que se vea afectado el trono.

Rachel bufó, algo divertida con aquella información.

—Eso no le va a gustar a Amaël—Dijo para después soltar una breve risa maliciosa, imaginándose las quejas que debió dar el nombrado.

Koaleaf suspiró, sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba su anciana amiga.

—Y no le gusta, pero lo acepta—Su rostro adquirió rasgos pensativos mientras se masajeaba el mentón—, aunque últimamente se muestra más rebelde con el tema.

—No me extraña—Murmuró por lo bajo Rachel, sin que su interlocutora la escuchara—. Pero ¡Hey! Tengo una pregunta.

Tras la llamada de atención la reina dejó de divagar por sus pensamientos, centrando todos sus sentidos en las siguientes palabras que tuviera que decirle la de pelo canoso.

—¿Qué clase dirías tú, que más le gusta a tu hijo?

La de pelo verde se quedó pensativa, esa era una buena pregunta y, sinceramente, un tema de lo más suculento del cual hablar, su hijo nunca había sido muy abierto respecto a ese sector y puede que Rachel, quien había vivido múltiples aventuras con el príncipe, pudiera arrojar un poco de luz a ese aspecto que su hijo escondía con tanto recelo.

Además, la forma en la que la anciana había formulado la pregunta la hacía sospechar que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—Pues creo que las pandawas son las que tienen más puntos—Le dijo de forma cómplice, apoyando un codo en la mesa, con aire orgulloso—, hay una princesa, de nombre Panlina, con la que se lleva muy bien.

—Te equivocas—La anutrof habló cortante y con superioridad—, si lo hubieras escuchado cuando fuimos a Pandalusia no te quedaría la menor duda de que los aborrece.

Ese dato pareció sorprender un poco a Koaleaf, pero decidida a no rendirse, comenzó a pensar de nuevo, no sabía cómo, pero habían convertido eso en una competición y el aire de prepotencia que desprendía su amiga la hacía sentir que le llevaba ventaja.

—Cuando era pequeño pasó por una etapa donde no paraba de hacerse heridas—Comenzó a explicar—, siempre lo llevábamos a la enfermería pero no pasaban ni cinco minutos hasta que volvía a entrar—En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona por el recuerdo—. Al final descubrimos que se había enamorado de la aniripsa que lo atendía, ni te imaginas el berrinche que se cogió cuando le contamos que estaba casada.

Rachel comenzó a reírse, imaginándose la escena.

—Muy buena la historia, pero te aseguro que sus gustos han cambiado.

Vale, eso empezaba a molestar un poco a la reina, no le gustaba sentir que había alguien que conocía mejor a sus hijos que ella.

—Bueno, en la reunión para debatir sobre la nación de Nueva Sukofia, vi mucha química entre él y la soberana de los steamers Adela.

—Oh ¿Te refieres a la princesita que describió como: prepotente, narcisista y malhumorada?

Koaleaf suspiró, se acomodó las hombreras de su traje y cogiendo uno de los brazaletes que descasaban en su brazo se ató una alta coleta con la que recoger su larga cabellera jade.

Se miraron de forma desafiante a los ojos, dando una confirmación muda a aceptar el reto en el que se habían enfrascado.

OOO

—Vamos, niñas, vamos.

Los acelerados y fuertes pasos de las chicas que corrían por los pasillos de la posada hicieron suspirar de cansancio a Aliana, quien miraba agotada y sintiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo fracturado a las gemelas que con ímpetu se perseguían la una a la otra por cualquier estancia que encontraran en su camino.

—¡Niñas! —Gritó, alzando la voz para ser escuchada por las jóvenes que, pese a su corta edad, mostraban una rebeldía sin igual—¡A dormir! ¡Ahora!

Tras ese grito las pequeñas aparecieron sorpresivamente detrás suyo y, para su desgracia, saltaron con fuerza sobre su espalda con tal impulso, que lo siguiente que supo era que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Levantó su cabeza, con los dientes rechinando por la fuerza con la que los apretaba, su mirada llena de ira y su rostro contorsionado por la furia.

—¡A la cama ahora mismo o estaréis una semana sin comer! —Amenazó, alzándose en toda su altura, con las manos en la cintura e inflando el pecho, para adquirir una postura más autoritaria.

Ante esas palabras las gemelas se detuvieron en seco, tan repentinamente que no pudieron evitar caerse la una sobre la otra.

Acabaron las dos sobre las tablas de madera, con Grigal aplastando el cuerpo de Chibi, quien golpeaba el piso con sus puños, en un vano intento de quitarse a su hermana de encima.

Aliana se acercó y alargando los brazos y agachándose levemente cogió a la dragona por la cintura, alzándola para dejar que la de pelo blanco pudiera levantarse. Más la de ojos negros, al verse (según ella) apresada por las grandes manos de la alcaldesa de Emelka, empezó a retorcerse y a arañar los antebrazos de la castaña, para intentar que la soltara.

Aliana agradeció que en su forma humana Grigal no tuviera garras.

Aunque la mujer no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor cuando notaba como las uñas de la de piel canela se enterraban sin misericordia en su piel descubierta.

—¡Grigal! ¡Para!

Para sorpresa de la mencionada ese grito no provino de la adulta que la sostenía, sino de su hermana, quien una vez en pie, parecía alarmada por las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo la dragona.

Grigal gruñó y desistió en su labor de intentar ser liberada del agarre, dejando a Aliana suspirar de alivio al ver su rendición. Dejó a la chica en el suelo, quien con una actitud más calmada, se dirigió junto a Chibi.

Caminaron un par de pasos más, hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de las gemelas. Y justo cuando Aliana colocó su mano sobre el picaporte, Chibi sintió un vacío en su estómago.

La habitación le parecería muy vacía esa noche.

La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido al que todas ya estaban acostumbradas y tras entrar en la habitación, ya alumbrada por las velas que Chibi y Grigal se olvidaron de apagar al irse a cenar, las tres fueron testigos de la figura que estaba entrando por la ventana.

La habitación permaneció en un sepulcral silencio, las miradas incrédulas y desconcertadas de las gemelas y Aliana examinaban en estado de shock al intruso que colgaba del alfeizar de la ventana, quien las había visto y también las miraba con cara de sorpresa y circunstancia.

Fue un momento realmente incómodo.

OOO

—Entonces entraron Evole y Flapén y se le tiraron encima—Dijo Tristepain, mientras articulaba con las manos las acciones llevadas a cabo por sus hijos.

Evongel, quien no habló durante todo el relato, cambió al fin su expresión, por una calmada y algo resignada, suspiró y se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama. Mientras la yopuka explicaba se habían ido moviendo hasta quedar sentados. En una posición más apta para dialogar que no tumbados.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Preguntó de forma tímida la mujer, temiéndose un sermón.

Sin embargo no se esperó la pequeña risa que escapó de los labios del rubio, quien lucía un rostro apacible y sereno.

—En realidad me has hecho un favor—Dijo, mirando con sus ojos esmeraldas a los claros de su esposa—. Muchos me han pedido unas vacaciones y al final he acabado dándoles a todos unas semanas libres. Perfecto para hacer nuestro viaje sin que se vean afectados los entrenamientos.

Tristepain se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aliviada, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas separadas, intentando abarcar todo el sitio posible. Algo que solía hacer y que siempre obligaba a Evongel a dormir en una pequeña fracción del espacio total. Pero no se quejaba, al fin y al cabo, Tristepain solía acabar en el suelo por los bruscos movimientos que hacía inconscientemente al dormir, dejándole la cama para él solo.

Después de unos agradables momentos de silencio el ocra se removió en su lugar, adquiriendo una expresión picara y (esperaba) una postura seductora.

Se movió hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de la de pelo anaranjado, observando como el cabello se esparcía libremente por la almohada, haciendo parecer que el colchón era surcado por ríos de lava.

—Eso no significa que te haya perdonado.

Tristepain miró extrañada a su marido, sin entender porque su esposo había pronunciado esas palabras con un tono de voz tan profundo y extraño.

—Pero sé una forma de que me recompenses—Tras esa sugerente frase apoyó sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de esposa, sintiendo el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en los antebrazos. Miró intensamente a la yopuka, al mismo tiempo que con la mano izquierda jugueteaba con el broche del top blanco con el que solía dormir la mujer.

Tristepain lo comprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente mientras inevitablemente su típica sonrisa a lo yopuka se habría paso en su rostro, bueno, iban a pasar un tiempo indefinido dentro de una nave donde la intimidad sería mínima, así que tendrían que aprovechar lo que podía ser su última noche a solas.

 **OOO**

—¡Esto es grave! ¡Esto es grave!

—¡¿Pero que hemos hecho?!

—Somos un desastre, no tendríamos que haber intervenido.

—¿¡Pero como se nos ocurre!?

—Pu-pu-puede que no se hayan dado cuenta.

—¡¿Pero cómo no se van a dar cuenta?! ¡Si hemos abierto dos portales en medio de la habitación!

—Me quiero moriiiiirrrrr.

 **OOO**

—Estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña visita a nuestros dioses.

—Espero que te refieras a las deidades que yo creo.

—Sí, tranquila. Espero que esto no me lo reproches.

—Naa, lo que vas a hacer está bien, de vez en cuando hace falta recordarles quien manda.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Adameï podrá hablar contigo aún que estés en el Inglorium.

—No quiero arriesgarme.

 **000**

 **—Espero que os haya gustado, intenté la escena de Rachel y la reina Koaleaf (que NO es la fallecida madre de Amalia en Wakfu, sino la versión femenina de su vivo padre) lo más amena y divertida posible, aunque el humor no sea mi fuerte.**

 **—De nuevo has puesto a mi hermano con esa…** ** _esa_** **.**

 **—¿La odias des del principio o solo des de que los puse juntos? —Pregunto, con curiosidad.**

 **—No tengo porque responderte—Desvía la mirada, notándose avergonzado.**

 **Y si alguien no lo ha notado, mi este fic ya tiene cinco comentarios (todos de la misma persona, pero comentarios al fin y al cabo) y para quien no se acuerde dije en el primer chapter que al llegar a los cinco reviews revelaría un dato de interés, aquel que se ponga en los comentarios.**

 **¡Decidid con sabiduría!**


	11. Porque a veces solo quiero matarte

**—¡Yuju!—Saludo con actitud juguetona—Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, donde, he de admitirlo, no hay mucha acción, pero me pareció divertido escribirlo para experimentar con diversos comportamientos de los personajes.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni Wakfu ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos forman parte de la propiedad intelectual de la empresa francesa Ankama, yo (tan humilde) tan solo los cojo prestados con el fin de realizar esta actividad no lucrativa.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Gasp 1808:** **Hola, te aprecio mucho como lector y es una alegría responderte. Por lo de los diálogos no te preocupes, que no se entendieran era mi intención *risa de malota* (ok, no). Pues resulta que en el capítulo anterior eliminé una escena, que iba detrás de la última (entiéndase esa donde Evangelyn/Evongel le dice a Tristepín/Tristapain que no se preocupe) y donde se revelaba la identidad del (llamémoslo) individuo que se colaba en la posada. Así que en parte es culpa mía *risa nerviosa*.**

 **Palabras:** **5896**

 _Capítulo XI:_ Porque a veces solo quiero matarte

La brisa de primavera, es el último aliento del moribundo invierno.

Valentina Amore

Apenas el sol había llegado a asomarse entre los picos de los montes y montañas que circundaban el Reino Sadida. Sus rayos de luz si quiera se dignaban a salir de su escondrijo ocasionando que el cielo conservara recelosamente sus tonos azulados y oscuros.

Ante esta visión que muchos hubieran considerado hermosa, algunos miembros de la hermandad no cesaban sus quejas vociferadas entre bostezos, argumentando que si el astro rey no se alzaba, ellos no tendrían por qué hacerlo.

—Ya os lo hemos dicho—Evongel se mostraba cansado de la actitud infantil de la anutrof y la yopuka, quienes se encontraban prácticamente en un estado de seminconsciencia, donde solo sabían decir palabras al azar e inconexas cuando de vez en cuando se distinguía algún fatídico argumento—, nuestro reto es llegar al puerto de Bonta al anochecer.

—Eso es una locura—Dijo Rachel con su voz carrasposa y gruesa por el sueño y la leve sensación de resaca—, Bonta está a días y días de aquí.

—No con mi ayuda.

Los tres se giraron y encararon a Yugi, quien risueña y sin el mismo atisbo de cansancio demostrándose en sus movimientos y jovial voz, se había teleportado a su lado, saltando de un portal y haciendo que su gorro ondease al son de sus movimientos.

Ante las palabras de la selatrop Rachel tardó algo en reaccionar, pero cuando su mente terminó de procesar la información recibida no pudo evitar alarmarse, con los ojos abiertos de sobre manera y moviendo los brazos de forma agitada y descoordinada, en un fracasado intento de negar rotundamente con gestos.

—¡Ni loca dejo que vuelvas a meterme en esos portales!

Los gritos de la anciana resonaron por el paraje selvático en el que se ubicaban, ocasionando que Evole y Flapén, quienes dormían acurrucados junto a las maletas, se removiesen, haciendo que la manta de lana de jalató que los cubría se deslizase y dejase de taparlos parcialmente, rebelando la punta del filo de Rubilix, quien con su ojo cerrado parecía dormir en los brazos del yopuka.

—Es eso o estar metidos durante días en tu caravana—Dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos sobre la tela clara de su camisa.

La primavera se había cernido sobre el Mundo de los doce, el calor comenzaba a alejar el frio invernal y eso se dejaba ver en las ropas ligeras y cortas de los aventureros.

La anutrof miró su transporte, que des de que se estropeó sabía que no podría funcionar durante más tiempo, le faltaban algunas piezas y necesitaba una puesta a punto urgentemente.

Lo veía capaz de aguantar durante un día o dos, pero, sinceramente, una semana era demasiado pedir para el pobre vehículo.

—Además, Rachel—Yugi se acercó a la nombrada, con las orejas del sombrero azul alzadas, dejando su equipaje junto al de sus amigos, quienes ya los habían amontonado—¿No era de camino a Bonta donde habían puesto ese peaje?

Ese comentario le tocó la fibra sensible a la avara anutrof, quien sintió el corazón parársele un segundos al escuchar aquello, la palabra peaje siempre conseguía ponerla al borde de una taquicardia.

—Cuidado con ese vocabulario, jovencita.

Evongel suspiró y negó con la cabeza, las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. Sus ojos se pasearon por el claro donde estaban, viendo a sus hijos y su esposa, que al fin había decidido variar su atuendo.

Su capa blanca sustituida por otra igual, tan solo que el signo yopuka en negro resaltaba en la espalda, sus piernas recubiertas por un pantalón holgado azul oscuro y sus pies al fin protegidos por botas rojas que Tristepain insistía en llamar "calzado de aventurero".

Y (aunque lo negaba), se alegraba de ver su pecho solo cubierto en la zona del busto por una modesta tela roja.

Sus analizadores orbes examinaron el espacio que lo envolvía, viendo a Rachel vestida con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes color ocre (que en un principio debió ser blanca) y un peto verde. Con su merkasako al hombro y pala en mano, luciendo el mismo aspecto descuidado de siempre.

A su lado Yugi parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, con una alegre sonrisa soñadora y las orejas azules de su sombrero moviéndose muy levemente, algo de lo que claramente ella no era consciente. Su atuendo seguía el mismo patrón de colores habitual, tan solo que la larga túnica fue sustituida por una camiseta sin mangas, que solo se sostenía por dos anchas tiras puestas al principio de sus brazos, justo debajo de sus hombros y sus ajustados pantalones habían desaparecido, pues unos pantalones cortos que llegaban por debajo del muslo ocupaban su lugar. Supo identificar claramente esa indumentaria, pues horas atrás, mientras iba del cuarto de sus hijos a su habitación vio a Patusa y Renata recorriendo de arriba abajo los largos pasillos del castillo con ropas en sus brazos, dejando a su paso lo que debían ser bocetos de futuras prendas. Y con su aguda vista logró vislumbrar entre las manos de uno de los sadidas la vestimenta que estaba portando la chica de ojos marrones.

Irían a pasar largas y tediosas horas bajo los sofocantes rayos de sol en cuanto llegasen a algún barco (con suerte) al día siguiente, donde entonces sería indefinido el tiempo que tuviesen que soportar el martirio de los penetrantes rayos solares, por lo que sus ropajes eran los adecuados.

Pero faltaba algo…

—Hey—Exclamó, alzando una ceja por confusión—¿Dónde está Amaël?

La cabellera corta y verde del nombrado no era visible por las cercanías.

—Espero que no se haya quedado dormido—Dijo el rubio, con un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—¡Es verdad! —Dijo de forma exaltada Tristepain, con aparente indignación—¡Eso no sería justo!

Yugi rió, entretenida por los comentarios de la yopuka, que siempre conseguían hacerla sonreír.

—Veníamos hacía aquí juntos—Comenzó a explicar, captando la atención de todos, menos de Rachel, quien comenzaba a cabecear, víctima del sueño—, pero su madre le pidió hablar a solas un momento.

El ocra no pudo evitar mostrarse dudoso, estaban en vísperas de un gran viaje y no empezaban de la forma que él hubiera querido.

—Espero que eso no represente un problema.

La selatrop negó con la cabeza, libre de cualquier carga o pesar, en su mente llena de planes futuros y favorecedoras expectativas del viaje no había sitio para los malos augurios.

—No lo creo—Comentó, girándose hacía la anciana, que recargada en su pala, se tambaleaba amenazando con caerse al suelo por el estado en el que se encontraba—, Rachel estuvo hablando con la reina anoche, seguro que la convenció del todo.

Evongel suspiró, mientras pasando un brazo por debajo de las axilas de la yopuka, la sostenía para que esta no se derrumbase ahí mismo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir con disgusto la textura rocosa y áspera de su prótesis contra su costado.

—¿Sabes si tardará mucho? No creo que estas puedan aguantar mucho más despiertas.

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y tanto el ocra como la chica se giraron, encontrándose con un Amaël cruzado de brazos sobre su desnudo torso y con aparente enfado, acompañado de su madre, su hermana, Patusa, Renata y unos guardias que eran la escolta personal de la reina, quienes, profesionales como siempre, se mantenían a cierta distancia, prestando atención a todo su entorno, intentando captar hasta el más mínimo detalle o movimiento sospechoso en la maleza.

—Hay que ver, que poca paciencia—El sadida, con la pose altiva a la que todos se habían acostumbrado, se acercó al grupo y tras darle un vistazo general a los componentes supo que el trayecto no iba a ser muy llevadero, sobre todo si la que debía conducir no podía mantener los ojos abiertos durante más de dos segundos.

—Perdonad la tardanza, mis queridos aventureros—Habló Koaleaf, aunque su voz sonó cansada y algo afónica, con un tono grueso y apagado, diferente al que solía tener, además, en su rostro se vislumbraban ojeras que se conseguían disimular en su morena piel.

—No se ha de disculpar, señora—Dijo Evongel con respeto, intentando hacer el ademán de una reverencia pero se le dificultaba por el hecho de cargar con el cuerpo de su esposa.

La reina rió suavemente, para después bostezar de forma sonora. Detrás de ella Renata y Patusa no cesaban sus susurros mientras en sus manos cargaban las múltiples maletas de Amaël, sus rostros se veían algo alterados y se notaba que el misterioso tema de conversación era suculento, pues había conseguido que se mostrasen hasta mínimamente alarmados.

Comportamiento que contrastaba enormemente con el de Armedia, quien seriosa y cuadriculada como era habitual, permanecía al lado de su madre, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda y el vestigio de una sonrisa socarrona vislumbrándose sutilmente en sus labios.

—Os deseo suerte en vuestro viaje, hermano—Dijo y en su tono de voz se notaba la burla con la que había pronunciado las palabras. Pero su mirada cambió totalmente al dirigirse al rubio ocra, adaptando una actitud menos hostil y algo más agradable—. Sé que estaréis seguros con Evongel a vuestro lado.

Y tras esas palabras sonrió al de ojos verdes, en un vano intento de coquetear con él, debía aprovechar que Tristepain estaba dormida (parecía importarle poco que descansase en los brazos de Evongel) para ejecutar sus "movimientos". Incluso optó por darle un guiño juguetón, pero decidió que se lo reservaría para un momento más íntimo.

El rubio rodó los ojos, reafirmando el agarre en el cuerpo de la de pelo anaranjado, sin la intención de devolver el comentario o darse por aludido.

Sin embargo los ojos marrones de Koaleaf sobre él le martilleaban la nuca y le hacían sentir incomodo, había pasado sus años de infancia bajo esa mirada y aún en su etapa adulta se veía incapaz de dejar de sentir que debía cumplir las expectativas que la monarca aún poseía de él.

—Me alegra saber que poseo su confianza—Fue su seca respuesta, aunque no perdió el tono respetuoso, lo hacía por la reina, quien consideró su madre, no por cumplir el capricho de afecto de la princesa.

Ante las palabras de Evongel el rostro de Armedia se iluminó, al tiempo que se mostraba altiva y con aires de superioridad, al parecer ignorando completamente el rostro de resignación que acompañó al comentario del ocra.

—Por supuesto que no os ocurrirá ninguna catástrofe—Dijo la monarca y Amaël fue capaz de notar un rin tintín extraño en su voz, algo planeaba su madre—¿No es cierto, _reina_ Yugi?

La nombrada tardó algo en reaccionar, un tanto desconcertada por la mención de su título, no lograba acostumbrarse y es que no era habitual que alguien se refiriese de esa forma a ella.

—Bueno—Se la notaba dudosa, las orejeras de su sombrero en distintas direcciones—, como diría Pan-Pin: No es una aventura sin retos que superar ni batallas que librar.

Armedia bufó de forma burlesca, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

—Más bien diría: No es una aventura si no pongo en peligro las vidas ajenas.

Evongel gruñó, claramente ofendido por lo dicho, aunque ese sonido fue mal interpretado por la princesa sadida, quien creyó que los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados eran signos de "instintos reprimiéndose" que hacían que el ocra se contuviese de saltar sobre ella. Y en cierto modo era cierto, el rubio se moría de ganas de agarrarla a golpes.

Amaël, notando eso y ya harto de su hermana, se posicionó entre ella y su rubio amigo, obstruyendo totalmente la visión que tenía Armedia de los músculos fibrosos de los brazos del ocra flexionándose bajo la ligera tela de su camisa, que a los rayos del ya saliente sol, se traslucía.

—Pan-Pin nunca diría eso—Defendió a su amiga, quien seguía dormida siendo abrazada por Evongel, cosa que Armedia aprovechaba para despotricar sobre ella con total libertad, algo que su madre nunca le permitiría, pero debido a estar ausente de la conversación por su estado de letargo (al igual que ha Rachel le había pasado factura la noche anterior), Armedia estaba aprovechando al máximo la situación.

—Es cierto lo que dices—Esas palabras salidas de forma tan fluida y natural de la boca de la sadida sorprendieron a todos los presentes conscientes, incluso Patusa y Renata cesaron sus susurros para observar atónitos a la princesa—, ella no sabe lo que significa "ajenas"—Soltó una leve risa, regodeándose de su propio chiste.

Tanto Amaël como Evongel sintieron la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, debido al coraje que despertó el despectivo comentario. El marido de la yopuka, si no fuera porque estaba sosteniendo a Tristepain, se hubiera lanzando sobre la princesa, para dejarle en claro que no podía hablar así de su mujer en su presencia.

El príncipe tanteó con sus manos los bolsillos de su cinturón, allá donde guardaba las semillas que su raza utiliza en el combate. Y justo cuando él se encontraba listo para atacarla, Armedia desapareció frente a sus ojos, siendo tragada por el suelo mientras vociferaba un breve grito que logró despertar tanto a Rachel y Koaleaf como Tristepain, tuvieron suerte de que los pequeños Flapén y Evole, sumidos en un profundo sueño, no se inmutasen demasiado.

Las miradas de Evongel y Amaël se dirigieron al suelo, allá donde antes estaba el cuerpo moreno y curvilíneo de la sadida, había un portal, emitiendo como siempre su brillo celeste y creando dibujos con sus halos de wakfu alrededor, que se desvanecían al separarse uno o dos centímetros del portal.

Tanto los ojos marrones como los esmeraldas se fijaron en Yugi, quien aún seguía en su posición de convocar en portal en el suelo, con el rostro serio, agachada y las manos colocadas sobre la tierra, analizando fijamente su creación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y giró su rostro en dirección a sus amigos, alzándose sin aire arrepentido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, queriendo esconder sus ojos bajo su gorro, con las orejas de la prenda gachas, revelando que se estaba planteando si su comportamiento fue el adecuado—Estabais pensando lo mismo que yo.

Koaleaf se removió en su lugar, parpadeando de forma cansada y lentamente volvió a ser plenamente consciente de su entorno y al hacerlo no pudo más que sonrojarse de forma violenta, totalmente avergonzada, se había quedado dormida de pie justo delante de la Hermandad del Tofu.

En cambio Rachel por el sobresalto terminó de caerse al suelo, acabando con la pala en la cabeza, que arrastró en su caída y terminó asestándole un tosco golpe en el cráneo, sus quejas no tardaron en escucharse.

Y Tristepain también dejó el país de los sueños yopukas, despertándose y percatándose de donde se encontraba realmente (no en el campo de batalla con el que soñaba), en medio de un paraje selvático, en los reconfortantes brazos de su marido, bueno, ese detalle no le molestó en absoluto.

Koaleaf tosió, llamando la atención de los presentes hacía su persona.

—Cómo iba diciendo—Habló, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que aún la embargaba—, confió plenamente en las facultades de la reina Yugi.

De nuevo la mencionada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Después de todo, es el deber de una reina cuidar de su pueblo—Continuó y Amaël volvió a sentir ese extraño tono cuando mencionaba el cargo real— y usted, reina Yugi, no es una excepción.

—Ya…—Fue lo único capaz de articular la selatrop, aunque por el tono de voz fue más un suspiro.

—Y sabe, reina Yugi, que en cuanto consiga su objetivo estaré encantada de tener una audiencia con usted, de reina a reina—Prosiguió, con una peculiar sonrisa por la que Koaleaf se esforzaba porque pareciera agradable—. Podremos conversar de temas de alta confidencialidad reservados solo para monarcas, a los que incluso los príncipes no tienen acceso. Porque—Su tono de voz se acentuó—, usted sabe que como reina que es, tiene un rango superior a los príncipes ¿No? —Ante esas palabras Amaël no hizo nada para disimular su rostro ofendido—Es decir, las reinas, nosotras, hemos de ir con los reyes mientras los príncipes van con las princesa—Dijo y con las manos hizo un intento de representar esa separación—¿Lo entiende?

Y se quedó mirando muy fijamente a Yugi, quien, algo intimidada, se encogió de hombros, con aspecto contrariado, era obvio que la reina esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no estaba muy segura de que decirle.

Optó por lo más sencillo.

—¿Si?

Koaleaf pareció complacida por la respuesta.

—Muy bien, tras esto no os distraigo más—Dio una palmada con aire solemne y los guardias formaron a su alrededor, firmes y mostrando toda su musculatura, su modo de dar despedida a los aventureros—. Emprended vuestro viaje y que os acompañe la buena fortuna.

Tras las palabras esperó durante unos segundos algo que la Hermandad del Tofu desconocía, incluso la vieron dar un ligero codazo al aire, para después ser testigos de cómo, claramente desconcertada, observada el lugar que antes ocupaba Armedia, en ese momento vacío.

—¿Dónde se ha metido? —Preguntó al aire, refiriéndose claramente a la princesa.

—Se ha ido—Respondió Amaël, simplemente complacido con la falta de su hermana.

—¿Sin despedirse? —Koaleaf sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, fruto de la confusión que acentuaba los síntomas mañaneros de la resaca.

—No—Evongel también se mostraba alegre, regocijándose internamente—, nos dejó claro sus deseos de buenaventura en nuestra travesía.

—Ev—Le llamó en susurros Tristepain—¿Qué significa buenaventura?

El ocra rodó los ojos—Te lo explico luego.

Y mientras eso pasaba, Amaël colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, el gesto característico de guardar silencio, disimulando para que su madre no se percatara, pues les estaba indicando a los guardias que no mencionasen nada de lo sucedido sobre Armedia, recibiendo una favorable respuesta en forma de gesto de un guardia, quien articulaba coser su boca.

Estaba claro que los sadida no dirían nada, por muy princesa que fuera Armedia, Tristepain era su capitana e incluso ellos sintieron a flor de piel las ganas de esposar a la sadida por ofender a su superior.

Los guardias dieron un golpe en el suelo con sus lanzas al unísono, lo que ocasionó que el sonido retumbara por todo el claro, era el signo de la despedida, donde mostraban sus respetos a los que partían.

Entonces la Hermandad del Tofu comenzó a recoger sus cosas respectivamente, Tristepain cogió a Evole del suelo y Evongel a Flapén. Entrando primero los yopukas a la caravana, que durante todo el tiempo permaneció en una esquina del lugar, el ocra no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver como la pequeña mano pálida de Evole agarraba fuertemente el mango de Rubilix.

La fab'hurito al sentirse observada pareció sobresaltarse, para después evitar la mirada esmeralda que la examinaba. No gustándole que pensasen que se estaba ablandando por dejar que el chiquito de pelo naranja la abrazase mientras dormía.

Una vez la pareja entró, Yugi se arrodilló, colocando sus manos en la tierra, convocando un portal que se tragó todo el equipaje y redirigiéndolo a la parte trasera de la caravana, que era la zona destinada para las maletas y bolsas.

Una vez hecho eso se volvió a alzar, invocando un portal a sus pies por donde se dejó caer, teleportandose al interior del vehículo.

Rachel a regañadientes se levantó del suelo, donde sin vergüenza alguna había permanecido todo el tiempo, con el ceño fruncido entró en su cabina de conductora, sabiendo que tendría que permanecer cercana a un cubo, donde se pasaría vomitando (Anutrof no lo quiera) la mayoría del tiempo.

Amaël se quedó viendo como todos ya dentro de la camioneta parecían esperarle, cuando dio un paso Patusa y Renata le detuvieron, entregándole sus maletas entre sonrisas nerviosas y miradas sospechosas.

—Ten cuidado, Amaël.

—Usa solo ropa de calidad ¡Y ten cuidado con las comidas!

—Eso, no queremos que al volver te tengamos que agrandar toda la ropa.

—¡Me duelen las manos de solo pensarlo!

El sadida se enterneció ante la aparente preocupación que mostraban sus cuidadores, no pudiendo evitar abrazarles por los hombros, gesto que fue arduamente correspondido.

—Hijo…

La voz suave y baja de su madre le llamó la atención, deshizo el abrazo y se giró, encarando a la monarca de aquel reino, viéndola temerosa y algo dubitativa.

—¿Si, mamá?

Los labios de la reina se entreabrieron, dejando que apenas un poco de su aliento se escapase, pero volvieron a cerrarse, mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, como consolándose a sí misma.

—Nada—Dijo, mirando con anhelo a su congénere—. Ayúdales en todo lo que puedas.

Amaël asintió, emprendiendo su camino hacia la caravana.

OOO

—Haber—Dijo Rachel, con los ojos entre cerrados y la espalda doblada, inclinada hacía el volante, que sostenía con muy poco ánimo—¿Entonces cuál es el plan? ¿Sigo conduciendo o me agarro al cubo?

—Lo ideal sería salir primero del bosque—Contestó Evongel des de uno de los asientos, con la cabeza su rubia hija sobre el regazo, acariciando con cariño el corto cabello.

El leve traqueteo del vehículo y los pequeños saltos que daba al pasar por sobre una piedra o terreno irregular creaban un entorno tranquilo y apacible. Agradable para comenzar su viaje.

Amaël se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón, sintiendo como se amoldaba a su figura la tapicería.

—¿Enserio tenemos que usar los portales de Yugi? —Preguntó, se le notaba el desagrado por la idea y es que a nadie le gustaba la sensación que causaba el cruzarlos, los retortijones estomacales acompañados de los odiosos vómitos fueron aumentando su fuerza a medida que la selatrop se volvía más poderosa, haciendo que cada vez la perspectiva de saltar en ellos se tornara más y más impensable—No te ofendas.

Esas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a la rubia posicionada a su lado, que solo pudo encogerse de hombros, estaban en todo su derecho de decir aquello, ella misma sabía de los efectos secundarios que ocasionaban sus creaciones, aunque obviamente nunca hubiera sentido ninguna de ellos (claramente no por sus portales).

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso—El ocra sonrió confiado, sintiendo como la mejilla de Tristepain se apoyaba en su hombro, totalmente dormida de nuevo.

—¿Tienes alguna alternativa? —Quiso saber el príncipe, con una ceja alzada, mirando con sus ojos chocolate al padre en frente suyo.

—No—Respondió, sin perder la seguridad—, tengo una solución.

Esa frase interesó tanto al sadida como a la selatrop, quienes inconscientemente se inclinaron levemente hacía la mesa.

—¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó curiosa Yugi, ladeando la cabeza.

Evongel sonrió, terminando de atar una coleta en el cabello de su hija.

—Antes de encontrarme con Rachel me pasé por la enfermería—Comenzó a explicar, cogiendo otra cinta para el pelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón—, pedí unas pócimas para quitar el sueño y me crucé con un aniripsa que me ofreció ayuda.

La pareja se fijó en la guerrera de cabello anaranjado, quien con ningún reparo se había vuelto a dormir, con Evole apoyado en su prótesis, al parecer sin ningún problema, lo demostraba su boca abierta y un hilo de saliva resbalándole por la comisura de los labios, al tiempo que mantenía a Rubilix fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Evongel suspiró, recordando lo sucedido.

—Pócimas no quedaban—Dijo, confirmando lo que Amaël y Yugi habían deducido—, pero el aniripsa me dio unos brebajes especiales—Continuó, volviendo a captar toda la atención de sus interlocutores—, perfectos para los efectos que provocan los portales—La selatrop parpadeó un par de veces, confusa y sorprendida a la par que interesada—. Sabía de nuestro viaje y lo preparó por si teníamos que utilizar tus portales.

Yugi sonrió, feliz de ver que sus poderes no causarían ningún inconveniente.

—Que dulce y considerado—Comentó, completamente ajena al hecho de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Amaël por tales palabras.

—¿Acaso lo conoces? —Preguntó, con los celos mal disimulados en su voz.

Yugi, sin darse cuenta realmente del estado del sadida, comenzó a rebuscar en su mente imágenes de los curanderos que trabajaban en la enfermería, aunque con la poca información que había dado su amigo no podía hacerse una idea.

—No lo sé…—Dijo pensativa—Evongel—Llamó—¿Tenía los ojos violetas y el pelo marrón oscuro?

El nombrado empezó a recordar el rostro del aniripsa, sinceramente puede que esa fuera una buena conversación para pasar el tiempo hasta que salieran fuera del bosque, considerando que era de gran extensión (no circundaba el Reino Sadida ni más ni menos), les esperaba una hora como mínimo.

—Si—Contestó—, y la piel extrañamente morena.

El rostro de la selatrop se iluminó ante la respuesta, cosa que no gustó para nada al príncipe, quien si no fuera porque estaban sus compañeros presentes, hubiera acorralado a la chica rubia contra el asiento para comenzar un interrogatorio.

—Entonces era Ebaraj—Dejó de inclinarse sobre la mesa, volviendo a erguir la espalda.

—Oh—Evongel finalizó su labor de recoger el pelo a su hija, cogiendo los broches para cabello típicos de su raza, dos bolas grises y brillantes que combinaban con el atuendo de la pequeña—. ¿De qué os conocéis?

Preguntó con cierto interés, al principio había querido comenzar la conversación para pasar el tiempo, pero comenzaba a interesarle mínimamente. No como a Amaël, que inconscientemente se había acercado a Yugi, queriendo escuchar y captar toda información que ella pudiera decir.

—Es el que siempre me atiende.

El ocra asintió, entendiendo que una buena relación se puede forjar con aquella persona que se preocupa de sanar tus heridas, sobre todo si se trataba de un aniripsa, quienes siempre ponían una gran devoción en cuidar y mimar a las personas a su cargo.

—Es muy amable y atento—En la sonrisa de Yugi se notaba el aprecio que tenía por el susodicho aniripsa, pues estaba obviamente risueña por recordarle—, nunca me ha obligado a quitarme el gorro.

Las orejas de dicha prenda estaban altivas, concordando con el ánimo de la chica.

—¿Y qué? —Amaël estaba claramente enfadado, lo demostraban sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su ceño fruncido—Son todos así, no tiene nada de especial.

Tras el comentario se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el respaldo de su asiento, a modo de berrinche que disgustó un tanto al ocra, quien creía que su amigo había dejado atrás la actitud infantil que es esos momentos demostraba.

—Amaël, tienes que dejar de ser así—Le reprendió, acto que (de haber estado en otro estado) hubiera puesto nervioso al mencionado, pues esas palabras significarían que el rubio sabía de la relación secreta que mantenía con la selatrop a su lado—, que Yugi halague a otros hombres no significa que te tenga menos aprecio.

La nombrada ladeó la cabeza en confusión, con una ceja alzada y mirando con sus orbes chocolate al sadida, sin entender del todo por qué este se sentía ofendido.

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? —Vociferó, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus músculos se volvían rígidos, con un gesto de su mano Evongel le mandó callar, no queriendo que despertase a su durmiente familia—¿Y a mí que más me da que lo haga? …

El ocra rodó los ojos, entendiendo que luchar contra el príncipe sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte—Le dijo, con aire sabio y voz suave, sin querer herirle pero con la intención de que el sadida fuera consciente de la realidad—, nuestra Yugi empezará a interesarse por los chicos y los chicos por ella—En ese momento su mirada se volvió afilada y su voz un tanto más gruesa, sufriendo un cambio que tan solo acentuó el enfado de Amaël—y esa actitud de hermano mayor sobreprotector no hará ningún bien a la situación.

—Ya, hermano mayor—Se dijo para sus adentros en sus pensamientos, con un aire de suficiencia que consiguió aminorar la resignación que lo embargaba—. Si supieras…

Entonces Yugi al fin se percató del tema de conversación, ocasionando que una gran vergüenza le sacudiera el cuerpo al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rojo, las orejas de su sombrero se agacharon y como instinto apretó sus brazos contra sus costados al tiempo que encogía el cuello.

—¡Os equivocáis! —Exclamó alarmada—A mí no me gusta Ebaraj—Estaba intentando solucionar el malentendido, arrepintiéndose de nunca percatarse de esos temas, cosa que la había metido en más de una vergonzosa situación, cada una peor que la anterior a medida que crecía.

Evongel le dirigió a la cohibida selatrop una mirada paternal con sus ojos esmeraldas, esa acción consiguió calmar un poco a la chica y tras sentir como Amaël le acariciaba la mano se permitió destensarse del todo, notando por primera vez que había contenido la respiración.

—Aunque no te guste, no te debes avergonzar de estos temas—Dijo el ocra, con esa aura tranquilizadora y autoritaria a la vez—. Son naturales a tu edad y para cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar con nosotros ¿Verdad que sí Amaël?

Después de eso le dirigió una mirada al nombrado, que tras regodearse internamente por la agradable sensación que le causaba el saber algo que su amigo (esperaba) ni se imaginaba, no pudo hacer más que intentar disimular su sonrisa pícara bajo una expresión neutra.

—Tienes razón—Sus orbes chocolate se clavaron en su novia, quien no hizo más que devolverle la mirada—, Yugi te aseguró que tendrás toda mi ayuda, puedes contar conmigo para _todo_ lo que quieras—Su voz adquirió un leve tono lascivo que esperó pasara por un intento de poner énfasis frente a los ojos de Evongel, pero que quería que la selatrop se percatara de su mirada coqueta—, dentro de unos límites claro está. No pienso ser un sirviente del tres al cuarto.

El rubio rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que de un momento a otro Amaël hubiera adquirido una actitud tan sería y madura, aunque no podía culparlo, seguía siendo un adolescente joven al fin y al cabo, por muy príncipe que fuera nunca se libraría del todo de su verdadero carácter.

El breve momento de frustración que sufrió Evongel fue un pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que Yugi se permitió sonrojarse y tensar las orejas de su sombrero debido a la sorpresa que le provocó el atrevido movimiento que ejecutó Amaël en frente del ocra.

Pues el príncipe, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, sentía un gran gozo al tratar a la chica como lo que era, su novia, en frente de personas como Evongel, pues se suponía que era secreto, que estaba mal, que no debía hacerse…

Él era un príncipe, destinado a casarse con alguien que igualase su rango.

Y eso le gustaba, le creaba una sensación cálida que nacía del vientre y se iba propagando al resto del cuerpo, creándole un estado donde ni él era muy consciente de sus acciones y solo le movía el impulso de volver a sentir esa adrenalina y calor dentro.

Por ello no había estado muy en si cuando en el momento en el que, aprovechando un descuido de Evongel, se inclinó sobre su pareja peligrosamente mientras le acariciaba de forma atrevida el muslo, disfrutando de su rostro donde se demostraba sorpresa.

Pero se separó tan rápidamente como se había acercado, quedando en su posición inicial, aunque tardó algo más en apartar la mano del muslo ajeno, tuvo que ser Yugi, quien, con una expresión entre molesta y alarmada (roja como ñamzama, todo ha de decirse) alejara la extremidad de su cuerpo.

—Entonces después de cada teleportación tendremos que tomar el brebaje ¿No? —Preguntó el sadida, acaparando toda la atención del ocra, quien al fin dejó de mirar a Evole, el padre estaba preocupado por las expresiones que ponía su hijo, queriendo creer que eran por los sueños que tenía y no por estar prácticamente enganchado alrededor de la prótesis de la yopuka mayor.

—Bueno, esa es la idea—En ese momento no le pareció muy convencido, había adquirido algunas inseguridades—. Pueda que sea algo molesto y creo que lo mejor será que lo tomemos antes de cruzar algún portal.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de una de las coletas de Flapén.

—No quiero que mis hijos sufran los efectos secundarios…

Yugi no pudo evitar reprimirse con aquellas palabras.

 **OOO**

—¿Crees que nos sigue?

—No pienso pararme a averiguarlo.

—¡¿Pero a donde estamos yendo?! Llevamos viajando des de que salimos huyendo de la posada y de eso han pasado horas ¡Incluso ha amanecido! ¡Mira lo alto que está el sol!

—Te exaltas demasiado en estas situaciones

—He llegado muy lejos como para tirarlo todo por la borda en el mínimo despiste ¡Tan solo te ruego que mires el mapa al menos una vez!

 **OOO**

—Querida.

—¿Si?

—¿Y si les damos un regalito?

—No no no no no no no.

—Vengaaa.

—No, no ¡No!

—Por-¿fi?

—¡¿Eres uno de los seres más poderosos del krosmoz y lo único que se te ocurre decir es "porfi"?!

—Hee… De acuerdo, eres muy amargada, la visita ha ido... Aceptable, mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Se han comportado como unos verdaderos niñatos consentidos y arrogantes, impertinentes e inmaduros, indignos del título que portan.

—¡Si lo ha hecho sin querer! Seguro que Pandawa no pretendía derramarte su jarrita-

—¿Jarrita? ¡Me cabía la cabeza ahí dentro!

—Anda que si llegas a ver las grandes… De todos modos no te la tiró encima a posta.

—Las horrendas risas de Zurcarák aún me resuenan en la cabeza.

—Pero admite que Aniripsa fue muy considerado al ofrecerte ropas nuevas.

—Huy si, el vestido rosa con volantitos y lacitos, perfecto para una de las creadoras del krosmoz.

—Mira, cuando te pones así es imposible hablar contigo.

—El único que dio buena conversación fue Sacrogrito.

—¿Estas de broma, no? Se me estremece el cuerpo al recordar las matanzas que narraba.

—A mí me dieron más mal rollo las muñecas de Sadida, no entiendo porque se las tiene que llevar a todas partes. Son muy macabras.

—¿Y qué opinas de Ocra? No nos quitaba ojo, parecía que en cualquier momento dispararía una flecha contra nosotros.

—¿Solo una? Al menos no te fijaste en Sram, sus dagas cada día me perecen más afiladas y esos ojos tan vacíos… No tengo ni idea de a quien ha salido.

—Si no fuera porque éramos los únicos en el krosmoz pensaría que me engañaste.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar de eso, sobretodo porque no paraste de coquetear con Xelor.

—¿Yo? ¿Con Xelor? Estas empezando a obsesionarte.

—No me creas celebro de yopuka.

—Creo que dentro de poco tendremos que dejar de decir eso, Gïltar ha demostrado ser bastante inteligente, lo suficiente como para superar a Anutrof en… Lo que quiera que estuviesen compitiendo.

—No me cambies de tema, no tienes ni la gracia ni la habilidad de Osamodas para hacerlo.

—Osamodas siempre fue tu favorita…

—¿Y qué? ¿Algún problema?

—Como sigas sacando las uñas así voy a tener que pedirle prestado el escudo a Feca.

 **000**

 **—Primer chapter con un Amaël celoso,** ** _u la lá_** **—Bromeó, con actitud juguetona.**

 **—¿Y yo qué?—Se queja Adamaï—¿El Gran Dragón ya se ha olvidado de mí?**

 **Me encojo de hombros.**

 **—Aún tendrás que esperar un poco más para volver a salir—Le acarició la cabeza, a lo que él me gruñe—,** ** _mon petit dragon_** **.**

 **¿Qué será eso de lo que tanto hablaban Patusa y Renata?**

 **¿Quizás tenga algo que ver con un pasillo en la noche y un beso robado?**

 **¿Será verdad que la reina trataba de insinuar algo a nuestros queridos aventureros?**

 **Y si es eso cierto ¿Qué era?**

 **¿Alguien notó qué Armedia me salió forzada?**

 **Todo esto y más, próximamente.**


	12. Hija del viento

**—¡Me siento avergonzada!—Exclamo, con las manos hechas puños y pegadas al pecho—Lamento haberme demorado tanto…**

 **Me levanto de la silla, aún con pose arrepentida.**

 **—Debo agradecer al alma caritativa, que, con su humilde review, me recordó que tenía este fic a mi cargo—Sonrío levemente—¡Muchas gracias por hacer despertar de su letargo la escritora empedernida que llevo dentro!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni los personajes de Wakfu ni el universo del krosmoz me pertenecen, estos son de la auditoria de Ankama, impresionante empresa francesa que rezo para que nunca se percate de lo que hago con sus obras.**

 **Comentarios:** **(¡Al fin puedo añadir la** ** _s_** **!)**

 **Gasp 1808:** **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, me llenas de alegría. Es por lectores como tú que siento que esto tiene sentido hacerlo. Me ha gustado tu pregunta, por cierto. ¡Si yo te contara! Por mi cabeza han pasado muchas ideas, cada una más loca que la otra y la gran mayoría ha sido trasladada de mi cerebro al ordenador, la verdad es que esta humilde historia que hoy lees es lo último que escribí, creí haber alcanzado cierta calidad en mis trabajos y lo publiqué.**

 **También pensé en hacer un AU donde los selatropes del consejo (léase: Baltazar, Glip, Efrim, Nora, Mina y los demás…) vivían en la época actual y debían afrontar la realidad de no saber quiénes eran sus padres, pues todos ellos fueron abandonados en la casa de Alibert cuando apenas eran más que unos bebés lactantes.**

 **Night dragon:** **Te agradezco la molestia de comentar, digo en serio eso de que tú me recordaste que debía subir este chapter, estaba absorta con otros temas y descuidé el fic. Me agrada saber que te gusta la pareja, yo soy fan de la ship Yugo x Amalia y el saber que te encanta mi obra es algo que me hace feliz.**

 **Palabras:** **3527**

 _Capítulo XII:_ _Hija del viento_

¿Por qué intentar algo si un día todo desaparecerá? ¿Por qué esforzarse? ¿Por qué luchar? ¿Por qué tener objetivos o sueños? ¿Por qué seguir viviendo? —Dijo frustrado. —Porque si no todo sería muy aburrido, la vida es un regalo que nos han dado por algo, con el cual podemos jugar, podemos tirarla, hacerla votar, lanzarla, deslizarla, morderla, aplastarla, morderla otra vez… Incluso podemos romperla y utilizar los pedazos para hacer lo que queramos. Dime, con tantas opciones ¿Cómo resistirte a disfrutarla?

Valentina Amore

El motor de la furgoneta fue apagado, haciendo que su ronroneo cesara y el silencio volviera a instalarse en aquel lugar a las afueras del bosque, donde bruscamente dejaba de haber árboles, dando paso a un verde campo que se extendía hasta más allá del rio cercano y que cesaba solo al pie de la cordillera de montañas, donde con un corte limpio desaparecía en el paisaje rocoso.

Rachel des de su asiento frente al volante podía observar la gran y fértil llanura, aunque no le dio mucha importancia a las vistas privilegiadas, teniendo su mente más ocupada en las próximas horas que se pasaría abrazada al cubo de metal que descansaba al lado de su pierna derecha.

Con paso cansado y sintiéndose obligada, abandonó su puesto, dirigiéndose al otro compartimento de la caravana, donde lejos de ser un cubículo como la cabina del piloto, era un espacio mucho más amplio, con dos o tres ventanas a los laterales que aportaban amplitud y muebles distribuidos por la sala, todos y cada uno de ellos empotrados en el suelo o las paredes, necesario para que no salieran volando en el mínimo bache o frenazo violento.

Localizó a sus amigos sentados, en unos asientos bastante pequeños pero donde se habían apañado para caber, la forma en la que Evongel había sido capaz de hacer encajar a su familia de cuatro miembros (contándole a él) en un solo sillón era un signo de su calculadora maestría intelectual.

Se acercó a ellos, escuchándolos hablar animadamente sobre un tema desconocido, donde Yugi y el ocra parecían participar de forma más activa que Amaël, quien permanecía algo ausente, con aquella atmosfera de mal humor tan típica en él rodeándole.

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona frente a ese comportamiento.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó, metiendo las manos en los grandes bolsillos de su peto, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

Los presentes conscientes se percataron de su presencia, cesando su charla al instante y centrando toda su atención en ella.

La rubia selatrop fue la primera en hablar, con una sonrisa y actitud jovial.

—Estamos listos y Evongel tiene algo que nos podrá ayudar.

El nombrado asintió, comenzando a agitar por la espalda a su hija, haciéndolo con suavidad para no despertarla bruscamente.

Rachel levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Algo que nos puede ayudar? —Sus ojos se centraron en el padre de familia, quien le hablaba en susurros a la aún adormilada Flapén—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

La selatrop levantó las manos de su regazo, donde le era imposible a la anutrof verlas, la chica mostraba con una gran sonrisa unos frascos de cristal que contenían en su interior un líquido azul oscuro, muy opaco y de apariencia viscosa. Más parecido a un ungüento que a una bebida.

—Son pócimas para evitar los efectos de los portales—Explicó Yugi, tendiéndole un frasco y dejando el resto sobre la mesa.

Rachel lo tomó y lo examinó con curiosidad, sujetándolo solo con su arrugada mano derecha, haciendo que la izquierda permaneciera en su bolsillo, lo hizo girar en sus dedos, solo por instinto decidió ponerlo a tras luz, observando algo consternada como el líquido se volvía pálido y casi transparente, revelando que al contrario de lo que pensaba al principio, el fluido no era para nada espeso.

—Pues no sé si es peor el remedio que la enfermedad—Se quejó el sadida, transformando su cara en una mueca de asco y repulsión.

La de pelo canoso lo miró con intriga, sin entender muy bien el comentario.

—Amaël ya se lo ha tomado—Dijo Yugi con voz nerviosa, sacando de uno de los pequeños bolsillos de su pantalón un frasco vacío.

—Si—Confirmó Evongel, para después adquirir una mirada de reproche, dirigida hacía el príncipe—. El muy bruto se lo tomó todo de golpe.

—¿Bruto? —La voz suave y adormilada de Flapén hizo callar a todos, la pequeña se frotaba un ojo de forma perezosa y parecía no poder sostener su cuerpo—¿Quién es Bruto?

—Nadie, cielo, nadie—Le dijo en un tono bajo y calmado Evongel, lleno de cariño paternal al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

—Entonces no hay que bebérselo entero—Dedujo la anutrof, aunque esas palabras eran más para sí misma que para el resto.

—No—El rubio confirmó sus sospechas—. Es un pequeño sorbo antes de cada teleportación.

Evongel hablaba en susurros con su hija, diciéndole las cosas en voz baja para no alterarla, le comunicaba donde estaban y le pedía que le ayudara a despertar a los yopukas.

—¿Y yo qué sabía? —El sadida se hizo notar, sujetándose el estómago que comenzó a emitir extraños rugidos mientras de su boca salía un quejido lastimero—Esa poción es horrible.

—Pero necesaria—Puntualizó el ocra, deteniendo su labor de sacudir a Tristepain por los hombros.

La selatrop dio una vista general al grupo, percatándose de como Flapén despertaba a Evole sin ninguna delicadeza, es más, lo hizo atizándole en la cabeza con el mango de Rubilix (la pobre chica se cobraba venganza del golpe que le dio su hermano el día anterior). A diferencia de Evongel, que balanceaba a su esposa mientras repetía su nombre, dándole algún eventual grito.

—Iré viendo donde puedo hacer el portal—La rubia se levantó, deslizándose fuera de su asiento—. Cuanto más lejos mejor ¿No?

—No tardes mucho, pequeñaja—Fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió Rachel antes de verla desaparecer por un recién abierto portal, cuyo compañero no lograron ver, suponiendo que Yugi lo habría abierto a una cierta distancia.

OOO

Como era costumbre salió disparada del portal, sintiendo con violencia el aire agitando bruscamente su gorro, zarandeando toscamente su cuerpo, dejando su ser a merced de las embestidas del viento.

Sensaciones que la llenaban de vida y que amaba, las disfrutaba y atesoraba sabiendo que era una de las pocas afortunadas capaces de poder sentir tal subidón de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, en esos momentos temía que sus alas, debido a la emoción, desgarrasen la tela de su sombrero y decidiesen tomar el control.

Siguió cayendo, atravesando las vaporosas nubes y sintiendo la humedad que dejaban en su piel, conjunto a las cosquillas que causaban, se permitió reír, soltó una fuerte carcajada que fue llevada por el viento debido a la velocidad a la que caía.

Las palmas de las manos se iluminaron en un fosforescente azul, acumulando allí una gran cantidad de wakfu, listo para ser liberado.

Cruzó sus brazos y encogió sus piernas, haciendo que su caída se acelerara, la cola de su sombrero ondeó fuertemente y el resto de sus prendas amenazaban con desgarrarse bajo la violencia del viento.

Con un rápido movimiento separó sus brazos, haciendo aparecer al instante un portal frente a ella, se precipitó sobre él, desapareciendo a vista del ojo humano.

Instantes después reapareció por otro que la trasladó a más metros de altura, alzándola por sobre las nubes que antes había atravesado, decidida y con sus manos emitiendo un fulgor celeste, repitió el movimiento varias veces, atravesando de nuevo otros portales convocados.

Repetidas veces, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, con más energía, con más ímpetu, con más poder hasta que su cuerpo no fue nada más que una luz azulada, que atravesaba el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, dispersando a las nubes cercanas debido a su descomunal liberación de wakfu. Y siguió así, recorriendo en una milésima de segundo lo que la caravana tardaría una hora.

Poco a poco fue dejando el paisaje montañoso atrás, sobrevolando una zona árida y seca, agrietada y por donde de vez en cuando se veía salir disparado un rayo de vapor o un geiser entraba en erupción. La tierra era de un triste gris y parecía recubierta de polvo, aunque Yugi no se fijó demasiado, ocupada en alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Hasta que se vio interrumpida por un silbido que la desorientó y desconcertó, paró sus acciones y se vio suspendida en el aire, habiéndose caído de no ser por los esfuerzos de sus alas, que se movieron de forma frenética aun estando bajo su gorro. Aunque era difícil, pues sus alas, debido a su tamaño siempre permanecían plegadas en el pequeño espacio que tenían.

—¿Pero qué-

Un nuevo silbido la hizo guardar silencio, girando rápidamente en el aire logró ver como una flecha pasaba a pocos centímetros de su brazo derecho, casi rozándola, ahí fue cuando descubrió que el agudo sonido que antes escuchó había sido el de una flecha cortando el viento.

El proyectil subió un metro más y después comenzó su descenso, convirtiéndose en nada más que un pequeño punto marrón cuando hubo alcanzado cierta distancia.

El cerebro cargado de adrenalina trabajó a alta velocidad para avisar a la selatrop de que estaba en peligro, no dejando ni un segundo para respirar cuando una nueva flecha entró en su campo de visión. Esquivándola de milagro pudo observar que estaba hecha de hielo.

No querían herirla.

Querían derribarla.

El ruido de tela rompiéndose la hizo sobresaltarse, casi perdiendo el equilibrio que había conseguido, sus alas se vieron durante un segundo sacudidas por un espasmo, lo que la hizo perder un poco de altura.

Alarmada se giró, viendo en su descenso a una flecha con una cortante y afilada punta de metal.

Vale, quizás sí que querían herirla.

Rápidamente registró su vestimenta, no viendo ningún rasguño, hasta que…

Sus manos, de forma temblorosa se agarraron a la larga cola de su sombrero, observando el agujero que había dejado la flecha al atravesar de lleno la prenda.

Suspiró, al menos era pequeño.

Pero no se permitió relajarse, estaba en el punto de mira de lo que parecían ser varios individuos maestros en la arquería, o eso era lo que habían dejado ver al poder lanzar a tanta altura sus proyectiles.

El agujero estaba a la altura de los omoplatos, si no se hubiera movido previamente le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando una flecha volvió a aparecer decidió que ya era hora de salir de allí, cruzando sus brazos inició su rutina, dejando a sus palmas brillar con la energía del wakfu.

A la flecha se la tragó un portal y salió por otro que la mandó allá desde donde había sido lanzada.

La rubia se fijó en el terreno a sus pies, no pudiendo localizar la posición de sus atacantes, decidiendo que simplemente saldría de allí lo antes posible. Utilizando sus portales quiso llegar a subir más allá de las nubes de nuevo, pero para su desgracia descubrió que el cielo estaba completamente vacío, ella, inconscientemente, lo había despejado cuando usó sus poderes.

Una lluvia de flechas aproximándose la alertó, metiéndose de lleno en un portal para aparecer a una gran distancia de donde habían llegado los proyectiles, viendo que las flechas eran de diversos materiales, creando una nube de gran variedad de colores que nunca le pudieron parecer más macabros.

Yugi volvió a convocar portales a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose de nuevo en nada más que un llamativo haz de luz surcando el cielo.

Las flechas no tardaron en aparecer, pues, por lo que parecía, los arqueros se habían percatado de sus intenciones de escapar y, muy lejos de querer rendirse, disparaban con más ímpetu y puntería, cada vez llegando más cerca de lo que era la figura de la joven. Incluso una flecha logró acercarse lo suficiente como para rozar el aura celeste que la rodeaba, pero fue repelida y desviada por el fuerte poder que desprendía.

La selatrop creyó que conseguía librarse de sus atacantes, viendo ya en su campo visual el final de aquel paraje desolado. Pero su visión fue obstruida por un borrón blanco que no pudo distinguir que era.

Debido a su velocidad no pudo parar y por instinto lo único que hizo fue cruzar sus brazos delante de su cabeza para protegerse del impacto, dándose cuenta de que podía crear un portal para evitar el obstáculo. Algo que hizo, al salir por el segundo portal invocado, después de ser atizada de nuevo por las ráfagas de viento se giró, logrando ver que aquello que antes la bloqueaba era un ave huesuda, de plumaje blanco con un jinete vestido con ropajes harapientos y un arco tensado con el cual la apuntaba.

Alarmada se volteó, inclinándose hacia abajo para caer en picado y apartarse del punto de mira del arquero, pero en medio de su caída algo la detuvo, su cuerpo súbitamente se vio paralizado, suspendido en medio del aire sin que ella tuviera que mover sus alas, las cuales sufrían tirones violentos y zarandeos bruscos, no de forma directa, sino que era su gorro el que se agitaba.

Con miedo y nervios levantó la vista, fijándose en que otra ave cadavérica, de plumas rojas, la sostenía con sus garras del sombrero. Y las pobres alas de Yugi, para que el gorro no fuese arrebatado de su posición, se habían agarrado con fuerza a la tela azul que las cubría.

Dejándola así, colgando desesperada, con las uñas firmemente agarradas a la prenda que era maltratada por el animal que la sostenía, pensando en qué demonios estaba pasando pero con la mente demasiado nublada y consternada como para concebir respuesta coherente alguna.

—¡¿Qué queréis de mí?! —Gritó, desconcertada al tiempo que se agitaba de forma violenta, sobretodo moviendo hacia delante y atrás sus piernas, ocasionando que se balanceara—¡Soltadme!

—Sí, claro—Escuchó la gruesa voz del jinete del ave de plumaje carmesí, masculina y cargada de un sarcasmo que hizo que a Yugi se le secara la garganta—. Con lo que nos ha costao' cogerte y ahora quieres que te soltemos. No vas lista tú ni na'.

—¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?!

Un nudo se hizo en su estómago y sintió entumecidas sus manos por la fuerza que aplicaba en el agarre de su sombrero.

Sus ojos alarmados intentaban examinar el entorno lo más rápido posible para buscar la vía de escape más eficaz, actitud que había adquirido de Evongel y a la que su cerebro se estaba acostumbrando.

Pero no le dio tiempo.

—¡Ca-Zurro! —Gritó él jinete del ave que la sostenía, alarmándola y deteniendo sus razonamientos sobre lo arriesgado que era disparar o no un rayo de wakfu a sus atacantes—¿¡La tienes a tiro!?

¿A tiro? ¡¿Se referían a ella?!

—¡Si!

Decidida a no dejarse ganar por aquellos individuos soltó su sombrero, confiando en que sus alas aguantaran su peso, alzó sus manos en dirección al ave roja que la sostenía y disparó un rayo de wakfu que no llegó a darle al animal, pero consiguió que la soltara justo cuando una flecha cruzó a gran velocidad el lugar donde antes estaba su pecho, atravesando de nuevo la cola del gorro y haciendo un agujero más grande que el anterior.

Ella fácilmente podría haber acertado al pájaro, pero no quiso, eran sus jinetes los que la atacaban y el animal no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de los actos de su dueño.

En esos momentos el ave de pelaje carmesí aleteaba confuso y asustado, claramente alarmado, sin hacer caso de los alaridos de su enfadado jinete, quien lo mandaba callar y atrapar a Yugi, quien para ese entonces había vuelto a ser un haz de luz celeste en la lejanía.

—¡Ca-Zurro! ¡Ve a por ella!

—Ta' mu' lejos, jefe.

El jinete del ave cadavérica blanca, cuyo nombre era Ca-Zurro, se acercó allá donde estaba su compañero, mirando a lo lejos la figura luminosa de su presa, la cual, se había escapado de sus garras.

—¿¡Y a qué esperas pa' avisar a lo' demás!? —Bramó el jefe, logrando al fin estabilizar a su montura—¡Están detrá' de esa colina! Aún pueden alcanzarla.

Ca-Zurro se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus desdeñosos ropajes se arrugaran con el movimiento.

—Como mande.

Cogió su arco y una flecha del carcaj a su espalda y sin demora la disparó en dirección a la colina anteriormente mencionada por su compañero.

El proyectil no llegó tan lejos, pero un disparo que se escuchó y el petardo que posteriormente estalló en el cielo fueron las únicas indicaciones que necesitaban para saber que sus aliados habían recibido el mensaje.

OOO

Un cohete que explotó peligrosamente cerca de ella la hizo detenerse en seco, con la respiración agitada y las articulaciones de sus brazos entumecidas por el esfuerzo al que las sometía decidió que debía encontrar la forma de neutralizar a sus enemigos sin exponerse a ellos.

Quería huir, volar lejos y rápido hasta dejarlos atrás y que esa experiencia fuera después una divertida historia que contar a Chibi y Grigal antes de irse a dormir.

Pero el destino es travieso y alocado, nunca nos da lo que deseamos.

Repetidos disparos resonaron en sus oídos y ella misma se asombró de su velocidad de reacción al crear un portal que se tragase las balas para devolverlas posteriormente a sus atacantes.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta había sido rodeada por diversas aves cadavéricas surgidas de grutas ocultas en los múltiples montes que delimitaban la zona.

Alarmada y cansada de la situación, se dejó caer en un portal recién abierto, apareciendo por otro creado a cierta distancia, pero justo cuando la mitad de su cuerpo hubo salido se vio obligada a esquivar una flecha.

Pues al parecer sus atacantes se habían dado cuenta de que allí donde apareciese un portal, sería por donde saldría Yugi.

Las aves y sus jinetes rápidamente se dispersaron por el espacio aéreo, claramente con el objetivo de cubrir toda la zona posible. Se habían multiplicado considerablemente y Yugi no podía permitirse el intentar observar a todo el grupo, por temor de que al despistarse la atacaran.

Suspiró y con el cuerpo comenzando a estar recubierta por una fina capa de sudor debido al esfuerzo, decidió utilizar las últimas energías que le quedaban para crear diversos portales a su alrededor que comenzaron a disparar. A sus oídos llegó el revuelo y el sonido del caos y desconcierto de los jinetes, como también los graznidos alarmados de sus aves, claramente no gustándoles ser atacadas.

Aprovechando aquello como distracción se deslizó por un portal creado, saliendo por otro colocado a una distancia prudente de sus atacantes, con su mente solo ocupada por encontrar contestación a una duda.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su huida?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó a modo de una fuerte sensación de pinchazo en el muslo, de algo atravesando y desquebrajando su piel para después sentir un líquido resbalando por la zona y adentrándose por la herida en su organismo.

Lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo fue vencido bajo la fuerza de la gravedad y el repentino cansancio que la embargó. Solo fue consciente entre largos parpadeos del viento atizando su rostro y enmarañándose en su cabello, del tosco golpe que recibió en el vientre al chocar contra algo y de cómo repentinamente las ráfagas de aire parecían haber desaparecido, dejando paso a una sensación que le creó retortijones en el estómago, un incesante balanceo donde sabía que alguien la llevaba.

Pero no tenía ni idea de adonde.

Solo pudo soltar un lastimero gimoteo, al tiempo que quería encogerse y no podía, dejando que sus ojos se cerrasen bajo el peso del cansancio y el dolor que sentía recorrer y paralizar su costado.

Lo único que logró pensar antes de dejarse llevar por aquel veneno que le habían introducido, fue si sus amigos conseguirían saber lo que le había pasado.

Porque, hacía tiempo, que perdió la esperanza de que lo supiera su hermana.

 **OOO**

—Creo que ya estamos a salvo.

—Sí, no sospechará que nos escondemos aquí.

—Cierto, este lugar es inhabitable.

—Siento decir que te equivocas.

—¿A qué se deben esas palabras?

—Mira al cielo.

—… No son más que aves carroñeras, de esas hay en todas partes.

—Pero no todas llevan jinetes.

—¿Enserio quieres que me crea qué…

—¿Qué decías?

—Bueno, todos podemos equivocarnos alguna vez.

—Y además de eso este lugar desprende una cantidad inédita de wakfu, aunque no sé decirte de donde provienen tales ráfagas de poder.

—Yo sí que lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—¡Yo sí que sé de donde vienen! ¡Mira!

—¡No puede ser! ¿Eso es? O, no ¡La han abatido! No no no no no no.

—¿¡Qué hacemos!? ¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¡Y rápido! Su wakfu… L-a la luz de su wakfu se está a-a-apagando

 **OOO**

—Bueno…

—Menos mal, esto empezaba a ponerse aburrido.

—¡Pe-pe-pero! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal idiotez?! ¡Nuestra hija está en peligro!

—Hey, es su aventura, su leyenda, sus peligros, sus problemas.

—… Te odio.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

 **000**

 **—Gracias por leer el nuevo cap—Digo, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.**

 **—No puedo creer que alguien apoye que mi hermano sea abusado por esa lechuga con patas—Dice Adamaï, frustrado.**

 **Le miró con una ceja alzada, algo desconcertada.**

 **—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?**

 **—¿A qué te refieres?**

 **Me encojo de hombros.**

 **—Creí que te enfadarías porque te había vuelto a pintar como el malo de la película.**

 **Sus ojos se agrandan y no puedo evitar mirarle extrañada.**

 **—¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **—Del nuevo chapter.**

 **—¡As colgado un nuevo chapter!**

 **Corre hacía el aparato electrónico más cercano, directo a saber cómo de verde lo he puesto.**

 **¿Qué será aquello que observan alarmados los selotrops?**

 **¿Quiénes son el grupo que han asaltado a Yugi?**

 **¿Lograran sus amigos descubrir lo que le ha ocurrido o nuestra heroína deberá salir de ese problema por su cuenta?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	13. Bajo el sol y la tierra

**—¡Hola queridos lectores! He aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia ¡Estoy deseosa de saber vuestras opiniones!—Digo, al tiempo que doy un pequeño salto, fruto de la emoción.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ni Wakfu ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad intelectual de la empresa francesa Ankama, yo tan solo los utilizo para llevar a cabo esta actividad sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Comentario** ** _s_** **:** **(¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Qué bien sienta poner la** ** _s_** **!)**

 **Gasp 1808:** **Como siempre es un placer responder a tus comentarios, tú, seguidor fiel que has comentado des del principio.**

 **Responderé tu duda, primero: me halaga que vayas a tener en cuenta mi opinión, segundo: He aquí la eterna duda del escritor de fanfics, es cierto que ya se comienza a venir sobre nosotros la larga sombra de la nueva temporada (la cual espero con ansias) y mi consejo es este: haz un AU, es el salvavidas de cualquier escritor temeroso de que el curso de la serie le chafe la trama, lo mejor de ellos es que cualquier idea es buena para hacer uno y hay un gran repertorio de temas que quedarán fabuloso (siempre que sepas usarlos). Prueba a ponerlos en el tiempo moderno, en la época medieval (pero sin poderes wakfu), en un mundo de sirenas y piratas o has una serie de one-shots o drables. Lo que te sea más comodo.**

 **Lo mejor del AU es que mientras la serie avanza tu podrás ir incorporando a tu fic el material que te proporcione.**

 **PD: ¡Amaría ser tu lectora beta!**

 **Sxtan Trxsh:** **¡Gracias! Es una alegría recibir el comentario del misterioso lector que le dio a favoritos y a seguir. ¡Al fin te dejas ver (o leer…) y eso me alegra!**

 **Night dragon:** **Agradezco el que siguas comentando ¡Eso me pone a tope para seguir escribiendo! Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Quiero cumplir las expectativas!**

 **Palabras:** **4124**

 _Capítulo XIII:_ Bajo el sol y la tierra

Mientras el mal te enloquece, el bien te cura. Por ello la gente se agarra a lo perverso, aceptando que estando locos, se aguanta mucho más en el enfermizo mundo.

Valentina Amore

El viento sopló, meciéndoles a todos el cabello suavemente, no estando rodeados de árboles el aire tenía total libertad para jugar con cualquier mechón fuera de lugar en el pelo de los aventureros.

Sobre todo en cierta melena anaranjada, siempre alocada y voluminosa.

Tristepain bostezó por quinta vez des de que salió de la camioneta donde fue despertada, poniendo ambas manos en su cadera, allí donde reposaba una Rubilix impaciente y aburrida dentro de su funda incorporada en el cinturón de cuero negro de su guardiana y amiga.

A su lado Evole sostenía entre las manos su peluche, se lo habían devuelto una vez despertó y vio que la fab'hurito le había sido arrebatada, todo para evitar su clásico berrinche cuando no le dejaban sostener a la criatura demoniaca encerrada en la espada.

Flapén se sentó sobre el pasto, asegurándose de no manchar sus pantalones cortos blancos de tierra, se estaba empezando a cansar de esperar, cruzándose de piernas apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para posteriormente descansar sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos.

Evongel vio la actitud de su familia y no pudo reprimir el suspiro que se deslizó por sus labios, agarrándose la cabeza con la mano derecha se masajeó la sien, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, haciendo crujir la hierba bajo sus botas grises.

—Está tardando mucho.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras preocupadas del rubio.

—No me digas, no lo había notado—Soltó con crudo sarcasmo Rubilix, sin molestarse en disimular su comentario.

La mirada filosa del ocra se clavó intensamente en la fab'hurito, con un claro mensaje escrito en sus ojos "Cállate".

La situación se tornó un tanto tensa y el aire parecía estar cargado de los sentimientos negativos que tanto Evongel como Rubilix se transmitían.

Tristepain no hizo otra cosa que tragar duro, un tanto nerviosa por observar los ojos esmeraldas de su marido cargados de desprecio.

Pero el sadida, ya harto de aquello, se hizo notar, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de los presentes hacía su persona.

El resto de la Hermandad del Tofu se volteó en su dirección, viéndolo un tanto estresado y mal humorado, al parecer la gran cantidad de poción ingerida seguía alterándolo un poco.

La más anciana bufó molesta, acercándose al príncipe, primero con el pensamiento de burlarse de él, después llevada por la curiosidad al ver como el de pelo verde adquirió una expresión seria.

—Todos estamos preocupados ¡Pero ese no es motivo para empezar a pelearnos!

El inesperado grito vociferado por Amaël sorprendió a todos, incluso Flapén y Evole dieron un pequeño respingo.

Ante las palabras dichas por el sadida, Evongel se sintió algo avergonzado de que Amaël le hubiera llamado la atención de esa manera, sintiéndose regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Se suponía que él era el maduro, pero claramente tenía sus momentos de debilidad.

—Es verdad, lo lamento—Se disculpó de forma solemne, viéndose obligado a reafirmar su postura.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en aquella llanura, donde el viento, travieso, siguió soplando, ajeno del estado en el que se encontraban los aventureros, todos preguntándose el porqué de la gran tardanza de la selatrop.

—Mamá…—Llamó con voz suave y algo dubitativa Flapén, conectando su mirada con la de la yopuka—¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Tristepain quiso responder, pero de su boca abierta no salió nada más que un poco de su aliento, agachó su cabeza y dejó a sus ojos pasear por el campo de brillo esmeralda que los circundaba.

Nadie quiso responder a la pregunta que había expresado la inquietud de todos.

Bueno, una persona si se atrevió, Evole, con actitud altiva miró con reproche a todos los adultos, quienes sorprendentemente se sintieron intimidados bajo la feroz mirada que les dirigía, sus ojos claros se tornaron opacos durante unos segundos y su mano derecha se aferró con rabia a la cola de su muñeco, sus dientes estaban apretados y su postura parecía la de un milubo que ansía lanzarse sobre su presa.

—¡Estamos hablando de Yugi! —Exclamó con potencia, haciendo que a su hermana diese un respingo—¡Ella salvó a mamá de los dragones! —Sin perder la convicción en su mirada señaló con su brazo completamente extendido a Tristepain, quien sintió con peso las palabras dichas por su hijo—Si hizo eso puede hacer cualquier cosa ¡Incluso liberó a Ograste de su maldición!

El silencio volvió a reinar en el prado, nadie atreviéndose a desmentir lo dicho por el yopuka, quien, con orgullo, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera, sintiéndose poderoso por razones que ni él mismo entendía.

Evongel iba a hablarle, a explicarle que nadie es invencible y que perfectamente podría haber tenido problemas, que Yugi, por muy fuerte y segura que la viera, en el fondo solo era una joven a la que le había tocado madurar demasiado rápido, con límites y debilidades. Que si hizo todo eso en el pasado fue porque recibió ayuda de los dofus pertenecientes a su pueblo y que sus poderes se habían resentido des de entonces.

Pero no le dio tiempo.

Un gran zumbido distrajo a todos, haciendo que volviesen a centrar sus miradas al frente, donde les era imposible vislumbrar el prado, pues un enorme y amplio portal se ubicaba justo al frente.

—¿Veis como tenía razón?

El corazón volvió a latirle a todos.

Intercambiaron miradas decididas y los mayores se dirigieron hacía la camioneta, seguidos de unos alegres Evole y Flapén, quienes decidieron hacer una carrera hasta el vehículo a modo de juego.

OOO

El automóvil salió por el portal, haciendo que este desapareciese una vez lo hubo cruzado.

Frente a los ojos de nuestros aventureros se descubrió un paisaje completamente distinto al tranquilo y bello prado anterior, pues, cuando todos se asomaron por las ventanas más cercanas a ellos, se encontraron con terreno seco, recubierto de polvo gris que identificaron como cenizas, la tierra que se extendía bajo las ruedas de la caravana estaba agrietada y ninguno de ellos pudo reprimir la sorpresa cuando vieron, a penas a un kametro de ellos, un geiser activándose.

La columna de agua hirviendo que se elevó a una rapidez inédita arrancó gritos de sorpresa de Rachel y miradas de admiración de los yopukas y Flapén.

Sin embargo, mientras Amaël alargaba todo lo que podía el cuello para poder mirar mejor el terreno que los rodeaba, Evongel no quitó sus analizadores orbes del geiser, que tras dos minutos de perpetua salida del caliente líquido, súbitamente paró y lo que en verdad llamó la atención y el desconcierto del rubio, fue que la tierra que circundaba la grieta por donde había salido el agua, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de humedad, ni siquiera con su experta vista logró vislumbrar una sola gota del fluido entre el polvo grisáceo que, como un tupido velo, cubría la superficie.

—Oye—Llamó el sadida, con un leve toque de alarma en su voz—, no veo a Yugi por ningún lado.

Todos le miraron con expresiones confusas y preocupadas, al darse cuenta de que lo que decía el de pelo verde era cierto.

—Voy a comprobar el terreno.

Y cogiendo a Rubilix de la funda en su cinturón, Tristepain se decidió a salir por la puerta, siendo detenido por Evole, quien, con una mirada decidida, le estiró de la capa.

—¡Yo quiero ir!

Pero antes de que la de piel morena pudiera responder, Evongel levantó a su hijo en brazos, haciendo que el yopuka primero demostrara desconcierto y después indignación, inflando de forma infantil sus mofletes.

—Es muy peligroso—Le dijo con voz autoritaria, sin dejarse doblegar por los pataleos del pequeño—, te quedarás aquí.

—¡Haz el favo-

La fab'hurito suspendió en el aire su frase al ver como Tristepain colocaba la mano de su prótesis sobre su ojo, impidiéndole ver, aunque claramente las primeras intenciones de la yopuka eran otras.

—No tengo boca que puedas tapar, idiota.

—Pero si un ojo que puedo apretar.

Y para demostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas, Tristepain ejerció presión sobre la zona mencionada, sintiendo contra su palma los fuertes parpadeos que emitió, claramente no gustándole lo que le hacía.

Tras esa (algo patética) demostración de amistad y compañerismo, guardiana y fab'hurito salieron del vehículo, cerrando la puerta y dejando en el interior al resto de los intrigados miembros de la Hermandad del Tofu.

—No hemos ido muy lejos.

Las palabras de Amaël rompieron el silencio que se formó tras la salida de Tristepain, Rachel, saliendo de debajo del alfeizar que separaba la cabina del resto del interior de la caravana, donde había permanecido todo el tiempo, se acercó con paso lento a los demás, que se habían juntado alrededor de la ventana más grande, pues el sadida les había indicado que se acercasen.

—Mirad—Con su dedo extendido señaló la cordillera que se veía a través del cristal—, solo hemos pasado las montañas, detrás de ellas está el valle y el bosque del Reino Sadida.

—Es imposible—Exclamó perpleja la anutrof—. ¿Tanto rato para esto? —Su ceño se frunció, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho, con un palpable mal humor—Aquí hay miaumiau encerrado.

—Entonces…—La voz suave y baja de Flapén hizo que todos dirigiesen sus miradas hacía ella, quien, sobre un taburete de madera donde se había puesto para observar mejor, mantenía una pose dubitativa, acompañada de una expresión preocupada—¿Tía Yugi está bien?

Antes de que alguien siquiera pensase en que responder, algo pareció captar la atención tanto de padre como de hija, sus orejas se irguieron y sus miradas se movieron inquietas por la estancia.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Preguntó Evole, aún en los brazos de Evongel.

El ocra pareció ignorar al pequeño, o quizás no lo escuchase, claramente centrando todos sus sentidos en captar aquello que el resto no podía percibir.

—Es Pan-Pin—Dijo, después de unos segundos de pleno silencio.

—Nos está llamando—Completó Flapén, bajando del banco con un salto y haciendo que los adornos en su cabello chocasen contra sus mejillas.

—Pondré en marcha la caravana.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Amaël, claramente no gustándole la idea de tener que ir a pie por aquel paramo desolado.

Evongel volvió a erguir sus puntiagudos oídos, fijando su atención en sonidos que, esta vez, Flapén no pudo distinguir con claridad.

—Tristepain dice que no servirá—Entrecerró sus ojos e instintivamente se inclinó en dirección a la puerta, allí por donde mejor escuchaba llegar los muy alejados gritos de su esposa—, que… ¿Qué no cave? ¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando?

—No lo averiguaremos aquí parados.

Rachel se deslizó hacía la cabina del piloto y se sentó frente al volante, quitando el freno de mano para poder comenzar a conducir.

—¿Pero no hemos quedado en qué dejábamos la caravana? —Evongel sentía como el vehículo comenzaba a moverse y el ronroneo del motor se hizo audible para todos.

—Me niego a dejarlo aquí—Fueron las decididas palabras de la anutrof.

OOO

La silueta de la caravana fue haciéndose cada vez más próxima, pero ni Tristepain ni Rubilix se detuvieron a observarlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquello frente a ellas, que las tenía totalmente absortas y era el creador de las múltiples preguntas aparecidas en sus mentes.

—Es…—La yopuka se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin saber muy bien si era bueno exponer sus dudas—Es muy pequeño.

La fab'hurito rodó los ojos ante aquellas palabras, de nuevo su guardiana había expuesto lo evidente, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cabremos todos?

—Si vamos de uno en uno sí.

Pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y Tristepain se giró, encontrándose con toda la Hermandad del Tofu ya fuera de la caravana, dirigiéndose hacia ella y Rubilix, quien también desvió la vista de aquello que minutos antes captaba toda su atención.

—¿Qué has encontrado?—Preguntó Evongel, acercándose a su esposa y mirando a su alrededor, intentando hallar aquello de lo que hablaba la yopuka a gritos anteriormente.

Sin embargo la mujer ladeó la cabeza en confusión, haciendo que los mechones anaranjados que enmarcaban su rostro se balanceasen hacía la izquierda.

—¿No lo veis?—Se hizo a un lado y observó expectante las expresiones de sus amigos, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

La Hermandad del Tofu entera dirigió su mirada a las espaldas de la de piel morena, no viendo nada más que el paraje desolado del que llevaban rodeados des de que llegaron, una corriente de aire sofocante les sopló en el rostro e hizo que a todos pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzasen a bajar por su frente.

Evole se inclinó hacía su hermana, quedando cerca de su oído, pero sin despegar sus ojos claros del terreno frente a él.

—¿Tú ves algo?—Le preguntó en un murmuro.

Como respuesta solo recibió una negación hecha con la cabeza.

—Sabía que este día iba a llegar—Dijo la anutrof con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Evongel y Amaël la escucharan—, ha perdido la cabeza.

Una gota de sudor frio resbaló por la nuca del ocra, que dio un paso al frente, con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los de su mujer.

—Tristepain—Llamó con voz calmada—. Aquí no hay nada.

La mencionada les miró, incrédula.

—Eso es imposible, si—Se volteó, con la ciega convicción de que detrás de ella volvería a encontrar aquello que tantas incógnitas la había creado. Pero al no hallarlo, no pudo más que cortar la frase en el aire, incrédula y asombrada—. Pero…—Su voz le falló, todavía sin creerlo del todo—¡Pero si estaba aquí!

Con desconcierto y sorpresa señaló el lugar vacío.

—Pan-Pin—Evongel se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, acariciándolos con los pulgares suavemente—¿Estás bien? Creo que te ha dado un golpe de calor.

La yopuka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fue su turno de tomar los hombros de su esposo, haciendo que él lo soltase pues comenzó a agitarlo fuertemente.

—¡Pero si estaba aquí!—Repitió, negándose a que sus amigos la tomasen por loca, aunque su actitud no ayudara en absoluto.

Evongel era zarandeado cual muñeco de trapo, con sus extremidades balanceándose violentamente, su visión empezó a tornarse turbia y se le hacía difícil pensar o reaccionar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y fue cuando sintió un vuelco en el estómago que se separó de forma algo brusca de la de pelo anaranjado, teniendo que ponerse la mano frente a la boca para aguantar una ahorcada.

Su esposa a veces no controlaba su fuerza.

—¿Y qué más da?—Preguntó Amaël, impaciente, rabioso por estar perdiendo el tiempo que podrían aprovechar en buscar a la desaparecida selatrop—Fuera lo que fuera seguro que no era nada importante.

Tristepain pareció ofendida por aquellas palabras.

—¡Claro que era importante!

Todos la observaron con miradas nerviosas, sin saber que decirle a continuación, la yopuka estaba con la cara ligeramente roja por el coraje que ni ella sabía cómo la había embargado, sus brazos estaban firmemente puestos a ambos lados de su torso, oprimiendo sus costados mientras apretaba los puños.

Con sus iris no siendo más que meros puntos en el centro de sus ojos.

—Pan-Pin—Llamó el ocra una vez se hubo recompuesto, aún con los sentidos algo atontados—¿Por qué no nos dices lo que creíste ver?

La yopuka frunció el ceño, con rostro enfadado.

—No _creí_ verlo, lo vi.

Todos rodaron los ojos, a excepción de los más pequeños, quienes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ellos querían creer a su madre, pero no habían visto nada y (por las historias que les habían contado) la de pelo anaranjado era propensa a las alucinaciones cuando permanecía demasiado tiempo bajo el sofocante sol sin nada que la protegiese de los penetrantes rayos.

El incómodo silencio que solo era ocupado por el silbido del viento deslizándose entre las grietas fue roto por un sonoro y pesado suspiro de Rubilix, quien al fin se dignó a hablar.

—Por una vez la imbécil tiene razón—Dijo, ignorando la queja que le dirigió Tristepain—. Yo también lo he visto. Y por si quedan dudas, los fab'huritos no podemos ver espejismos—Añadió una vez vio que Evongel estaba listo para cuestionar algo, sonriendo internamente al ver como el ocra cerraba la boca.

—¡Pero mamá!—Exclamó Evole antes que cualquier adulto le quitará la oportunidad de hablar—¿¡Qué es lo que habéis visto!?

—¡Eso!—Secundó Flapén, aunque después se sintió avergonzada por haber sido tan impulsiva.

 _Eres una ocra, no una yopuka._

Se recriminó internamente, utilizando aquella frase que ya consideraba más una mantra.

El rostro de Tristepain sufrió un brusco cambió, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa entusiasta y su pecho se hinchó con orgullo, colocando ambas manos en su cadera se quedó durante unos segundos mirando a la nada, regocijándose de la agradable sensación que le creaba el tener la razón, algo que burdamente se le solía negar.

Un resoplido impaciente la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Amaël, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho por donde comenzaban a deslizarse gotas de sudor.

El clima era realmente sofocante.

—¿Eh?—Al principio no supo a lo que se refería—¡Ah, sí!

Evongel negó con la cabeza, intentando después quitarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, su esposa siempre sería muy despistada, era algo que hacía tiempo había aceptado.

—Lo que vimos fue-

Un zumbido, un débil zumbido que resonó por sus oídos fue suficiente para que desviaran sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sobre manera por el asombro de la repentina aparición y Tristepain, la primera en reaccionar, levantó su brazo y señaló con ímpetu aquello que todos observaban.

—¡Eso!—Gritó con voz enérgica y algo nerviosa—¡Eso es lo que vimos!

Un portal con su característica aura celesta se vislumbraba allá donde el moreno dedo de la yopuka apuntaba.

OOO

Se movió nervioso por el pasillo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, con sus pesadas botas chocando contra la rocosa superficie de la gruta donde estaba.

Sus ojos se paseaban por las paredes, sin detenerse en ningún lugar en específico, observando las irregularidades y las sombras que proyectaban las rocas que sobresalían al ser alumbradas por las velas, setas y piedras luminosas que había repartidas por la zona.

Se mordía las uñas de forma impaciente, no sabiendo muy bien que estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Su mirada se movió de forma inconsciente por todas las celdas que había en aquel lugar, posando su mirar en una en específico, reprochándose internamente aquello.

—Se duro, se duro, se duro…

Un pequeño grito de exasperación se escapó de su garganta al tiempo que comenzaba a estirarse de los oscuros mechones de su cabeza.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para parar sus acciones.

Frente a él se alzaba, orgullosa, una joven sram, quien lo observaba con burla y sorna. Dando un paso se acercó al de cabello negro y sonrió de forma maliciosa detrás de la negra tela que cubría sus labios.

—Pensé que tenías que despertar a la chica—Habló, contundente en sus palabras como era habitual.

Un bufido salió de la boca de su oyente, quien le dirigió una mirada entre aburrida y nerviosa.

La sram decidió que no sacaría nada más que eso del reservado chico, por lo que dirigió sus pasos a la segunda celda más próxima, observando a través de los barrotes un bulto recubierto de vistosos colores, medio oculto entre las sombras y situado en el centro del cubículo.

—No lo has hecho—Se giró, clavando sus ojos grises en los azules del chico—¿Por qué?

El de pelo oscuro solo chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, sin querer colaborar en la conversación.

Muy pocos dirían que el joven que antes, histérico, se estiraba de los cabellos, era el mismo cuyo rostro en ese momento se mostraba impasible frente a la mayor.

—¿Acaso te da vergüenza?

El notable sonrojo que apareció en el pálido rostro fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar su sospecha.

—S-su herida es-está en el muslo—Logró decir entre leves tartamudeos, al tiempo que intentaba ocultar de forma inútil su fuerte rubor.

Ante eso la sram no pudo evitar suspirar, su aliento calentando la tela que ocultaba su boca, cerró los ojos durante un segundo y se concentró, apareciendo en el interior de la celda cuando los hubo abierto.

Se permitió observar por sobre su hombro al chico, quien le dirigía una mirada confusa acompañada por una expresión de intriga que apenas lograba disimular.

Con paso decidido se acercó a la figura pequeña y femenina, medio comida por la penumbra, se agachó e hizo aparecer en una de sus manos una tosca daga, cuyo filo relució al ser tocado por la luz de una vela puesta fuera de la celda.

Jugueteó con el arma, haciéndola girar mientras levitaba sobre su mano, cubierta también por un guante negro que le llegaba hasta casi el hombro, divirtiéndose al ver la filosa hoja desprender pequeños brillos cuando era alumbrada.

De rodillas frente a la espalda de la chica no mostró ningún reparo al acercar la daga al pequeño cuerpo, que sufría espasmos cada cierto tiempo, donde se agitaba con gran malestar para después no ser más que algo inerte, que reposaba prácticamente muerto sobre el rocoso suelo.

El chico que permanecía fuera de la celda no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de tela siendo rasgada.

Y solo cuando notó la presencia de la joven de nuevo a su lado se permitió levantar los parpados, revelando durante unos efímeros segundos unos ojos alarmados que rápidamente fueron sustituidos por otros fríos e inexpresivos.

—Ya está—Habló con simpleza la sram, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, cubierto por el traje característico de su raza, este era negro y los huesos pintados en él lucían un macabro carmesí, idéntico al adorno en forma de calavera que portaba sobre la cabeza y recogía su voluptuosa melena en una coleta alta.

Al chico no le gustó aquella actitud.

—¿Qué has hecho?—Preguntó, agresivo.

La joven dio una sonrisa torcida por detrás de la negra tela y se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino a la puerta de la celda despejado.

—¿Por qué no entras y lo ves?—Formuló de forma maliciosa y con un claro toque de burla en su voz.

El chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la llave del cubículo, metiéndola en la cerradura con mano temblorosa y sin atreverse del todo a mirar el interior del habitáculo, prefiriendo mantener su vista fija en sus manos, actitud que complació de sobre manera a la sram.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido y con andar pesado el de cabello oscuro se adentró, dubitativo, en la celda.

Llegó hasta el cuerpo de la chica, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba muy débilmente, con una respiración irregular.

El joven se arrodilló, recriminándose a sí mismo el actuar como un niño asustadizo.

Sus ojos llegaron hasta el muslo, allá donde antes la tela azul de los pantalones de la chica cubría toda la morena piel, pero en parte de esa tela había desaparecido, dejando un cuadrado recortado en un extremo de la prenda, revelando la herida ocasionada por la incisión de una flecha.

Su mirada se volvió suave al observar la sangre que manchaba la piel y que comenzaba a secarse, los extremos de lo que quedaba del pantalón siendo rojizos en lugar de celestes.

Paseó sus dedos por el muslo, ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al notar la suavidad de la piel.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, debía dejar de ser un blanco.

Volvió a examinar la herida, lo primero sería limpiarla.

—Dame el cubo con agua.

No recibió respuesta.

Se giró, no encontrando a la sram por ningún lado.

 **OOO**

—No… Se… Si podré aguantar…

—No te fuerces, si sientes que llegas a tu limite dímelo y yo seguiré.

—No… Tú ya has… Hecho mucho.

—Me da igual, haré lo que sea necesario para que lleguen junto a la Reina-Diosa.

 **OOO**

—Deberíamos ir a ayudarles.

—Hemos tenido demasiadas veces esta conversación.

—Y la seguiremos teniendo hasta que accedas.

—¿A qué? ¿A tus caprichos infantiles de dios mimado?

—¡No son caprichos! ¡Es preocupación por mí _… nuestra_ hija!

—Saldrá bien de esta, igual que de todas las demás, te preocupas demasiado.

—Y tú demasiado poco.

 **000**

 **Apuntes:**

 **Lo que la sram hace para meterse en la celda es un poder sram que le permite fundirse con las sombras y así moverse a su antojo por ellas.**

 **No he mencionado la especie del chico de cabello oscuro, os toca averiguarla (por muy obvio que sea) ;)**

 **…**

 **Comienzo a hacer un baile ridículo.**

 **—Al fin lo he subido. Al fin lo he subido. Al fin lo he-**

 **—¿Qué haces?**

 **Paró de forma súbita al ver como sus ojos me examinan. Comienzo a sudar.**

 **—¿¡Qué pa-pasa!?—Medio pregunto a gritos, abochornada—¿Nunca has visto a nadie haciendo el baile de la alegría?**

 **Él entrecierra los ojos.**

 **—Me das vergüenza.**

 **Por cierto lectores ¡Tengo algo de pánico! Hasta ahora siempre había tenido escritos varios capítulos antes de publicar pero… ¡Ahora no tengo nada! ¡Está todo blanco!**

 **Pero mirémoslo por la parte positiva (si, hay una), esto os da la oportunidad de interactuar más y poder tener un poco de voz y voto en el transcurso y avance de este fic.**

 **Yo ya sé cómo quiero que acabe este "pequeño" bache que les he puesto, pero hay un par de cabos sueltos que me gustaría que me ayudaseis a atar. (Siempre que queráis, claro)**

 **1-¿Queréis que se alargue o que en el siguiente cap ya vuelvan a estar de camino a Bonta?**

 **2-¿Cuáles creéis que podrían ser los nombres de los personajes que tienen encarcelada a Yugi? (Porque, no me voy a engañar, todos sabéis que la chica de la celda es ella)**

 **3-En principio estos dos "carceleros" son personajes secundarios que poco pintarán en la trama original ¿Queréis cambiar eso?**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **¿Sabíais que el nombre de Ebaraj (aniripsa que se utiliza en el chapter once para poner celoso a Amaël) al revés es jarabe? (Sinónimo de medicina)**

 **El nombre de uno de los jinetes que emboscaron a Yugi es Ca-Zurro, si le quitáis el – y lo juntáis os queda cazurro, que en mi lengua es un insulto (Sinónimo de imbécil e idiota).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima publicación!**


	14. Esperanza perdida, esperanza encontrada

**Aparezco con una armadura de feca.**

 **—Mmmm… Hola lectores—Esquivo un hacha—¡Oye, que me podría haber dado!**

 **—¡Esa era la idea!**

 **—Oh…**

 **Bueno ya estoy de vuelta y cargada con esta pesada armadura de feca, dispuesta a encajar vuestros hachazos y espadazos por mi tardanza. Ya os dije que no tenía nada escrito (cosa que me ha vuelto a pasar) lo que significa que apenas hace cinco minutos que acabé esto, por lo tanto, no he tenido mucho tiempo de repasarlo como los anteriores.**

 **Si encontráis algún fallo o incoherencia agradecería que me lo notifiquéis.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Como se podrá deducir, el universo del krosmoz no me pertenece y cualquier cosa que con él tenga conexión pertenece exclusivamente a la empresa francesa Ankama.**

 **Comentario** ** _s_** **:** **(Me he vuelto adicta a ti,** ** _s_** **)**

 **Gasp 1808:** **Lector fiel te doy mis enhorabuenas ¡Tienes nada más y nada menos que dos historias a tu cargo! ¡Un aplauso!**

 **Bien, dejando de lado que me siento orgullosa de ti voy a comenzar diciendo que muchas gracias por responder a las preguntas que dejé en el cap anterior, de verdad que lo necesitaba. Ver una hoja en blanco me aterra, no me sale nada, gracias a tu comentario tuve algo en lo que fijarme para comenzar. Gracias por tu tiempo.**

 **Night dragon:** **Gracias por comentar y dejar tu opinión, Yugi será rescatada en breve y, respecto a lo del romanticismo, siento que en este cap no haya mucho, pero en los próximos creo que haré estallar una bomba de azúcar.**

 **Ok, puede que no tanto, pero las escenas románticas se irán haciendo más abundantes, piensa que, una de las cosas que me impulsó a escribir esto, fue la pareja Yugo x Amalia.**

 **Palabras:** **6070 (el más largo hasta ahora)**

 _Capítulo X:_ Esperanza perdida, esperanza encontrada

Detrás de cada persona, hay una historia, una vida, unos sentimientos, unas plegarias, unos deseos… Detrás de cada persona hay un mundo, a cada cual más nefasto que el anterior.

Valentina Amore

Todos, entre gritos y exclamaciones fueron dirigiéndose hacia el portal, tomando lo más rápido posible la pócima para evitar sus efectos secundarios (menos Amaël, quien des de antes de meterse por el primero ya afirmó que había ingerido más que suficiente para el resto del viaje).

Sin embargo, había un miembro de la hermandad no muy dispuesto a cruzar, sus ojos se volvieron pequeñas rendijas en el momento en el que quiso examinar el terreno.

Su mente trabajaba, rápida, meticulosa, para entender mejor la situación.

Ahí había un portal.

 _Bien._

Pero no se veía por ningún lado la persona que había creado dicho portal.

 _Eso ya no estaba tan bien._

—Parad—Dijo con voz autoritaria, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Las miradas interrogantes no tardaron en aparecer en los rostros ajenos, quienes, unos confusos y otros nerviosos, le observaban, esperando saber la razón de su mandato.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—Preguntó un impaciente sadida acompañado de un gruñido de desesperación.

Él solo quería cruzar el portal, encontrarse con Yugi, abrazarla, regañarla y hacerle cosas indecentes detrás de un matorral.

¿Era tanto pedir?

—¿No os parece extraño?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al portal, observando el halo celeste que parecía estar invitándoles a adentrarse en él, para después volver a clavar sus ojos en el ocra mientras (de una forma aterradoramente sincronizada) soltaban una negación:—No.

El rubio bufó, todavía formulando diferentes hipótesis en su mente que pudiesen dar respuesta a la incógnita que lo abrumaba, cerniéndose sobre su espíritu la sombra de hipotéticos y macabros futuros.

—Yugi no está aquí—Sus palabras fueron como siempre directas y certeras, justo como las flechas que disparaba—, y seguro que al otro lado de ese portal tampoco.

Tanto el sadida como la anutrof soltaron un bufido molesto, no entendiendo porque seguían escuchando la charla del rubio, algo que ellos consideraban puras habladurías, innecesarias y estorbosas.

—¿Y quién ha hecho el portal, entonces?—Inquirió Amaël, adoptando una actitud más hostil frente a su amigo, quien en ese momento solo veía como un estorbo que le impedía ir a sostener a su novia entre los brazos—¿Conoces a alguien capaz de hacerlo? ¡Oh! ¡Espera! No puedes conocer a alguien—Dijo, dramatizando la situación con gestos exagerados y bruscas muecas—¡Porque no existe otra persona que haga portales!

—Bueno… Está Qalby—Puntualizó Rachel.

—¡No cuenta, está encerrada!

—Y Chibi—Esa vez fue el turno de Evole, cuyos ojos brillaron al mencionar a su amiga.

—¡Ella aún no sabe!

—Ankarra también pudo—Añadió Tristepain, poniéndose pensativa tras meditarlo unos segundos—. Me pregunto si aún podrá.

—Ya llevamos tres—Habló Evongel—. Y son solo los que conocemos, hay demasiado a tener en cuenta como para arriesgarnos así porque así.

Amaël se cruzó de brazos, suspiró resignado y entrecerró los ojos con inconformidad, aceptando en silencio que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.

El viento volvió a soplar, recordándoles el calor del lugar donde estaban al tiempo que la afonía se establecía durante unos segundos en el grupo, todos considerando los peligros que podrían esperarlos (o no), al atravesar el portal. Un tiempo atrás eso no hubiera sido así, Tristepain hubiera sido la primera en arriesgarse y lanzarse de cabeza a lo desconocido, empuñando a Rubilix con valentía y soltando el más fuerte y poderoso grito yopuka que se hubiera escuchado salir de una garganta.

Pero en esos momentos era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado, antes, la única vida que ponía en peligro era la suya, solo ella sufría sus heridas, solo ella sentía el dolor de los golpes, solo ella necesitaba cuidados, solo ella debía permanecer en cama por haber sido incauta al precipitarse y realizar alguna locura.

En cambio…

En la actualidad, si ella cometía alguna metedura de pata, las repercusiones no solo llegarían a ella, también a su familia.

Sus hijos ya le habían dejado en claro que les gustaba verla luchar y ganar, observarla mientras, golpe a golpe, derrotaba al enemigo y lo hacía suplicar, pidiendo clemencia.

Pero también le habían dejado claro, que odiaban con todo su ser cuando era al revés, cuando era ella la que se volvía arrastrando hasta casa, con el cuerpo maullado y dejando a su paso un riachuelo de sangre, opaca sangre que poco a poco se secaba, marcando su morena piel con surcos del oscuro fluido, que recordaban a los siniestros tatuajes de los sacrogritos.

Era una imagen muy macabra.

Además, si ella se adentraba en un peligro, sus hijos la seguirían en su travesía, arrastrándolos a cualquier amenaza, haciéndolos vulnerables frente a males que pudieran acechar en cualquier lugar, todo porque la siguieron con la ciega convicción de que con ella estarían a salvo.

Ya había perdido un brazo, no pensaba perder también a su familia.

Y como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Rubilix dio un pequeño gruñido, donde murmuró algo que nadie llegó a escuchar, al tiempo que con su único ojo observaba el rostro pensativo de su guardiana, pocas veces la veía así, afligida y con la mirada ida.

La yopuka tampoco solía pensar mucho.

—Está bien—Dijo, en su voz un deje de resignación—. Yo me encargo.

Todos la observaron, sobre todo Evole, quien, siempre atento a todas las palabras de la fab'hurito, esperaba a que terminase de hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Como no, Evongel volvía a desconfiar de la demonio.

—Tristepain—Llamó, ignorando descaradamente al ocra y haciendo que la nombrada asintiese con la cabeza, la confusión escrita en la cara—, cógeme del mango y asómame por el portal—Instruyó, o más bien, ordenó—, os avisaré si veo algo peligroso.

—¡Qué gran idea!—Exclamaron a coro los hermanos, siendo secundados alegremente por su madre y más discretamente por Amaël y Rachel, quienes asintieron, contentos con el plan de la fab'hurito, que aunque simple, sería eficaz.

Además, los yopukas siempre estarían a favor de los planes sencillos y fáciles de seguir.

Solían salir mejor.

OOO

—¿Aún no s'a despertao'?

Él aniripsa negó con la cabeza, meciendo sus oscuros mechones con el movimiento.

—Mmm… Ya veo.

El silencio de la sala, tan solo llenado por el ruido de las gotas de agua precipitándose al suelo des de las múltiples estalactitas le resultaba relajante y, ya acostumbrado a la humedad del ambiente, podía decir que hoy era un día agradable para pasearse por las grutas.

En aquella zona de los pasadizos predominaban sobre todo las piedras luminosas, por lo que las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban eran alumbradas por un fantasmagórico verde que hacía aparecer sombras de seres deformes y monstruosos en las irregulares superficies.

Aun así, el chico sabía que aquella visión era incluso relajante en comparación con otras partes de la guarida.

Decidió disfrutar de ella.

—Hablaré con Nancio despue', a sabe' lo que le ha metio' en el cuerpo a la chiquilla.

El aniripsa asintió.

—Cuando te lo diga ven a verme—Habló, sus orbes azules clavados en su interlocutor—, necesito saberlo para hacer la cura.

—¡Sin problema', macho!

Y tras darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo dejó sin aire durante unos segundos, Ca-Zurro salió de la sala por una obertura en un lateral, canturreando en voz alta algo que el más joven no se molestó en descifrar.

OOO

— _En tu pecho hay una flor. Flor que yo cortaré. Oooooh ¡Chiquilla zalamera! Déjame probar tu miel._

Cantando con una voz demasiado gruesa como para considerarla bonita, con un acento de analfabeto que tiraba para atrás y diciendo tales soeces palabras(por mucho que las dijera enteras), era imposible que a Ca-Zurro se le pudiera considerar, si quiera, algo cercano, parecido o conectado de la forma más remota e indirecta a un caballero.

— _En las fiestas de mi pueblo_ ~ _. Las chicas llevan bragas de hojalata~. Por suerte entre mis piernas~ ¡Yo tengo un abrelatas! ¡Ohé, ohé, ohé!_

Y carcajeándose de sus propios canticos y de recuerdos que llenaron su mente, dejó que el sonido de su risa resonara por la gruta, por donde los minerales luminosos comenzaban a desaparecer, cambiando su fantasmagórica luz esmeralda por una naranja y cálida, aquella que emitían las antorchas colgadas en las paredes, creando un ambiente que a Ca-Zurro le resultó de lo más acogedor.

Todo era acostumbrarse.

Su risa fue decayendo, hasta que en sus secos labios se quedó una sonrisa melancólica y algo apenada, que no podía esconderse bajo su sucia mascara.

— _En las fiestas de mi pueblo~. Todos se reían, del pobre niñito~. Que hablar no sabía…_

OOO

Cerró su ojo, lista para cruzar el portal, sintió como poco a poco, de una forma que le pareció demasiado lenta, Tristepain la fue introduciendo y, tan solo cuando supo que estaba completamente al otro lado, levantó su parpado.

Frente a ella se desveló un pasadizo iluminado tan solo por antorchas, haciendo que apenas pudiera identificar algo más de aquella gruta, parpadeó un par de veces y en cuanto su vista se hubo adaptado a la oscuridad, fue capaz de identificar las paredes rocosas características de los pasadizos subterráneos.

Ordenó al brazo protésico que girara la muñeca para poder ver un poco más el entorno, el portal, al parecer, había sido invocado detrás de un conjunto de piedras, situadas en una especie de cruce donde se unían tres caminos.

Gruñendo por lo bajo por lo poco que podía observar mandó a su antigua extremidad que se alargara, sacándola lo suficiente fuera de su escondite como para observar algo más del lugar.

Las antorchas alumbraban lo suficiente como para distinguir el ancho de aquellos pasillos, cosa que la sorprendió, las cuevas solían ser estrechas, con un suelo irregular lleno de piedras y estalagmitas.

Sin embargo, aquella gruta no tenía nada de eso.

Del lejano techo colgaban, largas, gruesas e imponentes unas estalactitas que parecían amenazar con caer y perforar al pobre desgraciado que estuviera debajo. Pero, en el suelo, no había rastro alguno de estalagmitas, sus eternas compañeras. Las piedras que constituyan el terreno estaban lisas y aplanadas, signo inequívoco de que aquella especie de galería era muy transitada.

Y no por pocas personas.

La fab'hurito carraspeó, sospechando que aquel lugar no se había formado por simple capricho de la naturaleza.

—Oye ¿Te haz enterado?

Unos pasos se escucharon provenir de una de las aberturas que daban al pasadizo del lateral derecho más próximo a las piedras donde se resguardaba. Su ojo se movió, inquieto, por la zona, intentando ver si era capaz de observar algo de aquellos individuos que cada vez se le antojaban más cercanos.

—¿De qué?

Calculando que tardarían menos de medio minuto en llegar, Rubilix ordenó a la prótesis encogerse, volviendo a estar escondida tras la seguridad de las toscas rocas. Eso sí, maldiciendo en su mente que la luz celeste y el aura fulgurante del portal fuesen tan llamativas.

—Así no hay quien espíe—Pensó, molesta.

—Puez de la nueva prizionera, ez de lo que habla todo el mundo.

—Ssi, algo he oído, pero penssé que eran ssolo rumoress. Hasse tanto que no tenemoss una prissionera.

Las voces cada vez se fueron haciendo más audibles y claras, la demonio supo entonces que eran dos mujeres, y bastante jóvenes a decir verdad, sus agudos tonos resonaban por las rocosas superficies de las paredes y hacían que el sonido se amplificase y las palabras se alargasen a causa de un leve eco que se escuchaba en la lejanía.

—Dicen que tiene el pelo de oro y loz dientez de plata. ¡Imagínate cuanto noz pagarán para que la zoltemoz!

Si la fab'hurito tuviera un corazón en ese momento se le hubiera parado, pero como no lo tenía simplemente decidió centrar todos sus sentidos en seguir la conversación, algo en su mente le decía, que hablaban de cierta desaparecida rubia. Curiosa y simplemente por instinto, mandó a la prótesis que la apegara más a las rocas que la rodeaban, en un intento de captar mejor las voces.

—¡¿Ensserio?! Ssuena un poco impossible, ess dessir… ¡Una chica hecha de plata y oro!

—Ez que puede zer una princeza, anutrof zeguramente.

—¿Y porque pienssas esso?

—Ez que una chica azí tiene que zer de la realeza ¿No? Ademaz, por la taberna andan diciendo no ze que dé que lleva algo extraño en la cabeza ¿Qué puede zer máz que una corona?

Y allí a Rubilix no le quedó ninguna duda, de quien estaban hablando era de Yugi y la tenían prisionera en algún recóndito lugar de aquellas galerías, solo necesitaba escuchar un poco más, un poco más y podría averiguar su paradero, pero las dos jóvenes se estaban alejando, haciendo que poco a poco sus voces se apagasen.

La fab'hurito temió que se fueran.

Pero un cantico que hasta entonces había estado en segundo plano (pasando desapercibido) fue ganando fuerza he hizo que las dos chicas detuviesen su marcha, del pasadizo opuesto por el que se disponían a entrar apareció, alegre y enérgico, un joven encapuchado y vestido de forma andrajosa, cuya silueta Rubilix solo llegó a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo.

Llevada por la intriga y el suave sentimiento de desesperación que luchó por expulsar de su interior, la demonio hizo que la prótesis se alargara, al menos lo suficiente como para asomarla por encima de las rocas que conformaban su escondite, todo con el propósito de obtener una imagen de los sujetos presentes.

Observó que las chicas eran una sram y una osamodas, ambas cumpliendo las características básicas de sus respectivas clases. Las dos tenían el cabello blanco y sus vestimentas no eran diferentes de las habituales del resto de su raza, siendo blanca y azul en el caso de la sram y de diferentes tonos de café la de la osamodas.

Aunque Rubilix no se esperaba el jamajam que colgaba del brazo derecho de la chica de piel azul oscuro.

Sin embargo la raza del hombre no era identificable, cubierto por las harapientas y sucias prendas que portaba, solo dejando ver sus musculosas extremidades, recubiertas de polvo y suciedad que enmascaraban su verdadero color, la fab'hurito no podía asociarlo a ninguna clase, a parte la máscara que llevaba y le cubría todo el rostro y la cabeza tan solo empeoraba la situación.

El joven tenía agujeros para los ojos, la nariz y la boca en su capucha, pero aparte de eso su rostro era inescrutable.

Aquello no le gustó ni un pelo a Rubilix, quien comenzó a mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Hey, Ca-Zurro—Dijo a modo de saludo la sram, orientando su cuerpo al mencionado—¿De dónde vienez que eztaz tan contento?

Sin embargo, el nombrado en vez de responderle comenzó a balancear su cuerpo de forma descoordinada, con una gran sonrisa avistándose a través del agujero en su máscara.

— _¿De dónde viene'? ¿A donde va'? Son preguntas que yo le hago al viento_ —Cantó, al tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo a las chicas frente a él y, Rubilix se quiso suicidar por admitirlo, pero la gruesa y profunda voz del hombre se le hizo atractiva— _Voy donde quiero, donde no puedo, donde no me dejan estar~_

Y tras esas palabras hizo una exagerada reverencia (o el intento de una) al tiempo que las jóvenes le aplaudían, risueñas.

Incluso el jamajam, hasta ese momento dormido, comenzó hacer pequeños sonidos de alegría y entusiasmo, imitando a su dueña.

—Puez zi que eztaz alegre—Habló de nuevo la sram, sonriendo detrás de la tela blanca que cubría sus labios, como era típico en los miembros de su clase—¿Hay algo que noz quieraz contar?—Preguntó, adquiriendo un tono de voz más malicioso.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza con energía.

—Es po' la nueva captura de esta mañana ¡Vaya prisionera no' hemo' llevao'!

Todas las féminas de la sala dieron un respingo, centrando su atención en el encapuchado, al parecer, ese tema era de interés para todas.

—¿Hablass de la chica de pelo dorado y dientess de plata?—Por primera vez des de que Ca-Zurro entró al lugar la osamodas se osó a decir algo. En sus ojos se reflejaba pura curiosidad.

El hombre soltó una fuerte y gutural carcajada que le creó espasmos por la fuerza que empraba en aquella acción, siendo eso un sonido ensordecedor para las más jóvenes, pero extrañamente tranquilizante y familiar para la fab'hurito.

—Diente' de plata no sé—Logró decir entre profundas respiraciones—, pero el pelo de oro no é'.

La expresión de la osamodas se entristeció, al parecer, le había hecho mucha ilusión la idea de que existiese alguien compuesto por metales preciosos.

La sram, percatándose de ello, decidió que encontraría la manera de que volver a divertirla.

—Ca-Zurro, dinoz en que mazmorra eztá.

Rubilix notó como una corriente de adrenalina la recorría. Se sintió nerviosa y expectante de escuchar la respuesta.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, confuso, aunque asintió. No entendiendo que mal podía hacer que ellas supiesen de la localización de la prisionera. Total, se enterarían tarde o temprano por cualquier otro miembro ¿Qué más daba que fuera por él?

—Po' mira, vai' un poco má' pa'lante ¿Y sabei' donde se cayó la piedra? Ahí no, pa' l'otro la'o, en el cruce pa' la derecha y tre' má' pa'lante a la izquierda, entonces…

Y mientras hablaba gesticulaba con sus manos, en un vano intento de hacer su explicación más entendible, solo logrando confundir más a sus oyentes, quienes no sabían si hacer caso a sus palabras o mejor guiarse por los gestos para tener una imagen más visual. Además hablaba rápido y las palabras se chocaban unas con otras y las hacia imposibles de descifrar, un "id por la izquierda" se juntaba con un "tened cuidado con las piedras" y degeneraba en un "tened bien curado lo de las piedras izquierdas", que, dicho por el hombre, sonaba algo más a "tene'be curao' lo de la' piedrazquerdas".

Al final las tres féminas acabaron desconcertadas y cierta fab'hurito se hartó de soltar maldiciones en voz baja sobre cierto cazurro, paleto de pueblo con un analfabeto hablar.

—Bien…—Dijo la sram al ver que el encapuchado había acabado con su (algo patética) explicación—¿Quién dicez qué vigila eza celda?

—Pue', que yo sepa, é' la zona de Anira—Respondió después de pensarlo un momento—. Pero no os la encontrarei' allí—Añadió, creando desconcierto en las chicas frente a él—, está en su descanso.

Ni si quiera la blanca tela fue capaz de esconder la sonrisa de la de ojos celestes, los cuales, brillaron con astucia y eso, por experiencia de la osamodas, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Muy bien, graciaz—Se apresuró a decir antes de coger a la invocadora por la muñeca y arrastrarla, acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso el jamajam dejó escapar un chillido. Tanto Rubilix como Ca-Zurro siguieron a las jóvenes con la mirada, hasta que estas desaparecieron, siendo tragadas por la oscuridad del pasillo a espaldas del hombre.

Y la fab'hurito gruñó, enfadada, porque puede que ellas tuviesen la información suficiente como para encontrar la celda, pero ella no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar.

Así que se permitió maldecir, ya sin preocuparse de quien pudiera escucharla, a la idiota sram, a la imbécil osamodas, al cazurro Ca-Zurro y a la madre que los tubo, utilizando un vocabulario que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a la mismísima Dajaul.

Tan absorta estaba en ello, que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde de unos orbes verdes que la observaban con sorpresa y confusión a través de los agujeros en su capucha.

Ella entrecerró su único ojo.

—Muy bien guapo, no deberías haberte asomado.

OOO

La Hermandad del Tofu contuvo la respiración cuando, atónitos, observaron como Tristepain sacaba del portal a un inconsciente encapuchado con más de un corte y signo de haberse resistido frente a su agresor. O, en este caso, agresora, que por cierto, se veía bastante complacida con el trabajo.

—¿Pero qué es _esto_?—La indignada voz de Evongel se hizo oír por sobre el de las demás, pues, todos parecían estar demandando una explicación.

La fab'hurito les dirigió una mirada altiva y si tuviera boca hasta les hubiera dedicado una sonrisa socarrona.

—Esto—Habló con un tono de superioridad—, es la manera de encontrar a la renacuaja.

Y en ese instante, todas las voces cesaron, todos callaron y se dedicaron a observar tanto a Rubilix como al desconocido que permanecía desmayado sobre el rocoso terreno.

—¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?—Se preguntó a si misma Rachel, preocupándose de su bienestar mental al sentir esa escena como algo corriente.

OOO

La afonía reinó en aquel desolado paraje, donde nuestros héroes permanecían estáticos, escuchando la narración de los hechos de la demonio, quien era la encargada de explicar lo sucedido, todos ellos se mantuvieron callados todo el tiempo, no atreviéndose a interrumpir por temor a perderse algún detalle de las palabras de la fab'hurito.

Y tan solo cuando terminó, los yopukas alzaron el grito al cielo.

—¡Tenemos que rescatarla!—Vociferaron al unísono, con actitud decidida y la llama de la determinación ardiendo en sus claros orbes.

—¿Pero cómo?—Preguntó la anutrof, con algo revolviéndole las entrañas al saber que Yugi permanecía presa—No sabemos dónde está y este tío no parece tener intención de despertarse—Con su pala señaló al inconsciente Ca-Zurro, que seguía en el mismo lugar que cuando lo sacaron por el portal.

—¡¿Y qué más da?!—Gritó Tristepain, sus manos convertidas en puños—¡Eso es una mazmorra!—Levantó su brazo izquierdo e indicó el portal con ferocidad—¡Las mazmorras no se exploran con mapas o guías! ¡Pienso averiguar por mi cuenta dónde está Yugi y voy a traerla!—Su pecho subió y bajó muy rápidamente, intentando recoger el aire suficiente como para poder continuar con ese tono de voz, sin conseguirlo—Aunque pierda mi otro brazo.

Y sin esperar palabra alguna de sus compañeros de hermandad, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el portal, importándole poco las llamadas de atención que le dirigían el resto, tanto si eran para detenerla como para unírsele. En su cabeza solo estaba el objetivo y la idea de saltar sobre cualquier enemigo que le obstaculizara el paso y hacerle pedir clemencia si no le desvelaban el paradero de su amiga. La parte racional de su cerebro se había apagado y ahora en él tan solo retumbaba una simple mantra.

 _Ve._

 _Ve._

 _Ve._

 _Ve._

Pero justo cuando se disponía a adentrarse en el portal, este desapareció, desvaneciéndose frente a los ojos incrédulos de todos. Su aura celeste, su fulgurante presencia… Todo ello se fue de un momento a otro. Dejándoles a nuestros héroes una extraña sensación de vacío, pues, aquel portal, era el único camino que conocían hacia Yugi.

Todos se quedaron sin habla.

Las orejas de los ocra se agacharon y en el rostro de ambos se vislumbró una expresión triste.

Evongel dejó de sostener a sus hijos, a los cuales había tenido que sujetar para que no siguieran a su madre en su camino al portal y los mil y un peligros a los que pudiera conducir. Razón por la cual, no pudo detener a Tristepain en su avance a lo desconocido.

Una vez los pies de los más pequeños tocaron el suelo sintieron como la gran energía que segundos antes los embargaba se evaporaba tan repentinamente como lo hizo portal, dejándolos estáticos en su lugar, sin saber muy bien que hacer o cómo reaccionar a la visión de su abatida madre, que se había dejado caer de rodillas.

Rachel, en su lugar, no apartó la mirada del sitio donde antes estaba el portal, en su mente formándose demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. La culpa comenzó a carcomerle la conciencia y un recuerdo logró abrirse paso entre todas las cuestiones que reclamaban atención en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, creándole una insoportable jaqueca.

— _Rachel, por favor, cuida mi único y gran tesoro._

Nunca esas palabras le habían parecido tener tanta importancia.

—Siento haberte fallado, Aliana—Murmuró, apretando el agarre que mantenía sobre su pala, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza.

Pero esa frustración, esa ira, esa decepción hacia sí mismos no era nada comparable con lo que en esos momentos sumía a Amaël en un estado catatónico, del cual no podía salir, sus ojos estaban vacíos y aún permanecía sentado en la misma posición des de la cual había escuchado el relato de la fab'hurito, con su mente negándose a aceptar la información, auto engañándose a sí mismo.

Porque si los demás sentían pinchazos de culpa, para Amaël eran dagas que se clavaban en su pecho y se retorcían una vez habían perforado la piel.

Pues todo aquello que les servía como garantía de que Yugi aún estaba bien, se había desvanecido con tanta facilidad que parecía más bien una burda broma de algún demonio más que algo real.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus actos se levantó, con los brazos colgando sin sustento alguno, se dirigió a paso pesado hasta el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo del inconsciente encapuchado y, sin pena ni gloria, lo cogió del cuello de su sucia y vieja túnica y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro, donde ya eran visibles unos orbes furiosos capaces de hacer enmudecer hasta al más valiente.

Suerte tenía Ca-Zurro de estar desmayado, pues si no, se creería mirando directamente a los ojos de Rashat, la ex señora de los fab'hurito.

—¿Qué le pasa a tío Amaël?—Preguntó Flapén en voz baja, algo intimidada por el sadida.

—Déjale—Respondió Evongel, soltando un disimulado suspiro—, necesita desfogarse.

Evole alzó una ceja, mirando a su padre con expresión interrogativa. Los más pequeños, inocentes ellos, no eran plenamente conscientes de la gravedad de la situación y el ocra debía mantener la compostura, todo por el bien de sus hijos, para no alarmarlos.

Por mucho que por dentro quisiese gritar y demandar al cielo por otro portal.

—¿No vas a pararlo? Dices que desfigurse-

—Desfogarse.

—Lo que sea—Le dirigió una mala mirada a su hermana, quien lo había corregido—. Dices que hacerlo con otros está mal.

—Por una vez…—Sus ojos se clavaron en el príncipe, que había comenzado a agitar y a balancear al hombre inconsciente como si se tratara de una de sus muñecas—Confiemos en que sabrá controlarse.

Amaël no sabía si lo hacía por enfado o por frustración, pero allí estaba, desquitándose con aquel que había sido el culpable de que alejaran a Yugi de su lado, sus manos se morían por estrangular el escondido cuello del hombre pero… ¿Qué gracia tendría si no podía ver sus ojos asustados y su boca abierta, intentando coger aire inútilmente?

Mientras poco a poco la vida se iba escapando de su cuerpo…

Porque no le importaba admitirlo, le deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Mientras eso pasaba, se conformaba con agitarlo, balancearlo y pensar que sus tripas se estarían revolviendo de forma violenta por las sacudidas.

Sin percatarse de un detalle, más bien varios.

Objetos comenzaron a caer de las holgadas ropas del encapuchado, chocándose contra el suelo y quedando descubiertos frente a los ojos curiosos de la Hermandad del Tofu.

Flapén y Evole, llevados por la curiosidad, se acercaron rápidamente a la pequeña acumulación que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Ca-Zurro, que seguía siendo sostenido por Amaël, cuyos dientes escucharon rechinar cuando llegaron junto a él.

Evongel no los siguió, decidiendo que era mejor intentar sacar a Tristepain del shock en el que se hallaba.

Pasó por el lado de Rachel, quien sumida en sus pensamientos miraba al suelo con algo que pudo identificar como culpa inundándole los ojos.

Cuando se encontró de espaldas a su mujer fue consciente de que esta intercambiaba escuetos murmullos con su fab'hurito, aunque la yopuka no la miraba, su mirada firmemente clavada en la nada mientras Rubilix la intentaba hacer reaccionar con unas palabras nada amables que escondían un reconfortante significado.

Se preocupaba por ella.

El ocra se arrodilló a su lado izquierdo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dejando que la mujer se inclinara en su dirección y escondiera la cabeza en su cuello, soltando un suspiro que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Hemos salido de cosas peores—Habló, en un tono tranquilo al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la capa—. Esto no es nada para nosotros.

Notó como Tristepain sonreía contra la piel de su cuello.

—Seguro que ahora Yugi está ahí dentro pateando un par de traseros—Apretó a su esposa contra su costado, intentando creerse sus propias palabras—, justo como tú le enseñaste, al más puro estilo yopuka.

Tristepain se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que la de pelo anaranjado escondía muchas inseguridades bajo esa sonrisa forzada, pero decidiendo que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para liberarlas. Así que se conformó con darle un cortó beso que confiaba en que fuera capaz de sellar durante un tiempo esos malos augurios que ambos tenían.

—Eso tendría que haberlo dicho yo—Dijo Tristepain cuando se separaron, una pequeña sonrisa luchando por permanecer en sus labios.

Evongel le dedicó una expresión divertida antes de volver a besarla.

—Digamos que era mi momento de ser optimista.

OOO

Sus manos se movían, veloces, por todos los objetos, intentando hallar algo que les resultase interesante.

Evole rozó un material frio que le envió un escalofrío por la espalda, sin pensarlo envolvió su mano alrededor del objeto y lo sacó de la ya considerable aglomeración de pertenencias del encapuchado, el cual, seguía siendo zarandeado violentamente por el príncipe de pelo verde.

—A este paso su cerebro ya tiene que estar hecho puré—Comentó el yopuka antes de dirigir su mirada a aquello que descansaba en su palma.

El brillo de una brújula dorada lo cegó un instante, la abrió pulsando un botón sobresaliente en el lateral, esperando hallar algo interesante, pero no encontró más que la flecha que indicaba el norte. Soltando un bufido de fastidio mientras la cerraba, la lanzó sobre su hombro, directa junto al resto de objetos que había catalogado como aburridos.

La brújula fue captada inmediatamente por Flapén, quien había ido recopilando lo que su hermano rechazaba, porque aquello que él consideraba inútil, para ella eran pequeños tesoros dignos de ser guardados.

Se tomó un momento para apreciar los grabados en la cubierta, delineando con su dedo el símbolo que no supo identificar. Ya preguntaría después que significaba aquella redonda con una división irregular en el centro.

Tuvo que apartar sus ojos de la brújula para poder coger a tiempo el otro objeto que el yopuka había decidido desechar, su pálida mano agarró el pergamino con firmeza y tras depositar cuidadosamente la brújula a su lado, junto al resto de cosas que había ido reuniendo, se permitió deshacer el nudo que mantenía enrollado el papel.

Sus ojos, primero curiosos de saber que estaba escrito en el sucio pergamino, terminaron expresando confusión cuando, al abrirlo, se percató de que en él no había palabras, sino un gran dibujo que abarcaba todo el papel.

Intentó observarlo, pero se le doblaba cada vez que lo soltaba, como si quisiera volver a estar enrollado y sujeto por la seguridad de la cuerda que antes estaba atada a su alrededor.

Cogiendo algunas piedras que estaban no muy lejos de su posición,colocó una en cada esquina del gran papel, para que permaneciera estirado y pudiera observarlo con el detenimiento que se merecía.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus orbes de color vino demostraron sorpresa y sobrecogimiento, quedándose estática en su lugar y con las manos apretadas contra sus costillas, con temor de que al tocar el papel este se volviese polvo y fuese llevado por el viento lejos de ella.

Evole, dejando de percibir movimiento a su lado se giró, viendo como su hermana se había quedado sin aliento. Extrañado, siguió la dirección en la que miraban esos ojos temblorosos y su sorpresa no fue menor al percatarse (tras unos segundos) de lo que era ese gran trozo de papel.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—Exclamó con fuerza, captando la atención no solo de los mencionados, sino también del resto, quienes se giraron en su dirección, incluso Amaël cesó su acción de zarandear al inconsciente hombre—¡Un mapa! ¡Un mapa!

Todos se sorprendieron y abrieron sus bocas, analizando las palabras del niño.

—¡Hemos encontrado un mapa!

OOO

La osamodas tragó de forma audible para intentar hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, el jamajam a su lado se frotaba contra su mejilla, en un intento de tranquilizarla, aunque él también estuviese asustado.

En aquella zona de las galerías la luz era muy escasa, el lugar era tan solo alumbrado por una solitaria seta luminosa que habían dejado atrás y su única guía era la silueta de su amiga sram, la cual, podía identificar unos pasos por delante, andando con seguridad.

Claro, después de todo, las sombras y la oscuridad eran su entorno natural.

—¿Sse-sse-sseguro qué ess por aquí?—Preguntó con voz temblorosa al tiempo que abrazaba al jamajam contra su pecho, la criatura le devolvió el gesto rodeando la cintura femenina con su larga cola.

—Puez claro—Le aseguró la sram, sin voltear a verla—conozco ezta gruta como la palma de mi mano.

La osamodas siguió caminando aún a sentir que las extremidades le fallarían en cualquier momento, no le gustaba la oscuridad y el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos estaba húmedo y resbaladizo, no quería caerse y sentirse desorientada.

La de traje blanco le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro y suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta de que la chica de piel azul tenía el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿No teníaz vizion nocturna de miaumiau?

La osamodas dio un respingo, no se esperaba que su amiga hablase tan de repente. Tras analizar sus palabras sintió como el ánimo le decaía aún más.

—De poco me ssirve ahora.

La sram giró la cabeza en su dirección, con una sonrisa amable que era escondida por la tela blanca.

—Inténtalo al menoz—La instó, con voz serena.

La de piel azul decidió hacerle caso y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en activar aquel poder que poseía su clase, al levantar los parpados sus pupilas se habían vuelto a penas dos finas rendijas y sus orbes pasaron a brillar con una fantasmagórica luz verde.

Ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que su visión había mejorado, era capaz de observar las figuras con más nitidez y, aunque lo único que podía distinguir eran siluetas, la ayudó a caminar con algo más de seguridad.

—Grassiass—No hubo respuesta, pero la sram sonrió, alegre—. Por ssierto ¿Para qué quieress ir con la prissionera?

—Para verla.

—¿Nada máss?

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuales la sram se debatía en si contarle la verdad o no.

—Bueno—Habló, en su rostro una expresión maliciosa—, tengo un par de planez.

 **OOO**

—¿Estas bien?

—Si… tan solo un poco… Agotada.

—Yo me ocuparé del resto, tú siéntate aquí y reposa.

—No deseo ser una carga.

—Nunca lo serás, pero has sobrepasado tus límites, deberías haberme dejado ayudar.

—Quería encargarme yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para sentir que valgo que para algo.

 **OOO**

—¿De dónde vienes? Échame el aliento.

—Calma, vengo del Horamundo, apenas he estado allí unos minutos.

—Pues me han parecido horas.

—Eso es porque me amas muchísimo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido para que necesitasen de tu presencia?

—Ya estás otra vez cambiando de tema… No ha pasado nada, tan solo quería vigilar que lo hiciesen bien, sabes que allí el mínimo fallo puede desencadenar una catástrofe.

—Hmp, como cualquier cosa que ellos hagan ¡Es que no se pueden buscar un hobby tranquilito!

—El día en que lo hagan comenzaré a desconfiar de ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha habido alguna irregularidad?

—Nop, Xelor se ocupa de pararles el reloj cronológico y Pandawa de borrarles la memoria. Como siempre.

—No sé si emborracharles hasta el borde de un coma etílico se puede considerar "borrar la memoria".

—¿Cuándo vuelven al Mundo de los Doce se acuerdan de algo?

—No, pero-

—Pues ya está. Además, Aniripsa siempre está vigilándolos atentamente, no sufrirán ninguna daño una vez se hayan acabado las peleas.

—La confianza ciega que les tienes me desconcierta.

 **000**

 **Apuntes:**

 **Se ha rebelado que el chico de cabello oscuro es un aniripsa.**

 **El poder que utiliza la osamodas para tener visión nocturna de miaumiau es uno que** ** _creo_** **que tiene, no es 100% seguro que exista.**

 **No sé si lo habéis notado, pero la brújula que Flapén y Evole encuentran entre las pertenencias de Ca-Zurro es un guiño a la fiesta nacional que hoy se celebra en España: "El día de la hispanidad" o algo así…**

 **Selatrop y la Gran Dragona hablan del Horamundo, el lugar donde se desarrolla el juego de Krosmater.**

 **…**

 **—Bien, hasta aquí. Un capitulo largo ¿No creéis?—Digo algo nerviosa—Por cierto, no he cometido fallos en los diálogos, es la forma que los personajes tienen de hablar.**

 **—No son idiotas, se han dado cuenta—Me espeta Adamaï, con su habitual actitud arisca.**

 **—¡Pero quería decirlo!**

 **Él niega con la cabeza, dándose por vencido.**

 **—Una cosa ¿No hace tiempo que echáis en falta un par de personajes que antes salían mucho, pero, ahora, ya no salen?**

 **—Pues sí a—Le tapo la boca.**

 **—Les preguntaba a ellos, no a ti, ya sé que lo sabes.**

 **Ya que estamos aquí voy a preguntarlo ¿Alguien de aquí juega wakfu?**

 **Bien, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero he ido dejando algún que otro misterio por allí y me veo obligada a hacer recuento, esto podría considerarse** _spoiler_ **por lo que, si no queréis** _spoilers_ **no lo leáis.**

 **Misterios:**

 **¿Quién es el individuo que se coló en la posada?**

 **¿Quién persigue a los selotropes?**

 **¿Qué hicieron los selotropes para que alguien los persiguiera?**

 **¿Qué planes tiene la sram para Yugi?**

 **Y el brazo de Tristepain en sí es un misterio (o tema) que tocaré más adelante.**

 **Curiosidades:**

 **¿Sabéis que tenía planeado que Ca-Zurro se enamorase de Tristepain en este capítulo?**

 **¿Sabéis que Nox también utilizo (si no me falla la memoria) portales para teleportar su reloj gigante? Pero como (repito, si no me falla la memoria) no lo vieron, nuestros héroes no le han tenido en cuenta.**


	15. Se hace camino al cavar

**—Hola…—Balanceo mi peso de un pie a otro, nerviosa—No creo que pueda justificar mi falta con una excusa digna así que…—Salgo corriendo.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Por muy obvio que resulte volveré a hacer hincapié en la aplastante verdad de que ni los personajes ni el universo del krosmoz me pertenecen, estos son de la auditoria de la empresa francesa Ankama. Esta es una actividad no lucrativa.**

 **Palabras:** **5194**

 _Capítulo XV:_ Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al cavar

—Él me quiere—. —Te quiere matar—. —Bueno, al menos me quiere hacer algo ¡Eso ya es un avance!

Hay muchas formas de mirar las cosas, tú decides des de que punto hacerlo y como asimilarlo. Pero recuerda, el optimismo y la idiotez están separados por una línea muy fina; abstente de cruzarla, nos harás un favor a todos.

Valentina Amore

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que los más pequeños se vieron cubiertos por las sombras de los adultos, los cuales, presurosos, se habían reunido a su alrededor.

Amaël dejó caer el cuerpo de Ca-Zurro, este aterrizó de forma brusca y con las extremidades yendo en direcciones para las cuales no estaban preparadas para señalar. El príncipe no tuvo que acercarse, tan solo inclinarse e intentar descifrar aquello que habían llamado mapa.

—¿Qué dices que habéis encontrado?—Preguntó Rachel, acomodando el merkasako sobre su hombro, gesto que solía hacer al estar nerviosa.

—¡Un mapa!—Los ojos de Evole centellearon con ilusión y señaló el objeto.

Flapén asintió, confirmando que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas.

Evongel se arrodilló entre sus hijos y observó el papel, tenía los bordes desgastados y era de un sucio marrón que indicaba que su dueño no lo trataba con mucho cariño. Algún que otro pequeño corte en los laterales amenazaba con agrandarse y romperlo por la mitad, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo dibujado en él se distinguía con claridad.

—Un mapa de las galerías—Murmuró el rubio, aunque todo el mundo fue capaz de escucharlo por la cercanía que mantenían.

En el papel se veían una red de pasillos que se entrelazaban, juntaban, separaban o desembocaban en una especie de cruces donde se comunicaban con otros pasadizos. Era un tanto difícil de descifrar.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención por encima de todo aquello.

Unas líneas de colores que cruzaban diferentes grutas eran visibles para todos.

—¿Qué significan?—Preguntó Tristepain, sentada al lado de Evole y resiguiendo con su dedo el camino que trazaba la única línea roja.

Casi podían oírse los engranajes trabajando en la cabeza del ocra.

—Puede que se le hubiera acabado la tinta negra—Dijo Evole, pero su teoría fue rechazada con una negación de cabeza por parte de todos.

—Es para recordar los caminos—Habló Rachel con seguridad, captando la mirada de los presentes, que la observaron, instándola a hablar con sus miradas—. Los anutrofs más jóvenes suelen marcar con colores los caminos más importantes de sus minas—Explicó, de tal forma que todos la entendieron—, es lo más fácil para ubicarse cuando se es primerizo.

—Entonces estos trazados tienes un significado—Evongel le dio un vistazo general al mapa, no sabiendo muy bien que estaba buscando. Pero entonces la respuesta le llegó tan bruscamente que a punto estuvo de caer de espaldas—. Uno de ellos tiene que llevarnos con Yugi.

Amaël sintió como el corazón le golpeaba la caja torácica con violencia.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—Preguntó Rubilix, quien Evole había quitado del cinturón de su madre cuando esta se distrajo.

—Tú misma nos lo contaste antes—El ocra no apartó la mirada del mapa, escrutándolo más meticulosamente—, la osamodas dijo que hacía tiempo que no tenían prisioneros y el encapuchado reveló que capturar a Yugi había sido un gran logro. Seguro que ha marcado el camino para llegar a ella.

Un silencio se estableció en el grupo, donde Amaël juró que podía escucharse el latido de su asustado corazón intentando salir del pecho para saltar al mapa e intentar adivinar donde encarcelaron a la rubia que lo estaba poniendo al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Pero debía calmarse, estar nervioso no sacaría a Yugi de su prisión.

—La cosa es…—Entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas y con su dedo índice resiguió una línea verde, cuyo color ya opaco y desgastado indicaba que había sido una de las primeras en colocarse en el mapa—¿Cuál nos llevará hasta ella?

—Este.

Todas las cabezas se orientaron hasta la pequeña ocra, cuya mirada decidida no se separaba del mapa, donde estaba firmemente señalando la única línea azul.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó Evole, prácticamente saltando para dirigirse al lado de su hermana.

—Miradlo—Indicó, todos lo hicieron, era claro y de trazado muy recto, su color no había sido mancillado por el paso del tiempo—, se distingue muy bien, además—Pasó sus pálidos dedos por encima de la zona pintada hasta acariciar el papel, después se puso la mano a la altura de la cara y frotó el índice y el pulgar—la tinta aún está húmeda.

Tras sus palabras les mostró su extremidad, las yemas de los dedos habían sido manchadas y eran del mismo azul que la línea del mapa.

—Entonces no cabe duda—Evongel sonrió y le acarició con cariño la cabeza a su hija, felicitándola por la inteligente deducción, la pequeña aceptó gustosa la "recompensa" e imitó la expresión de su padre.

—Aún hay un problema—Rachel resopló y se puso recta, reafirmando el agarre sobre su pala—. Sabemos qué camino seguir ¿Pero de que nos sirve si _no hay_ manera de llegar al camino?

—Creo que eso ya no es un problema.

La gutural voz de Rubilix interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que se pudiera estar formando en las mentes de los demás, quienes instintivamente giraron sus cabezas allí donde estaba la fab'hurito, que sostenida todavía por Evole, miraba un punto fijo en la lejanía al igual que el yopuka.

—Venid todos—Llamó el de pelo anaranjado con aparente estupefacción—, tenéis que ver esto.

OOO

—Bien, ya esstamoss aquí—Sus palabras resonaron por la estancia y su tono tembloroso se hizo evidente, pese a que aquella gruta estaba mejor iluminada en la parte central, los laterales, allí donde se ubicaban las celdas, estaban cubiertos por la penumbra y tenebrosas sombras, donde de vez en cuando un débil destello de los minerales en las paredes daba la impresión de que alguien la observaba, y no con muy buenos ojos—¿Ahora qué?

La sram no le respondió, si no que comenzó a inspeccionar las celdas más cercanas. La osamodas intercambió una mirada de nerviosismo con su jamajam para después coger aire y soltarlo lentamente, intentando relajarse.

La de piel pálida se detuvo delante de un cubículo en particular y se acercó, echando un vistazo más meticuloso al interior de este.

—La he encontrado—Anunció, indicándole después a la osamodas con un gesto de su mano que la imitase.

La de pelo cortó acató la muda orden y se aproximó, apretando a la criatura azul contra su pecho cuando fue capaz de distinguir una silueta en el centro de la celda a la que tanto ella como su amiga estaban mirando.

—Ya la hemoss vissto ¿Noss podemoss ir?

—¿Y perder ezta oportunidad única? Ni en broma.

La osamodas la miró de forma alterada, intentando desviar su atención de la prisionera, pues la ponía nerviosa la respiración tan irregular que tenía.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que esstass hablando—Bajó su mirada, conectándola con la de su jamajam, quien la observaba con preocupación—, ni quiero ssaberlo—Añadió con un hilo de voz que para la sram no fue nada más que un extraño suspiro.

—Digo que puede que no tenga el pelo de oro—Su expresión se volvió picara y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso, observando aún a la chica inconsciente y sin darse cuenta del estado perturbado de su acompañante—, pero zuz dientez, zean de plata o no, zeguro que valen algo.

La osamodas abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito, la criatura azul que descansaba en sus brazos se alteró también y comenzó a recorrer la estancia dando algún que otro chillido, una reacción que a la sram le pareció sobreactuada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Quie-ress des-ssir qué-

—¡Oh, vamoz!—Exclamó, indicando a su amiga con un gesto que estaba exagerando—Nadie ze dará cuenta zi le falta algún que otro diente.

OOO

Todos, de nuevo, miraron al portal, con respiraciones acompasadas compartieron una mirada, haciéndose la muda pregunta de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Después de descifrar el mapa, Evole les indicó su hallazgo, un portal que se abría y cerraba en las lejanías, como luchando por permanecer abierto frente a una fuerza que lo obligaba a cerrarse.

No dudaron en acercarse, pero al hacerlo, la imagen del anterior portal vino a sus mentes, recordándoles que la única forma de conectar con Yugi podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Debían ser más cuidadosos.

Tristepain se apretó fuertemente las manos en puños al tiempo que torpemente se balanceaba sin moverse de su lugar, odiaba la sensación de impotencia que la embargaba, no poder hacer nada por temor a cometer alguna imprudencia.

En su mente se preguntó, si no era mejor antes, cuando no le importaban absolutamente nada las consecuencias de sus actos.

Todo era más sencillo.

Rachel rebuscó en su merkasako y al sacar su mano fueron visibles para todos los pequeños potes de vidrio que contenían la medicina para contrarrestar los efectos de los portales. Extendió el brazo, tendiéndoles los frascos.

No hizo falta nada más.

OOO

Un sonido chirriante y agudo la despertó, dejándola consciente, pero desconcertada y confundida, con la mente demasiado nublada como para concebir pensamiento coherente alguno.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos pasos, que se le antojaban lejanos, pero sabía que aquella persona estaba cerca.

Sentía su presencia.

De repente el dolor sacudió sus entumecidos músculos, de su garganta quiso escapar un grito pero tan solo llegó a ser un apagado quejido.

Sus ojos, apenas siendo dos finas rendijas no distinguían nada más que un borrón blanco y azul distorsionado y deforme que apenas se veía capaz de catalogar como figura humana, pero allí estaba, fusionado con las sombras.

Quiso levantarse, chillar, correr, volar.

Pero sus músculos no respondieron, al hacer si quiera el intento sintió como miles de dagas se clavaban en sus extremidades, le oprimían el corazón y los pulmones, dejándola sin aliento durante unos momentos donde entró en pánico.

Sus parpados cayeron, sumida de nuevo al borde de la inconsciencia, su cuerpo le pedía que se rindiese, su nublada mente le rogaba algo de descanso y su voluntad, férrea e incansable, era la única que luchaba por mantenerla aún fuera del mundo de las sombras.

Sintió como algo la agarraba por los hombros, su tacto gélido no hizo más que empeorar su estado, de repente notó como la parte superior de su cuerpo dejó de estar conectada con el suelo, quedando sujeto nada más que por aquella extremidad que rodeaba su espalda.

Quiso rehusar el contacto, pero su cuerpo, colgando como muñeco de trapo, sin vida, no respondió a sus mandatos.

Todo se volvía confuso.

Le colocaron una mano en el mentón, otra en el labio superior.

Le abrieron la boca.

Y algo frio se deslizó dentro.

OOO

El silencio de la oscura ruta fue roto un zumbido, seguido por unas pisadas.

La Hermandad del Tofu se encontraba dentro de las galerías, guardando silencio e inspeccionado el terreno.

—Este no es el mismo lugar de antes—Habló Rubilix, percatándose de la falta de la acumulación de piedras donde se escondió la primera vez.

Estaban en una intersección de cinco caminos, donde estos salían en distintas direcciones cada uno, la estancia era circular y estaba bastante iluminada por múltiples antorchas colgadas a cado lado de las distintas oberturas.

—Oh, no…—Murmuró Evongel, un deje de pánico notándose en su voz.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al mapa que aún sostenía, notando como los nervios comenzaban a hacer que sudor bajase por su frente al darse cuenta de aquel detalle, que, quien sabe si por el desconcierto de haber visto el portal o la esperanza arraigando sin permiso en su ser, había pasado por alto.

—¿Cómo vamos a orientarnos?—Preguntó, de forma seria—Estamos en el centro, no hay forma de saber que túnel elegir.

—No, papá—Flapén captó la atención del grupo, estaba en frente de una de las entradas a aquel intrincado laberinto, mirando muy fijamente al dorado objeto que descansaba en su palma—. Hay una forma.

—¿Cual?

La rubia les mostró a todos la brújula.

—Seguir el norte.

OOO

Le acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, para que tuviera mayor comodidad, no deseando que al despertar sufriera más dolores que los que ya tenía asegurados.

Yugi era bastante liviana y el llevarla en brazos no suponía ninguna molestia, menos para alguien que contaba con su musculatura.

La cargaba como si se tratase de un recién nacido, la chica encajaba perfectamente en el hueco entre sus extremidades y su torso.

OOO

—¿Estas segura de qué es por aquí?

—¡Si!

Todos corrían por lo pasadizos, dejando a Flapén y a Evole en la delantera, ella con la brújula y él con el mapa, siendo los encargados de guiar al grupo, dejando la labor de protección a los adultos, también sobre los que recaía la responsabilidad de detectar cualquier indicio de que alguien se acercase.

Se aproximaban a una bifurcación.

—¿Por dónde?

Evole miró el mapa, no estando muy seguro de su posición.

La rubia bufó hastiada al ver esto y le arrebató el papel, ignorando la queja que inmediatamente después le dirigió el de ojos claros.

—¡La derecha!—Exclamó, comenzando a correr más rápido al ver por el rabillo del ojo como el yopuka se le abalanzaba, con intenciones de recuperar lo que le fue quitado.

OOO

Caminaba con calma y cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, su vista fija al frente y el cuerpo totalmente recto, no queriendo encorvarlo por la posibilidad de incomodar a la rubia.

Se dirigía de forma silenciosa a su destino, no queriendo alertar a nadie de su presencia, ni si quería imaginarse la posibilidad de que alguien descubriese que pensaba liberar a la prisionera.

Aunque claro, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo, pues, en cuanto Anira volviera de su descanso y retomase su función como protectora de las celdas, de seguro se daría la voz de alarma por todas las galerías y la labor de búsqueda no tardaría en llevarse a cabo.

OOO

—¡Devuélveme el mapa!

Flapén esquivó con un ágil salto el cuerpo de su hermano, quien, con la intención de derribarla, había hecho el intento de propinarle un placaje, fallando y tropezando, teniendo que agarrarse a la pared de la gruta para no caer al suelo.

Los adultos les seguían, algo más atrás, deseando decirles que dejasen sus infantiles riñas y se comportasen de acuerdo a la seria situación, pero temiendo ser escuchados al alzar la voz.

Evole le dirigió una mirada de desdén a su hermana, quien al no detenerse había conseguido poner unos cuantos kametros de separación, cosa que al yopuka no le gustó nada y, dispuesto a atrapar a la rubia (ya teniendo olvidado su anterior objetivo) se lanzó en la persecución de la escurridiza ocra.

La de ojos vino centró su oído en averiguar la distancia a la que se encontraba el chico, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que avanzaba.

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y así poder visualizar con mayor precisión cual sería el siguiente movimiento de su hermano, no esperando que al fin quedar cara a cara, este se le lanzase encima.

Tal fuerza fue aplicada en aquel acto que sin poder evitarlo ambos cuerpos acabaron rodando por el suelo, desplazando algunas piedras y alzando una nube de polvo y tierra que les entró en los ojos y les hizo imposible el simple hecho de abrirlos.

Ambos niños tosieron y con movimientos torpes intentaron orientarse, algo difícil en su estado de ceguera. Flapén hizo el ademán de incorporarse, no pudiendo por el peso en la espalda que la obligaba a seguir contra la algo húmeda superficie. Pronto notó una mano en su mejilla y después una fuerte opresión, seguido de unos gruñidos y un golpe en su pierna, la cual, dedujo, se encontraba enredada con el cuerpo del yopuka.

Las quejas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, Evole le exigía a la rubia que lo soltase, haciendo bruscos movimientos que, al contrario de lo que quería, no hacían más que dejarlos cada vez más en una posición más incómoda y dolorosa. Mientras, la de ojos vino le replicaba que, si quería quedar libre, primero debía salírsele de encima.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, los detuvo, ambos con las esperanzas de que sus padres pudieran ayudarlos a separarse, tarea que, cada vez, se les antojaba más difícil.

Un grito ahogado llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¡Intrusos!

Poco más de un segundo tardaron en darse cuenta de que, aquellas pisadas, no pertenecían a miembros de la Hermandad del Tofu.

OOO

El eco lejano de la alarma resonó por sus orejas, haciendo que se girara inconscientemente en dirección al ruido.

Habían tardado menos de lo que se esperaba.

Volvió su vista a la chica entre sus brazos antes de alzar la mirada al frente y acelerar su marcha, pese a que hubiesen descubierto su presencia, debía seguir en el mismo estado de calma, poco faltaba para su destino y con total seguridad podía decir que no lograrían hallar su paradero.

OOO

Corrían, corrían como llevaban tiempo sin hacer, era una carrera desesperada y descontrolada por despistar al enemigo.

Las pisadas de sus adversarios se escuchaban más cerca de lo que les gustaría o, al menos, lo harían si no fuese por los gritos de protesta que salían de sus gargantas sin consideración alguna por los agudos oídos de los ocras, los cuales, se los cubrirían si pudieran.

Los regaños y protestas iban y venían, perdiéndose todos en la inmensidad de los túneles y su eco, siendo poco importantes en aquel momento, pero eso no impedía que Rachel y Amaël (sobre todo este último) los siguiesen soltando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las instrucciones que Flapén (puesta en los hombros de su padre) daba, aun guiándose con el mapa y su brújula, eran poco escuchadas, aunque obedecidas.

—¡Izquierda!

Todos siguieron la orden de la menor, eligiendo el indicado túnel en vez de alguno de los otros dos que se les presentaban como opciones.

Pero se detuvieron abruptamente al observar cómo, a lo lejos en la gruta, medio escondidos por la penumbra, más enemigos se acercaban, sus pasos y gritos haciendo retumbar el pasadizo, ocasionando el desprendimiento de alguna pequeña roca.

—¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos!?—Gritó Amaël, más frustrado que enfadado con la situación.

Tristepain como respuesta comenzó a desenvainar a Rubilix, siendo detenida por la mano de Evongel, a quien después miró confusa. El rubio negó con la cabeza y le indicó el techo alzando la barbilla.

—No creo que esto aguante una batalla.

Ciertamente el balanceo de las estalagmitas era algo intimidante, parecía que en cualquier momento se unirían al enfrentamiento cayendo y perforando sin piedad el cráneo de quien se hallase debajo, sin discriminar entre enemigos y aliados.

Rachel notó como una vena comenzaba a latir con más intensidad de la necesaria en su frente, sintiéndose acorralada y avergonzada por estarlo dentro de unos pasillos subterráneos. Se suponía que ese era su territorio, su especialidad. Ella era Rachel, una anutrof, la reina de las cavernas. Y sin embargo estaba allí, a escasos segundos de sufrir la emboscada de aquellos enemigos que ni si quiera podían memorizar los caminos de su propia guarida, sin ayuda de un mapa, era realmente humillante.

—¡Flapén!—Llamó, comenzando a rebuscar en su merkasako con la mano que tenía libre—¿¡Que hay al otro lado de esta pared!?

La ocra, presurosa, comenzó a revisar en el mapa que sostenía.

—Un pasillo que… ¡Esta justo al lado de las celdas!—Exclamó, sin llegar a creérselo del todo, pero al instante su rostro decayó, dándose cuenta de la hiriente realidad—Pero tendríamos que-

Nadie, ni la Hermandad del Tofu ni sus contrincantes se imaginaron los siguientes movimientos de la anciana que, con una fuerza y energía anormales en ella, sacó a Peque de la bolsa, agarrándola por la piel de la nuca antes de lanzarla contra el muro de piedra antes señalado, el cual rápidamente comenzó a reducirse a escombros en cuanto las filosas, gruesas y duras garras de la perforatroz empezaron a escarbar, haciendo que una nube de polvo y tierra se alzase y llenase por completo el pasillo, envolviendo las siluetas del grupo y haciéndolos invisibles para los que, segundos antes, pretendían lanzarse sobre ellos.

—¡¿A qué estáis esperando, una alfombra roja?!—Habló con fastidio y urgencia, al ver que era la única que avanzaba por el recién creado túnel.

Su nueva (por no decir única) vía de escape.

Evongel y Tristepain se buscaron entre la suciedad que flotaba en el aire, cruzando miradas y asintiendo, con leves sonrisas al ver que se habían comprendido a la perfección, de nuevo, sin palabras.

La yopuka bajó a Evole de sus hombros y antes de que este pudiera preguntar nada, lo lanzó hacia el rubio, quien lo atrapó contra su pecho para después empezar a correr detrás de Amaël, escuchando las voces de sus hijos que, alterados, exigían saber que estaba pasando.

La de intensa cabellera naranja dobló sus rodillas e irguió su espalda, inclinándose levemente hacia delante, una sonrisa combativa en los labios, sintiendo ya la energía de su fab'hurito cuando su palma entró en contacto con el mango.

Saltó, con la potencia y energía necesaria para alcanzar el techo de la gruta, dispersando a su vez la nube de polvo que la había mantenido escondida, no preocupándole quedarse sin escudo de las miradas de sus enemigos, no lo necesitaba.

Desenvainó a Rubilix, ya en su forma más filosa.

Aún ascendiendo movió a la espada demoniaca con fuerza, cortando el aire con ese movimiento.

Y también las estalactitas.

Cayó, al igual que lo hicieron los picos de roca que había llegado a cortar (que no eran pocos), echando a correr al segundo de aterrizar, tropezando cuando sintió un tirón en su capa, pero decidida a no perder más tiempo, volvió a correr notando como la tela se rasgaba y volvía a dejarle la libertad de marchar hacia su escapatoria, dejando atrás lo que se había convertido en un conjunto de gritos agónicos y airadas maldiciones entrelazadas con el estruendo del techo desmoronándose.

—Eso estuvo bastante bien—Comentó con simpleza Rubilix, observando como la entrada a aquella improvisada vía de escape era bloqueada, asegurando que no serían perseguidas, al menos, no por ese camino.

OOO

Llegaron al otro lado, entre respiraciones forzosas y movimientos fatigados.

Tristepain bufó al llegar, una sonrisa alegre y victoriosa alumbrando sus facciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no corríamos por nuestras vidas?—Preguntó, estirando los músculos de sus piernas, sintiéndose revitalizada y mucho más relajada después de semejante descarga de adrenalina—Ya me había olvidado de cómo se sentía.

—A mí no me importaría no haberlo recordado—Farfulló por lo bajo el sadida, con la boca demasiado ocupado en la captación de aire como para emitir mayores quejas.

—Eso es verdad—Reconoció el rubio, quien había terminado de comprobar el estado de sus hijos; estaban sin un rasguño (la garganta un poco seca por parte de Evole y los ojos de Flapén un tanto irritados, pero no es como si fueran a ser un problema) —, nos hemos ido aburguesando con el tiempo.

 _Esta es la vida de héroe_.

Se giró hacia su esposa, quien parecía comentar la jugada con la fab'hurito, viéndola jovial y entusiasta como hacía tiempo que no la presenciaba.

 _Y apenas acabamos de empezar._

La de cabello canoso dejó de acariciar el lomo de Peque y la mandó de vuelta al merkasako, con la futura promesa de un gran bol de comida a modo de agradecimiento por su excelente trabajo.

—Al parecer iban contra nosotros con todo lo que tenían—Evongel habló, el habitual tono analítico presente en sus palabras—, seguramente habremos conseguido noquear a la mayoría, pero el resto estarán viniendo ya hacia aquí. Debemos darnos prisa.

El pasillo donde estaban tenía una anchura considerable, con antorchas colgadas de las paredes para alumbrar la zona, pero tan solo les daba dos opciones, avanzar o retroceder.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante—Guió la rubia, mapa en mano.

—¿Cuánto queda?

—Doblar dos esquinas y continuar recto hasta las celdas.

OOO

Frunció el rostro en una mueca desconcierto, haciendo el vano intento de abrir los ojos. Mandó órdenes a sus músculos de moverse, uno por uno.

Sus parpados: sin reacción, demasiado pesados.

Sus brazos: sin respuesta, ni si quiera podía sentirlos, como si nos los tuviese, al igual que sus piernas.

Una sensación de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo al percatarse de ello, el fantasma de una probabilidad que le hizo emitir un ahogado y débil quejido.

¿Y si ya no los tenía?

La idea de sus miembros amputados emergió de su cerebro con tal fuerza que logró dejar de lado el aturdimiento, pudiendo sentir su entorno con más claridad, porque en el fondo le halló el sentido a su falta de dolor muscular o molestia.

Aguantó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que esta se había comenzado a alterar, decidiendo que para calmarse, debía regularla. Comenzó con suspiros suaves hasta que ya notó como esta era acompasada y rítmica, al igual que los latidos que, dedujo, provenían de su propio corazón.

Ya más calmada volvió a intentar moverse, logrando esta vez un simple y débil aleteo de alas.

Se consoló a si misma diciéndose, que al menos el gorro continuaba sobre su cabeza, pues había sentido la fricción del wakfu contra la tela.

OOO

Observó el movimiento de las orejas del sombrero azul con ojos tranquilos y expresión serena, alegrándose de ver reacción en el cuerpo más pequeño.

Con cuidado la dejó recostada en una roca, procurando que estuviese en una postura cómoda. Una vez terminó de colocarla se quedó observándola, de rodillas para poder estar lo más cerca posible sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal.

Y la vio igual que la recordaba: pequeña, bajita, delgada, morena.

Frágil.

Con su alborotado cabello rubio cobrizo saliendo de debajo del sombrero, sin orden alguno. Sus mejillas igual de redondas y los labios tan finos como la última vez que estos le besaron la frente.

Suspiró y colocó una mano sobre la cubierta cabeza ajena.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, notando al wakfu dándole calambrazos en el brazo que tenía extendido a medida que lo recorría, sintiendo como poco a poco lograba concentrarlo en la palma, todo para transferirlo al cuerpo sumergido en la seminconsciencia.

Era doloroso, aunque era lógico que lo fuera, después de todo estaba pasando su energía vital a otro ser vivo que la chupaba como si le estuviesen ofreciendo la más afrodisiaca de las leches de bambú.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente para restablecer más de la mitad de la salud de la selatrop se dio cuenta de algo.

No podía parar.

Por mucho que se esforzara por detener el corriente de wakfu le era imposible cesar el drenaje.

Con confusión y preocupación por la rápida perdida de energía actuó por instinto.

Se colocó la mano izquierda sobre la muñeca derecha, aprisionándola y sintiendo como el flujo de sangre se iba ralentizando en aquella zona. Una vez notó la mano dormida no dudó al hacer estallar una pequeña porción de éxtasis que se ocupó de cesar la salida descontrolada de wakfu.

Suspiró con alivio cuando pudo al fin doblar el brazo, notando como el wakfu volvía (con lentitud) a restablecer su normal ritmo.

El tintineo del cristal de éxtasis chocando contra el suelo hizo que volviese a la realidad. En verdad no se había esperado algo como eso.

Recogió el mineral y se lo guardó en un bolsillo, revisando después la zona de forma meticulosa, no quería dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Al corroborar que ni las paredes de roca ni el suelo terroso albergaban vestigio de que hubiese estado allí, se permitió lanzarle una última mirada a la chica, cuya expresión se mostraba más calmada que anteriormente.

Dudó un segundo y aun estando completamente consciente de que se reprendería más tarde aquel acto imprudente, la tentación fue mayor.

Cogió una de las plumas guardadas entre sus prendas y, susurrándole las palabras adecuadas, se aseguró de que el mensaje a transmitir sería el deseado, cuando, una vez aparecieron las runas, las leyó para asegurarse.

Deslizó el ligero y azulado objeto debajo del sombrero, enredándolo entre las hebras rubias.

Después de eso se fue por un pasadizo, no volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

OOO

—Ahora a la izquierda.

Todos acataron la orden dada por la de pecas. Parándose en seco cuando se encontraron con la sorpresiva e inesperada imagen.

Pues Yugi estaba frente a ellos, con la espalda recostada en una roca, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, viéndose sumergida en un sueño tan apacible que parecía mentira que hace unos segundos la considerasen secuestrada.

Pero estaba bien, sin un solo corte visible ni sangre manchando su piel, con todos las partes de su cuerpo en sus respectivos lugares.

No hicieron falta palabras, todos corrieron hacia ella, llamando su nombre como si esperasen que esta se despertara sobresaltada y les preguntase el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Nada de eso pasó, pero ellos se complacieron con recogerla del suelo y comprobar, que su corazón seguía latiendo dentro del pecho.

OOO

Amaël la abrazó contra él, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo más pequeño de forma protectora y enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello, aspirando el olor a húmedo y tierra que había logrado enmascarar el aroma propio de Yugi.

Apretó más el agarre, sabiendo que no estaría contento hasta poder sentir contra su piel el cuerpo ajeno todo lo posible.

Le colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza para sujetársela y hacer que se apoyase en su hombro, queriendo acomodar a la selatrop lo máximo posible, nunca habiendo deseado tanto como en ese momento resultar alguien confortable sobre el cual descansar.

Sentía el aliento de Yugi acariciar su clavícula, no pudiendo parecerle más reconfortante, pues significaba que estaba viva, que estaba bien.

Que estaba con él.

Y Amaël abrazó la estrecha cintura con posesión mientras con el brazo libre recogía el resto del pequeño cuerpo, observándola y pensando en muchas cosas, al verla allí, durmiendo en su pecho mientras era acunada cual infante.

Pensó en muchas cosas.

Realmente, en muchas cosas.

 **OOO**

—Me tiemblan las rodillas.

—A mí también.

—Pero puedo hacerlo.

—Yo también.

—Vamos, si es por ti, puedo aguantar.

—No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por la Reina-Diosa, ella es la única por la que deberías vivir.

—… Es la única por la que vivo.

 **OOO**

—Aw~ que tiernos.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Todos! Son tan adorables, preocupándose tanto por Yugi. Nuestra hija ha hecho grandes amigos.

—No sé si considerar a los selotropes como amigos, son más bien adoradores.

—Bueno, todo culto los tiene y ahora Yugi es la deidad de toda una raza que, quieras o no, es mucho más que un culto.

—Me pregunto cómo acabará todo esto.

—Oh, vamos, si apenas acaba de empezar.

 **OOO**

 **—Echaba de menos esto—Paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.**

 **—¿Se puede saber que acabas de escribir?—Pregunta Adamaï, indignado.**

 **—A ti podía seguir sin verte.**

 **Vuelvo a estar aquí, sin ni una sola idea de cuándo saldrá el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si hay algo que queráis ver ponedlo en los comentarios, me encantaría agregar vuestras ideas.**


	16. Volviendo en si

**—Mmmm…**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **No son de mi auditoria ni los personajes ni el universo del Krosmoz, todo perteneciente a la empresa francesa Ankama. Yo llevo a cabo estos relatos sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Lily-Chan:** **Muchas gracias por el comentario, ciertamente el genderbend es un género que siempre me ha atraído y es gratificante encontrar a otros que también lo encuentren entretenido. He sopesado tu idea de la pérdida de memoria y, aunque aquí no me ha encajado, no lo descarto para otra historia.**

 **Palabras:** **5459**

 _Capítulo XVI: Volviendo en si_

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—¡Porque nadie lo hace!

—Por favor, déjame ser Nadie.

Valentina Amore

Sintió la cabeza caliente y la garganta seca, todo su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para pensar en la idea de moverlo.

Los oídos le zumbaban y notaba con demasiada claridad el bombeo de sangre desde su pecho, el cual parecía ser oprimido por algún peso que le dificultaba el respirar.

Pero una sensación nueva eclipsó todo lo demás, una caricia suave y reconfortante en la punta de su nariz, dada con tal delicadeza y calidez que abrió los ojos sorprendida, olvidando que hace unos segundos se le antojaba imposible el mover los parpados.

Todo se veía borroso, un conjunto de colores y manchas mezclados causándole confusión al crear deformes figuras, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, de forma lenta y pausada, para enfocar la vista y ver, que la imagen real distaba mucho de las coloridas sombras antes observadas.

Lo primero que vio fue una redonda clara, con dos grandes círculos blancos pegados, donde dentro de cada uno brillaba una perla negra. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar que era tal extraño ser cuando este fue retirado bruscamente de enfrente suyo por, lo que dedujo que era, una mano de piel canela.

Después todo su cuerpo fue removido y el pitido en sus oídos aumentó de forma tan exagerada que comenzó a causarle dolor de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que desapareciesen tanto el molesto ruido como la incómoda sensación de hormigueo en el cráneo.

El sonido poco a poco fue aclarándose y la molestia disminuyendo, hasta pudo llegar a distinguir un par de voces humanas, que sin cesar soltaban exaltadas frases y sonoras palabras.

—¡Yugi!

Volvió a levantar los parpados, viendo frente a ella los emocionados ojos claros de Evole, que mostró su más grande sonrisa en cuanto logró hacer contacto con los orbes marrones de la rubia.

—¡Yugi~!

—¡Yugi!

De pronto su oído estuvo completamente recuperado y fue capaz de identificar todas las personas que llamaban su nombre con tal éxtasis.

—Pan-Pin…

La mencionada apareció al lado de su hijo, con una sonrisa alegre, pero pequeña comparada con las habituales, sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que momentos antes la hostigaba y que aún no dejaba su cuerpo del todo.

—Al fin despiertas—Dijo, en un tono bajo, al tiempo que alargaba su mano izquierda para acariciarle la cabeza por encima del azul gorro, en un gesto reconfortante y maternal que logró relajar al completamente tenso cuerpo de la rubia, cosa que se notó cuando las orejas del sombrero al fin descendieron y dejaron su puntiaguda forma.

Pero antes de que Yugi pudiera reaccionar, Tristepain le bajó el gorro hasta el punto que tapó su visión, agitando de un lado a otro la tela como si estuviese revolviendo el opaco cabello, haciendo que por instinto la chica se llevase las manos a la prenda e intentase que la yopuka la soltara.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!—Su voz no era agresiva ni parecía recriminarle, era alegre y risueña, como sí en cualquier momento fuera a empezar a carcajearse, como ya lo hacían los hermanos al ver el inútil intento de Yugi de recuperar el control de su sombrero—Si no fueras tú, ya pensaría que estabas muerta.

Al fin soltó la tela, dejando a la chica la oportunidad de recolocar su alborotado cabello bajo el gorro de la forma adecuada. Manteniendo en todo momento una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo la guerrera yopuka había logrado distraer a Yugi de los problemas.

—Pan-Pin—Volvió a llamar, entre burbujeos de risa que ansiaba estallar.

La nombrada se quedó quieta, esperando una continuación que nunca llegó, pues lo siguiente que hizo Yugi fue mirarse los brazos, extrañada, como si los estuviese analizando, girándolos y doblando el codo, comprobando el funcionamiento de la articulación.

—Voy a avisar a papá de que tía Yugi se despertó—Anunció Flapén, antes de saltar de la cama donde estaba sentada al lado de Evole, corriendo emocionada de comunicarle la noticia al ocra.

—Pan-Pin—De nuevo aquel apodo se deslizó por sus labios—¿Dónde estoy?

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se impulsó para erguir la espalda, terminando sentada, recostada en la cabecera de madera de la cama. La sabana que antes la cubría se quedó en su regazo, revelándole a la de ojos marrones que no llevaba la misma vestimenta que recordaba.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con mi ropa?—Preguntó, levantando la manta y viendo la falda del vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto.

 _Sigo teniendo piernas._

El pensamiento llegó, aliviándola al recordar anteriores teorías.

 _Estoy en una cama_.

Se sintió algo tonta por tardar tanto en darse cuenta, pero realmente había estado muy desorientada al despertar, ahora ya podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de las cobijas al igual que al mullido colchón que se amoldaba a su figura y permitía un descanso cómodo a sus aletargadas extremidades.

Aunque eso sí, un molesto tirón en sus alas, que ya daba por desaparecido, ganó fuerza.

Dejar de lado la molestia era la mejor opción, ignorarla haría que volviese a irse ¿No?

—Estas en la habitación de la caravana—Informó la de melena anaranjada, quien permanecía sentada en uno de los bordes del lecho, con media pierna apoyada en el colchón, teniendo una postura cómoda desde la cual observar a Yugi de frente.

La rubia pudo percatarse de que Tristepain tampoco llevaba las mismas prendas, al igual que Evole. El pequeño estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama, mirándola con sus centelleantes ojos de pálido marrón.

Puede que fuera un detalle insignificante, pero la chica no puedo evitar relacionarlo con un hecho que ya tenía más importancia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?—Preguntó, con voz nerviosa y apretando las sabanas, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Yo no diría dormida, más bien inconsciente—La voz hizo que todos se giraran a la abertura en el suelo, por donde el rubio ocra estaba entrando—. Y no te preocupes, no ha pasado más que un día.

Terminó de subir las escaleras, seguido de Flapén y agachado (si se alzaba por completo se golpearía la cabeza contra el techo) llegó hasta al lado de la cama opuesto a su esposa, sentándose como ella y dedicándole una sonrisa a la selatrop.

La pequeña ocra de ojos vino volvió a su anterior lugar antes de irse y adquirió la misma postura que el yopuka.

Yugi suspiró, calmándose y devolviéndole el agradable gesto al mayor, quien colocó el dorso de la mano derecha en su frente, el tacto de Evongel era suave y cálido, se sentía bien contra su piel.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado—Cesó el contacto—, y veo que ya no estas caliente.

Eso último creó desconcierto en la joven, iba a preguntar pero al parecer su expresión fue capaz de exteriorizar su confusión antes que sus palabras.

—Al rato de encontrarte comenzaste a ponerte roja y a sudar—Explicó el ocra.

—Estabas ardiendo—Añadió Tristepain, con un deje de alarma.

—¡Parecías un tomate!

El comentario de Evole fue capaz de quitarle toda la seriedad al asunto, consiguiendo que Yugi soltara una leve risa y se inclinara para palmear y revolver el anaranjado cabello del yopuka.

—No es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera—Evongel puso cierto tono de reproche en sus palabras—. Tenemos que averiguar que originó esa fuerte fiebre y porque ha desaparecido tan de repente, aparte de comprobar el estado de tu herida—La rubia quiso hablar, pero la penetrante mirada de los ojos verdes hizo desaparecer cualquier deseo de abrir la boca—. Lo primero que aremos en cuanto lleguemos a Bonta será llevarte con un aniripsa.

La contundencia de su argumento y la autoridad de su tono no dejaron lugar a quejas ni reclamos por parte de nadie. Aunque Yugi dudó un momento de si debía objetar algo o no, después de todo ella se encontraba bien (sin contar el constante y hasta cierto punto doloroso latido de su cabeza), un poco cansada, pero nada que impidiera su movilidad.

—De acuerdo—En cierto modo ella también quería asegurarse de que estaba completamente sana—. Pero… ¿Tengo una herida? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí—Y sin pudor alguno el pequeño yopuka, tan inocente como impulsivo (por no utilizar términos más fuertes), destapó a la selatrop y le levantó la falda del vestido, revelando todo lo que la amarilla tela escondía debajo, haciendo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa a la de ojos marrones antes de que con vergüenza cogiera la tela e intentara volver a cubrirse.

—¡Evole!—Fue el grito que dieron los rubios, antes de que Flapén le golpeara la cabeza y lo apartase de la joven, pues el niño parecía intentar levantar aún más el vestido.

La cara de Yugi había estallado en rojo y su estado se reflejó también en las orejeras de su sombrero, las cuales decayeron tras haberse erguido con el sobresalto.

Evongel cogió a su hijo y junto a Flapén comenzaron una conferencia sobre lo que eran la decencia, los modales y el decoro. Conversación que el padre pensó que tendrían en la rebelde adolescencia del yopuka, no en su tierna niñez.

Tristepain tan solo soltó una risita nerviosa, teniendo que desviar la mirada de su familia para esquivar los brillosos ojos de su hijo que gritaban "Sálvame". Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando al pequeño, pero lo último que quería era problemas con su esposo, quien se tomaba con rigidez (quizás demasiada) la educación de los hermanos (y de vez en cuando la de ella también).

La guerrera miró a su amiga, quien poco a poco parecía recuperar el normal tono acaramelado en sus mejillas.

—La herida está en el muslo derecho.

La rubia asintió y ella misma deslizó la tela amarilla por su pierna hasta que esta dejó al descubierto unas blancas y pulcras vendas.

Enarcó una ceja, levemente sorprendida.

—Están limpias.

La de anaranjada melena asintió.

—Las tienes porque Ev insistió—Aclaró, dirigiendo por reflejo una mirada de soslayo al mencionado—, cuando te encontramos la herida ya estaba casi curada.

—A todo esto—Las manos de la rubia se movieron con cuidado sobre las vendas, quitándolas despacio—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Tristepain comenzó con el relato, narración a la que luego se unieron el resto de ocupantes de la sala, explicándole con sumo detalle todos los eventos sucedidos entre su desaparición y su encuentro, no dejando espacio alguno para que Yugi preguntara o comentara algo, demasiado ocupada en prestar atención a las cuatro voces que de vez en cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada uno dispuesto a contar la historia desde su punto de vista.

Cuando terminaron Yugi se halló con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?—Evongel habló, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en la selatrop, queriendo obtener contestación de la rubia antes de que fuera el turno de esta de preguntar.

La joven pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Me atacaron—Un silencio siguió su respuesta—. Eran muchos y estaban montados en pájaros, era una emboscada. Me rodearon y no pude hacer nada—Cierto tono de impotencia se dejó entre ver en su voz—, los esquivé un tiempo cuando comenzaron a lanzarme flechas, pero…—Bajó la cabeza, al igual que las orejeras del gorro—una me alcanzó y… Quedé inconsciente.

—¿Algo más?

—No mucho en realidad—Se llevó una mano a la nuca, masajeándosela, volvía a notar los hombros cargados—. De vez en cuando me despertaba, no podía abrir demasiado los ojos, así que todo lo que recuerdo es ver negro y lo frio que estaba el suelo.

—¿No fuiste capaz de ver ni escuchar a nadie?

Yugi negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Evongel, aunque luego dio un respingo cuando un recuerdo sacudió bruscamente su mente, aumentándole el dolor de cabeza por unos instantes en los que sus alas también sufrieron el espasmo.

—Ahora que lo dices… Sí que pude oír algo—Se sujetó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, notando un leve mareo que la hizo tambalearse aun estando sentada—, un chirrido horrible y también pude ver una cosa grande blanca y azul, estaba todo muy borroso, no supe lo que era.

El ocra asintió, conforme con la información, iba a tranquilizarla diciéndole que volvía a estar con ellos, a salvo, pero la voz de la chica lo cortó, la selatrop tenía más que decir.

—Después me cogieron y-y me pusieron algo en la boca—Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, sumergida en sus memorias recién descubiertas—, estaba helado. Y-y entonces volví a desmayarme, pero luego me desperté, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada—Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, volviendo a sentir el miedo y la impotencia de hace apenas unas horas—, fue horrible, era como no tener brazos ni piernas, solo pude mover las-

Se obligó a si misma a parar al percatarse que estuvo a punto de revelar lo que con tanto recelo había ocultado durante toda su vida, se mordió la lengua, deseando que las palabras retrocediesen y volviesen a desfilar por su garganta, como si nunca las hubiese soltado.

Toda preocupación fue disipada al notar aquella mano que con aire paternal se posó en su cabeza, seguida de otra que le apretó suavemente el hombro. Levantó la vista que en todo momento permaneció gacha, al igual que las orejeras azules, dándose cuenta de las miradas que todos le dirigían, con ojos bañados en preocupación y cariño.

Tristepain le soltó el hombro y le sonrió, parecía felicitarla por su valentía. Evongel levantó la mano del sombrero también.

—Está bien—Fueron sus tranquilizadoras palabras—. Ahora vuelves a estar a salvo y creo que tienes algunas preguntas que hacernos.

La selatrop no pudo estar más contenta con el cambio de tema.

—Sí, primero ¿Dónde están los demás?

 _¿Dónde está Amaël?_

Se mordió de forma disimulada el labio inferior, con cierto malestar, no era mentira que al despertar había esperado encontrarse con su novio, no es que le desagradara la compañía de la familia Percival, es más, se sentía ruin y mala amiga por estar siquiera mínimamente decepcionada. Aunque no podían culparla si tenía la necesidad de volver a ver al moreno y su perlada sonrisa, de volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándola y cubriéndola con una facilidad que en algunos momentos llegaba a ser insultante, pero que en aquel momento se le hacía indispensable.

—La abuela Rachel está en su merkasako haciendo "cosas de anutrof"—Informó Flapén, cruzándose de brazos al final, dando un leve resoplido. Estaba molesta con la actitud de la anciana, quien justo después de salir de la guarida enemiga se apropió de todos los objetos que ella y su hermano habían ido recopilando de las pertenencias de Ca-Zurro, utilizando el pretexto de que no eran juguetes con los cuales ellos debieran jugar.

Después de eso y tras conducir unas horas antes de que decidiesen parar, se metió en el mencionado saco mágico, seguramente para poder valorar la rareza (y por consecuente el precio) de lo obtenido.

Al menos pudo salvar su preciada brújula, la cual permanecía segura en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Rubilix está en la cabina del conductor—Dijo Tristepain, haciendo que Yugi se percatase de la falta de la espada endemoniada, ya decía ella que habían estado teniendo una conversación demasiado sosegada.

—¿Y qué hace ahí?

—Está hablando con Chapuza.

—Ya, "hablando"—Espetó el ocra sin disimular su sarcasmo—. Si no fuera por su falta de brazos, ahora mismo se estarían arrancando la cabeza.

Yugi sintió como una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su nuca.

—Me alegro de que la hayáis sacado, seguro estaba aburrida de pasar tanto tiempo en mi mochila.

—Ni lo menciones—Evongel emitió un diminuto resoplido—, se pasó media hora quejándose y preguntando donde estabas.

—La tenías preocupada—Añadió Flapén, dando una media sonrisa.

—Ah, y ahora que hablamos de tu bolsa—Tristepain dio un pequeño bote, haciendo que el colchón ascendiera y descendiera siguiendo su movimiento entusiasta—. Adivina que encontramos dentro.

Yugi se contagió de la alegre actitud, sonriendo de vuelta, intentando reprimir la mueca de daño que quiso plasmarse en su rostro al hacer el gesto.

Por Selatrop, como le dolía la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea ¿El qué?

Tristepain iba a hablar, pero pareció percatarse de algo, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, recorriendo la estancia con sus ojos claros y agitando después sus pestañas en dos rápidos parpadeos, que no hicieron más que acentuar su expresión desconcertada.

—¿Dónde está?

Sus hijos también se dieron cuenta de la falta de aquello que mantenía intrigada a Yugi, pues se miraron con interrogativas muecas.

—No me digáis que se os ha escapado—Dijo Evongel, con una pizca de exasperación trasluciéndose en su voz.

La sonrisa nerviosa dada por su esposa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó.

No tenían ni idea de donde estaba.

—¿Escapado?—Repitió la selatrop, clavando sus marrones y grandes ojos en el rubio, esperando que este le aclarara las dudas.

Evongel captó aquellos orbes expectantes y relajó su postura, descruzando los brazos.

—Cuando abrimos tu mochila en busca de ropa para cambiarte—Tema sobre el cual Yugi aún tenía un par de preguntas—, nos encontramos con un polizón.

La ceja de la rubia se enarcó y por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver como madre e hijo se inclinaban hacia Flapén, esperando una respuesta a la susurrada pregunta de "¿Qué es un polizón?".

—¿Quién?—Parecía más curiosa que sorprendida, después de todo su bolsa de viaje no era tan grande como para albergar a alguien.

—Una pequeña cría de tofu, seguramente hijo de Iz.

Una sensación cálida comenzó a fluir por el pecho de Yugi al escuchar aquel nombre, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por un vacío que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, después de todo había abandonado a su ave de compañía, que era más amiga que mascota y más fiel que cualquier wauwau.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron por un momento a la posada, su hogar, donde estaba su familia.

Un pinchazo en su cabeza, más fuerte que los anteriores, cortó el hilo de pensamientos depresivos, haciéndola volver a la realidad de una forma brusca, pero que acabó agradeciendo al saber que aquella divagación no la hubiera llevado a nada bueno.

—¿Enserio?—Intentó reír, _intentó,_ las orejas de su sombrero aún decaídas—No me lo esperaba.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hacía.

—Pero ahora no sabemos dónde está—Flapén se unió a la conversación, al parecer había heredado de su padre el querer exponer el estado de la situación de una forma clara y rápida.

—Y mira que es raro, porque estaba aquí cuando despertaste—Dijo la yopuka.

—Sí, incluso te despertó poniéndose en tu nariz—Evole se señaló la cara, queriendo darle fuerza a su argumento.

La imagen de unas perlas negras, pequeñas y relucientes, se materializó en su mente y a su nariz volvió la suave sensación de una caricia.

—Así que fue eso…

Se removió en su lugar, doblando las piernas por primera vez y notando cuan cargada tenía la articulación de la rodilla, su parte inferior permanecía atrofiada por la falta de movimiento y tensa, como si aún estuviese en frente de un peligro del cual tuviera que huir en cualquier momento.

Bajo la mirada del resto de ocupantes del dormitorio, adquirió la posición de flor de loto, aquella que tan cómoda le resultaba para meditar y ya la utilizaba por costumbre.

—Voy a intentar encontrarlo.

Bajó los parpados y cogió aire, al instante cualquier sonido que hubiera en aquella habitación se apagó y en sus oídos solo retumbaba el latido de su propio corazón, notaba el corriente de wakfu fluyendo por su cuerpo como si fuese fresca agua sobre piel sudorosa, las protuberancias de su gorro se alzaron, puntiagudas. Entonces abrió los ojos, pero no ya no veía la habitación, no veía sus colores ni la forma de muchos objetos, en su lugar era capaz de ver el wakfu de sus compañeros, emanando de sus cuerpos de forma constante como si fuesen llamas destinadas a nunca apagarse, con la excepción de Tristepain, cuya prótesis emitía una potente aura roja y agresiva que lograba cubrir del todo su presencia. La silueta de los muebles era vista de fosforescente azul y supo, que sus amigos (sobre todo los más pequeños), la observaban con asombro.

Después de todo el brillante azul de sus orbes en aquel momento era algo digno de admirar.

Otro fuerte y doloroso tirón en su cabeza la hizo estar a punto de perder el control del poder si no fuera por su resistencia.

Una vez recuperada no tardó más de un segundo en avistar otra criatura de wakfu en la estancia, escondida bajo lo que parecían ser una montaña de cojines a las espaldas de la familia.

Parpadeó y su visión volvió a la normalidad de forma inmediata, había mejorado mucho el control de la habilidad con los años.

—Está allí—Señaló.

El matrimonio se giró a observar la acumulación de almohadas mientras sus hijos admiraban a Yugi, como si esta les hubiera mostrado que era posible meter a un dragopavo dentro de una chistera.

Evongel se incorporó y fue hasta los cojines, removiéndolos con cuidado, como esperando que de un momento a otro algo emergiera de allí y arremetiese contra él. Tan solo había quitado dos cuando sus sospechas se cumplieron al ver una bola de plumas salir disparada, comenzando a piar de forma alterada.

El rubio parpadeó por la sorpresa y se apartó dejando espacio a la cría de tofu para dirigirse a la cama, donde voló alrededor de Tristepain y picoteó un par de veces su espalda y extremidades, a modo de venganza, aunque poco sufrió la dura y fibrosa piel de la yopuka, acostumbrada tanto a golpes como desgarros.

Yugi rió y aquel risueño sonido captó la atención del pequeño pájaro, que se giró hacia ella antes de volar y estamparse contra su pecho, demasiado joven para aprender a frenar, destinada a chocarse con todos sus objetivos.

La chica acarició la cabeza de la cría de tofu con sus dedos índice y corazón, peinando hacía atrás las blancas plumas, suaves y esponjosas por aun no haber hecho la primera muda. El plumaje inicial era siempre el de tacto más agradable, pero al mismo tiempo el menos aerodinámico.

—¡Que mona!—Exclamó Evole, observando como el ave se dejaba acariciar por los apéndices morenos.

—Es adorable—Concordó su hermana, igual de encantada, pero más calmada.

—¿Y qué hacemos con ella?—Quiso saber el ocra adulto, mirando a su mujer que solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ponerle un nombre, por supuesto!

Yugi sonrió ante la respuesta entusiasta del yopuka, las orejeras azules balanceándose al tiempo que mostraba la palma de su mano derecha al pequeño animal, como muda petición de subir. La cría lo hizo y la selatrop la colocó a la altura de los rostros de los hijos de sus amigos, que se habían acercado gateando hasta su posición.

—¿Cómo queréis que se llame?

El de cabello anaranjado se puso pensativo, examinando con un ojo crítico (que no tenía) al ave. Mas Flapén se acercó, curiosa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el animal diera un pequeño paso y frotase su frente contra la nariz recubierta de pecas de la niña, quien como única reacción tuvo estornudar.

Los pálidos orbes de Evole titilaron en emoción, dando golpes sobre el colchón, había tenido una de las mejores ocurrencias de su vida y le podía la excitación.

—¡Azú!—Gritó—Lo llamaremos Azú.

Entonces Yugi le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, como pidiéndole perdón por algo que Evole no entendía ni se molestó en entender, demasiado ocupado en buscar aceptación en los ojos de sus padres.

—Lo siento Evole… Pero es hembra.

El nombrado parpadeó, desconcertado, miró a la cría, miró a su familia y después, imitando a su madre momentos antes, se encogió de hombros.

—Azui, entonces.

OOO

Evongel se sentó en la cama, conectando su mirada con la chocolate que ya lo observaba, expectante.

Estaban solos, los niños abajo buscando que darle de comer a Azui con Tristepain supervisándolos, todo para que los rubios disfrutasen de una atmosfera más calmada y confidente en la que poder charlar de forma cómoda.

—Bien, pregunta todo lo que quieras.

Yugi se removió sobre las sabanas con las orejas del gorro inquietas, por un lado incomoda, por otro impaciente.

—Mi ropa…

—Estaba rota y sucia—Explicó, anticipándose—, decidimos que lo mejor era cambiarte y consideramos que ese vestido era lo más cómodo que podíamos ponerte.

—Ya…—Jugueteó con el bajo de la prenda, arrugándola entre sus manos, la sangre comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas de rojo—¿Fuiste tú?

El rubio enarcó una ceja, que fue relajando tras unos segundos, su rostro sereno y comprensivo.

Paternal.

—Si ¿Te molesta?

—¡No, no!—Su tez recuperó el habitual tono acaramelado, aliviada.

 _Menos mal, que no fue Amaël._

—Y tranquila—El ocra colocó una mano sobre el gorro azul, entre las dos protuberancias alzadas, la caricia le proporcionó la sonrisa ajena—, esto no se movió de tu cabeza.

Justamente por ello el vestido había sido la mejor opción, teniendo botones en la espalda solo hizo falta desabrocharlos para vestir desde abajo a la selatrop, sin que el sombrero fuera un estorbo.

Un agudo dolor estalló en la cabeza de la rubia, ocasionando un estremecimiento que la obligó a morderse la carne interna de las mejillas para impedir que la mueca de dolor contorsionara su expresión. Tan solo cuando captó la preocupada mirada esmeralda sobre ella fue consciente de que también había clavado las uñas en las mantas, arañándolas.

—¿Estas bien?—Quitó, con miedo de que aquello fuera el causante del daño, la mano del gorro, pasando a acariciar los hombros desnudos.

—Si, si, solo ha sido un mareo—Dijo, notando la molestia reducida a una constante palpitación en la zona de las alas, aún doloroso, pero soportable.

Evongel frunció el ceño, notando la mentira en las palabras ajenas, en un intento de reconfortarlo que no hizo más que alarmarlo, aunque, decidido a dejar descansar a la chica, pensó que si le había dicho aquello, sus razones tendría, iba a respetar la decisión.

—Espero que Amaël llegue pronto con la medicina—Habló, irguiendo la espalda y cesando cualquier contacto con la más joven.

Yugi se mostró sorprendida, sin poder esconder el brillo anhelante de sus ojos chocolate, quería saber más sobre el mencionado.

Evongel, percatándose de todo aquello que transmitía la mirada de la selatrop, soltó un suave suspiro que Yugi confundió con cansancio.

—Se fue a buscar hierbas medicinales.

—Ah…—Su corazón se ablandó un instante, repentinamente contenta y serena, los pinchazos del cráneo siendo desplazados a un segundo plano.

El rubio vio su sonrisa y la relajación de su postura reflejada por la caída de las orejeras celestes.

—Le voy a llamar para que venga—Anunció, levantándose de la cama—, se alegrará de saber que estás bien.

Tras eso se fue, desapareciendo por el hueco que conducía hasta el piso inferior, recibido por unas voces infantiles que incluso Yugi escuchó.

Giró la cabeza, examinando la habitación, se había quedado sola, una sensación que la extrañó después de haberse pasado los últimos días en constante compañía y generó un curioso hormigueo bajo su piel.

Se recostó en la almohada, liberando un quejido.

Por Selatrop, su cabeza.

Le iba a estallar.

OOO

El bosque era todo verdor y silencio, con rocas cubiertas de musgo por la humedad del entorno y el suelo siendo sustituido por una capa de hierba, aplastada por su propio peso y sobre la que sus pasos se amortiguaban.

Sus manos rebuscaban entre matorrales igual que él intentaba encontrar en su mente alguna respuesta. Con prisa, enfado y de forma descuidada, retiraba ramas, descartaba ideas, arrancaba hojas, revivía memorias.

Todo su ser era un caos.

El miedo le había estallado en las entrañas.

Los ¿Y si…? hacían fila en su cabeza.

Esa flor, si la memoria no le fallaba, servía para infusiones en contra del dolor estomacal. La tomó, por si acaso.

Estaba seguro de que se repetiría la experiencia, no sería la última vez que Yugi se viera envuelta en algo así.

En una rama cercana se lograba apreciar una trepadera cuyos frutos rojos poseían propiedades analgésicas. Tomó un par de ellos y los guardó en su bolsa.

¿Valía la pena?

Por ella sí.

¿Pero él sería capaz de soportarlo?

A los pies del mismo árbol de la enredadera descubrió, escondido por la maleza, un pequeño corro de setas, cuyos colores apagados les servían para mimetizarse entre la corteza.

Mantener una relación que ni si quiera se atrevían a revelar a sus más allegados.

¿A qué le tenían miedo?

Ese champiñón era inservible para ungüentos, mejor seguir mirando.

—¡¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?!

—Pensé que teníamos la etapa "el mundo me odia" más que superada.

Se le tensaron los músculos al escucharle y tuvo que forzar su cabeza a girar para mirarle; Evongel estaba allí de pie, parado al lado de un árbol cuya rama más baja le rozaba los mechones rubios debido a su estatura, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión relajada, aunque seria, aquella que ponen los padres cuando hacen uso de su paciencia. El sadida gruñó al verle y comenzó una caminata furiosa hacia ninguna parte.

—Amaël.

Paró al oírle y de nuevo gruñó, sin ánimos para un sermón. El ocra dio dos pasos para acercarse, hasta que el repentino encaramiento de Amaël lo sorprendió, decidió quedarse a esa distancia prudente, el chico necesitaba espacio, se lo decía su ceño fruncido y la mueca en sus labios.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! He sido inmaduro, infantil y no he dejado de quejarme en ningún momento ¡Lo sé!—Resopló como un dragopavo tras una carrera, mas Evongel permaneció impasible; se lo veía venir—Sé que así no actúa un futuro rey ¡Qué quieres que haga, soy así! ¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¡Pues vale, me disculpo! Lo siento, siento ser tan inútil, siento ser un principito mimado. ¡Ya está! ¿Era esto lo qué querías?

—Veo que vas mejorando en eso de controlar tus estallidos de ira, pero aún no aguantas sin soltarlos.

Fue su voz tranquila o quizás su actitud de resignación, pero Amaël de pronto se sintió insultado y le rehuyó la mirada, apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué quieres Evongel? Estoy ocupado.

—Comprendo que ser el futuro rey es complicado y piensas que nadie te entiende—Descruzó los brazos y adoptó un tono de voz comprensivo, que si bien intentaba calmar a Amaël, no logró más que irritarlo—. Pero sí que hay gente que lo hace. Yugi también es una futura monarca y ella lo tiene mucho más difícil que tú, pero aun así no se rinde, ni se queja, ni abandona y te aseguro que no tiene la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

El príncipe notó el nudo atando su garganta y sus hombros pesados haciéndole temblar las rodillas; ignoró el canto del pío en un rama cercana y suspiró, la furia dirigida anteriormente a Evongel volviéndose contra si mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Habla con ella, es la única de aquí que está en la misma situación que tú. La única que puede entenderte por completo.

Amaël apretó la bolsa en su mano, arrugando las hojas que yacían dentro y seguramente aplastando algún fruto, chistó con la lengua y se volvió a un arbusto cercano, fingiendo que revisaba las pequeñas florecillas blancas que recibieron sus manos con un aroma dulce; eran inútiles para pócimas, pero necesitaba algo que justificase no mirar las esmeraldas que su amigo tenía por ojos.

—Lo haré cuando se despierte.

—Oh, entonces puedes ir ahora mismo, ya se ha despertado.

Del sobresalto se incorporó, con media rama arrancada del seto en su mano, tenía los ojos abiertos y el caoba en sus orbes destilaba asombro que se prendió en furia instantes después, rompiendo del todo la rama en su puño.

—¡¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?!

—Porque entonces no me habrías escuchado.

 **OOO**

—No llores, por favor.

—Es que… Soy muy feliz; he podido verla, es tan encantadora, tan hechizante.

—Lo sé, yo también me sobrecogí.

—Solo por esto, todo ha merecido la pena.

—Debemos comunicarlo a los demás.

—Sí, soy consciente, solo espera que… Pueda restablecerme.

 **OOO**

—Puedo sentir una perturbación.

—¿El qué?

—¿No crees que algo va mal con nuestra pequeña?

—¿Hay algo que no vaya mal con ella?

—Me refiero a parte de lo obvio. Su wakfu, lo siento distinto.

—Yo también; ignóralo, está desarrollándose, son normales los desniveles de energía a su edad.

—Ay~. Crecen tan de prisa. Tengamos más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!


	17. Lo que nace del alma

**—Sigh…**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **No me pertenecen los personajes usados en estos relatos realizados sin el fin de obtener beneficios, la empresa Ankama es su propietaria.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Rocio De Creatividad: Agradezco encarecidamente el comentario, prometo intentar mantener el nivel.**

 **Lily-Chan: Me alegra saber que sigue habiendo lectores con esperanza de leer otro capítulo. Aunque tarde (mucho) pienso seguir, espero que los siguientes te gusten tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Fenix en** **llamas : Ups... Gracias por avisar.**

 **Palabras: 5229**

 _Capítulo XVII: Lo que nace del alma_

Lo sintió en sus manos, en la espalda, por su cuello, sobre su boca. Entonces paró y lo supo, estaba dentro.

Valentina Amore

Le zumbaban los oídos, le explotaba la frente, tenía un permanente ardor en el cráneo que le creaba ganas de arrancarse el pelo a mechones, la carne le quemaba, se sentía incomoda en su propia piel, removiéndose y estirándose de los brazos en un intento de recolocar la epidermis supuestamente mal puesta.

Apenas respiraba, había arrancado las sabanas de la cama y se contorsionaba cual gusano sobre el colchón desnudo. Los pulmones se ahogaban en aire sofocante y la boca se le desvivía en soltar un aliento bochornoso que le quemaba los labios.

No pensaba, solo se irritaba, se hundía en la agonía del tormento fogoso de su propia sangre, agonizando por el fuego interno que le carbonizaba los órganos y provocaba un sudor caliginoso por todos sus miembros.

En un momento de lucidez fue capaz de incorporarse, jadeando por un cansancio sin motivo que le hacía temblar los brazos, se arrastró como pudo hasta el borde del colchón, dejando un rastro húmedo por toda la tela, parecido a sangre seca; y una vez en él se dejó caer, sintiendo la madera del suelo como un momentáneo alivio que le permitió cerrar los ojos antes de que un nuevo dolor punzante le recorriese la sien y le crispase las alas, grandes y puntiagudas debajo de las orejeras, tensas y con las costuras al límite de la rotura.

Colocó las manos sobre los tablones y descargó sobre ellos un bufido de aire desértico con el que huyeron de su boca unos retazos de wakfu que se arremolinaron sobre la madera. Tenía la garganta atorada por un ente invisible que se encargaba de anudarla hasta cortarle la respiración, forzosa y débil, insuficiente.

De pronto, la trampilla se abrió con brusquedad y orbes chocolate se encontraron escleróticas azul fulgurante e iris celestes. Amaël tardó en reaccionar, cegado por el brillo turquesa no fue capaz de reconocer el movimiento abrupto de pecho de quien se ahoga con el aire o el sudor espeso y turbio que le cubría la piel de forma uniforme. Cuando fue capaz de hacerlo ya había entrado por completo al cuarto, había alzado a Yugi de entre el manto de flores aguamarina y se encontraba preguntándole, con voz airada, qué le estaba pasando.

La chica solo le buscó la cara a tientas con la yema de los dedos alumbrados en cerúleo. Al encontrarla le rozó las mejillas y Amaël sintió el gesto como si fueran ascuas de hoguera. Fue consciente entonces de la temperatura de la rubia, de su cuerpo caliente y sus suspiros de infierno, también del wakfu que se le escurría en entre los labios en ríos delgados que se difuminaban en el aire hasta dejarlo cargado y nubloso, la habitación entera tenía un ambiente electrizante y bochornoso que le humedeció la piel y le erizó el vello.

Notó también las marcas de energía, las que durante las batallas más duras recorrían los brazos, pecho y rostro de la selatrop. Estos despedían una luz intensa que los hacía notables incluso bajo la tela y que no hicieron más que aumentar la alerta del sadida.

—¡Yugi! ¡Por todos los dioses, Yugi!

La sentó en frente suyo y le acunó los pómulos, siseando en dolor cuando las betas de wakfu le quemaron las palmas, pudiendo ignorarlo en cuanto un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sintió un flujo de energía que le revolucionó todos los sistemas.

Sin esperarlo, las semillas dentro de sus bolsillos comenzaron a estallar, haciendo surgir flores y enredaderas que crecieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta unirse al cojín de maleza aguamarina y terminar de cubrir el suelo, un par de muñecas también se escaparon de sus respectivos lugares, corriendo por la estancia sin control, con los ojos brillando en celeste.

Amaël lo observó todo con expresión de perplejidad y sentimiento de desconcierto, volviendo a poner toda su atención en la chica nada más notar que los soplidos de wakfu comenzaban a quemarle la piel de las muñecas.

—¡Yugi!

Esta pareció reaccionar, mas lo único que hizo fue alzar los brazos y apretar las orejeras, ya con agujeros por donde se escapaban haces índigos.

—Calor—Dijo, con la voz gruesa de un cadáver—. Quita… Gorro-

El sadida no esperó, subió las manos de sus mejillas a su frente, juntó los parpados fuertemente y retiró la prenda de un tirón.

Se oyó al segundo el crujir de madera rompiéndose, el temblor que sacudió la caravana y sintió como el aire se espesaba hasta el punto de parecer agua para posteriormente librarse de todo peso y dejar una esencia tan pura como etérea que le limpió los pulmones tras inspirar después de segundos de aguantar la respiración.

Mas no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no hasta el momento en que los brazos delgados de Yugi rodearon su cuello y esta se dejó caer contra él, balbuceando silabas inconexas contra su pecho, asustada, desconcertada.

Lo primero que vio fue la tela azul del característico gorro, con las protuberancias ya en su tamaño habitual, pero las costuras maltratadas, aunque aún en pie, por donde se apreciaba un fulgor entre los descosidos.

—Yugi—Llamó, ya más aliviado, pese a que la adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas y el ardor persistía en sus muñecas—. Por Sadida ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás mejor?

La selatrop asintió y su flequillo le hizo cosquillas en la clavícula; volvía a sentirla, de nuevo, cuando la apretó contra él, muy pequeña entre sus brazos. Permanecieron así un tiempo indeterminable, sintiéndose las respiraciones en cada contracción de pecho y descubriéndose de nuevo la textura de las pieles, hasta que Yugi soltó un aspaviento, desenredó sus brazos del cuello ajeno y deslizó sus manos, aun cálidas, hasta el esternón el sadida.

—Amaël—Dijo, trémula, alzando la vista y dejando ver la pérdida de luminiscencia en sus orbes y la falta de tatuajes azules en la piel caramelo—, no sé qué ha pasado—Tragó saliva, la garganta ya sin nudo, el sofoco comenzando a abandonarla—. Pero…

Y allí se cortó, se mordió la lengua y se resguardó de nuevo en el hombro moreno del príncipe, quien paseó una mano por la espalda ajena, notando el sudor que apegaba el vestido amarillo a la silueta juvenil, haciéndolo capaz de recorrer la sierra de sus vertebras y el final de las costillas.

—Dímelo.

Ella aspiró contra su cuello.

—Huelo a Adameï.

OOO

Cuando Evongel subió a medir la magnitud del desastre ya esperaba encontrarse con tablones de madera desquebrajados, astillas por todas partes y los muebles desubicados, lo que logró sorprenderle fue que había más vegetación de la que se podía esperar al ver las raíces abrirse hueco entre el techo de la planta inferior o el entorno electrizante que le elevó el vello e hizo sentir ligero.

Pues él, nada más abandonar la guardilla tras su conversación con la selatrop, convenció a los demás de salir del automóvil para dejar mayor privacidad a Yugi y Amaël en cuanto se encontraran, por lo que, con la excusa de buscar entre los cachivaches de Rachel algo de comida para Azui, logró que toda su familia se metiera dentro del merkasako, donde la anutrof los recibió con gritos de molestia al haberla interrumpido en medio del escrutinio de una llave que no abría nada.

Así que, lo único que llegaron a percibir ellos del accidente fue un estrepito que resonó incluso dentro de la dimensión imperturbable de la bolsa. Al salir observaron el desastre: dos grandes agujeros a cada lado del techo de la caravana y una repentina formación de nubes oscuras arremolinadas sobre el bosque.

Evongel entró rápidamente al vehículo, encontrando la entrada al piso superior clausurada por cepas y ramas de flores multicolores con pétalos pequeños y redondos. Tuvo que detener su inspección en cuanto Flapén lo llamó, entrando en la caravana, diciéndole en voz baja y apresurada que a Tristepain le ocurría algo.

En cuanto salió pudo entender la preocupación de su hija; la yopuka se sujetaba la prótesis por el hombro, sosteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa despreocupada que más que optimista resultaba idiota, ignorante al parecer de las grietas que se abrían a lo largo del antebrazo y revelaban el fulgor del magma que su hijo intentaba tocar con el dedo pese a las advertencias de Rachel, que se repartía la energía entre enfurruscarse por el destrozo y darle manotazos al temerario niño.

—No es nada—Dijo, en cuanto captó la mirada de su marido—. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

Esa contestación, no hace falta aclararlo, falló en su propósito de calmar al ocra.

—Entra a por Rubilix, que nos cuente lo que ha visto, yo voy a buscar a Yugi y Amaël—Fue interrumpido por la indignada anutrof.

—Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no pienso hacerme cargo de los gastos.

—Pensaremos en eso después—Evongel suspiró, cansado, aunque aún en alerta—, ahora necesito algo con lo que desatascar la trampilla.

Entonces entró seguido de Rachel, quien simplemente golpeó las vides y raíces con su pala hasta que las plantas se rasgaron y se desfloraron las flores, cayendo por el agujero en la lluvia más extraña y colorida que habían visto los hermanos en su vida.

No hizo falta esperar, pues tras la apertura de la trampilla Amaël se asomó, todavía con el ánimo alterado y los ojos relucientes de alguien ansioso por contar su historia. Ya no tenía a Yugi abrazada, pero esta parecía insistente en no soltarle la mano, pese a que su mente estuviera perdida en tribulaciones sobre escamas marfil y olor a incienso de menta, parecía sujetarle como si sus dedos entrelazados fueran un ancla que le permitiese navegar por sus memorias con la seguridad de no acabar zozobrando.

Amaël se lo contó todo en cuanto tuvo los pies en el suelo y hubo ayudado a Yugi a bajar: como la encontró tumbada sobre el lecho de vegetación aguamarina, sus soplidos de wakfu, su apariencia de lucha y la impresión de que la muerte había comenzado a arrancarle el alma por la boca. Mas no fue hasta que Flapén y Evole se llevaron a Yugi fuera del automóvil, incitándola con el pretexto de jugar con Azui, que el príncipe liberó lo que de verdad logró perturbarlo.

—Entonces se señaló el gorro y supe que quería que se lo quitase—Relató, con los ojos abiertos, aun asombrado—. Así que cerré los ojos y lo hice, después escuché ruido y cuando los abrí volvía a estar normal.

—Así que sea lo que sea que tenga debajo, es lo que ha hecho esos agujeros—Dedujo Evongel, serio y pensativo, con los labios compungidos en preocupación.

—¡¿Y porque cerraste los ojos?!—Le reclamó Rachel, alzando la mano en ademán de golpearle—¡Pudiste haber visto lo que tiene! ¡Lo que me ha hecho dos malditos y carísimos hoyos en el techo!

—¡Y-yo qué sé! ¿Por respeto? ¡Yugi prefiere quedarse desnuda a quitarse el gorro!—Entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada afilada que no hizo más que enervar el enfado de la anciana—¿Es que acaso tu sí hubieras mirado, vieja decrepita?

Evongel los dejó peleando para dirigirse a la cabina del conductor, donde Tristepain observaba, algo nerviosa, su fab'hurito.

—Mírala, Ev—Dijo, volteando a verlo—, le pasa algo.

En efecto, la demonio movía la pupila de su único ojo de un lado a otro, mirándolo todo sin ver nada, se escuchaban aspavientos venidos de ninguna parte y toda ella, desde su mango hasta la punta de su filo, temblaba en un estado de febril excitación.

—No la toques—Advirtió el ocra, deteniendo en el aire la mano de su esposa—, ahora es peligrosa.

—Pero si es Rubilix, ella no me haría daño.

—Solo, no—Evongel le tomó la muñeca, frente a su aparente obstinación y su mirada que variaba entre la súplica y el desconcierto—. Hazme caso, por favor.

La guerrera le miró, después dio un vistazo de reojo a su prótesis, se entretuvo en el magma que burbujeaba bajo la carne pétrea, en las vetas fulgurantes y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar el mohín en sus labios. De nuevo, el rubio tenía razón.

—¿Y Chapuza?

Como única respuesta Tristepain le mostró el cilindro donde solían resguardar a la mencionada fab'hurito antes metido en su bolsillo, este se agitaba, se revolvía, agitando las borlas negras con plumas de falso fénix en los extremos; era obvio que Chapuza no se encontraba conforme con su encierro.

—Empezó a darme mal rollo, así que la metí aquí.

—Bien—Evongel le liberó la extremidad, alcanzado por la repentina serenidad que le provocaba siempre el saber que su mujer confiaba en él lo suficiente como para frenar sus instintos—, déjala en algún lado; que no la cojan los niños.

Y ya entonces Evongel hizo entrar a sus hijos, a Yugi y Azui, encargó a Amaël que le preparase una infusión a la joven para relajarla y poder así devolverla a la realidad que ni si quiera los infantiles juegos de carreras entre los arboles le habían hecho llegar, tranquilizó a Rachel con la promesa de un techo nuevo en cuanto llegaran a Bonta, ocupó a Tristepain con la vigilancia de los hermanos para alejarla de la tentación de la demonio y, una vez sintió que todo volvía a una relativa calma mientras la caravana se encendía e iniciaba de nuevo el recorrido, se permitió investigar el escenario de la discordia.

Así que allí estaba, recogiendo muñecas sadida que se volvían semillas en cuanto las rozaba con los dedos, moviéndose entre ramas y raíces, esquivando espinas y astillas por igual, cargando en su mano izquierda un matojo de flores aguamarina arrancado de la madera del suelo, allá donde Amaël encontró a Yugi, el mismo lugar donde ella descargó su aliento y posó sus palmas, brillantes en wakfu.

Una vez revisado todo, Evongel escudriñó los hoyos en el tejado, grandes, alargados, aunque delgados, se fijó entonces en los bordes quemados de la madera y lo conectó con los tablones carbonizados que había regados por entre las lianas. A continuación miró las plantas en su mano, las primeras que había visto con esa apariencia tan etérea (y para alguien que se había criado en el Reino Sadida, paraíso floral, eso era algo a tener en cuenta), sus hojas formaban remolinos amplios pese a su estructura fina y cada espécimen poseía una única flor en forma de pompón de brillo celeste que mantenía un movimiento oscilante y calmo frente a la falta de viento.

Eran cálidas y carecían de olor, pese a que en cuanto acercó su nariz para comprobarlo se encontró con la sensación de que un aire más puro le recorría la tráquea y le purgaba los pulmones de cualquier inmundicia que pudieran albergar sus alveolos.

Abrió la bolsa que tenía atada a la cadera y metió dentro las flores junto con las semillas de sadida y se preparó para bajar, haciendo una lista mental y extensa de lo necesario para limpiar aquella habitación que adjuntó a la ya hecha que recogía los destrozos.

OOO

—¿Qué tal vas, Rubi? ¿Más calmada?

La espada tardó algo en responder, había cesado en ella tanto el temblor perpetuo como los jadeos profundos, pero seguía moviendo su pupila fina con premura y cierta exaltación.

—Sí, pero quiero matar algo, _necesito_ matar algo.

—Sabes que no puedes matar cosas, eh, bueno—Se colocó la mano protésica en el mentón, agarrándose el codo flexionado con la otra, en una pose pensativa que culminaba en su entrecejo fruncido—. Nop, ahora no puedes matar nada, tendrás que esperar.

—¡ _No puedo_ esperar! Tengo que descuartizar, degollar, cortar, desmembrar, aniquilar, deshuesar, despedazar, mutilar ¡Tengo que _destruir_!

La yopuka se permitió un momento de reflexión, allí, enfrente de su fab'hurito colgada de la pared de la cabina de conducción, con la pupila negra ardiendo en la sed de sangre que Tristepain no le había visto desde sus primeros años.

—Mmm… Supongo que esas cosas sí puedes hacerlas.

—¡Sí~!

Y tras eso soltó una risa maniaca que hizo sonreír a su compañera, porque la carcajada le resultó graciosa y le gustaba verla feliz.

—Ahora voy a cogerte, pero no me poseas ¿Vale?

—No prometo nada.

Rubilix quiso soltar una sonrisa resentida, pero su falta de labios no le permitió el gusto. Hacía tiempo ya que el alma de Tristepain se había vuelto infranqueable, que su voluntad férrea no podía ser doblegada por sus burlas y promesas vacías de fuerza titánica, también se ha de añadir, aunque nunca lo rebelará, que ella _posiblemente_ se hubiera ido ablandando con el paso de los años y que _quizás,_ solo quizás, haya desistido en su empeño de dominar cuerpos ajenos para dedicarse al simple placer de la vida familiar.

Quizás, _solo quizás_.

La de melena anaranjada la cogió del mango con la mano protésica y la retiró de su lugar en la pared, donde habían clavado dos pequeños bloques de madera con el fin de colocarla, como método de que pudiera ver el camino a través de la cristalera en momentos de reposo.

La yopuka al instante sintió un ardor más intenso que las veces anteriores y notó también un pequeño calambre que le dejó el brazo rígido medio minuto. Podía empatizar con las ansias destructivas de Rubilix, ardientes e intensas como la llamarada de un dragón; durante un momento se alarmó que se le contagiaran.

—Rubi—Llamó, en advertencia.

La fab'hurito no le hizo caso.

—Vamos a comernos el mundo.

Tristepain la observó con algo de duda.

 _¿Es qué ahora tiene hambre?_

Ingresó al compartimento central en dirección a la trampilla de la guardilla, mas sus andares decididos llamaron la atención del rubio ocra, que desde su lugar, sentado al lado de Yugi en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana, le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a la espada.

—¿A dónde vais?

—Arriba—Respondió con simpleza, ignorante al tono inquisitivo de su marido que guardaba bajo la lengua cierto recelo a la demonio inquieta—, Rubi necesita liberar algo de energía y pues pensé en cortar las plantas.

—¡No!—Exclamó el rubio, alzándose de forma repentina y tomando por sorpresa al resto, también distribuidos por la sala: Yugi, Amaël y Rachel acomodados como él en los asientos, Evole y Flapén alimentando a Azui con bayas que el príncipe les trajo del bosque y la selatrop les confirmó que podía comerse.

La guerrera yopuka se detuvo a un paso de la escalera, mirándole al tiempo que Rubilix le tironeaba del brazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vas a terminar de devastarla—Le explicó, con voz calma—. Mejor ve afuera y corta un árbol o rompe una piedra.

De pronto Amaël se giró a encarar a la de pelo anaranjado, con una mirada aguda de penetrante caoba.

—No toques a los árboles, ellos no te han hecho nada.

Tristepain torció el gesto, mas la resignación le duró tres segundos antes de volver a sonreír con altanería.

—Pues vamos a buscar piedras.

—¡Yo voy contigo, mamá!

—No—Intervino Evongel, antes de que Tristepain diera el visto bueno a la compañía de Evole—, es muy tarde; te quedarás dentro.

—¡Pero papá-

—Pero nada.

Tristepain observó el alzamiento indignado de su hijo, sus dientes apretados y sus puños tensos, mirando con infantil aunque creciente rabia al rubio. Detrás de él Flapén permanecía arrodillada, con Azui sobre el regazo y la mano derecha repleta de frutos, el yopuka había tirado los suyos al suelo al levantarse y Evongel ya temía que los pisara y ensuciara la alfombra.

Enternecida por su pronta determinación, la guerrera yopuka miró a su marido, mientras disimuladamente apretaba Rubilix, que con avidez se removía entre sus dedos.

—No pasa nada, Ev, puede venir si quiere.

El mencionado le dirigió una daga silenciosa con sus ojos verdes y Tristepain se mordió la lengua, sin poder disfrutar del grito de victoria de Evole, que empezó a bailar, aplastando bayas con sus pies y tiñendo la tela del suelo en rojo y azul.

—Vais a pagarme la tintorería—Fue el seco comentario de Rachel, demasiado cansada para seguir gritando después de toda una tarde de estar aguantándose las taquicardias y de conducir más de cuatro horas soportando las quejas de una sádica fab'hurito antes de la pausa en la que se encontraban—o una alfombra nueva, lo que sea más caro.

—Evole, te vas a quedar dentro.

—¡Mamá ha dicho que puedo ir!

—Mamá se equivocaba ¿Verdad?

Entonces Evongel clavó sus irises en Tristepain y esta pudo ver claramente el prado verde salpicado por tréboles que su marido tenía en los ojos, llenos de determinación y el mensaje implícito de una conversación incomoda en el caso de llevarle la contraria.

Y no es que Tristepain le temiera al rubio o a sus palabras, unas veces dulces y reconfortantes como la manta con la que arropaba a sus hijos, otras afiladas y dolientes como sus proyectiles. Pero había en su interior, alojado allí entre su pulmón izquierdo y el corazón, algo que le pinchaba, un ser inidentificable que crecía y le oprimía desde dentro los órganos, haciéndole la respiración pesada y el latir errático. Una sensación incomoda que le agriaba el gesto y la dejaba removiéndose el resto del día, algo que solo se activaba cuando su esposo la miraba así.

Con decepción.

Desilusión, quizás.

Y diciéndole, sin hablar.

 _Así no actúa una buena madre._

Por lo que lo único que hizo Tristepain fue mirar a Evole, sonriéndole con la palabra "Perdón" escrita en los ojos, causando la instantánea pérdida de energía en el chico, que bajó los hombros y abrió la boca, con ánimos de lamentarse.

—Hoy mejor quédate, ya vendrás otro día.

—¡Pero quiero ir!

—¡Yopuka idiota! ¿¡Vas a llevarme afuera o qué!?

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

La guerrera salió de la caravana.

Evole gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta y corrió a encerrarse tras la primera puerta que vio.

Flapén solamente se preguntó si su hermano sabía que se había metido en un armario.

OOO

La noche era plácida, la luna lo teñía todo en plata y el rumor de la brisa escondiéndose entre el follaje complementaba el estruendo de las rocas despedazándose por las ansías asesinas de una espada con complejo de bola de demolición.

Habían destrozado a golpes el equivalente a tres crujidores. Con las primeras doce piedras fue suficiente para liberar el exceso de energía en Rubilix, el resto fue más por capricho de Tristepain, quien también empezó a sentirse algo tensa.

El camino de vuelta resultaba agradable, así que la yopuka lo alargaba sin darse cuenta: andando en pasos pequeños, lentos; siguiendo un imaginario camino entre los árboles en vez del marcado sendero, retrocediendo a investigar destellos inventados por la luz nocturna, disfrutando con parsimonia del viento y la relajación de Rubilix que se extendía por su propio cuerpo.

Su paz repentina se mantuvo hasta avistar el vehículo tras el próximo par de castaños y notar al mismo tiempo que Evongel la esperaba apoyado en uno de ellos, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Ya se ha calmado?—El ocra esperó a que llegara junto a él antes de preguntarle. Tristepain sabía que la había descubierto mucho antes de que ella lo hubiera visto a él.

La guerrera asintió, indicándole con la mano que hablara más bajo, señalando después a su arma. Evongel recayó en el parpado cerrado, el leve aleteo del mango y el suspiro ocasional que se confundía con la nana del bosque, sonrío entonces, algo incrédulo, bastante divertido.

 _Se ha dormido._

—Está tan cansada ¿De dónde habrá sacado tanta energía?

—No lo sé—Respondió y odió hacerlo, porque se suponía que él es quien sabía las cosas, quien las analiza y disecciona hasta dar con la explicación que arroja luz sobre todo—. Ya te lo dijo, ni ella misma lo entiende.

—¿Has hablado con Yugi?

—Sí—Descruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos; los problemas se le acumulaban y su instinto le anunciaba que los venideros no serían más fáciles de resolver—, pero ella tampoco ha dicho mucho, aún está algo…—Voleó la mano derecha en el aire, enredado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ida?—Propuso, dejando a Rubilix en su cinturón y apoyándose en el mismo tronco que su marido, hombro contra hombro.

—Eso, gracias—Le sonrió de lado, mas pronto le volvió el ceño fruncido—. Solo recuerda que se sintió ahogada en fuego. Tampoco ha visto esta flor nunca—Sacó un tallo de la bolsa en su cinturón; sus hojas relucían con luz propia, semi transparentes bajo el foco plateado de la luna, más delicadas que nunca. La flor de pompón seguía su pendular danza; a Tristepain la hipnotizó su fulgor de estrella azulada—, ni Amaël ni Rachel la reconocen, no tenemos idea de dónde pueden haber salido. Ah, además, Yugi nos ha dicho que ella no invocó ningún portal después de quedarse inconsciente, al menos, no apropósito.

La noticia desconcertó a la yopuka, la luminiscencia de la flor les tintaba las expresiones de azul a ambos, Tristepain tenía los orbes pálidos matizados en celeste y cargados de interrogantes. Evongel no habría deseado nada más que poder contestarlos todos.

—¿Entonces no fue ella la que nos llevó al desierto ese?

—No.

—Tampoco nos metió en las cuevas—El rubio le instó a que siguiera—, ni nos sacó de ellas… Al menos, sí que son suyos los portales que nos han estado ayudando a avanzar más rápido—Compuso una sonrisa que apenas se le sostenía en las mejillas morenas—¿Verdad?

—No.

La sentencia cayó sobre los dos con el peso de una piedra directa al cráneo.

—Me preocupa.

—¿El qué? ¿Yugi, los portales o la caravana, que se ha parado tres veces?

Evongel la miró de soslayo, entre divertido e irritado.

—No sé si que lo pongas en palabras me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

La yopuka parpadeó dos veces antes apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, estaba tranquila; el rubio le tuvo cierta envidia.

—Al menos llegaremos a Bonta mañana, es un alivio. Podrán revisar a Yugi, se arreglará la caravana, conseguiremos un barco… Aunque no sé si debamos volver a fiarnos de los portales, lo más seguro sería hacer el resto del viaje sin parar; estaríamos en la ciudad justo después de que anochezca.

—¿Y pasar la noche allí?

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Ah, no no, yo no tengo problema.

—Eso sí, los niños se agobiarán.

—No te preocupes—Se frotó contra su cuello—, yo me encargaré de que no se aburran.

La flor continuaba su bamboleo sostenida por los dedos del ocra, a este comenzaba a estresarle. Soltó un bufido amargo, resignado a las dudas que le fisgaban la cabeza.

De pronto Tristepain tomó el tallo fosforescente, el rubio dejó suelta la planta que su esposa acabó acercando a su pecho.

—Es rara—Rozó el pompón celeste con el dorso de la mano, se sorprendió al instante por el tacto, le fascinó—. Oh~ y suave.

Evongel se percató entonces del movimiento en la prótesis, el temblor que recorrió el antebrazo e inició un resquebrajamiento leve, casi imperceptible, donde se adivinaba el escarlata del magma acelerándose bajo la piel regía.

—Mejor no te la acerques demasiado—Dijo, precavido, cogiendo de nuevo la flor. Tristepain no se resistió, aunque sí que le dedicó una expresión confusa—. Hace reaccionar a tu brazo derecho.

La yopuka le restó importancia y estiró sus extremidades en un movimiento parecido al de los miaumiau al despertar, pero carecía de la elegancia con la que lo hacían los zurcarák, así que en ella se vio torpe en vez de sexi y perezoso en lugar de tentador. Estaba cansada, con el cuerpo pesado, como si su energía también hubiese huido de su alma junto a la de Rubilix.

—¿Tienes sueño?—Evongel guardó la flor, perdiéndose el bostezo que hubiera servido como confirmación, aunque sí pudo oírlo—Volvamos con los demás.

—Sí, será lo mej—Se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua, tensa su espalda, rígidos los hombros—La verdad es que preferiría quedarme aquí un ratito, ya sabes, disfrutar de la noche, quizás perseguir alguna araña…

El rubio le alzó una ceja para posteriormente separarse del castaño, encarándola con su mirada suspicaz a la que la noche imbuía un destello de fiera al acecho. No le hizo falta más que fijarse en los orbes marrones para que las emociones de la mujer fluyeran de ellos como un río caudaloso.

—¿No quieres ver a Evole?—Aventuró, sin sorprenderse. Los parpados le bajaron en un gesto de entendimiento, pese a ello Tristepain sintió como se le crispaban los nervios; no era necesario que asintiera, el ocra ya sabía que había acertado.

—Sé que está enfadado conmigo—Reveló, la cabeza gacha, apoyada la frente en el pecho del rubio, quien colocó una mano sobre su melena.

—No lo está—Aseguró, su voz era suave, un murmullo que a Tristepain le arrulló el oído—, soy yo quien le prohíbe las cosas.

—Pero yo no lo defiendo.

Evongel suspiró, el aliento se deslizó por las hebras anaranjadas de su esposa. El rubio le tomó la cabeza, alzándola; la luz lunar perfilaba los rasgos angulosos del ocra, le blanqueaba el corto flequillo y colocaba fuegos fatuos en sus esmeraldas, las pecas destacaban como oro sobre arena, Tristepain se perdió entre ellas.

—Eres una buena madre—Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, sincero y cariñoso—, Evole lo sabe, no podría odiarte, te adora.

—Me adora—Repitió, hechizada.

—Claro que sí—Juntó sus frentes, de cerca los ojos de Tristepain le parecían siempre más claros—, eres su diosa—Sonrió—, literalmente.

La yopuka se sintió al instante aliviada, ligera, le agradeció con un beso los ánimos. Los labios de Evongel eran blandos, carnoso el inferior, fino el superior, delicados y demandantes, encajaban con los suyos y le recorrían la piel; dulces en el cuello, bravos en el hombro, dejaban paso a los dientes al llegar al pecho.

Pronto estaban en el suelo.

Sería cosa de la luna.

 **OOO**

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta el santuario?

—Puede que seis jornadas, cuatro si nos apresuramos.

—Lo ideal sería hallar a otros compañeros en el transcurso del viaje.

—No creo, quizás los alteraríamos, no es recomendable revolucionar comunidades como la nuestra.

—Me creo incapaz de guardar para mí tal experiencia.

—Yo no te pido que lo calles, solamente que persistas hasta alcanzar a hablar con uno de los regidores.

—Ya puedo augurar sus sonrisas.

—No estoy muy seguro de que lo que nos muestren sean sonrisas.

 **OOO**

—¿Lo has visto? Esas flores… Cuanto tiempo hace que no las veía. Antes solía regalártelas ¿Te acuerdas?

—Cómo para olvidarlo, siempre lo convertías en un espectáculo.

—No podría ser de otra forma; la vida debe ser un espectáculo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué dejé de hacerlo?

—Porque aunque no lo parezca has ido recuperando el juicio con los siglos, además, aquí no hay tierra donde plantarlas.

—Me dabas unas sonrisas muy bellas… Tan bonitas como las flores.

—No sigas con ese aire melancólico.

—¿Ya ni puedo sentir nostalgia?

—Los sentimientos de añoranza son demasiado humanos, los dioses no debemos caer en ellos: es peligroso.

—Más daño hace olvidar.

—Ese es uno de tus problemas, para ti tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor.

—Lo que tú llamas "problema", yo lo considero virtud.

—Para un loco cualquier manía es virtud.

 **OOO**

 **—La~ La~**


End file.
